Harry Potter Always Learning
by ladydice
Summary: An alternate version of Harry Potter's life, from the story books!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Always Learning

From his position on the floor, the three year old Harry peeks his emerald eyes up through his messy black hair. Harry is hoping his cousin, Dudley, will soon be full of his lunch and leave a few scraps for Harry to eat.

Aunt Petunia sits at the table, next to her chubby son, beaming with pride as her son gobbles down his bowl of macaroni and cheese. She will not feed the wretch on the floor until she is sure that Dudley has had his fill. Just like everything else, Harry only gets what Dudley leaves. His clothes are ones that Dudley no longer fits, his food is whatever Dudley leaves, his toys are old broken ones of Dudley's.

Today, Dudley leaves no scraps. Harry will have to wait and hope for something to be left at dinner time.

"Meals are for the family, scraps are for beggars," Is what Uncle Vernon had told Harry.

Beggar was his name when there was food for him. Boy was his name most of the time. He was a Filthy Wretch every week or two and had to have a bath in Dudley's left over cold bath water. His new name this week was Freak, because somehow a box of cereal floated off the table and landed in front of him. He did so much want to try Dudley's new cereal, but when the box came to him, his Uncle yelled at him calling him a freak and thrown Harry into his cupboard under the stairs.

Harry sat quietly in his cupboard and listened to his cousin's birthday party. Dudley had all of his preschool friends over for the afternoon.

"I got a new bike for my birthday," one of Dudley's friends exclaimed.

"We're five now and we can ride our bikes to school," another voice announced.

Since Harry had never had a birthday, he was wondering if he would get to go to school one day. He knew how to count and his alphabet from listening to Aunt Petunia teaching Dudley. Some nights he would slip out of his cupboard to find Dudley's preschool books and copy letters and he was learning to read some words too. But he knew freaks didn't need that kind of education. You didn't need to read to clean the house or do the yard work. You learned which were flowers and which were weeds by having your hands slapped for pulling the wrong ones and you had to try and remember, even after a whole year. None of Dudley's books told him anything like that.

Once all Dudley's friends were gone for the day, Aunt Petunia opened Harry's cupboard door and told him to start cleaning up from the party.

While his aunt was helping Dudley put away all his new stuff, Harry hid some of the leftover food in his cupboard, he was sure no one would notice.

Harry was locked in his cupboard that night so Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley could take Dudley to his favourite restaurant for dinner.

Harry didn't mind, somehow his cupboard door would unlock itself so he could get out. It didn't used to do this, but now it did. He didn't care why it would unlock, it was probably just one of those freaky things that happened around him sometimes.

Harry didn't mind being kept after school most days to finish his homework; not having time to do it and get all his chores done. He'd been doing it for two years now. But today was different, he had a detention for climbing up onto the school roof. Harry knew he hadn't climbed up there, he just seemed to be there. He just wanted to get away from Dudley and his gang of Potter beaters, and he found himself on the roof.

Today was Dudley's tenth birthday and he wanted to go to the Zoo. Much to his Uncle and Aunts displeasure, they would have to take Harry too. They wouldn't leave him alone anymore. The last time they went out, they had come home and found Harry asleep on the floor with the TV. on. Somehow he had got out of his locked cupboard.

When asked how he got out, he had said that the door had just unlocked itself and opened.

"Liar," Uncle Vernon bellowed and slapped Harry across the face so hard, Harry fell to the floor. Uncle Vernon then kicked Harry all the way back to his cupboard. Then grabbing his hair and throwing him back into the cupboard.

Harry had only ever been out with his relatives when the school nurse had said Harry needed glasses and his Aunt took him to a place for the needy to get an eye check-up and free, used glasses.

Harry had read about the Zoo, but had never seen anything other than neighbourhood cats, dogs and birds.

He was excited, but was trying his hardest not to let anyone notice.

Because his Uncle had to pay for Harry to get into the Zoo, Uncle Vernon said that Harry would have to paint the shed to make up for the cost.

The whole day had been relatively nice and peaceful, until they got to the snake exhibit. Dudley was trying to get a snake to move, the snake paid the excessive pounding on the glass little or no attention.

Once Dudley wandered away, Harry turned to the snake and apologized for Dudley's action.

The snake turned and looked directly at Harry.

"Can you hear me?" Harry questioned the snake. The snake in turn nodded yes.

Harry and the snake were discussing families when Dudley came along and pushed Harry out of the way.

Harry glared over at his cousin and the glass in front of the snake exhibit disappeared and Dudley fell into the snake pond.

Harry laughed while the snake made its way out and then the glass reappeared.

Petunia started screaming because her precious Dudley was stuck in the exhibit.

Vernon was glaring at Harry with a furious glare.

Harry sat as far into the front seat of the car as possible, trying to pretend he didn't exist, while Aunt Petunia cuddled Dudley in the back seat.

Once Uncle Vernon finished dragging Harry into the house by his hair, he turned on the boy: "What happened?"

"I don't know," Harry began, "one minute the glass was there and the next it was gone. Like magic."

"Liar," Uncle Vernon snarled and backhanded Harry.

"There's no such thing as magic," snarled as he kicked the boy towards the cupboard.

Grabbing Harry by the hair, Vernon threw the boy into the cupboard, slamming and locking the door.

Harry lay in the dark holding his side in pain. His teeth were clenched as tight as possible as he tried not to scream out, he knew if he did he'd get dragged out and kicked some more.

He already hurt more than he had in a very long time.

Harry's mind however was screaming out, mentally begging for someone to take the pain away. Never before had uncle Vernon's kicks hurt this much and his clenched jaw was giving him a horrible headache.

"Just go to sleep Harry," Harry whispered to himself, "then you'll feel better."

Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Harry thought he felt a cold hand on his face, he did not want to wake up. This cold hand felt good on the bruise from Vernons slap and he leaned into it. He winced in pain when he felt his body move. The cold hand was gone: he wanted to keep his eyes closed and find that comfort that was just in his sleep.

Suddenly, Harry felt like he was floating, a nauseating tug in his stomach, followed by what felt like a warm comfy bed under him.

"Harry, can you swallow this for me?" A gentle female voice drifted through his head.

Harry opened his eyes slightly, but the light made his headache worse.

To Harry, he was in his cupboard dreaming, so why not do as the voice requested.

It tasted worse than some of the plants he had tried to eat in Aunt Petunia's garden.

The pain in his head dissipated and he was able to go back to the peaceful dream and the cold hand was gently stroking his brow.

When Harry opened his eyes, his body tensed up with fear. He found himself in a bed, in a room with dim lights, no sounds and a black haired man asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry closed his eyes to the point that he could peek through his long black eyelashes.

'I have to still be dreaming,' Harry thought to himself.

"It's alright, Harry dear," that gentle female voice whispered from the opposite side of the bed from the sleeping man.

Harry closed his eyes tight.

Harry heard movement from the man in the chair.

Once again there was a cold hand on his brow, as it softly stroked Harry's hair from his forehead. Again, Harry leaned into the touch. He gave him a feeling of...comfort. Almost like he had felt the touch before. But Harry knew that wasn't possible...was it?!

"I know you're scared, Harry," a soft male voice said as the hand continued to stroke his hair. "But no one here will hurt you."

Harry peeked through his eyelashes.

"My name is Professor Snape," the male voice introduced himself. "I found you in the cupboard at your Aunt and Uncle's and brought you here to Hogwarts."

"Come on sweetie. Open your eyes and I'll get you some breakfast," the woman said.

Harry opened his eyes a little wider, but not fully.

"Can I look at your arm and your ribs, to see if they're better now?" the woman asked, gently pulling the blanket from Harry's shoulders.

Harry's arms quickly grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it back up to his neck.

"Well, I see your arm is better," the woman giggled.

"Come on Harry," Professor Snape said, tugging the blanket. "Let Madam Pomfrey check you over and then we can get some breakfast and talk."

Harry's body stiffened up as the blanket was pulled away, his eyes remained closed.

"It's okay Harry," Madam Pomfrey softly spoke while gently rubbing his arm.

Harry peeked as the woman waved a stick up and down his body. She had a smile and gave Professor Snape an occasional nod.

"Oh good, he's awake," an older woman dressed in a dark green robe and a slightly bent witch looking hat remarked as she approached the bed. "I found some Muggle looking clothes in Gladrags. I hope they fit better than those horrible rags he had on when you brought him here." She turned her glance to Professor Snape.

"You make it sound like his attire was my fault," Professor Snape huffed at the older woman.

"The bruises will take another day of salve to go away. But the broken ribs and arm have healed. "He also seems to no longer need those glasses. How that occurred, I'm not sure." Madam Pomfrey told the older woman and Snape.

Snape made no comment, there was just a small up curl of his lip, like a withheld smile.

"Severus, help Harry get dressed and I'll go make sure a place is set for him at the head table," the older woman stated and swooped back out of the room.

"I know how to dress," Harry whispered to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sure you do," she whispered back, with a little giggle.

Professor Snape turned to Madam Pomfrey and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry knows how to dress," Madam Pomfrey smiled at Professor Snape.

"I expect he does," Snape sneered, placing the clothes the older woman had brought, on the bed next to Harry.

"We'll let you dress. And be quick about it," Professor Snape told Harry. "I would hate for my coffee to get cold."

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, each pulled a curtain around the bed, giving Harry some privacy to dress.

Harry had a million questions running around in his head, but Harry wasn't allowed to question, he was just supposed to do what he was told.

Harry had never had underwear before or his own pair of jeans or socks without holes. The t-shirt was a little big, but he liked it. He liked the colour blue and the dragon on the front seemed to change colours, the fleece jacket zipped up the front and was a rich red colour. He even had his own pair of trainers, but he wasn't sure how to tie them. Dudley's out grown trainers always had the laces in knots.

When Professor Snape came back into the curtained off area, Harry was still trying to figure out how to tie his shoes.

Snape picked Harry up, sat him on the bed. He leaned Harry's foot against his thigh and let Harry see how he tied a bow in Harry's shoes.

"Thanks," Harry shyly murmured.

"You're welcome," Snape replied and placed Harry back on the floor.

Professor Snape took Harry by the hand to lead him out of the hospital wing.

Harry was almost running in order to keep up with Professor Snape's brisk walk.

They traveled through long halls, down a few different staircases. Each hall was full of portraits that appeared to move and even talk. Harry assumed it was just one of those weird things that happened around him, so he wasn't going to pay attention to them. He didn't want Professor Snape to know that he was a freak.

Two massive wooden doors parted before them to reveal a dining hall with four tables and seating for a hundred people or more at each table. Straight ahead of them was another large table upon a platform, so those at this table could look down upon the other four tables.

The older woman who had brought the clothes for Harry was sitting up there with a few other people.

Harry felt very self conscience as these people stared down at him as he and the Professor approached. Harry kept his head slightly bent down and his eyes on his shoes.

Professor Snape lead Harry around one side of the table, bring them up next to the old woman.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall," Snape introduced the older woman.

"Thank you for the clothes," Harry quietly and shyly said to the woman.

"You're welcome, Harry. Does everything fit okay?" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Yes Professor," Harry timidly replied.

"This is Professor Flitwick," Professor Snape introduced a very small man with grey hair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," the little professor said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hi," a meek voice escaped Harry.

"Harry," a burly giant of a man spouted as he rounded the table. The floor shook with each step he took.

Harry scrambled to the back for Professor Snape's legs.

"Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall barked. "You're terrifying the child," she scolded.

"I ain't gonna 'urt cha 'arry," Hagrid said, bending way down trying to be eye to eye with Harry.

Snape reached behind and slightly pushed Harry's back, forcing Harry to come part way around his legs.

Snape's hand was still on Harry's back, gently rubbing it.

Hagrid stayed folded over, until Harry's emerald eyes peeked out.

"Hagrid, I'd like to have my coffee before it gets cold," Professor Snape snarled at the giant.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Hagrid replied and rose back up and made his way to a chair.

"You're fine now, Harry," Snape remarked. "Sit down."

Harry sat on the floor behind the chair Snape was near.

Snape was struck dumb by Harry's action, as was the rest of the staff.

Snape reached down, hauled the boy up and sat him in a chair. Then sat himself next to Harry.

As soon as Professor Snape was seated, food magically appeared on the table.

Harry was horrified.

He slid off the chair, scrambled under the table and off the platform and bolted across the Great Hall's floor.

"Harry," Snape bellowed, as Harry scurried as fast as he could towards the door.

"What the hell?" Professor Flitwick queried.

Snape may have been taking the long way around the table, but his leg span was much greater than Harry's, enabling them both to reach the doorway at the same time.

Snape scooped Harry up, holding the boy out in front of him, he looked at Harry and the boy went rigid with his eyes scrunched closed tightly.

"Severus? Harry?" Madam Pomfrey queried as she approached the pair.

"He looks terrified. Severus what did you..." Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Don't give me that look, woman. I did nothing to the boy," Snape snapped at the mediwitch.

Snape pulled Harry close to his chest and began to gently stroke the boy's hair, hoping it would calm him down the way it had in the hospital room.

"Tell me what happened," Madam Pomfrey asked in a nicer tone.

"Breakfast arrived and he bolted," Snape spoke softly and continued to caress Harry's hair.

Snape felt Harry begin to relax slightly.

"He lived with Muggles. Perhaps magic..." Pomfrey began and she noticed Harry stiffen up again.

Snape felt Harry tremble.

"Magic won't hurt you Harry," Snape tried to explain.

"Magic's not real," Harry mumbled as his arms came up to protect his head.

"You're in a special place were magic is real," Pomfrey explained. "Everyone here can do magic."

"Let's go eat some breakfast and then I'll show you some magic," Snape suggested, carrying Harry back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall inquired when they returned to their seats. Madam Pomfrey taking the seat on the other side of Harry.

"Muggles," Snape grumbled, tapping his wand on his coffee to heat it back up.

Madam Pomfrey began to put food on Harry's plate. Knowing how under nourished he was, she put a little of everything, especially fruit.

Harry examined the plate placed before him.

"Eat up, Harry," madam Pomfrey told him, while Snape continued to sip his steaming coffee and talk with Professor McGonagall.

Harry popped a strawberry in his mouth. He liked the taste of that. But he was having problems picking up his scrambled eggs.

"Use your fork," Snape snapped at the boy.

Emerald green eyes peeked through black hair to meet onyx black eyes.

Snape found himself lost in the eyes of his long lost secret love.

Snape quickly regained himself and handed Harry a fork.

Harry clutched the fork tightly in his hand and stabbed the eggs like he was killing the food.

Through his nose, Snape took in a deep breath, his eyes closed as he exhaled slowly.

"It would appear that magic isn't the only thing he needs to learn about," Pomfrey smirked.

"I do not find his upbringing the slightest bit amusing," Snape snarled.

"I don't think you have the patience for this task," McGonagall remarked. "Maybe Albus should find another..."

"Albus did not assign this task," Snape scowled. "I chose to do this."

"Does Albus know the boy is here?" McGonagall inquired.

"Whether he does or doesn't know, is irrelevant," Pomfrey barked. "There is no way that child is returning to those...those..." "Muggles," Snape intervened with a smug look.

"That is more polite than what I would call them," Pomfrey sneered.

Harry continued to attack his food. He knew these conversations didn't involve him. The adults were talking about something called Muggles, not freak or wretch.

"I think this conversation should cease until young ears are not present," Flitwick suggested.

"Agreed," Snape nodded and began eating his toast.

Professor Flitwick quickly turned the conversation to his grandchildren, who he was off to visit by week's end.

"What is your favourite colour?" Pomfrey whispered to Harry.

"Blue," he whispered back.

Madam Pomfrey tapped her wand on Harry's glass of milk, turning it a light blue.

Harry seemed to except the fact that the mediwitch had altered the colour of his milk, but the drink still required close examination, a sniff, and a tiny sip. Once the milk passed these tests, he guzzled it down.

Snape's eyes narrowed as they glared over at the woman, but he didn't say a word.

Harry wiped his face off on the sleeve of his jacket, causing Snape to inhale deeply once again with a light shake of his head.

"Would you like to go for a walk Harry?" Snape questioned the boy.

"Kay," Harry replied timidly. He wasn't used to being asked questions. Usually he was told what to do.

Snape made a cloth appear and wiped Harry's face and hands off, then the damp cloth disappeared.

Harry took Snape's hand and they left the table.

Harry felt guilty leaving these nice people to clean up the breakfast dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape's pace was a lot slower then when they had left the hospital wing. The professor was walking more at Harry's speed,

allowing the young boy a chance to look at things as they strolled along.

"You are very quiet, Harry," Snape mentioned. "I would have thought you would be full of questions."

Harry looked up at the man beside him, then back in the direction they were heading, without a word.

"Don't you want to know where you are? Why you are here? Where your family is?" Snape queried.

"I'm in a magic place, where I get my own clothes, get to sit at a table and eat all I want," Harry answered.

Snape stopped and leaned down to Harry's eye level. "You can ask me anything and I will try and answer all your questions as best I can."

"Kay," Harry replied.

After a moment or two of silence and Harry's gaze at the floor, Snape stood back up so they could resume walking.

Snape assumed, like many other things in Harry's life, questions weren't allowed.

Secretly, Snape wished some of his students were as quiet as Harry and only answered questions asked of them. Getting Harry to talk however many be more of a challenge than getting first years to brew potions correctly.

Harry looked at the portrait they now stood before.

"Morning Severus," the man in the picture said.

"Adderan," Snape gave the man in the picture a slight bow of his head. "You will allow Harry," Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "entrance day or night."

"If he asks it of me, it will be done," Adderan replied.

"Harry, ask Adderan to let you in," Snape said to the boy.

"Adderan, sir could you please let me in," Harry requested.

"Certainly," the portrait answered and the picture swung open like a door.

"Go ahead," Snape told Harry, then followed right behind.

"Welcome to your new home, Harry," Snape smiled.

The doorway opened into a large living room, a large fireplace directly ahead, with massive book shelves on either side of the stone fire place and an arched door on either side of the book shelves. In front on the fireplace were two navy blue couches facing each other and a lightwood coffee table between them. Off to the left and up two steps was what looked like a study. The desk was placed so that one could look into the living room when they sat down. A large window was behind the chair and looking out onto a grassy knoll and a forest beyond. The other two walls were book shelves that went floor to ceiling. To the right was another set of two steps to the dining area, with an arched doorway beyond.

Snape lead Harry to the arched door to the right of the fireplace. He opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with a window across from the door. A mahogany desk sat in front of the window, a four poster bed was on the right side flanked by night tables. Across from the bed stood a mahogany wardrobe, the door next to the wardrobe lead into a bathroom.

"We can decorate the room any colour you wish," Snape told Harry. "I noticed Madam Pomfrey turned your milk blue, is that your favourite colour?"

Harry's meek little voice said: "Yes sir."

"We can use magic to change the colours in your room. Would you like to do that?" Snape smiled at Harry.

"I can't do freaky stuff," Harry whispered while cowering away from Snape.

"It's okay, Harry," Snape spoke softly as he knelt down to Harry's level.

"I think you and I should sit down and talk about a few things," Snape continued to speak softly.

Snape stood back up and walked over to a big reclining chair that sat on the corner with a reading lamp behind it.

"Come sit with me Harry," Snape told the boy.

Harry reluctantly dragged himself over to the chair, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Snape reached out and picked Harry up and sat him on his lap.

"I realize your Aunt and Uncle have told you that magic is not real or it is bad," Snape said, then turned Harry's face so he could look into the boy's eyes. "But you need to understand that everyone here uses magic. I am sorry I was not there to help you understand that magic was okay. You and I are wizards, Harry. Next year you will be a student here at Hogwarts. There will be many children your age that will come to learn how to do magic properly. Sometimes young wizards do what is called accidental magic. When you were scared, or angry did things happen around you that you could not explain?" He questioned the boy.

"Yes sir." Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes.

"It's okay," Snape's voice still soft and calm. He pulled Harry close to his chest and stroked the boy's hair. "It's Okay, Harry," he repeated.

Harry was not sure what to make of this close contact and the relaxing caress of his head, but he felt safe in these arms and was content to just listen to the rhythm of the man's heart.

Snape continued to tell Harry about magic and Hogwarts.

He didn't realize that the child had fallen asleep at some point, until he asked Harry if he wanted to decorate his room now.

Snape reclined the chair back and put his feet up, allowing Harry to sleep a little longer. It wasn't long before Snape drifted off too.

When Harry woke up he was dying to pee, however he didn't want to move and possibly wake the Professor up. After about fifteen minute, he did begin to fidget somewhat.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Snape questioned with his eyes still closed.

"I have ta pee," Harry whispered.

Snape set the chair back up right and let Harry down.

Harry ran as fast as he could to his bathroom, not even taking time to close the door.

When Harry was finished, he climbed across the counter in order to reach the sink and wash his hands. Having never been allowed to use pristine looking towels, he dried his hands off on his jeans. He was still wiping the last remnants of water onto his pants when he exited the bathroom.

"Hands are easier to dry if you use a towel," Snape sarcastically remarked.

Harry remained in the doorway, with his head lowered.

"We will have a lot of untraining to do, I believe," Snape frowned and stood up.

"Would you like to decorate you room now?" Snape inquired.

"Kay," Harry mumbled.

"Come sit," Snape patted his thigh.

Harry was not as reluctant as he had been the last time he climbed onto the man's lap.

Snape turned Harry, so the boy's back was against his chest, placed his arms around Harry and held his wand out in front of them.

"What colour would you like the walls?" Snape inquired.

"Light blue," Harry's voice was barely above a whisper.

Snape gave his wand a light flick and the walls all turned a faint shade of blue.

Snape felt Harry's body tense and the boys breath was held.

"Magic is okay here," Snape assured Harry, and gave the boy's shoulder a gentle rub with his hand.

"Now what about your quilt and bed curtains?"

"Dark blue with silver stars and half moons," Harry said a little louder.

Another flick of Snape's wand and the request was accomplished.

Snape heard a faint giggle and he was sure he felt a rush of excitement run through Harry.

A smile appeared on the man's normally stoic face.

"And the area rug?" Snape continued to inquire.

"Silver," there was definitely excitement in the child's voice now.

"The chair we are sitting on?" Snape asked.

Harry sprang to his feet.

"Just the chair, Harry. I won't turn you blue or silver," Snape gave a slight snicker.

"Kay," Harry mumbled, but did not return to the man's lap.

"How about dark blue, like your bedding?" Snape asked and stood beside Harry.

Harry nodded and kept his eyes on the chair as it changed colour.

"Watch the ceiling," Snape told Harry.

Harry looked up and the ceiling turn into a sky blue with a few light clouds floating along.

"At night the ceiling will look like the night sky with twinkling stars," Snape told Harry.

Harry's emerald eyes now shone with wonder and amazement.

"Come with me," Snape told Harry and walked towards the bathroom.

Snape brought Harry in front of him, so Harry was facing into the bathroom with his back to Snape.

"This is your bathroom and the towels are yours to use. After your bath or shower, your towels go in the hamper in the corner. It is also where your dirty clothes go. That handle near the floor in front of your counter pulls out to give you a step to stand on so you can reach the sink," Snape told him while pointing at the different things he had talked about.

Snape placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and turned him back to face the room.

"After lunch we will go into town and buy you some clothes, and other things that this room is lacking," Snape told Harry.

Harry tipped his head way back to look up at the man, with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"The book shelves need books, your desk needs writing supplies and I think you need some toys to amuse you while I am busy," Snape explained.

Harry opened his mouth as if to ask something, but closed it and tipped his head back.

Snape squatted down to Harry's level again, turned the boy to face him and asked: "Is there something you want to ask me, Harry?"

Harry's eyes dropped back down to the floor: "No sir."

Snape tipped Harry's face back up so their eyes met, "Asking questions is allowed. Lying is not. I know you have many questions. As I said before, I am here to answer your questions. Please Harry, do not be afraid to ask me anything."

"Kay," Harry said with a little nod.

"Ask me a question," Snape used a tone denoting an order rather than a request.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Harry's voice shook.

"Because you are my son," Snape replied and kept their eyes locked. "Until yesterday, I did not know you were mine."

Snape was sure he could see a million questions flash through Harry's eyes.

"Let's sit down and I will try and explain a few things to you. Perhaps if I read the letter that I received yesterday from your mum it will help you understand," Snape told him and stood back up, taking Harry's hand.

Snape lead Harry to one of the couches. He sat and patted the couch beside him, indicating that Harry should sit next to him.

Snape reached into a pocket inside his robe and pulled out an envelope.

"This letter appeared on my dining table last night while I was having supper," Snape told Harry. "It was written by your mother before she died. I think I should read it to you."

Snape pulled the letter out of the envelope and began:

'Dear Severus,

If this letter has come to you, then I

must have passed on and Harry is in need of you.

The child you helped me bring into the world is not

James' son, but yours. I can only hope that you will

find it in your heart to forgive my deception. The

life you were living was not one I wanted for our child.

I accepted James proposal of marriage and Harry was

born eight months later. Everyone assumed Harry was

early and I said nothing.

Today is Harry's first birthday. At his party I learned

your true position in the war. I feel your role in this

war is vital, and revealing the truth about Harry would

compromise your position. But if you are reading this

then Harry has wished his hardest for someone to

help him, and obviously I am unable.

Your son is crying out for you, Severus, please

take care of him.

Your secret love,

Lily.'

Snape folded the letter back up, put it back in the envelope and returned it to his pocket.

"What was the wish you made, Harry?" his dad asked him.

"I wished for someone to make the hurt go away," Harry answered timidly.

"Your uncle made you hurt?" Snape tried to sound calm, but he could feel the rage burning in him, just as he had when he found Harry.

Harry gave a tiny nod.

Revenge would come to the Dursley's' once Snape made sure Harry was okay. He would have to decide how to deal with them in a way that did not alert the Ministry of Magic to his actions.

"Because you made something magical happen?" Snape probed further.

Another barely noticeable nod came from Harry.

"Your Uncle and Aunt knew you were a wizard and should have understood that a little accident like that could happen," Snape remarked, reaching out to pull Harry into his lap.

His dad held him closely to his chest and whispered: "I'm sorry Harry you should have been safe here with me. Not left with those horrible people."

"Safe now," Harry mumbled into his dad's chest.

Snape was not sure if Harry's comment was a question or something Harry felt.

"Safe now," his dad repeated the phase, kissing the top of Harry's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Harry was still in Snape's lap, Snape said to Harry: "Harry, I'm going to call a little creature known as a house elf and order some lunch. I don't want you to be afraid when she appears."

"Kay," Harry answered, turning his head to see what creature would appear.

"Meeka," Snape called out and snapped his fingers.

"Professor Snape sir," a little creature of no more than two feet with bulging eyes and very, very large bat like ears, bowed before Harry and Snape. "What is you needing?" she inquired.

"Harry and I will be having lunch here today," Snape told the elf.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape, sir. Meeka is getting that for you sirs," Meeka bowed again, then disappeared as quick as she had arrived.

"Into the dining room we go," Snape said to Harry and carried him over.

The table had a platter of little sandwiches and another platter with cut fruit. The end of the table where Snape would sit, there was a steaming cup of tea and the first seat on the right side, had a large glass of milk.

There was a variety of finger sized sandwiches and Snape put a few different kinds on Harry's plate.

"If there's one you don't like, then put it aside and try a different one," Harry's dad told him.

Not eating something that was being offered did not make sense to Harry.

When Harry was finished with his sandwiches, his dad asked him if he'd like more sandwiches or some fruit.

Harry decided he would like to try one of every kind of fruit.

Before Harry had a chance to wipe fruit juice off his face, his dad told him to use the napkin that was beside his plate.

Aunt Petunia had fancy cloth napkin like this one, but they were only used when company came over. Harry felt privileged to use such a nice piece of linen.

"Finish your milk. Then go wash your hands and make sure you get all the sticky fruit juice off your face and hands and then we'll go to Hogsmead to do some shopping," Snape told the boy.

"And use a towel to dry your hands," Snape said louder as Harry headed for his bathroom.

Harry stayed close to his dad as they made their way through the castle. He continued to walk along like a well trained dog when they followed a cobble stone pathway to the nearby town of Hogsmead.

Even as he glanced in various store windows, Harry did not move from Professor Snape's side.

Their first stop was at Gladrags.

"Afternoon, Mr. Snape. I see Minerva's earlier purchases were a good fit," the middle aged woman with dark brown hair greeted the pair when they entered the store.

"Harry requires an entire wardrobe. The only clothes he has are those purchased by Minerva," Snape told the woman.

The woman now examined the boy closer. Harry in turn looked up at her.

"Harry. Harry Potter," the woman exclaimed. "Come along dear, let us find you some clothes."

The woman put her arm around Harry and tried to lead him away from Snape, but Harry was unwilling to leave his dad's side.

"Go with Mrs. Finch," Snape told Harry. "I will be right here." Snape pointed at a chair not far from where they were standing.

Harry repeatedly turned his head to make sure his dad was still sitting in the chair as the woman lead him further into the store.

Each time Harry found something he liked, Mrs. Finch would make the article float over to the counter near the till. The woman even set underwear and socks floating over to the growing pile, even though Harry hadn't been looking for either of those type of articles.

Harry was quite happy to find a robe similar to his dad's, but in a deep navy blue with silver trimming.

Snape had just finished reading the Daily Prophet when Harry and Mrs. Finch joined him at the front of the store.

Harry stood quietly as Mrs. Finch showed Snape Harry's choices. Snape gave Harry a raise of an eyebrow when Mrs. Finch held up a robe and pyjamas that matched Harry's bedding.

"We will be back went your winter wear comes in," Snape told Mrs. Finch as he paid for the clothes.

"They should be in stock the first week of September," she told him.

Snape tapped his wand on the bags of clothes, making them shrink down small enough to go into one of his pockets.

Harry thought that was brilliant.

Snape did not shrink all their books and writing stuff, he asked that those items be delivered.

"You can look around the toy store and find a few things you would like, while I go next door to pick up some supplies," Harry's dad told him. "Do not leave this store."

"Kay," Harry replied, bouncing with excitement as his eyes scanned over a few toys near the doorway.

There were so many toy that required closer inspection that Harry had barely covered half the store by the time his dad returned.

"Did you find anything you'd like to get?" Snape asked his son.

"I haven't even seen everything yet," Harry admitted.

"We can come back another day and look at more stuff. It's getting late, so show me what you would like to get today," Snape stated.

"This one," Harry pointed at the box in front of him. "I have to measure the right ingredient into the cauldron and follow the instructions properly and I will learn to make my own sweets," excitement running wild in his voice.

Snape read the box; 'Potions for beginners. While having fun, your child can learn the fine art of potion making.'

"You have an interest in potion making?" Snape questioned, feeling a rush of pride streak through him.

"Yes sir," Harry beamed. "I know it isn't magic, but it sounds like it."

Snape picked up the box, without hesitation.

"Did you find anything else?" he asked the boy.

Harry nodded.

"This is all you want to get today?" his dad asked.

"Yes sir. 'cause I have all those books to read and I have to learn to write with a feather thing and colour with the magic ink. The only other thing I want they don't have here. I looked but I couldn't find a stick like yours so I could learn to make magic like you," he sounded disappointed and a small pout took shape.

"It is a wand, not a stick," Snape explained. "You cannot have one like mine until you are eleven. We should be able to find you a child's practice wand so you can learn some basic hand and wrist movements. I will ask the clerk when we take this box up front."

"Kay," Harry's beaming smile returned.

Harry ran ahead of his dad, stood next to the cash counter and looked at his dad, as if to say hurry up.

"Appropriate gift for you to purchase for a child, Professor," the young boy behind the counter smirked.

"Careful Mr. Applewood. School resumes in six weeks," Snape scowled at the cashier.

"Sorry, Professor," the cashier apologized, but the big grin remained in place.

"Do you have any practise wands?" Snape asked Mr. Applegate.

"Yes sir," the boy put a box on the counter. "These just came in today. They are capable of a few basic spells."

Mr. Applegate pulled a slender box out of the large box, opened it up to reveal a wand. Taking the wand from the box, he gave the wand a flick and said: "Lumos." A gentle light came from the tip of the wand.

Harry bounced with excitement.

With another flick of the wand and the word 'nox' the light went out and the cashier replace the wand into it 's slender box.

"We will be needing one of those," Snape told the cashier.

"Can I hold my wand?" Harry squeaked.

"May I," Snape corrected Harry.

"May I. Please, please, please," Harry's eyes sparkled.

The cashier and Snape exchanged glances. Snape gave the cashier a gentle, quick nod of his head.

"Here you go," Mr. Applegate reached over and handed Harry the wand.

Harry gazed at the wand for a moment, then hugged it tight to his chest. His body gave a slight swivel of joy and he held the wand like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Time to head back to Hogwarts," Snape said to Harry, bring Harry back down to Earth.

All of Harry's new stuff was piled up on his bed, except the wand he still clutched.

"You can put your stuff away later," Snape told Harry. "Go wash up so we will join the other teachers in the Great Hall for dinner."

Harry scurried into his washroom.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry when they sat down for dinner.

"Yes," Harry beamed.

"Look what I learned," Harry held out his wand. "Lumos," he said with a flick of the wand and watched as the end give off a dim light.

"Very good Harry," Professor Flitwick praised.

Harry's pleasure was obvious in both his eyes and facial expression.

"Young Mr. Applegate demonstrated the wand to Harry, he seems to have caught onto the wrist motion and spell after only one quick demonstration," Snape mentioned proudly.

"Nox," Harry said. Showing he knew how to turn it off as well.

"I expect Harry will have no problems in charm once he starts classes," Professor Flitwick announced proudly.

"It is a child's practice wand, it shouldn't be too hard to operate," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"But he got the wrist movement and spell after only one brief showing," Snape countered.

"Impressive," Madam Pomfrey grinned at Harry.

"Put your wand away now and eat," his dad told him after placing a variety of food on Harry's plate.

Harry placed his wand in his lap and fisted his fork as if to stab his food viciously.

Snape stopped Harry before he could attack his food and showed him how to hold the fork correctly.

"If you can master a wand that quickly, you should be able to use a fork properly without effort," Snape remarked.

"Kay," Harry meekly whispered.

Harry soon lifted his plate so he could use the fork to shovel in his food.

Madam Pomfrey was on Harry's right and she was the first to notice Harry's eating style.

She placed her fingers on the edge of Harry's plate and forced it back down to the table, while shaking her head from side to side.

Snape caught a movement out of the side of his eye, but nothing looked out of the norm when he turned to look at Harry and Madam Pomfrey.

Harry wanted to see what else his wand could do, not bother with putting his new stuff away. He crammed his new clothes into the wardrobe and didn't bother to unpack the box containing his new books and writing supplies.

His dad however was standing in the doorway, thinking Harry might need some help putting his new stuff away.

"Harry, your stuff needs to be put away properly before you can play," Snape stated with a raised eyebrow and a mild glare.

"Kay," Harry said with a slouch of his shoulders.

"Would you like some help?" his dad asked.

"Kay."

"Instead of this 'kay' word, you should try saying yes please or no thank you," Snape told him.

"Kay," Harry replied. "I mean yes please."

"Pull those clothes you crammed into the wardrobe out and we will put them away properly," Snape ordered and stood near the wardrobe.

Harry pulled open the doors and tugged the shopping bags out. He then began to take different articles out of the bag and handing them to his dad. Once the clothes were all put away, they began working on the box of books and writing supplies.

"Tomorrow I will show you a bit more of the school and we will talk about some of the rules you will have here," Snape said as they put stuff away. "We will also have to find you a tutor so you can finish your primary school classes. You won't be taking classes at Hogwarts until you turn eleven."

"I have to wait a year before I can learn magic?" Harry whined.

"No whining," Snape glowered. "You may ask questions; however, I will not answer ones that are whined at me."

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly.

"You are allowed to perform the simple charms and spells that are in your wand instruction book," Harry was told.

Harry bounced away from the box of books, heading for his bed. The slender wand box and instruction book were laying in the middle of his bed. His wand was still safely tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

"After we have put everything away and you have had your bath," Snape stated, stopping Harry from retrieving his book from the bed.

"Kay," the shoulders slouched as Harry return to his dad.

Snape took a deep breath.

"No kay, right?" Harry remarked at his dad's scowl.

"Yes, Harry," his dad replied. "Now let's get the rest of your stuff put away."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled and got back to work.

When everything was put away, Harry cautiously approached the large tub that was sunk into the floor of his bathroom. Harry had to climb into the tub in order to reach the taps that where situated on the side of the tub.

Harry enjoyed the first hot bath he had ever had. He laughed at his wrinkled finger tips and toes when he finally decided to get out. He wrapped himself up in a big fluffy towel and walked into his bedroom to get his pyjamas and robe.

The stone floors were cold on Harry's toes so he put on a pair of socks, before he left his room.

Harry looked around the living room and study area, but there was no sign of his dad. He opened the door on the other side of the fire place, which he realized was his dad's bedroom, but that too was empty.

Harry came out of his dad's room just in time to see one of the book shelves in the study area open up like a door.

Snape stepped around a book shelf door.

Harry's eyes were wide with excitement: "A secret door," he giggled.

Snape closed the book shelf, and looked directly at Harry: "It leads to my private lab. It is strictly off limits. You are never to go in there unless I take you. Do you understand?"

Harry could tell his father was very serious about this rule.

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Snape said in a calmer tone.

Harry approached his dad without hesitation, which Snape was happy about. Once Harry was standing before his dad, Snape showed Harry a certain book he could tip forward and a bell would ring in Snape's lab.

"Would you like to have some milk and cookies while we read some of the charms and spells that are in your wand's instruction book?" Snape asked Harry as they walked over to one of the couches.

"Oh yes please," Harry replied with the same excitement that was in his voice most of the day.

"You fetch your book and I'll tell Meeka to bring us cookies and milk, or would you prefer tea?" Snape asked.

"Tea please," Harry yelled as he scampered off.

"I think we need to get you some slippers," Snape noted when Harry returned and his dad saw the socks on Harry's feet.

For an hour Harry tried to levitate one of the cookies, using the charm 'Wingardium Leviosa' while swishing and flicking his ward properly. Snape could tell Harry was getting frustrated and tired. He thought it best to call it a night and Harry could practise that charm more tomorrow.

Harry wanted to argue, but a big yawn prevented him from whining his protest of having to go to bed.

Snape put Harry's wand on the night table and tucked Harry into bed. Harry noticed the night sky on his ceiling and the star were twinkling.

"Good night Harry," Snape smiled at the boy.

"Night dad," Harry smiled back.

Snape felt a wonderful rush of warmth run through his body when Harry called him dad. The last time he ever felt anything close to what he was feeling now, was when he was in Lily's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have a few potions I have to start preparing this morning," Snape told Harry when Harry finally joined him for breakfast. "Would you like to bring your new position kit down to my lab with me?"

"You like to make potions?" Harry questioned his dad.

"I teach potion making here at Hogwarts," Snape explained to his son.

"Can you teach me to make real potions?" an eager voice came from Harry.

"First you need to practice with the kit we got you yesterday," Snape smiled.

"Kay," Harry answered and began to wolf down his breakfast.

"Harry slow down and eat properly," his dad scowled.

Harry did as he was told and finished at the same time as his dad.

"Go wash up and get dressed and then we'll get your kit and you can come down to my lab with me."

Snape cleared off the table and took the dishes into the kitchen.

Harry was ready to go by the time his dad finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"I could have helped with that," Harry remarked as Snape dried the last of the dishes.

"It will be your turn tomorrow," Snape mentioned as they left the kitchen.

Snape opened the bookcase door and carried Harry's potion kit down to the lab.

Harry noticed several cauldrons lightly bubbling, even though they did not appear to be on any type of heat source. He then noticed a wall full of shelves covered with labelled jar and they all had something in them.

His dad set up his cauldron, the book of instructions and the various ingredients from the kit. He then pulled a sturdy chair over so Harry could climb up and reach his work area.

Snape then went into a cupboard under the counter and pulled out some measuring cup and measuring spoon for Harry to use.

"I want you to try the first potion on your own. Make sure you follow the instruction properly," Snape told the boy. "If you have a problem, call over and I will help you."

Having quickly read over Harry's needed ingredients, Snape placed a small jug of water near Harry. Then proceeded to a nearby counter to start his own work.

At one point in time, Snape glanced over and saw the tip of Harry's tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. The tongue seemed to aid in Harry's ability to measure properly.

With a gentle shake of his head, Snape went back to his own potion making. The next time he looked over, Harry was busy watching the sand go through a timer.

"Is your first batch almost done," Snape asked.

"Yup," Harry grinned without taking his eyes off the timer.

Snape was at a stage in his potion that allowed him to leave it briefly, so he went to Harry.

Harry peered into his cauldron once the last grain of sand slid through the hourglass.

"It's purple, it's purple," Harry screamed jumping up and down on his chair.

Snape caught Harry just before Harry and chair crashed to the floor.

"Oops," Harry exclaimed as the chair tipped over with a loud thud.

Snape's facial expression told Harry he was not happy.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"This is not a room for jumping around and screaming in," Snape snapped while scowling.

"Kay," Harry's meek little voice came out.

Snape stood Harry on the floor: "Pick your chair back up," he ordered.

Harry stood the chair up then climbed up and knelt on the seat, then timidly peeked over at his dad.

"You have to be careful in this room," Snape's tone was softer and calm.

"Um sorry." Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes.

"It's okay, Harry," his dad said and gave him a hug and a little kiss on the top of the head.

"Wanna taste it with me?" Harry mumbled from his dad's chest.

"You think it is safe?" Snare snickered.

"It wouldn't turned purple if I did it wrong," Harry replied.

"Well then," Snape grinned and scooped a spoonful out for Harry and then one for himself.

"On three," Harry said holding his spoon near his mouth.

"What is on three?" Snape questioned.

"I say one, two, three and then we taste it at the same time," Harry explained.

"Okay," Snape answered plainly and held his spoon near his mouth too.

"One...Two...Three," Harry counted and stuck his spoon in his mouth.

"It tastes like bananas," Snape remarked.

"I did the whole thing properly," Harry said, pleased with himself.

"All potions have to be properly measured and the instructions on how to do it must be followed exactly for the potion to work," Snape smiled at his son. "You do understand that you cannot eat or taste the potions I make unless I give it to you, right?"

"Yes sir," Harry said confidently.

"It is very important that you remember that," Snape said sternly. "Now scrape the rest of your potion into one of the little storage container that came with the kit. Then clean up your work station while I finish what I was working on and then we will go for lunch."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled.

Instead of scraping the mixture into one container, Harry put a spoonful into little paper candy wrappers. He wanted Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid to taste his very first potion.

When Snape saw what Harry was doing, he assumed Harry was making treats for all the new people in his life. A quirk of a smile formed on the corner of his mouth.

Harry was finished cleaning up before his dad had finished his potion. Harry sat quietly waiting.

"Thank you for waiting so quietly," Snape said to Harry as they headed up the stairs.

No one had ever thanked Harry for doing anything before. It made him feel very proud and happy.

Snape helped Harry place the little treats he had made on everyone's plate before they began to arrive in the great hall for lunch.

Professor McGonagall was the first to arrive, she looked at the little candy wrapped on her plate and then saw them on all the plates except Harry and Snape's.

The rest of the staff that was still at the school made their way in and sat down, each of them looking at the treat on their plate.

"I made my first potion today," Harry announced. "And I wanted to share it with everyone."

"Severus?" McGonagall had a look of question on her face.

"It's quite safe. We tasted it first," Snape told her. His face its usual mask of no emotion.

Professor Flitwick popped it in his mouth without hesitation or question: "It tastes like a banana," he grinned at Harry. "Very nice."

The rest of the staff popped Harry's little treat in their mouths.

"Very good. It's quite nice. Thank you Harry," was said by various people.

Professor Flitwick was on Harry's right today and he leaned over and whispered to Harry: "Don't let Professor Snape lock you in the dungeon all summer making potions with him," he snickered louder than he had whispered.

"Dad let me make the candy all by myself," Harry whispered back.

"Dad?!" Professor Flitwick bellowed.

Everyone at the table looked at the little professor. The look said they were wondering what he was on about. Snape, however, was glaring at him.

"Sorry about that," Flitwick grinned. "It was nothing. Carry on with your lunch." His eyes then locked with Snape's.

The others knew that whatever was going on with Flitwick, he wasn't willing to share with them at the moment, so they began to serve themselves lunch.

Snape and Harry were handing back to their place after lunch and Professor Flitwick stopped them before they got far.

"Why is Harry calling you dad?" Flitwick scowled up at Snape.

"Because I am his father," stone face Snape answered.

"How?" Flitwick questioned.

"You are a father, Fillius. I assume you know how you came to be one," Snape's facial expression remained unchanged.

"But James and Lily..."

"Harry was born eight months after their wedding," Snape supplied.

Flitwick shook his head and turned to walk the other way.

"I would prefer this not being broadcast," Snape called after the little man.

"You have my word," Flitwick agreed and continued on his way.

Harry tugged on his dad's arm as Flitwick walked away.

Snape looked down at Harry.

"Is you being my dad a secret?" Harry whispered.

"Just until I get a few things straightened out," Snape told his son. "There are some people out there that would use the information to hurt us."

"Does it have to do with the war thing mum talked about in her letter?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry," his dad admitted. "I have a lot of things I need to discuss with the Headmaster when he returns. Then me being your dad won't have to be a secret anymore." He reached out and pulled Harry close to his side to give him a hug.

"You want me to call you Professor Snape?" Harry inquired.

Snape bend down and picked Harry up, he looked into those beautiful emerald eye's of his son and said: " Harry everything will be fine by the end of next week, I promise. You can still call me dad when it's just you and I alone."

"I won't tell nobody," Harry whispered.

"Anybody," Snape corrected.

"Yes, Professor," a mischievous grin crossed Harry's face as he emphasized the word 'professor'.

"Are you being cheeky?" Snape tried to scowl, but his grin was bigger.

"Muhum," Harry continued to smile.

"Brat," his dad laughed and put Harry back down.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Severus," a voice called from the fireplace one afternoon.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed when he saw a face in the fireplace.

"Headmaster," Severus said to the face in the fireplace, after Harry's scream had ended.

"Minerva told me young Harry was staying with you. I believe we have a few things to talk about. May I come through?" the Headmaster inquired.

"Certainly," Snape answered, and then turned to Harry: "I'd like you to work on you writing."

Harry slid off the couch and retrieve is book that had fallen from his lap when he was startled, and made his way to his room as the Headmaster walked out of the fireplace.

"Close your door please, Harry," Snape told the boy.

"Meeka," Snape called.

"Tea, Albus?" Snape asked when the house elf popped into the room.

"That would be lovely," Albus nodded.

"Minerva told me about Harry's condition when you brought him here," Albus mentioned, sitting on the couch across from the one Snape was seated in. "But why you went to the Dursley's seems to be the unanswered question."

"I think it best if you read the letter that arrived from Lily a few weeks ago," Snape said, standing up.

Meeka appeared with a tea tray and served the two men tea, while Snape went over to his desk and got Lily's letter.

Snape presented Albus with the envelope, and then sat with his cup of tea.

Albus repeatedly glanced over the letter as he read through it.

"Well," Albus said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Lily hid that fact very well. Even I didn't know and never even thought anyone but James was Harry's father," Albus grinned broadly and his eyes twinkled.

A brief chuckle escaped the elder man.

"The dreaded potion master, the evil bat of the dungeon a father," Albus chuckled louder.

"I am happy to give you such amusement," Snape sneered.

"The wards that protected Harry while at his Aunt's will transfer to a residence you choose for you and Harry to live at," Albus told Snape. "Is there a property you wish for the two of you to call home?"

"I would say Keir Korbin my maternal great grandparent's estate near Norfolk," Snape said with distant stare. Since I was the last of the Prince line, the estate came to me. I have never been there and to the best of my knowledge neither has my mother or her parents. "It was build over a thousand years ago, and I believe it still stands, but I don't know what shape it is in. My mother broke all ties to her family when she chose to marry my father. When my grandmother died a few years after I was born and the property and all other assets and bank vaults came to me. I also received a letter from my grandmother telling me that only a male family member can enter the grounds, visitors had to be escorted onto the property due to the wards that surround it. I would be unable to sell it because she had no knowledge of how to remove the wards. Only Prince blood will unlock the gates."

"Perhaps we should ask Minerva or Poppy to keep an eye on Harry tomorrow and you and I can go to Keir Korbin," Albus suggested. "And see if it still inhabitable. If not, then perhaps a new house could be build on the grounds. If the wards are as old and strong as you say, then I couldn't think of anywhere safer for Harry to be when you two are away from Hogwarts. I assume he will live here while you are teaching?"

"He will," Snape stated.

"Those still loyal to Voldemort, have kept themselves quiet for several years now. Voldemort will rise again in the future, of that I have no doubt. But you can no longer be my spy, I think it best that you focus on Harry," Albus added.

"Aside from Lucius, I have had no contact with any of the Death Eaters," Snape mentioned. "He may still publicly claim to have been under the Imperio curse, but I am aware that he is still plotting, trying to find a way to revive the Dark Lord."

"That can no longer be a concern of yours, my boy, "Albus remarked.

"How is Harry doing? Is he settling in okay? Does he know you're his father? And most of all, what have you done to the Dursley's?" Albus began a barrage of questions.

"I have done nothing to those horrid Muggles. I could not risk the Ministry of Magic getting involved," Snape growled.

"I take it, your method of revenge would stem from Death Eater style punishment," Albus mused.

"It would," Snape admitted. "Harry is safe with me now. Should I ever accidently come in contact with his Uncle, I may not be able to contain myself," his eyes cold with anger.

"I understand," Albus said quietly. "I am sorry for what has happened. At the time, I had no choice. I should have checked on the boy, I should have..."

"I do not blame you, nor does Harry," Snape interjected. "Teaching him to become a young boy instead of a house elf is challenging some days."

"I know you enjoy a good challenge," Albus laughed whole-heartedly.

"Will you and Harry be joining us for dinner this evening?" Albus asked, setting down his empty tea cup.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"I will see you then," Albus got to his feet and left in the manner he had arrived.

Snape knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in," Harry snapped loudly.

"What's wrong?" his dad asked as he made his way over to Harry, who was seated at his desk.

"You said I have to practice writing with this stupid quill every day," Harry huffed angrily. "It's stupid and I hate it and I don't wanna do it anymore." He threw the quill down and crossed his arms.

Snape turned Harry's chair and leaned down so he could face his son and calmly mentioned: "You agreed to write one paragraph three times every day. That way you would be able to hand in neat work to your tutor when he starts in September. The one I set for you today is shorter than yesterdays."

Snape stood back up and moved a few pieces of parchment aside, looking for yesterday's work.

"I didn't do it," Harry mumbled as his dad searched.

Snape turned, put his hand under Harry's chin and tipped the boy's face up, so they were eye to eye. He felt a nervous shudder run through Harry's body.

Snape was furious: "You lied to me," he snapped. "After lunch yesterday I let you go with Hagrid to play with his new puppy because you said you had finished your writing practise."

The well of tears in Harry's eyes began to leak.

"Um sorry," Harry shook out.

"You will finish today's work and yesterday," Snape growled. "You are grounded from Hagrid's for a week. And," his dad tightened his grip slightly, "if you ever lie to me again, I will put you over my knee and spank your bottom."

Snape let go of Harry's face and stormed out of the room.

As soon as Harry heard his door close, he threw himself on his bed and cried.

Last summer Snape had purchased some scrolls in Egypt, from a man he knew that dealt in ancient dark arts. It had taken his sometime and a lot of money to find someone willing to translate the scrolls. His scrolls and a book of translations had arrived yesterday. He had started to read it earlier, but Dumbledore's visit had interrupted his reading. He decided now would be good time to try and read some more. Reading usually helped him calm down.

He hadn't read much before Meeka appeared and placed a tea tray and a plate of cookies on the coffee table, as she had done every day at three o'clock since Harry had arrived.

Snape, once again put his book down.

Snape lightly knocked on Harry's door. Receiving no answer, Snape went in.

Harry was curled up on his side, clutching a pillow tightly and swaying gently.

Snape could hear Harry sniffling as he neared the bed.

Snape sat on the edge of the bed.

"Meeka has brought our tea and cookies," Snape spoke softly.

"Kay," Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"Come here, Harry," Snape's tone was still soft, as he reached over and pulled Harry with pillow into his lap.

"Um sorry," Harry sobbed into his dad's chest. "You still mad at me?"

"Disappointed, rather than mad," Snape replied. "People that lie, cannot be trusted."

"It won't happen again, will it?" Snape was holding Harry out so they could see eye to eye.

"Never, I promise. I don't want you to be disappointed in me," Harry shook out, wrapping his arms tightly around his dad's neck and nuzzled his snozzy nose and teary eyes into Snape's neck. "I love you," he whispered.

The dreaded potion master's hard shell crack and a warm feeling engulf him. He had a smile that no one would ever believe he could possess. He tipped his head and kissed the top of Harry's head and joyfully said: "And I love you, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the last three weeks, Snape had been busy organizing and planning the potion his various class would be doing this year, interviewing potential tutors for Harry and using as many of the schools house elves as possible to get Keir Korbin liveable. Regardless of how hectic his day was, everything came to a halt at three o'clock. He had even excused himself from a staff meeting to have his afternoon tea and cookies with Harry. His co-workers thought it was sweet, but none of them would say such a thing to Snape.

After excusing himself from a staff meeting, Professor McGonagall said: "Do you think he has worked his classes around his afternoon tea and cookies," she giggle.

"What happens next year?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

"I think they will have to change their tea and cookie time," McGonagall answered.

It was one minute to three when Snape came into his private suite.

Harry was on his belly sprawled along the couch reading: "I thought you were going to be late," he mentioned.

"You know I loathe people being late," Snape remarked.

Meeka appeared with her usual tea tray and plate of shortbread cookies.

"Thank you Meeka," Snape and Harry said in unison.

"Meeka is still bringing cookies next week when school is starting?" the little elf asked.

"I think when school starts we might have to have our tea and cookies in the evening," Snape said looking at his son.

"I'd like that," Harry smiled. "Then we can tell each other all about our day."

"And I can check your homework," his dad grinned.

"You're not allowed to do work during tea and cookie time," Harry scowled.

"Then you have to have you homework done before tea and cookies," Snape countered.

"So...tea and cookies at...nine?" Harry inquired.

"That sounds like a good time," his dad agreed.

"Next week, tea and cookies, nine in the evening," Meeka repeated.

"Except the first night," Snape told her. "I usually don't get back to my suite until after ten."

"You will call Meeka when it is time?" Meeka questioned.

"I need you to stay with Harry that night he..." Snape began, but Harry stated: "I want to go to the opening feast." He cross his arms over his chest and scowled.

"You look just like your dad," Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled.

Snape turned and looked at the headmaster.

"Sorry to interrupt your tea," Albus tipped his head in a slight bow to Snape. "I think I have found the ideal tutor for Harry and he is waiting outside your door. I had expected him to arrive earlier."

"Meeka would you please fetch more tea and another plate of cookies," Snape asked her.

"Two more for tea?" Meeka looked at Albus.

"Yes, Meeka please," Albus told her.

"Harry is welcome to join us for the opening feast," Albus smiled. "I leave that choice to you, Severus."

"Please dad, please, please," Harry was bouncing in his seat.

Albus snickered and went to invite the potential tutor in.

"We will talk about it later," Snape smiled at Harry.

Harry knew when that sentence was followed by a smile, it meant yes.

Harry went over to sit next to his dad, like they did every time a potential tutor came for an interview. Snape was always curious to see how the tutor would react to seeing The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry reached around his dad's waist and gave him a big hug.

"I said we'd talk about it later, Harry," Snape replied to the hug.

"Yup," Harry beamed, his eyes sparkling.

"Brat," his dad answered.

"Yup," Harry still beamed.

Suddenly, Snape jumped to his feet almost knocking Harry off the couch when he saw Albus and another man entered the room.

"Is this a joke," Snape bellowed.

"Calm down Severus, please," Albus scowled.

"You need someone who won't exploit the boy and whom you can trust will keep him save," Albus stated.

"You know what Remus is," Snape snarled at Albus, ignoring the other man's jester of a hand shake.

"I would give my life to protect Harry," Remus stated. "And my condition has nothing to do with teaching during the day. It's not like I'm going to take him for a moon lit stroll," he sneered.

"He is the best man for the job," Albus remarked and sat down.

"I am not here to fight with you Severus," Remus' tone was calmer, taking a seat beside Albus. "I am here to help Lily's son." He smiled over at Harry.

"And yes I know you are Harry's father," Remus added, keeping his eyes on Severus. "Albus confirmed what I had suspected. I had seen you and Lily together a few times in and out of school. Lily told me you two were friends; I knew you were more than that. Blame it on the incredible sense of smell a wolf has. The night you and Albus came to the house and Lily asked you to hold Harry while she made tea, I saw the way she was looking at you holding the baby. But out of respect for Lily, I never told anyone what I thought. I didn't even question Lily."

Snape had sat down while Remus was talking. He was stunned by what the man was saying.

"You knew my mum?" Harry questioned Remus.

"Yes, Harry," Remus smiled warmly. "She was a dear friend and the sweetest, most gently person I have ever met."

"Where will you be staying?" Snape asked.

"Albus has offered me a suite here at Hogwarts, if you accept me as Harry's tutor," Remus answered. "And I assure you, you will find no one better."

Snape looked from Remus to Albus.

"I have never questioned Albus' actions," Snape grumbled with his usual cold demeanour.

"Then I will show Remus his suite and the classroom we converted for him and Harry to use," Albus smiled and got to his feet.

"Well Harry," Remus smiled at the boy, as he too stood up and offered his hand to the boy.

Harry stood and shook hands with the man.

"I guess our first class together will be September second," Remus said, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Yes sir," Harry smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry woke up bursting with excitement on the morning of September the first.

"Harry," His dad scowled at him as he tried to wolf down his breakfast.

Harry stopped cramming his food in and slowed down a little bit. He was still finished before his dad made his way through a piece of toast and his coffee.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked, hovering on the edge of his seat.

"You may," Snape answered and resumed reading the morning paper.

Harry calmly took his dishes into the kitchen. It was Snape's morning to do the dishes, so Harry plopped his plate on the counter near the sink. He then scrambled back into the dining room and bolted through the living room.

Harry washed up and got dressed as fast as possible.

For the last week Harry had been helping Professor Sprout get ready for a new school year and she had promised to take his to Honeydukes and buy him a few treats.

As Harry raced through the living room, his dad yelled out his name. Harry came to a stop just before opening the door.

"Where are you running off to?" Snape questioned.

"Professor Sprout is taking me to Honeydukes today," Harry beamed.

"I'll be in my classroom most of the morning, come and find me when you get back," his dad told him.

"Yup," Harry spouted and ran off.

By the time Harry and Professor Sprout left Honeyduke's Sweetshop, Harry was in possession of more candy then a trick-or-treater at Halloween.

Two doors down from Honeydukes, Professor Sprout ran into an old classmate of hers and they began talking. Harry politely interrupted the two women.

"May I look in that store?" Harry asked the professor, pointing at one of the store they had just passed.

Professor Spout thought Harry had asked about the book store they were standing in front of and said: "Yes Harry, I'll join you in a minute."

Harry waited until Sprout began talking with her friend again, then he ran to Zonko's. He had always wanted to look in this shop, but his dad had never let him.

Harry quietly wandered around in the joke shop. He calculated that he had enough money from his allowance to buy two exploding ink wells, soap that would absorb into the users hand and work its way through the blood stream and change the colour of all their skin and a few stink bombs.

With his purchases tucked away in his jacket pocket, he scurried back to Professor Sprout.

"Did you find any good books," the Professor asked after saying good bye to her friend.

"Nope," Harry answered.

"I guess with a school library at your disposal, a little book store like this doesn't have anything you couldn't find at school," she grinned.

"It almost lunch time, we better get going," Sprout said, glancing at the clock in the center of town.

"Before dad thinks I've be kidnapped or something," Harry laughed.

"With followers of You-Know-Who still out there, I can understand him worrying about you," Professor Sprout sighed.

"Who is You-Know-Who and what does he have to do with me?" Harry was confused.

"Didn't your dad tell you how your mum died, or how you got that scar?" the Professor queried.

"My Aunt told me my mum and James died in a car accident cause James was drunk. I got the scar from the accident. My dad has never talked about it, so I never asked. I know he loved my mum and I thought talking about it would make him sad," Harry explained.

"I see," Professor Sprout said with a nod. "We better hurry," she increased their pace. She was hoping they would be walking to fast to talk.

She kept the same pace all the way to the potion classroom.

"Wait here a minute please," Professor Sprout told Harry. She walked into Professor Snape's class and closed the door, leaving Harry in the hall.

"Severus," Professor Sprout called out when she didn't see Snape in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Snape answered, exiting his storage closet.

"I think you should have a nice long talk with Harry after lunch," she began.

"About?" Snape retorted, wondering what Harry had done.

"Your son believes his mother was killed by her drunk husband," Sprout scowled. "James was drunk and Harry was the only one that survived the car accident."

"Where would he get..." Snape paused. "Those God Damn Muggles," Snape snapped.

"He has no idea who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is. I thought it best if you talk to him before it learns from some random..."

"Thank you," Snape nodded to Professor Sprout.

When the two Professors exited the class, Snape put his arm around his son's shoulder. "I think we need to talk about your mum and a few other things. So I think it's best if we have lunch at the apartment."

"Don't eat all those candies in one day," Professor Sprout smiled before walking away.

"She didn't die in a car accident, did she?" Harry questioned, as him and Snape headed home.

"No, Harry," Snape answered.

Harry continued walking in silence.

"Would you like to eat and then we can talk?" Snape asked when they entered their suite.

"I don't think I'm hungry right now," Harry sighed.

"Let's sit then," his dad motioned to the couch.

Snape took along slow deep breath and let it out just as slow.

"That scar on your head came from a very bad wizard," Snape began to tell the story. "His name was...was," another deep breath, "Voldemort."

Harry climbed into his dad lap. His dad seemed upset and Harry wanted to get as close to him as possible.

"Halloween night, when you were a year and a half, The Dark Lord, I mean Voldemort came to your house. He killed James and your mum, and then tried to kill you."

Harry lifted his head from his dad chest and gazed up.

"Something happened and The Dark Lord was defeated and you got that scar on your head. That's why people look at you when we are out. It's also why people seem to know who you are. There are very few people in our world that don't know who the Boy-Who-Lived is."

"Where is this Dark Lord?" Harry asked quietly.

"Please don't refer to him by that name, Harry," Snape requested."Some say he's dead. I think there is still some part of him out there somewhere," Snape sneered.

"Why does Professor Sprout call him You-Know-Who?"

"He was such a powerful wizard, people fear him and refused to speak his name," Snape explained.

"Why did you call him The Dark Lord?" Harry questioned. His dad took an even deeper breath then he had taken earlier, and was running his fingers through Harry hair as they sat silent for a few minutes.

"I was what was called a Death Eater..." another deep breath."I was one of many that served him and all Death Eaters called him the Dark Lord."

"That's why mum didn't want to tell you about me. You were with Voldemort," Harry squeaked with a cross between anger and shock, pulling away from his dad's chest again.

"Yes," Snape admitted in a soft distant voice.

Harry thought he saw a deep sadness in his dad's eyes.

"I was young and foolish when I joined him. Your mum wanted nothing to do with me when she learned I was a Death Eater. She chose to marry James. I learned she was pregnant with you, after The Dark Lord was told of a prophesy that said a child would be born and the end of July and that child would defeat the Dark Lord. I sot out Dumbledore and told him everything I knew and then I became a spy for Dumbledore but I couldn't tell your mum anything." There was remorse in Snape's voice. "The Dark Lord decided he could kill you as a baby and that way he could defeat the prophesy."

"But he's gone now," Harry remarked.

"I believe there is still some part of him that still exists and not all the Death Eater were captured after the Dark Lord fell, they too might be looking for you. That's why it was hard to find you a tutor. It had to be someone who would treat you like a regular boy, not as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and that person would also have to protect you if something happened."

"Remus told me you guys went to school together and you were in different house and didn't get along," Harry informed his dad. "But he said you are both grown up now and taking care of me was more important than the stupid stuff that happened when you guys were younger. He won't tell me what you used to fight about. He says it's in the past and that where it belonged."

The corner of Snape's mouth quirked up and his eyebrow rose a little. "He's right," Snape nodded.

Harry's stomach grumbled and Snape blessed the distraction; he didn't want to think of the past any more. "I think we better feed that," Snape tickled Harry's tummy.

"I need to wash and put my candies away," Harry giggled.

"What kind of candies did you get?" his dad asked, patting Harry's pockets.

Harry slipped off the couch, so he couldn't be tickled or patted down. He stood up and pulled a shrunken bag from one of his pockets and placed it on the table.

His dad pointed his ward at the bag, causing it to grow back to normal size.

"You're going to be sick and your teeth are going to rot if you eat all that," Snape scowled.

"Professor Sprout said it had to last 'til Christmas," Harry grinned.

"Go put it away," his dad gave a half smile and a shake of his head. "I'll have Meeka bring us some lunch."

Harry had to use the draws in both his night tables to for all the candy. He hid his stuff from Zonko's in his sock draw.

He gave his hands a quick dip in some water, and then ran to the dining room.

"What do you have planned for the afternoon?" Snape asked Harry while they ate lunch.

"It's my last day of exploring," Harry beamed. "Tomorrow I have to start school."

"What exploring?" His dad gave a weak scowl.

"Albus said I could explore the castle whenever I wanted. I'm not allowed to use my wand and 'Alohomara' any doors, if it was locked than I can't go in that room. He gave me this," Harry pulled a chain from around his neck, revealing a pendant in the shape of a black raven. "It's my own special portkey. If I get lost or scared at any time, I hold it and say lemon sherbet and I will magically go to Albus' office. It's invisible unless I pull it out and I have to wear it all the time."

"He forgot to mention it to me," Snape retorted.

"He wanted me to be safe, cause you guys were away so much last month," Harry mentioned, then added: "Are you mad at Albus?"

"I just wish he told me about it," his dad's tone had not improved.

"Maybe he forgot. Do I have to give it back now?" Harry pouted.

"No. You keep it, I think it's a good idea," his nodded.

"Can I go exploring?"

"Back by five."

"Thanks."

Harry ran into his room and took one of his bottles of exploding ink and hid it in his fleece jacket pockets, then popped one of his sour suckers from Honeydukes in his mouth and left the apartment.

When he bought the ink wells, he had decided one of them was going on Remus' desk. Now it was just a case of sneaking in and putting the ink well with Remus' other ones.

Just down the hall and up a few stairs was the room that was soon to be Harry's private classroom. Harry was surprised to find it open. The room was about half the size of a regular classroom with the wall on the left side converted into a blackboard and the opposite wall had large cupboards and massive book shelves. The center of the room had a fair sized round table; the chairs at the table were on wheels. So Harry decided to sit in one and wheel around in the room for a few minute, giggling to himself.

Remus' office was at the other end of the room from the classroom door. Harry slipped in.

He was curious what Remus had in mind for tomorrow's class, but there was nothing on or in the desk. There was a trunk nearby, it was locked.

"This isn't a door," Harry told himself, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. "Alohomara."

He was surprised when the trunk unlocked.

The most fascinating thing he found in the trunk was an old parchment that founding in many different ways. A little scrap of paper fell out of one of the folds. Harry read the scrap of paper:

'I SOLOMLY SWEAR I'M UP TO NO GOOD '

'MISCHIEVE MANAGED'

He tucked the parchment and scrap of paper in the waistband of his jeans.

He put all the other pieces or parchment and the books back the way he had found them.

Harry opened the top desk draw and placed his exploding ink well in and removed one of the others. He would get rid of the real ink well somewhere during his exploration of the castle.

Harry had ended up on the far west side of the castle in a dungy looking pokey office that was on the fifth floor. He had never been in here before.

"Excuse me sir," Harry addressed the picture in front of him. He quite often asked pictures where he was and how to get back home.

"Sneaking around in Filtch's office are ya," the old man in the picture bellowed.

"No sir," Harry replied. "I'm lost."

Harry felt a hand latch onto his arm tightly.

"I'll teach you to break into my office," Flitch snapped.

"You're hunting my arm," Harry whimpered.

"I knew sooner or later I would catch you breaking the rules," he glowered and shook Harry.

Filtch's grip was so tight; Harry thought his arm would break as the man shook him much more.

Harry clasped his portkey: "Lemon sherbet," he screamed.

Filtch still had a hold of Harry when they fell to the ground in Dumbledore's office.

"Dad," Harry screamed when he saw Snape standing talking to Albus, he was trying to wriggle out of Filtch's grasp.

Filtch was a little stunned by the transport and Harry was able to get away.

Harry threw himself into his dad's legs.

Filtch got to his feet.

"He broke into my office and was snooping around," Filtch snapped at Snape.

Snape went to pull Harry off his legs, but when he touched Harry's sore arm, Harry winced from the touch.

Snape lowered himself to Harry's level and saw the tears.

"I was lost. The door was open," Harry replied, looking eye to eye with his dad.

"Let me see your arm," his dad demanded.

Harry unzipped his jacket and his dad slid it down his arm and Snape saw the red imprints of were Filch had grabbed Harry. Snape shot back up."You ever touch my son again and I will demonstrate my knowledge of curses," Snape bit furiously.

Harry had never heard his dad this angry.

Dumbledore quickly moved to stand between Filtch and Snape.

"If he goes near Harry again, you will not be able to stop me," Snape's eyes blazed with anger as he looked at Dumbledore.

"He broke into..." Filtch tried to defend.

"He said it was open. I would suggest you not call my son a liar," Snape warned.

"Maybe you should take Harry home," Dumbledore kept his tone neutral.

"Keep him out of my sight, Albus," Snape snarled, picking Harry up and carrying him out.

"The door was open," Harry mumbled into his dad's neck as they headed for the dungeons.

"I believe you," Snape's voice was soft, but Harry could feel the anger running through his dad's body.

As soon as they were in their suite, Snape suggested Harry go take a bath or a shower now because there wouldn't be time after the feast.

"I'll put some cream on your arm after your bath," his dad told him.

"Kay," Harry replied.

Snape scooped Harry up before he could get far.

"Its okay, Harry," Snape held him close. "That man will never touch you again, I promise."

He gave his son's forehead a little kiss.

"I'm happy to see you used your portkey," his dad smiled.

"I'm never ever going to take it off," Harry said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Shower," his dad ordered, putting him back down.

Harry turned on his shower, but didn't get in right away. He scurried back into his bedroom and careful took a draw out of his desk. Using a sticky tack charm, he glued the parchment and the scrap of paper to the underside of the draw.

Harry hopped into the shower, only staying long enough to get wet. No soap, no shampoo, just wet and out.

"Harry," his dad called from the bedroom. "Let me put some of this cream on before you get dressed.

With his big warm fuzzy towel wrapped around everything but his arm, Harry trotted out.

Snape very carefully applied the goop to Harry arm. Harry felt the pain go away immediately, but a bruise was taking shape.

"I'll put some more on tomorrow morning," his dad said and left so he too could get ready.

Harry had been excited for days, waiting for this night. In less than half an hour the school would begin to fill with students. The closer he and his dad got the Great Hall, the tighter Harry squeezed his dad's hand.

"You can go back home if you want to, Harry," his dad said.

Harry just shook his head.

They entered the Great Hall from a secret door that was behind the teacher's table. All the teachers were already seated. Harry looked at the two empty chairs and felt his stomach tighten, and his feet refused to take another step.

"Harry," his dad whispered down at him when he realized Harry was frozen to the spot.

"I want to go home," Harry mumbled, his words barely audible.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Snape called out to Dumbledore. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dumbledore glanced down at a very pale and obviously nervous looking Harry and smiled.

Harry and his dad remained quiet as they briskly walked back to their suite.

"I'll have Meeka come keep an eye on you and bring you some dinner," Snape told Harry when they got back to their suite. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I really did want to go to the feast, but my tummy feels like it's got knots in it," Harry quietly replied.

"You're just nervous," his dad snickered. "Maybe you can try having dinner in the Great Hall tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At five to nine the next morning, Harry entered his private classroom. Remus was already in there, flipping through a book.

"Good morning, young Mister Snape," Professor Lupin smiled.

"Morning, Remus," Harry smiled. "Oops, Professor Lupin. Calling you Professor Lupin sounds as weird as you calling me Mister Snape," he remarked.

"Legally your name is Harry James Snape now," Professor Lupin noted.

"Yeah, I know. But the last time I was in school, I was a Potter. All summer I've been Harry and you've been Remus. In a year I have to call my dad Professor Snape, that's going to be really weird," Harry snickered.

"Well, Mister Snape are you ready to start some school work?" Professor Lupin questioned with a flick of his wand, making an assortment of math question appear on the nearby chalkboard.

"What if I said I wasn't ready?" Harry remark with a cheeky little grin.

"Then you'd have to do it all for homework," Professor Lupin said with raised eyebrows.

"I definitely don't want homework on my first day," Harry gently huff.

"I need you to come over here and answer these questions. They will keep getting harder. I need to know what level you should be working at and what you have problems with," Professor Lupin explained. "We will do the same for spelling."

It didn't take long for Professor Lupin to realize Harry's math skills were below standard. Whereas his English comprehension and spelling were into the middle of secondary school level.

Harry heard the familiar little 'pop' of a house elf entering the room: "Professor Lupin, sir. Meeka brings lunch now?" she questioned Professor Lupin.

"Mister Snape has one more sentence to write, and then we will clear off the table, so you can bring lunch," Professor Lupin told the elf.

"Meeka fetch lunch for Professor Snape too?" Meeka inquired.

"Professor Lupin calls me Mister Snape," Harry laughed at the elf.

"You is Harry," Meeka stated, looking somewhat confused. "You's telling Meeka call you's Harry. You's wants Meeka call you's Mister Snape now?"

"No," Harry giggled. "You can still call me Harry."

"Okay," Meeka grinned.

"Meeka fetch our lunch," Professor Lupin ordered. "Harry, put your stuff away for now," he added.

Harry straight up his stuff then wheeled closer to Professor Lupin.

Meeka appeared with a large bowl of salad, a platter of different fruits and Harry's favourite platter of assorted finger sized sandwiches.

"You is wanting apple juice, pumpkin juice, or milk today?" Meeka questioned Harry.

"Milk, please," Harry answered.

"Professor Lupin, sir what is...?" she asked.

"Tea," he replied before Meeka could run through a list of drinks.

"After lunch you get to pick a country you like to study," Professor Lupin told Harry. "The difference between social studies you did at regular school and social studies we will be doing is that we will also look at magical aspects of that country. Social studies will have quite a bit of homework assignments."

Harry frowned. His mouth too full to comment.

"Don't worry, your homework assignments will be to talk to different Professors," Professor Lupin explained. "I know you go down and have tea with Hagrid most weekends. The next time you go take a notepad and ask Hagrid what magical creatures come from the chosen country."

"Social studies with you is going to be funner then it was at my old school," Harry squeaked with excitement.

"Funner?" Professor Lupin rose one eyebrow.

"I know there's no such word," Harry moaned. "Do you have to correct my English during lunch?"

Professor Lupin gave a small chuckle. "Eat your lunch, when we'll go for a stroll outside and stretch our legs."

When they returned from their stroll, Professor Lupin handed Harry an atlas. Harry left the country to chance. Instead of looking through the atlas, he just randomly opened it.

"Italy," Harry announced, looking at the page the book opened to.

"Italy had an extensive history in both Muggle and magical realms," Professor Lupin noted.

"Does that mean more work than some of country would be?" Harry sighed.

"Perhaps, in the magical aspect," Professor mentioned. "But I think it will be very interesting."

Harry was so tired by the time he got home from school, he fell asleep curled up in the corner of the couch with a book in his lap.

"Harry," his dad gave him a little shake. "Meeka has supper on the table."

"We're not eating in the Great Hall?" a very groggy voice came from Harry, before he even opened his eyes.

"I wanted to hear all about your first day of classes, so I thought it was better to eat here tonight," Snape declared. "We can go to the Great Hall tomorrow night if you'd like."

"Got homework?" Snape questioned when they sat down for dinner.

"I told Professor Lupin that giving homework on the first day would be cruel," Happy grinned.

"He's gone from Remus to Professor Lupin," Snape teased.

"It school time," Harry sneered. "He's Professor Lupin and I'm Mister Snape."

Harry had never seen such a big grin on his dad's face.

"Well Mister Snape, what did you do in school today?" his dad chuckled.

"Well Professor Snape," Harry frowned and rolled his eyes, "I spent the morning doing math and English tests."

"You think homework on the first day is cruel? But tests on the first day is okay?" his dad gave him one of his single eyebrow raises.

"Remus wanted to see what I knew," Harry explained. "After lunch I had to pick a country for social studies. When I opened the atlas, it opened to Italy. It's gonna take all year to learn about Italy, the place is so old," he gave a moan.

"If you are studying Italy, I would assume you'll be learning some Latin. Latin is the base languages of most spells and charms," his dad told him.

"Remus says we're gonna study both Muggle and wizard things from Italy. I think the Muggle part is going to be the hard and the magical stuff is going to be fun. One of my assignments will be to talk to Hagrid and find out what magical creatures come from Italy. I also have to talk to Professor Sprout about plants, and ask Albus to name one famous witch and a famous wizard from there. I can get extra credits if I can find and make a potion that originated from Italy. But I have to ask Hogwarts Potion Master to supervise my potion making," Harry gave his dad his best puppy dog eyes.

"You have to find the potion, write down the purpose of the potion, list the ingredients and step by step instruction on how to make it. When I am satisfied with your report, then we will make it," his dad stated firmly.

"You're not even my Professor yet, and I have to write a potion report for you?" Harry's voice cracked as a whine ran through his sentences

"That is the only way the Hogwarts Potion Master is going to let you make the potion," his tone stern and his facial expression said he was deadly serious.

"I think somebody had a bad day," Harry mumbled, more to himself then his dad.

"I heard that and yes, start of term does tend to ruffle my feathers," his retorted.

"Unfortunately you have to wait another year to get a competent first year," Harry remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" Snape responded with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup," Harry declared, still grinning.

"We'll see," his dad said with an evil gleam in his eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks into school, Harry happened upon two young red headed boys. They were down one of the book aisle in the library giggling at whispering at something in a book.

Harry needed one of the book that was near them. Normally he shied away for any of the students. Most students only caught a glimpse of him the few times he came to the Great Hall and dined with his dad and the other staff.

"Hey, you're the kid that eats with the Professors," one of the redheads mentioned.

The other redhead turned and looked at Harry. Harry could see that these two were identical twins.

Harry gave a little nod.

"I'm Fred, this," he pointed at the other one,"is George."

"Harry," Harry pointed at himself.

"Why do you sit at the staff table?" Fred questioned.

"Because that's where my chair is," Harry grinned.

Fred looked confused and George started laughing.

"You're the son of one of the Professors, right?" George replied.

"Which one?" Fred inquired.

"He's always sitting with a..." George paused, "you know, the one with the grey," George pulled at the hair on his temples. "He's not one of our Professor, so I don't really know his name."

"Professor Lupin," Harry answered.

"Is he the one with the grey?" George tugged at his hair again.

"Yup," Harry snickered at the description of his tutor.

"What does he teach?" Fred scowled.

"Math, English, Social Studies, Science, Charms..." Harry began to reel off.

"He's like a substitute teacher," George cut in.

"You live here, like all year round?" Fred asked.

"Since the beginning of July," Harry told them.

"You've spent the whole summer...

"Running around this place?" one started the question and the other ended it.

"I bet you...

"Know all the secret passage ways...

"And hidden door and rooms," they seemed to constantly end each other's sentences.

"Maybe a few," he said with slight crinkle of his nose and a soft tilt of his head.

"What's your opinion of Filch?" George probed.

"If I told you, I'd get my mouth washed out with soap," Harry snickered.

"Then you'd help us...

"Pull a practical joke on him?" they grinned mischievously.

"Yeah," Harry beamed.

Fred put his arm around Harry and led him to a nearby table, with George a step behind them.

"We know his favourite pastime is catch student doing things they're not allowed to do," George mentioned.

"You know, like talking, walking, breathing," Fred added.

"He's also afraid of heights," George grinned evilly.

"And things that fly and trolls and my dad and most magic," Harry informed them. "Cause he's a squib."

"Is he really?" they asked in unison.

"Yup," Harry revealed.

"That's nice to know," their grins seemed at cover their faces.

"We wanted to send him on a wild goose chase...

"Ending at the astronomy tower...

"So we could lock him up there for awhile," they explained.

"Without him knowing who tricked him or being able to prove who did it," Harry surmised.

"You catch on quickly," Fred slapped Harry's back with approval.

"We were trying to find...

"A charm that we could use...

"On a piece of parchment...

"That would only reveal itself to him.

"If anyone else looked at it...

"It would be blank," they explained.

"But," Fred sighed, "you said he was a squib."

"So he can't use a wand to make the note reveal its secrets," George put his elbow on the table and dropped his cheek down on his upturned fists, with a sigh of disappointment.

"So we need a charm that triggered by finger prints or a chemical," Harry commented.

"I think the boys onto something," George wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"One chemical on his hands...

"The reaction chemical on the parchment," their eyes lit up with delight.

"We have to make sure he touches all over the parchment," George mentioned.

"Fold it tightly," they replied together.

"Chemical reactions are science not magic," Harry retorted.

"What happens if you add the wrong ingredient to a potion?" Fred questioned Harry.

"The nasty old bat makes you scrub cauldrons," George laughed.

"Nasty old bat?" Harry scrunched up his face with confusion.

"The git from the dungeon...

"Snape," they remarked.

"Oh yeah, you're not a student...

"Wait 'til you have that snarky git hovering...

"Waiting for you...

"To mess up in his class," they moaned with great disapproval.

Harry started laughing so hard, he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Snarky old bat," Harry said and laughed some more.

"He's another one we'd like to get," Fred sneered.

"Know anything we could use against him?" George asked Harry.

Harry shook his head rapidly.

"Filch first," Fred commented, standing up. "We need a book on potion reactions."

"We also need a way to make sure it gets potion 'A' on his hands," George whispered before they all went separate ways, in search for the right type of potion book.

"Smear it on his office door handle," Harry suggested.

"Harry, I think I want to adopt you," Fred beamed and pulled Harry into a bear hug.

"Do you know where his office is?" George peeked at Harry through a row of books.

"Yup," Harry announced happily.

"Harry," Meeka appeared in the library, "Master says yous missing dinner. Harry must come," she demanded, tugging on his arm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said to the twins as Meeka continued to pull on him.

"Later Harry," the twins chimed, seconds before Harry and Meeka popped out of the library.

"Where have you been all day?" Snape scowled when Harry and Meeka appeared in the dining room.

"The library," Harry answered.

"Go wash up," his dad ordered.

While Harry had been washing up, he came up with an idea of how to help his new found friends.

"Dad, you have better potion book then the library, right?" Harry began. "Can I look through some of them and see if they mention the origin of some of the potions.?"

"You spent all afternoon in the library reading potion books," his dad said with a sceptical tone and expression.

"Yes sir," Harry admitted. "But I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Potions don't tend to list origin," his dad explained. "I, myself have created several potions and I do not say, made in the U.K.,"

Harry sat quiet for a moment, and then his eyes widened: "I need to find the name of an Italian potion maker not the name of a potion."

Snape gave a slight incline of his head.

"I wasted a whole Saturday," Harry moaned, hoping he really sounded disappointed. "Can I look through some of your books after dinner?"

"Only the ones that will open for you," his dad mentioned.

"How do you prevent a book from opening?" Harry inquired.

"Spells, charms," he answered plainly.

"I thought maybe you had to use your blood. You know, like last month, you needed my blood so the wards around our summer home will recognize me when we go there," Harry reflected.

"The wards, spells and charms that protect our house were design to ensure only those of the family could enter unhindered. All visitors must be escorted in by a family member. I was lucky in finding three house elves from Hogwarts were relatives of the house elves that once worked for our family. They felt an obligation to return to Keir Korbin. I told them they were free to choose Keir Korbin or Hogwarts. The three will remain until the house is restored to its original splendour, then only Kobo will remain to serve our house." his dad informed him.

"What about Meeka? She won't she come home with us?" Harry whined.

"She has no ties to our family," Snape divulged. Then he noticed Harry was on the verge of tears. "Meeka is a house elf, not a pet, but I will talk to her and Albus," he added.

"Kay," Harry's pout soften.

"I have papers to grade and potion to test. I'll be back for tea and cookies at nine. I expect you bathed and ready for bed," Snape stated after finishing the last of his meal.

"Yes sir," Harry acknowledged.

Harry waited until his dad was gone, then called Meeka and asked if she would mind cleaning up from dinner so he could begin looking through some of his dad's books.

It was eight forty five before Harry ran across a possible solution for the twins. He'd have to remember where he found it and read it through later. Right now, he had to have a very quick shower and get ready for bed.

Harry just arrived in the living room, when he heard the door open.

Snape sat down on the couch opposite to Harry. Before he even had a chance to lean back and relax, Meeka appeared with their tea and shortbread cookies.

Harry noticed Meeka seemed happier than she ever had before and he had to smile at her elated mannerism.

She kept looking from Snape to Harry repeatedly.

"Meeka, you can tell Harry," Snape told the eager little elf.

"Meeka is Harry's now," she said, bouncing in front of Harry.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape says, Meeka choose, Hogwarts or Keir Korbin. Meeka choose wherever is Harry. Harry go Keir Korbin, Meeka go Keir Korbin. Harry go Hogwarts, Meeka go Hogwarts."

"She has decided to serve you personally rather than a particular house or family," his dad clarified.

"Where Harry stays, Meeka stays," the little elf added.

Harry reached out and pulled Meeka into a big hug.

"She's a house elf, Harry, not a pet," Snape scowled.

"She's my very first friend," Harry scowled back at his dad.

"Meeka is going now," she popped out of Harry grasp.

"I said you were going to grade papers and check on the potion your class made, but you went and talked to Albus about Meeka," Harry remarked and shoved a whole cookie in his mouth.

"I didn't think you would let me rest if I didn't talk to Albus about Meeka, so I went and saw him first. I'll finish grading papers after tea," his dad mentioned.

"Fanks or alkin..." Harry tried to say.

"If you wish to talk to me, you will wait till your mouth is empty," Snape snapped.

After a minute or so, Harry tried again: "Thank for talking to Albus about Meeka."

"She may have chosen to serve you, but she will also take orders from me in regards to you. She will not obey an order from you that she deems hazardous to you or that would get you into trouble," his dad bore his stern cold Professor Snape mannerism.

"I can't get her to do my homework?" Harry teased with a cheeky grin.

Snape raised his eyebrows; he knew that Harry's comment didn't need an answer.

"Did you find anything of use in my books?" he asked Harry, just before Harry shoved another cookie in his mouth. "And if you cram that whole cookie in your mouth you will be having your tea without cookie for the rest of the week," he growled his warning.

Harry put his cookie back down on the edge of the plate and peeked through his bangs over at his dad.

"I found a potion to change someone's hair colour, one to cure erectile dysfunction, one that will make you look like someone else. Can you really make yourself look different by just drinking a potion?" Harry was sceptical.

"Yes, and if you do..."

"I like the way I look. So you don't have it give me that threatening tone," he snapped, then quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

His dad gave him a mild scowl. "I thought you were looking for a potion master, not a potion itself."

"When a potion calls for something as odd as crushed Mexican jumping beans or lacewing flies that have been stewed for twenty one days. They just caught my attention," Harry grinned and took his cookie back. This time he only put half the cookie in his mouth.

"Mexican jumping beans?" Snape looked bewildered.

"They're for the dysfunction thing. I have to talk to Pomona, and see if we can grow those kinda beans." Harry grinned. "Maybe if we get some of the beans we can brew that potion. Poppy could use it for people that real have problems getting up in the morning."

"Snape's years of being able to control his emotions was obliterated in seconds. The renowned Occlumens master sloshed his tea as he roared with laughter.

Harry was startled, having never seen his father laugh to such an extent.

It wasn't long before Harry found himself giggling, but he was laughing at his father's inability to control his own laughter.

Snape had tears in his eyes before he was able to get himself under control.

With his composed reaffirmed, Snape told Harry to finish his tea and cookies while he went to change his tea soak pants.

Once his dad returned to the room, Harry asked: "What was so funny? Or where you laughing at me wanting to grow jumping beans. They're not real, are they?"

"I have never seen or even heard of them before. I think you would have to discuss them with Pomona," Snape noted, hoping that would satisfy the boy and he wouldn't have to explain the cause of his outburst.

"May I go to the greenhouse after breakfast?" Harry pleaded.

A big smile crept across his dad's face: "You may."

"Bed in twenty minutes," Snape to his son. "I'm going to be at my desk, grading those papers," he pointed to the study. "You may look through another book before bed if you like."

"My eyes are kinda tired. I'm gonna brush my teeth and go to bed now," Harry yawned.

"Night," Snape said and reached down for his goodnight hug.

"Night, dad," Harry smiled up at his dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry was awake before his dad, which was unusual. He pulled out the book with the potions for the twins to use, and scribbled down the ingredients and instructions.

Just like most mornings, Harry opened his curtains to look through his enchanted window at the day's weather. This always helped him figure out what to wear.

"Is it raining, or just dull out today?" Harry asked his window.

"It may rain later in the day, but none as yet," the window replied. "It is a little chilly out. You may want to put a jumper on."

After breakfast, Harry returned to his room. He stuffed the paper he wrote the potions on in one pocket, then carefully retrieved the parchment he had taken from Remus. He was certain the stolen parchment had been charmed and the scrap of paper that came with it was instructions on how to make it reveal its secrets. Harry knew there was nothing really special about the parchment, it was the scrap of paper that came with it that made it interesting. He was hoping that the twins could help him out. They had grown up wands, Harry was hoping that a proper wand and the words on the scrap of paper would be the key to revealing the parchments secrets.

Harry scampered off to the library. He was quite happy to see the twins at one of the tables, flipping through books.

"I have it," Harry announced, waving a piece of paper as he approached.

"Let's have a look," Fred held his hand out to Harry.

"Where'd you get this?" Fred questioned, reading Harry's scribbling.

"One of my dad's books. It will work, won't it?" Harry said, sitting down next to Fred.

"Are you going to share?" George scowled at his brother.

Fred moved to the other side of the table, next to George and put the paper down so they could both glance over it.

"Soaking the parchment in lemon juice and letting it dry is easy enough," George grinned. But the potion we have to put on Filch's hands will take a bit of work."

"What is Aloe Barbadensis Juice and where do we find it?" Fred remarked.

All three exchanged shrugs.

"We need a potion ingredient encyclopaedia," George noted. "And there's only one place to find a book containing every know potion ingredient know to man."

"Snape," they moaned in unison.

"I doubt he leaves that laying around the classroom," Fred huffed.

"I'll see what I can find out for you, if you help me figure this out," Harry responded and pulled the stolen parchment and the scrap of paper. "I think the parchment is charmed and these are the words to activate it, but I don't have a wand."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," George said and tapped the parchment.

Words began to appear at the top of the parchment:

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

The boys watched as ink lines formed all over the parchment, showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and the grounds. Little dots were moving around and under the dots were Professor's names and were the three on looks were situated. One of the dots heading towards the boys was Professor Lupin.

"Hide this," Harry said panicked, closing the map up.

Fred tapped the parchment and said: "Mischief managed."

The lines disappeared and once again it was a blank parchment.

The three boys slipped out of the library from a different doorway to the one they had seen Professor Lupin heading for.

"This," Fred waved the map, "is the best thing ever created."

"We can go anywhere we want and not get caught," George beamed.

"We need to go somewhere and really check it out. Some- where we won't be disturbed," Fred laughed with excitement.

"I have to go see Pomona, I mean Professor Sprout," Harry told them. "You guys go check out the map and I'll meet you after lunch."

"You're going to let us...

"Hold this ..." Fred clutched the map to his chest, "valuable piece of...

"Parchment," George finished their sentence.

"I think I can trust you," Harry snickered.

"Where do you want to meet after lunch," George asked Harry.

"I'll be somewhere and you see if you can locate me," Harry ran off.

"Pomona," Harry yelled through the first greenhouse.

When he received no answer, he proceeded to the next greenhouse and yelled for her again.

"In the back, Harry," Pomona announced.

Harry found her watering a few plants.

"Do you know anything about a bean that's called a Mexican Jumping Bean?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Laspeyresia Saltitans," Professor Sprout smiled. "I haven't heard them called Mexican Jumping Beans in years. What did you need to know about them?"

"I was reading some of dad's books and a potion called for them," Harry explained. "I was curious about them."

"What was the potion? Do you remember?" Pomona asked.

"It's for people that have problems getting up. I think it was called Erectile Dysfunction," Harry told her. "The potion looked easy to make, and I thought Poppy could use some. But dad didn't know what Mexican Jumping Beans were."

"Did your father explain what erectile dysfunction means?" she questioned with a slight scowl.

"No. It just laughed like a banshee when I said Poppy could use it for people that have trouble getting up in the morning," Harry related.

"He did, did he," she looked very unimpressed.

"Why don't you get your dad to write out the potion for me and I'll help you make it. Tell your dad that he will be our test subject and I will personally watch him drink it," Pomona sneered.

"You both have weird comments about this potion. Is it a bad potion or is there something I should know about these Mexican Jumping Beans?" Harry frowned.

"Your dad needs to explain the potion," Pomona said with a rather serious tone. "The beans are nothing special. They jump because a moth lava that develops inside them. The jumping motion is so that the Cydia moth lava doesn't over heat and die from sun exposure."

"Ever heard of an Aloe Barbadensis," Harry casually questioned.

"I have several of them in greenhouse one. Their juices are used in many potions and for medical use. Why do you ask?" she now questioned.

"You know so many things; I thought you might know what they were. I didn't know they were a plant," Harry responded.

"They are a type of cactus," she elaborated. "Do you need some for a potion?"

"I was looking through some of dad's book and every once in awhile a potion would catch my attention because of some weird ingredient, Harry explained.

"One of the assignments I have to do for Remus is to find an Italian potion," Harry added. "I didn't find anything in dad's books. Then dad told me I needed to look for a potion maker in order to find a potion."

"For that kind of information, you're best to talk to Albus," Professor Sprout smiled.

"Are you having lunch in the Great Hall today," she asked, looking at her watch.

"Would you like an escort?" Harry grinned and offered her his arm.

"Well Mister Snape, I'd be honoured," Pomona gave a little tilt of her head, and then took Harry's arm.

"You'll remember to ask your dad for the details to that erectile dysfunction potion, won't you?" Pomona had all most evil grin on her face and when she saw Snape sitting at the head table, her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Harry held Pomona seat out for her, before he went and sat next to his dad.

"You two look like you're scheming something," Snape said to Harry once Harry sat.

"Pomona wants you to write the details for the Erectile Dysfunction potion so her and I can make it," Harry grinned. "She said you have to sample it when it's done. She had a weird grin when she said she wanted you to sample it. What aren't you guys not telling me about that potion?" Harry scowled at his dad.

"I think it would be best if we discuss this after lunch," Snape told Harry, then leered over at Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What's going on?" Remus, who sat between Harry and Pomona, asked Snape while looking over Harry's head.

"I'll explain later. It is something that shouldn't be discussed at the table," Snape said in his stern Professor tone.

Harry wondered why has dad wouldn't discuss this potion; he liked to talk about potions. His dad had laughed about it last night, now he was angry. Harry decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He'd rather go find the twins and tell them what he learned about the Aloe plant and see what they learned about the map.

"Are you going to eat that or just push your food around the plate?" his dad scoffed.

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes down while he continued to push his food around.

Snape leaned down closer to Harry and whispered: "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged.

"Harry," his dad's with concern.

Harry unconsciously continued to poke at his lunch.

"Come on," Snape said to Harry as he stood up.

They exited though the back of the Great Hall. Just outside of the door, Snape tipped Harry's head back, so he could look at his son: "What's wrong Harry," Snape's voice still soft with concern. Then he let go of Harry's chin.

"Last night you thought that potion I was talking about was funny," Harry pouted. "Today you're mad about it."

"I'm not mad. It's just not a dinner table conversation," his dad gave noted. "Erectile dysfunction, is an ailment some older men experience. It means they have trouble getting..." he paused and took a deep breath, "it means they have problems of a... sexual nature. They can't..."

"It's a potion to help with sex?" Harry cut in with a screech.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"You are a cruel evil bat," Harry snapped and stormed away. "You should have told me before I talked to Pomona," he yelled from down the hall, and began to run for home.

Snape stood dumbfounded for a moment.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed when a knock came on his door.

"Come in," Harry moaned a sigh.

Snape sat next to Harry: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you late night, and I had forgotten about by this morning."

Snape tipped Harry's face up so their eyes could meet: "Can you forgive the cruel evil bat?"

Harry pushed hard against his dad's hold, trying desperately to drop his head down.

"Um sorry," Harry choked as tears welled in his eyes. "I should've said that."

"No shouldn't have," Snape maintained his hold on Harry, but his tone was calm. "Sometimes we say stuff when we're mad or hurt."

"I was upset and Pomona...aaahhh," Harry groaned, pulling his head away from his dad's hand and burying his face in his dad's chest.

"I think she'll call me a few things worse than an evil bat," Snape sneered as he stroked Harry hair.

"Now that I have you trapped," his dad stopped run his fingers through his hair and held his head in a headlock, "is your homework done?"

Harry shook his head.

"I want it done before dinner," his dad expressed.

"It's just a few math questions," Harry replied tugging his way out of his dad's hold.

Harry knelt up on his bed, came eye to eye with Snape and said: "Did you finish grading all those papers?"

"That's what I planned on doing after lunch. But I might have to go talk to Pomona and Remus first," his dad answered.

"Well I still have to go find an Italian potion maker," Harry said flopping down on his back.

"Then I guess we had better get our work done," Snape suggested and slapped Harry thigh.

"Hey," Harry squeaked.

Snape got to his feet and offered Harry his hand.

Harry lazily took his dad's hand, but made his dad do all the work to get Harry on his feet.

"Where are we eating tonight?" Snape asked.

"Here," Harry responded. "That way I can be lazy and do my homework while I'm eating," he grinned broadly.

"I don't think so," Snape stated, pulling Harry into another headlock and dragging him out of the room.

"You're messing my hair," Harry whined and giggled.

"Like I make any difference to your hair," his dad sarcastically remark and continued to drag Harry along. Harry let his feet drag behind him all the way to the front door.

"Back by four to do your homework," Snape said, letting Harry go.

"Yes sir," Harry skipped off.

His dad went one way and Harry the other. Harry wasn't far from his dad, went a hand reached out from a doorway and pulled Harry into the room.

"We've been watching you," Fred grinned at a startled Harry

"Why didn't you tell us...

"You last name has changed from...

"Potter to Snape," Fred and George scowled.

"You want me to leave now?" Harry said sadly.

"Hell no," they chimed.

"Just cause your dad is..." Fred began, and then looked at his twin.

"A greasy evil old bat," Harry replied with a little grin.

"Sorry about that," George repented.

"There are days when I have to agree with your analogy, but most of the time his cool," Harry smiled. "He's different at home then when his teaching. I doubt very much that many people have seen him laugh."

"He knows how to laugh?" Fred teased.

"So did he adopt you?" George inquired.

"No, he is my father. My mother kept it quiet because of what my dad used to do," Harry explained somewhat timidly with as little detail as possible.

"You don't sound like you want to talk about it," Fred responded. "So let's talk about...

"The potion to get Filch," George beamed.

"We need to get the ingredients," Fred mentioned.

"Somewhere to brew it," George added.

"And a way to get it on Filch," Fred noted.

"Put the potion on his apartment or office door," Harry suggested.

"You know where his apartment is?" Fred frowned and sighed.

"Yes and he has the office he takes students to and another just off his apartment, where he keeps school stuff," Harry mentioned.

"So confiscated stuff would be...

"In the one near his apartment," the twins nodded to each other.

"Now, where to brew it?" Harry questioned.

The twins unfolded the map and looked over the layout of the castle. Each of them pointing at various rooms.

"The potion has to sit for forty-eight hours, undisturbed," Fred mentioned.

"We could use the girl lavatory on the second floor," Harry told them while pointing at the location on the map. "No one goes in there, cause of moaning Myrtle."

"Moaning Myrtle?" the twins queried.

"That's the name of the ghost that haunts the washroom. Everyone hates to listen to her moaning and whining. She likes to dive in and out of the toilets, splashing water everywhere," Harry reported. "I got her to show up in every loo Filch tried to use for the first week of school."

"You're friend with...

"A toilet ghost?" they snickered.

"I heard someone sighing loudly one day when I was passing the girl's loo. It was summer so there were no students here yet, so I went to investigate," Harry began to tell his story. "She seemed happy to have someone to talk to. After that, I would stick my head in and say hi whenever I was passing. Anyway, she showed up in my bathroom the night of the opening feast to see how I was doing, she knew I was kinda nervous about all the students that would be running around the school now. Myrtle saw the bruises I had on my arms and asked me what happened. I told her they were from Filch grabbing my arm when he found me in his office. She got upset and said she wouldn't let the nasty git use a loo in private for weeks," Harry laughed.

"Filch grabbed you hard enough to leave bruises?" Fred looked furious.

"Maybe you shouldn't help us with this prank," George remarked. "Filch might do worse if he finds out you were involved."

"He won't touch me," Harry beamed. "My dad saw the bruises too. He told Filch if he ever touch me again, my dad would demonstrate his vast knowledge of curses. Filch is such a chicken, he will turn back the way he was coming if he sees me and my dad in the hall," he snickered.

The twins howled with fits of giggling.

"Let's go talk to Myrtle," Harry suggested. "She'll let us brew it if she knows it's to get Filch."

"Lead the way," the twins chimed as George folded the map, touching it with his wand and saying: "Mischief managed."

"Myrtle are you here?" Harry bellowed into the girl's washroom.

"Hello Harry," Myrtle swooped down and smiled. "The Weasley twins," she circled the boys.

"We need somewhere to brew a potion," Harry told her.

"It's to use...

"Against Filch," the twins added.

"Did he hurt you again Harry," Myrtle screeched. "I'll send every ghost in the castle down on his head," she threatened, with piercing eyes.

"He's being a rotten git to my friends," Harry said, waving his arms in the direction of the twins.

"Do you promise that Harry won't get into trouble cause of your scheme?" Myrtle scowled at Fred and George.

"If someone finds out we did it..."

"We swear, Harry's name will never come up," they replied and made motions of crossing their hearts.

"Then show me your potion making skills," Myrtle giggled and floated up near the window.

"We don't have the ingredients yet," George informed her.

"We didn't want to use your loo...

"Without asking you first," they said with politely.

"You two are so sweet and polite, you're welcome here anytime," she cooed and swooped around them one more time, before diving into a nearby toilet and disappearing in a splash.

"Smooth," the twins smiled at each other and softly slapped each other's hand.

As the three boys walked down the hall, George quietly read out the ingredients.

"I can get the Aloe stuff while you distract Professor Sprout tomorrow in class," Fred told George.

"We need three drops of bat blood," George read out loud.

"I'll suck it out of my dad while he's sleeping," Harry burst out laughing.

"Witty," the twins grinned.

"I think we need to trade you in...

"For our brother Ron. You're more like...

"Us then he is..." they remarked, both of them giving Harry a pat on the back.

"How old is Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ten, he'll be here in next year," George replied.

"I start here next year," Harry smiled.

"Well, we'll train you up...

"You can teach him how to be...

"A Weasley when he gets here," they chuckled.

"That will depend on your potion and prank skills," Harry teased.

"He is witty," the twins said to each other.

"We need the bat's blood and a way into Filch's office," Fred reminded them.

"And something with Filch's DNA." George added. "A hair, finger nail, something like that."

"I am not getting that close to him," Harry said shaking his head rapidly.

"Leave that to us," Fred remarked.

"I can get the bat's blood," Harry assured them.

"Can you meet us tomorrow after supper?" George asked Harry.

"Not if I have homework," Harry sighed, the a smile crossed his face. "I could sneak away at some point in time and hide it in here."

"We're going to sneak down to the kitchen and get some lemons," George informed Harry and Fred.

"So we'll see ya tomorrow...

"Or not," they grinned and strolled away.

Harry ran off to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to get Dumbledore opinion on who were the greatest wizard and witch from Italy and maybe the name of an Italian potion maker or Italian potion.

"Afternoon," Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

Harry hopped into one of the big comfy chairs in front of Albus' desk, reached way over and took a candy from the dish.

"What cha reading?" Harry smiled back.

"Muggle poetry. I find it very relaxing. I like reading all sorts of Muggle stories," he grinned and his eyes twinkled. "Especially ones about magic."

Albus moved to sit in the chair near Harry: "What brings you in here on such a nice day? You should be running around outside on a day like this."

"Part of my social studies homework is to find out who were the most famous wizard and witch that came from Italy. I thought you'd be the best one to answer that," Harry beamed.

"I would have to say Count Fiume Occhio and his wife Cigno. My grandfather took me to see them. I spent a few years with the couple. They were capable of casting spell and charms without speech or wands. I may be able to perform some magic without speech or a wand, but never to their extent. To this day, I have never seen anyone to compare to their ability," he said with great pride and admiration.

"I thought you were the most powerful and wisest wizard in the world," Harry admitted, with his own glimmer of pride.

Albus laughed joyfully: "Thank you Harry."

"Do you know any famous potion makers," Harry's eye wide with anticipation.

"Your dad is the youngest potion master there has ever been. Some of his potions are world renowned," Albus smiled and notice Harry's eyes shine with a new found admiration.

"Do you know an Italian one?" Harry probed, still smiling with thought of his dad.

"Hhmm," Albus stroked his long white bead as the pondered. "Loto Bianco," he finally mentioned. "The founders of Hogwarts brought her here to teach when the school first opened. A women of striking beauty and she created many of the potions we use today. She converted ancient potions, taking old ingredients and altering the potion so our native plants could be substituted."

"Is it possible to find one of her original potion and its ingredients and make it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You would have to talk to your dad; he has her original potion book if it still exist. They were passed down the family, she married into the Prince family not long after she came here," Albus explained.

"He let me waste my whole weekend hunting through books, for an Italian potion maker, when he a descendant of the most famous one ever," Harry huffed, throwing himself back in the chair.

"He may not know about her books," Albus explained. "I believe they are probably somewhere in Keir Korbin. Up until your dad mentioned is family ties to Keir Korbin, I had no idea he was related to Loto Bianco."

"Do you think you could get one of the books and help my find a potion to make without my dad knowing," Harry pleaded. "Remus said I could get extra credits from finding and making a potion that came from an Italian potion maker, but I had to get Hogwarts Potion Master to help me. Dad said he would help me if my report was up to his standards. I'd like to find something that belonged to his ancestor. Then I can tell him about the book after," Harry rambled so fast with excitement, Albus didn't have the heart to say no.

"I can't enter Keir Korbin without your dad," Albus told Harry.

"I can take you," Harry bounced in his seat. He was not going to let his surprise be thwarted. "Please, please, please," Harry pleaded and batted his emerald eyes at Albus.

To Albus, Harry was the grandson he never had and could never refuse those beautiful little emerald eyes, and Harry knew it.

"I will see what I can do," Albus smiled. "It will have to be after the Christmas Holidays."

Harry leapt unto Albus lap and gave him a big hug.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry finally crawled out of bed around ten o'clock on Saturday morning.

"I was wondering if you planned on getting up today," his dad commented when Harry flopped down on the couch.

Harry looked up into the study: "I stayed up last night to finish my weekend math assignments," he told his dad.

Snape came down from the study and sat on the arm of the couch Harry was on.

"We have been invited to one of my friend's houses this afternoon," his dad informed him. "Their son is the same age as you."

"Would we be back by dinner?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Albus said he would have time to show me the portraits of the most famous witch and wizard he knew from Italy right after dinner tonight."

"We're going for a luncheon. We would be back by two at the latest."

"Go get cleaned up and dressed. We have to leave the wards of the school in order to aspirate, so we will be walking to Hogsmead," his dad explained.

Harry lazily dragged himself into a hot shower.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Harry bellowed from his doorway.

"Pants and a jumper, it's chilly out today. No jeans," his dad added.

Harry was smartly dressed in black dress pants and a green jumper that matched his eyes.

"I take it that Minerva's lessons in table etiquette will be required," Harry quipped and rolled his eyes.

"Get your cloak," his dad ordered.

Neither spoke until they exited the castle, then Harry asked: "Are your friends Death Eaters?"  
Snape had expected to be asked this earlier.

"Lucius was, he may still be, his wife Narcissa is not," Snape related. "At no time should you be alone with Lucius."

"I have my portkey," Harry smiled and rubbed his chest.

"That is why I'm not to concern," Snape gave a tiny grin and a nod.

Harry felt queasy when they disapparated and he was sure he was going to be sick the second they apparated in front of Malfoy Manor.

Snape, who had Harry in his arms, put the boy down and crouched down next to Harry, handing him a potion vial.

"Drink this," Snape ordered Harry.

As soon as Harry felt the potion slide down his throat, he noticed the sick feeling left him.

"Better now?" his dad asked.

Harry nodded.

Snape stood back up and took Harry's hand. They walked up on the porch. A house elf opened the door before Snape even knocked.

"Mistress waits for you in the parlour, sirs. Please follow Debby," the house elf bowed to them.

The huge two story doors opened bring light to the dimly lit foyer. There were many arched doorways; double doors were closed in most of the doorways. The massive marble staircase stood center of the foyer. The elf led them to the right of the stairs, to one of the few doorways that didn't have its doors closed.

"Mistress, your guests have arrived," Debby reported. "Debby will fetch tea now." With a pop the elf was gone.

A woman of striking beauty and silky white blond hair stood when Harry and Snape entered the room. Harry had never a woman more beautiful then Narcissa and his eyes remained fixed on her as she approached them.

"Severus," Narcissa smiled, adding to her radiance. "And who do we have here." She bent over to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry found himself lost in her shimmering grey blue eyes.

"This is my son, Harry," Snape announced proudly.

"It nice to meet you," Narcissa said warmly, holding her hand out to Harry.

Harry took the slender hand and gave the back of it a little kiss: "I'm pleased to meet you," Harry smiled.

"He adorable," Narcissa mentioned to Snape as she stood back up.

"His eyes remind me of..." she paused, her eyes now piercing Snape's, "Lily," the name softly slid from her tongue.

"Yes," Snape answered, with his mask of no emotion.

"Tea Mistress," Debby announced, placing a silver tray on the coffee table.

"Debby, take Harry to play with Draco," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf replied, scurrying over to where the three of them where still standing.

"Severus," Narcissa waved her arm, offering Snape at seat in one of the wing backed chair situated near the coffee table.

"Come with Debby," the elf gave Harry's arm a gentle tug.

Harry looked up at his dad.

Snape gave Harry a quick sharp nod, and then Harry let the elf lead him out of the room.

"Now I understand why Lily was insistent that you play mid-wife," Narcissa said as she poured tea. "She wanted you to deliver your son, to be the first to look upon him, before she hid him away from you."

Sitting back, with tea in hand, Narcissa gazed over at Snape: "I know how much you loved each other, but I never understood why you let her marry James."

"Did you not lose your friendship with her, when she discovered Lucius was a Death Eater?" Snape retorted.

"Yes, but she loved you and was obviously pregnant with your child when she married James," Narcissa remarked.

"I was a Death Eater and if I tried to denounce my loyalty to The Dark Lord and take Lily as my wife, she would have been in danger. You and I both know Lily would have never crossed over to the dark side," Snape explained.

"And in all these years, you have never found another to share your love?" Narcissa queried.

"To share it, no," he replied, taking a drink of his tea. "Did you invite me here to inquire about my love life, or did you have another purpose," he added coldly.

"Lucius has been gone for some weeks now; I merely wished to have someone to talk to. The wives of most of Lucius' friends are submissive to the point they cannot have a conversation that may lead to a debate or require personal opinions," she sighed. "Some may see it as improper to have you here when Lucius is away, but I care little about their inclinations."

"As do I," Snape gave a hint of a grin. "You are a dear friend, Cissy and I would never soil your reputation."

Snape thought he saw disappointment in her eyes, but he shrugged it off as wishful thinking on his part.

"So tell me about Harry," Narcissa bore a pleasant smile as she refilled their tea cups.

"Master Draco, sir," Debby called out into the yard. "Mistress is wanting yous to entertain her guest's son."

"Harry," Harry whispered to the elf. "My name is Harry."

"Yes Master Harry. Forgive Debby, she is not knowing your name," Debby bowed to Harry.

Harry watched as a blonde haired boy steered his broom down towards them. Harry was awe struck, he didn't know someone his age could fly a broom. As far as he knew, you had to be eleven and Madam Hooch would teach you how to do it.

Draco touched down, dismounted his broom and approached Harry and Debby.

"Draco Malfoy," the pale white blond haired boy said, thrusting his hand forward.

Harry took the offered hand, shook it and said: "Harry, Harry Snape.

"I didn't know my godfather had a son," Draco replied with a very shocked expression.

"Until this summer, neither did he," Harry snickered.

Draco let out a small chuckle.

"Debby fetch a broom for Harry," Draco ordered the elf.

"I've never been on a broom before," Harry admitted.

"It's easy, I'll show you," Draco grinned.

Debby handed a broom to Harry and disappeared.

"Put your hand over the broom and say up," Draco said to Harry and demonstrated.

"Up," Harry commanded and the broom instantly obeyed. "Brilliant," Harry beamed.

"Mount it and push off the ground," Draco said and was in the air.

"Easy enough," Harry remarked to himself and did as shown.

Easy enough, until you lose your grip and fall.

"Harry," Draco screamed and dived quickly towards Harry.

SPLASH.

Harry found himself in the pool, his arms flailing about. Harry knew as much about swimming, as he did about flying.

Draco skimmed the water, grabbing hold of Harry arm and dragging him to the pool's edge.

Harry clung to the edge while Draco dismounted his broom.

"Use the ladder," Draco said, pointing a few feet down along the pool's edge.

Harry kept hold of the edge and slowly made his way to the ladder.

"Debby," Draco bellowed, loud enough to wake the dead.

Debby took one look at Harry and disappeared, returning seconds later with a warm blanket, the disappeared again.

Draco helped Harry wrap himself in the blanked. Then Harry sat on the ground shaking house. Snape came racing out to them, Narcissa mere steps behind him.

Snape scooped Harry up, wiping Harry's face off with a corner of the blanked.

With Harry in his arms, Snape headed back towards the house.

"Draco what happened?" Narcissa barked at her son.

"He fell in the pool," Draco answered as Debby returned with another blanket.

Narcissa took the blanket from the elf and wrapped it around her son.

"I'm fine mother," Draco remarked, trying to refuse the blanket.

"You're wet and will catch a chill," she scolded and slapped his hands as he tried to push the blanket off.

Conceding to her, Draco let her hold him close to her side and escort him into the house.

"How did you fall in the pool?" Snape asked, hold Harry tight to his chest.

Snape set Harry down on a sofa and with the waved his wand, instantly drying Harry, his clothes, the blanket and himself. Then Snape sat down and pulled the frightened child close.

With tears seeking an escape, Harry voice cracked: "I fell off the broom." The tears came moments after the words.

Snape picked Harry up and sat him on his lap.

Harry put his head on his dad's chest and wrapped his arms around the man tightly.

"What the hell were you doing on a broom?" Snape's voice boomed angrily, but Harry remained nestled.

"Draco wanted to teach me to fly," sobby mumbles came from Snape's chest as Harry held tighter.

Snape stroked Harry's head, rather than scold the boy on his stupidity.

Draco timidly approached Snape and Harry: "Is he okay?"

Snape's eyes were cold and piercing when he looked down at Draco, his tone held no mercy either: "He's a little shook up."

Draco stood with his hands behind his back, looking into Snape's dark and angry looking eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have let him try my beginner broom, instead of a proper broom."

Snape glanced up, seeing Narcissa remaining in the doorway.

"It's not all your fault Draco," Snape remarked, his glare softening. "Harry knew he shouldn't have been on the broom. I imagine he didn't want to disappoint you."

Snape felt tiny nods come from Harry.

Narcissa came over and place a hand on Harry's back and softly asked: "Do you want to have some lunch or would you like your dad to take you home?"

Harry looked up at her: "Lunch please," he mumbled and wiped away the last of his tears.

"We'll be in the solarium when you're ready," she smiled at Harry, then Snape.

Draco strode off at his mother's side.

Harry leaned up, taking in his father's facial expression when they looked at each other.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry questioned, hesitantly.

"Yes. But we'll discuss it later," Snape told him, standing Harry back on his feet and placing the blanket on the sofa next to him.

"It was an accident," Harry mentioned as his dad stood.

"I said we'd discuss it later," Snape stated firmly.

Harry silently walked beside his dad.

Narcissa remained seated and Draco stood when Harry and Snape came to the table.

"Are you feeling better?" Narcissa questioned Harry with a warm smile as he and his dad sat.

"Much, thank you," Harry returned the smile. "The water was rather cold."

"Cold water is better than a hard patio," Snape added his witty retorted.

"Not if you can't swim," Harry mumbled under his breath as he placed a few finger sandwiches on his plate.

"You can't fly or swim?" Draco snickered.

"Draco," Narcissa snapped, catching both the boy's attention.

Draco's giggles came to an abrupt stop. "Sorry, Harry," he said to the boy beside him.

"How is school going, Draco," Snape decided a change of subject was in order.

"It is hard to judge, it being so early in the year. I will of course be top of my classes by year's end," Draco reported with a pretentious air about him.

"Would you like to do my math?" Harry grinned at Draco.

"Are you any good at English essays?" Draco responded.

"Yeah. I'm two grades ahead in English," Harry stated proudly. "But I really suck at math."

Snape and Narcissa exchanged glances.

Once lunch was over the boys went up to Draco's toy room. Harry had never seen a room devoted to just toys. To Harry it looked more like a toy store.

"I just got this new Quidditch game," Draco dragged a long rectangular box into the middle of the room.

Harry watched as Draco unfolded the box. It was at least five feet long and unfolded to make it three feet wide. Post with holes in them popped up at either end of the playing field. Another box contained small figurines, mounted on brooms. One set of figurines where wearing red outfits, two of which had small bats of wood in their hands. The other team was dressed in blue.

"These two are chasers," Draco held up two of the blue figurines. "These two are beaters," he held up the two with bats in their hands. "This is your seeker and this one is the keeper. Wait a minute," Draco put the last two figures on the floor. "Do you have a wand?"

"It's not like my dad's but it can do stuff," Harry replied, pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"Let me see it," Draco demanded, pulling it out of Harry's hand.

Draco pointed Harry's wand at the red figures and commanded: "Positions."

Harry watched in awe as the figurines hopped off the ground and floated in their starting positions on the playing field.

"Yup, your wand is one of the newer models. The old ones won't work for this game," Draco noted and gave Harry's back his wand.

"You have to use your wand to control your players," Draco explained.

"What do I have to make them do?" Harry questioned, as his players fell to the ground after Draco handed him back his wand.

"Are you telling me, you don't know anything about Quidditch?" Draco frowned.

Harry shook his head.

"Where has your dad kept you, locked in one of his potion closets?" Draco huffed loudly.

Harry shook his head.

"I've had this game for weeks and still haven't been able to play it because it needs at least two players. So I guess I better explain Quidditch to you," Draco sighed heavily and sat on the floor.

"Cissy, I have known you since primary school," Snape commented.

"Yes, many wondered whether you would choose Lily or myself," she grinned.

Snape refrained from comment on that subject, choosing instead to carry on with what he wanted to ask: "I assume you invited me here for a purpose. You have never invited me to your home without your husband being present or my need in some urgent matter involving your husband."

"The last time I asked you to help my husband, you told me in no uncertain terms, that you would never come to his aide again and," she paused briefly, "if you knew Lucius was away, why did you accept my invitation?" Narcissa scowled.

"You invitation was written by a very shaky hand," Snape remarked. His tone and facial expression hidden behind his emotionless facade.

Narcissa quietly rose from her seat and began to pace in front of the parlour's large window. She stopped at the centre of the window: "Lucius is in Azkaban," Narcissa said softly, kept her gaze out into the dull grey early fall afternoon.

Snape walked up behind her, keeping only inches between them: "I don't know how I could possible help him," Snape declared.

"It is not him that needs your help," she continued to speak softly.

Snape noticed her take in a long deep breath.

"I have no doubt, he will buy his way out," she added. "I do not wish to be here when he returns. You are the only person I know that would help me leave here and not cave in to his demands to know my where abouts. I have filed for divorce; the paper will be delivered to him on Monday."

"You know I would never turn my back on you," Snape replied, closing the gap between them and sliding his hands down her arms.

Narcissa leaned her back into his chest. "He will not accept my filling for divorce."

"I want to know what led to this decision of yours," Snape requested.

"Two weeks ago I learned I was pregnant. He said he would not play father to some bastard child. I have never shared my bed with another man," she took a shaky deep breath.

Snape spun her around: "What did he do to you?" he demanded, fury raging in his onyx eyes.

She turned her face from Snape.

"I lost the baby," she answered after a few moments of silence.

"Because of Lucius?" Snape's temper was not abating. "Remove the glamour you are hiding behind," he demanded.

She snapped her head back around and glared into Snape's eyes.

"Do not glare at me in such a manner. I have no need of Legilimency your emotions at present make your skill of Occlumency falter," he explained.

"I do not wish you or anyone else to see me at present," she stated fiercely. "You can surmise my condition in knowing he left me for dead. I was only released from St.Mungo's yesterday. While unconscious, the investigators took pictures into evidence of my condition and Lucius was arrested. He is being charged with his brutal attack on me, as well as causing the death of our unborn child." Her glamour could not hide her tears.

Snape held her tight, and gently rubbed her back.

"He will try and take Draco from me," her tears flowed heavier. "I beg you, take Draco from here tonight."

"I will take both of you from this place," Snape told her. "Once you are safe, arrangements will be made to remove your things from this place."

Snape helped her sit down, and then knelt before her: "What does Draco know about this?"

"I collected him from Protective Services yesterday and I told him they were unable to contact his father when I fell ill," she explained. "I don't know how to explain things to him, he is only a child." Snape pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her eyes.

Snape resumed his seat; sitting on its edge to get as close to her as possible and suggested: "Perhaps you should let Draco spend the night with Harry and I, we'll arrange a guest suite for you at Hogwarts. You might want to take some time for yourself this evening and talk to Draco about you and Lucius tomorrow. I will arrange everything with Dumbledore. As for Draco's schooling, he can attend classes with Harry. I'm sure Remus won't mind," an evil smirk began to cross his face, as he envisioned Remus with two rambunctious ten year olds.

"Remus?" Narcissa queried. "You let a werewolf teach your son?" she looked horrified.

"I ensure he has a supply of Wolfbane and he is not a werewolf during the day. I needed someone that would treat Harry as a student, not bow to his fame. His tutor also needed to be trustworthy and willing to protect Harry if necessary," Snape explained.

"I will go pack a few things," Narcissa said, getting to her feet.

"I will check on the boys and tell Draco he is spending the night with Harry," Snape also rose.

Before Snape could walk away, Narcissa gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she spoke as soft as her had been, turned and walk away.

Snape stood in his spot, waiting till she had left the room before he went up to the boys in the toy room.

"Harry," Snape called into the room.

"You can't take him now," Draco snarled and stamped his foot down heavily. While Harry whined: "We haven't even started to play yet."

Snape took on a stormy glare that would make any of his students run in fear. "And you won't get to play if you two don't cease your tantrums this instant," he warned with a very harsh tone.

Both the boys lowered their heads and remained quiet, hoping Snape would say what he came to say, then leave so they could play.

"Before you two start whining or stamping your feet," Snape stated crossly, "I want you to clean up the game and pack up a few other toys. Draco you will be coming to spend the rest of the weekend with Harry and I."

Smiles quickly replaced pouts and Harry's sparkling emerald eyes darted up to meet his father's.

"I'll be in the parlour," Snape said and left.

"We can play all night," Draco said excitedly and began placing the figurines back in their box.

The playing field folded down to five feet long, but only one foot wide, with the figurines secure inside. Draco took hold of the handle on the long side of the box and exited the room with Harry beside him.

"We're ready," the boys chimed, joining Snape in the parlour.

"We have to wait for your mother," Snape told Draco.

"She's having a sleep over too?" Harry looked perplexed.

"She will be staying in one of the guest suites at Hogwarts," Snape explained.

"But Draco is staying in my room, right?" Harry questioned his dad.

"Yes," his dad replied as Narcissa entered the room.

"I flooed Dumbledore and asked him to open his fireplace for us to floo directly to his office," Snape told the group.

Snape leaned over and whispered to Narcissa: "He apparently knows about your condition."

Narcissa gave a slight nod.

"To use Dumbledore's floo line you must state your destination and then your name," Snape clarified. "Cissy." he waved the woman to go first.

As soon as all four of them where in Dumbledore's office, Snape told Harry to take Draco to their place. "Narcissa and I need to talk to Albus."

Harry looked over at the Headmaster.

"Perhaps next weekend would be a better time for us to talk to the portraits," Albus eyes twinkled as he smiled at Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

As soon as the boys closed the door behind them, Albus turned to Narcissa: "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. I assure you; Lucius will not come here and cause trouble. I will also help you petition for custody of Draco."

Narcissa felt Snape's arm around her as he carefully lowered her into a chair.

"Thank you," was all she could presently think to say.

"Severus, perhaps you should tend to the boys, while I escort Narcissa to her suite and make sure she is comfortable," Albus suggested.

Snape walked into his living room, almost tripping over the coffee table that had been moved to make room for the Quidditch game.

"Shit!" Draco snarled when his keeper missed the ball, giving Harry's team the first point.

Harry could see his dad standing behind Draco and immediately lost his concentration, causing all his players to crash to the ground.

"Draco," Snape snapped and Draco jumped to his feet, turning to face Snape.

"Sorry. It slipped out," Draco responded, looking up at Snape's scowl.

"If it slips out again you will find yourself in your mother suite for the night," Snape's shapely stated.

"Yes sir," Draco answered before lowering his head.

"Harry help Draco take the game into your room," Snape ordered.

"Kay," a timid Harry answered.

Snape went to Harry's room while the boys gathered up the game. With a wave of his wand, Snape turned Harry big double bed into two smaller ones and placed them on opposite walls. A night table now stood next to each bed and the desk between the night tables, leaving the middle of the room open for the game.

Harry took one end of the game and Draco the other and they carried it still partially open.

Once the boys were behind Harry's closed door, Snape went over to his desk. He pulled a bottle of brandy out of the bottom drawer, poured himself a hefty glass and sunk it back in one gulp. Then leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Candy wrappers strew about, high pitched giggles and the beater figurines trying to hit one another with bludgers, was what greeted Snape when he came barging into Harry's room at two in the morning.

The figurines crashed to the floor when the door swung open.

"Not another sound," Snape demanded, his eyes threatening to shoot draggers.

The door was slammed shut so hard, Harry thought it would vibrate throughout the castle.

Both boys dared not speak; they snuggled under their blankets and went to sleep.

"Breakfast is on the table," Snape announced and made the boys blankets fly off of them. "Let's go. Up now," he ordered.

Harry and Draco dragged themselves to the dining table.

"Have a good sleep?" Narcissa asked, her tone laced with sarcasm.

She received two very dopey scowls.

"When you are finished your breakfast you can get dressed and clean that room," Snape ordered.

The boys refrained from any comments as they ate. But the minute they were in Harry's room, they had a few things to say.

"Evil old bat," Harry grumbled, picking up candy wrapper.

"He's a nasty prick when he doesn't get his sleep," Draco added and began to dress for the day.

"It's only eight o'clock," Harry whined, glancing at his alarm clock.

"Who the hell gets up this early on a bloody Sunday?" Draco moaned.

"A revengeful old bat," Harry snickered.

Draco huffed, tying up his shoes.

Harry got dressed while Draco put away his game, then the two of them went out into the living room.

"Can I show Draco around a bit?" Harry questioned his dad.

"Back by lunch," Snape replied.

"Come on," Harry said to Draco, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

As they ran down one of the hallways, Harry came to a dead stop.

"What?" Draco squeaked as he ran into the back of Harry.

"Filch," Harry answered in a whisper.

"So?" Draco stepped around Harry to look at the man down the hall.

"He's nasty and hates kids," Harry explained, still keeping his voice down.

"We could hex him," Draco snickered. "Watch this," he smiled, pulling a wand out of his back pocket. "Levicorpus,"

he whispers.

Filch is immediately turned up, dangling in mid air by his ankles.

Draco ran down the corridor him and Harry had just come up. Harry a few steps behind the laughing Draco.

"How did you do that?" Harry questioned Draco when they stopped running and began to stroll calmly through the main foyer of the school.

"You whisper the word and flick your wand the same way you do for 'Wingardium Leviosa'," he replied, without demonstrating.

"How long will it last?" Harry grinned.

Draco shrugged.

"How'd you learn it?" Harry probed.

"My dad and some of his friends got drunk. My dad did that spell on one of them and hung him over the pool. Only my dad did something else and the dangling guy was being dunked in and out of the pool. It was so funny," Draco laughed as he related the story. "I found this wand near the pool and I kept it. I guess the guy my dad was dangling must have just got another wand." Then Draco glared at Harry, "You can't tell anyone I have this," he said waving the wand.

"I promise," Harry vowed.

Harry saw the twins staggering as they tried to run and laugh at the same time.

"You should see Filtch," they both chuckled at Harry.

"Who?" Draco questioned innocence in his voice, while Harry said: "Why?"

"He's dangling..."

"In mid-air...."

"Upside down," their laughter got louder.

"Come see," Fred took Harry arm and George grabbed Draco.

"Who are you, anyway?" George finally asked the boy he was dragging.

"Draco," the boy replied.

The four of them came to a stop and peeked around the corner. Filch was still dangling and now Mrs. Norris (Filch's cat) was pacing underneath him, meowing nonstop.

"With him disposed, we could ah...ah..." Fred began, then looked at Harry and quickly glanced at Draco.

"Draco won't tell on us," Harry said with assurance.

"We were on our way to get you," George mentioned.

"Then we saw you and another dot running," Fred added.

"Is this your handy work?" George questioned Harry with a huge grin on his face, and then pointed over his shoulder at Filch.

"And how would I do that?" Harry squeaked and scrunched up his face.

"I don't know?" George shook his head.

"But we'd like to learn how to do it," Fred chuckled.

"We should go find Filch's office...."

"While he's disposed," the twins suggested.

"Filch's present dilemma works into our plans perfectly," George remarked. "Filch will be on the hunt for those responsible for hanging up. Once we coat his door handles, we come back here and leave the note for him."

Harry couldn't help but giggle continuously as they briskly walked towards Filch's apartment.

"Could one of you please tell me what it is that I'm not going to tell on you about," Draco requested.

George halted the group and pulled a vial out of his robes. "We have to put this potion on Filch's doors."

"So when he touches this piece of parchment," Fred waved a piece of parchment out of his robes."

"The chemicals combine and the parchment reveals a message that can only be read when the goop in the vial comes in contact with it," George continued.

"Why not charm the parchment and let him figure it out?" Draco inquired; think they were going to a lot of bother for something so easy.

"He's a squib," the other three boys said at once.

"That would also leave evidence that could be traced back to any of us," Fred added.

"The potion will only remain on his hands for so long. So if he takes the note to Dumbledore it will be blank," George beamed.

Without further delay, Harry escorted the group to Filch's apartment.

George slipped a glove on and pulled a small metal pick looking thing out of his robes.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Picking the lock, Muggle style," he grinned and knelt down in front of the door.

"Wands can be tested to see what spell they have recently preformed," Draco told Harry.

"Really?" Harry was surprised.

The other three nodded.

George seemed surprised when the door clicked so easily. "Tada," he noted proudly.

"Wait," Harry ordered, grabbing George's arm. "He might have portraits in there and they will tell him who came in."

"Knew you were handy," Fred smiled at Harry.

George removed his robe, turned it inside out, to hide the house crest and covered his head. With only his eyes exposed, George made his way inside.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said and tapped the map. "He's still in the hall we left him in, but Lupin is going to find him in a minute. Get the goop on the door, we have to go quickly.

Moments later George came scurrying back out and pulled the door closed.

"I know a passage way, it just up ahead," Harry told them as he lead the way.

"Did you look the door back up?" Fred question George as Harry slipped behind a statue.

"Shit!" George groaned and ran back to Filch's.

The other three remained in the passage way, waiting for George to come back.

"Can we walk a little slower now?" George questioned, breathing deeply.

"I can't, I'll be late for lunch. My dad hates anyone been late," Harry remarked jogging through the skinny passage way.

"We know," the twins moaned.

"Just down these stairs and we'll come out near the library," Harry mentioned.

All of them looked down the hole they now stood near. Harry heard three gulps as they all noticed the rickety old step ladder they would have to descend.

"This is a joke, right?" Draco grimaced.

"I've climbed up it before," Harry mentioned.

"You can't even see the ground," Fred mentioned.

"If you find another way, tell me about it later," Harry said and began his descent.

"I'm not climbing down that," Draco stated firmly.

"I'll just tell them you got lost," Harry giggled.

None of them could even see Harry.

"Lumos your wand Harry," Fred yelled.

"When I get to the bottom," Harry replied. "And don't yell, someone will hear us."

"Go Fred," George ordered. "Then Draco."

Fred lit the end of his wand and began to climb down.

Draco shook his head.

"Then you'll have to go back to Filch's corridor," George told him.

Even with the dim light, George's wand was giving off; George could see the scowl on Draco's face.

"Don't forget to tell Filch who you are and what you are doing up he," George returned the scowl.

Draco gave a very audible huff and lowered one of his feet down to the first rung.

"Hurry up," Harry demanded, but not loudly.

Harry was already on the ground, with his wand lit.

As soon as the others were down, Harry slid the panel in front of his slightly and peeked around. "Come on."

"See you later," Harry bellowed as he bolted down the hall.

"Wait up," Draco yelled, running to catch up.

Two breathless boys slid into Snape's apartment at three minutes to twelve.

"Cutting it close," Snape remarked from behind his desk in the study.

"Go wash up," Narcissa ordered as she set the dining table.

"What kind of trouble were you getting into this morning," Snape gave the boys a half grin.

"Running up and down the corridors," Harry replied, while Draco added: "Finding hidden doors, dark dank passage ways, and a rickety old ladder."

Harry gently kicked Draco.

"Rickety old ladders?" Snape repeated Draco's words.

"Huge cobwebs, ghost jumping through windows, mice scurrying in to holes. All then normal things you find in an old castle," Draco giggled.

Narcissa gave a gentle giggle.

After lunch, Narcissa asked Draco if he'd mind walking her back to her suite.

Snape's attempted to return to his grading of papers, but Harry stopped him in his tracks. "What's going on?" Harry questioned with a very Snape demanding tone.

"With?" Snape turned to Harry.

"Narcissa," Harry fixed his gaze on his dad's eyes

"I'm not sure what you mean," his dad admitted.

"She's scared, upset and hurting," Harry mentioned. "I see it in her eyes. They look like mine did before you took me away from the Dursley's."

Snape took a deep breath. He realized Harry was more perceptive then he thought. "Maybe we should sit down." Snape motioned towards the couch.

"Is she here so Draco's dad can't hurt her?" Harry asked, curling up beside his dad.

"Why would you assume it was Lucius?" Snape wrapped his arm around Harry, holding him close. He could sense Harry was upset and he had never mentioned anything that had happened at the Dursley's.

"Is someone else stupid enough to attack a Death Eater's wife?" Harry inquired. "In the Muggle world, husbands are the first suspect in a woman getting hurt. Does he hurt Draco too?"

"I know he's very strict with Draco, but I don't know if he's ever hurt him like Vernon did with you," Snape mentioned.

"Are they going to live here now?" Harry asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"For awhile," his dad smiled at him.

"We need to change the colour of his bed and get him a desk and..." Harry started rambling.

"Draco and his mum have their own apartment," Snape told Harry.

"But," Harry whined.

"Don't you think his mum would get lonely if Draco stayed down here with you every night?" his dad inquired.

"Does she have really bad nightmares and needs to have someone there?" Harry sighed very sadly.

"Do you have nightmares, Harry?" A knot formed in Snape's stomach. He felt a rush of self hate for not knowing about Harry's nightmares. Snape's question was greeted with utter silence. He reached over and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry nestled into his dad's chest. "My wand makes the dark go away," a soft voice mumbled.

"Why didn't you come wake me up?" Snape stroked Harry's hair, his voice as gentle as the first time Harry had ever heard it.

"People get mad when you wake them up," Harry replied.

"I will never get mad if you wake me up because you need me. I promise Harry." Snape held him tighter, resting his chin on Harry head and tenderly rubbing Harry's back. "I'm here for you," he whispered.

"Kay." Snape felt the word rather than actually hearing it.

Harry just held on and listened to his dad's heart beat.

After several minutes of silence, Snape realized Harry had fallen asleep.

Snape had a brief urge to wake the boy up and tell him he wouldn't need a nap if he didn't stay awake half the night. But Snape wanted a little nap too. He knew he would not sleep tonight; he would be too busy watching for nightmares.

Snape felt a presence in the room. His grip on Harry tightened, his eye snapped open, wand at the ready.

"You're a little late, Severus," Narcissa grinned over the book she was reading.

Harry stirred at the grip around him and his dad's sudden movement.

"How long have you been here?" Snape scowled at her.

"At least half an hour. I was going to finish this chapter and then see if you wanted dinner," she snickered.

"How did you get in here?" his scowl still present.

"I believe you told Adderan to grant me entrance whenever I wished. And do stopped scowling at me," she demanded her tone comparative to one of Snape's.

Harry was squirming for release, so Snape let him slide down.

"Where's Draco?" Harry inquired, his sleepy eyes looking up to Narcissa.

"Having a bath. I told him bed would be very early tonight, he had best have a bath now," she replied rather sternly.

"Is he in my bath?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," she nodded and Harry leaped onto the couch and sprang over the back.

"Harry," Snape snapped as Harry was in mid air.

"Sorry," Harry said without turning around and quietly opened his bedroom door.

"I take it you didn't finish grading those paper or talk to Remus yet," Narcissa sarcastically remarked.

Snape gave her a quick glare.

"Arsehole!" Draco's voice echoed through the whole apartment.

Harry came scurrying out of his room and dived over the back of the couch, landing on its seating area, laughing his fool head off.

Draco came storming out of the room, half clad in a towel, dripping water everywhere. He took one look at his mother and Snape standing there and quickly turned back into the room.

"Draco, come here," his mother ordered.

"He threw cold water on me," Draco whined as he slowly came into the living room.

Harry stopped laughing when he heard Narcissa bark her order.

"Accio soap," Narcissa commanded and held out her hand.

"Huh-huh," Draco whimpered with his mouth closed tightly as soap came floating into Narcissa outstretched slender fingers.

"It was my fault," Harry declared, jumping to his feet.

"How is Draco having a fool mouth your fault?" Narcissa icy glare fell on Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it to ponder. He looked up at his dad with pleading eyes.

Snape softly put his hand on Narcissa arm.

"Clothes," Narcissa barked and pointed with her empty hand, clutching the soap tightly in the other hand.

Draco ran.

"I think you better go apology to Draco," Snape snarled at Harry.

Harry walked around the couch this time.

Snape let his hand slide down Narcissa arm until he reached the small cube of soap. He gave it a quick glance and knew by its size, it had only one purpose.

"Sorry," Snape said softly from behind her. "I think right now they both need a friend. Perhaps this little incident will help one blossom."

She took a deep breath. "I tried to explain to him that his father and I were splitting up and that we would be staying here for awhile and he couldn't see Lucius. After a lot of screaming at each other, I finally told him why. You should have seen the look on his face when I removed my glamour charm. I shouldn't have done it, but he demanded prove of what I was saying," her voice shook and Snape instinctively turned her around and held her.

"Harry might be able to help him understand what you are going through," Snape told her.

"You told Harry why we're here," she snarled, pulling away.

"Harry told me why he thought you were here," Snape calmly replied.

"What?" her tone softened.

"He said your eyes looked like his did before he came to live here. He saw that you were upset, afraid and hurt, just like him. When I found Harry he had broken ribs and a broken arm. I have seen house elves treated better then my own son. He was fed leftovers, if there were any. His first day here we went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I told him to sit and he sat on the floor behind my chair," Snape growled, rage once again running through. He turned his head; he did not want her to see the fury he knew was in his eyes.

Narcissa turned his head back to face her."His mischievous little stunt tonight, says he feels save here," she smiled.

"If he feels so safe, why did I only just learn he suffers from nightmares?" he questioned her, his voice beginning to rise.

"It's not that easy to talk about abuse. You learn to hide it. You make yourself believe you deserved it," she explained.

"How long, Cissy?" Snape growled at her. "Your words tell me this was not the first time Lucius did this to you."

"It's in the past," she snarled back. "Let me start my new life, without being haunted by my weaknesses." She lost her control over her tears.

Draco scrambled over the couch, and pushed Snape away. With his acquired wand in hand, he pointed it at Snape: "Get away from her," he demanded with all the courage he could muster.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed and a bright white shield encased Snape.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Draco and she pulled his back against her: "He would never hurt me," she told her son in the serene voice, as she forced his wand hand down.

Harry was now at his dad's side, glaring at Draco.

"Draco won't hurt your dad," Narcissa used the same voice when she spoke to Harry.

Harry repeatedly looked at the wand in Draco's hand.

Draco slipped the wand into his robes and showed Harry his empty hands. Only then did Harry calm down enough for the shield around Snape to dissipate.

Snape picked Harry up and Harry nuzzled into his neck. "Its okay, Harry." With Harry in his arms, Snape lowered himself to look at Draco. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir," Draco replied. His mother could feel him shake slightly as she kept him pressed against her.

"Meeka brings dinner. Yous want Meeka takes it back and return later?" the little elf commented from the dining area.

Snape set Harry down. "You boys ready for a nice quiet dinner?" Snape inquired.

"I'm ready for a nice quiet dinner," Narcissa remarked.

"Got anything stronger then pumpkin juice?" Narcissa asked Snape.

He turned, just before he would have stepped up into the dining area and headed for his desk.

He placed a glass in front of Narcissa and poured her a glass of brandy, then poured one for himself.

"I'll have more grey hair then Remus soon," Snape sighed, then inhaled deeply before downing his whole drink.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

When Harry woke up in the morning, he saw his dad sound asleep. Harry's recliner had been moved near to his bed and Snape was in it.

Harry slipped from his bed, quietly got some clothes and went into his washroom.

Snape was gone when Harry returned to his bedroom. Harry gathered up his book bag and took it out to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for his dad.

As soon as Snape set foot in the living room, Harry looked over at him and said: "Why were you sleeping in my chair?"

"With everything that happened yesterday, I thought you might end up having nightmares," his dad explained while walking over to Harry.

"You were waiting for me to have a nightmare?" Harry's brows furled up with confusion.

"I wanted to show you I am here for you," his dad explained, sitting next to Harry.

"I know you are. You promised me," he smiled at his dad. "But you can't sleep in my chair every night. Your students will get mad at me. Cause right now you don't look like you slept much and you're going to be grumpy all day," Harry scowled.

"Come on, cheeky brat," Snape stood up. "Breakfast in the Great Hall this morning."

"What about Draco and Narcissa?" Harry questioned, walking out the door with his dad.

"They will probably have breakfast in their suite. You'll see Draco in class," Snape reported.

"Remus is going to teach us both?" Harry question with glee.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"Brilliant," Harry beamed.

The minute they sat at the table, Professor McGonagall leaned over to Snape. "Will you have time at all today to brew some calming draft? Poppy said she's almost out. Somehow, Filch got himself locked out on the astrology tower all night. This after he spent he spent a good portion of yesterday morning hanging upside down in one of the hall way."

"He wasn't too happy when I found him dangling from mid-air,"

Remus grinned.

"I don't think it's funny," McGonagall crossly stated to Remus, making his grin fade.

"The list of suspects is vast," Snape mentioned suppressing a grin.

"I do believe the curse used to suspend Filch was originally your handy work Professor Snape," McGonagall retorted.

"If that is an accusation, Professor," Snape sneered coldly at McGonagall.

"Not at all," she added, before Snape could finish what he was about to say.

Harry kept his head down, stuffing his face and hoping no one would notice his growing smile.

"If you see Poppy, tell her I will have a batch for her this evening," Snape declared and start eating his toast, indicating his part of the conversation was over.

"How did Filch end up on the tower?" Remus questioned McGonagall.

"He insisted he was lead there by a suspicious note he found near his unusual hanging," she replied. "Albus has the fore mentioned piece of parchment, but he cannot get it to reveal its secrets."

"I highly doubt the parchment is charmed," Snape said with his usual snide tone. "What good is it to give a squib a charmed note?"

Harry became a little nervous. He hadn't thought anyone would have figured out the note that quickly.

"I would narrow your search down to one who is proficient enough in potions to create a chemical reaction between Filch and the parchment," Snape remarked, his snide tone more scornful. "And before you assume I was also involved in this aspect of Filch's torment."

Again, Professor cut Snape short, "I would never think you responsible for such a childish prank," her tone similar to Snape's.

"If he had been tortured and left dangling from the whomping willow, then we might think you the culprit," Remus quipped.

"Witty this morning, aren't we?" Snape scowled at Remus.

Harry forgot to pretend he was invisible and gave a little snickered.

Remus gave Harry a nudge with his elbow: "How are you in potions?" he chuckled.

Harry stared at Remus with wide eyes.

Remus laughed and the Filch conversations came to an end.

Draco was waiting by the classroom door when Harry and Remus arrived.

"Good morning Mister Malfoy," Lupin smiled pleasantly and unlocked the door with a wave of his wand.

"Since when do you lock the door?" Harry questioned his teacher.

"Since someone put exploding ink in my desk," he replied, walking towards his office.

Draco and Harry exchanged glances. Draco noticed Harry's broad grin and what looked like a twinkle in his eyes. Draco had to force himself not to let his giggles out.

After they finished eating lunch, Professor Lupin told the boys it was nice out and they should go run off some of their energy.

Harry first thought was to find the twins and tell them about the morning's conversation at the head table. He found that they were still in the Great Hall talking to one of their housemates. Harry stood at an angle where he could see them, but Snape could not see Harry. Harry looked up at the next student to exit and notice she wore a Gryffindor crest on her robe.

"Could you please ask Fred and George to come here," Harry smiled at her.

"Without letting anyone else know we're here," Draco added.

Harry and Draco moved a few feet away from the door and waited for the twins to come out. "What's up little bro?" Fred directed his question at Harry.

Harry quickly and quietly explained the head table's morning conversation.

"No worries, Harry" George grinned. "There are tons of students in your dad's class that could produce the needed potions."

"And that would love to get Filch," Fred added.

"You left him out there all night," Harry scowled.

"We fell asleep," they remarked, then laughed boisterously.

"What are you cackling about," Snape scoffed down at the four of them, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring ice.

Fred noticed Harry go pale.

"Harry was telling us why the Professors were all laughing at breakfast this morning," George snickered.

"I do not think Filch's discomfort something to laugh about," Snape's tone and stance unchanged.

"I think who ever got 'em should get a medal." Draco voiced.

"Harry, Draco, go," Snape ordered his arm outstretched, with a finger pointing at the castle's main doors.

"Tell me Mister Weasley test out any chemical reaction between potions lately?" Harry and Draco could hear Snape's question as they walked away.

"Not lately, sir," they admitted in unison.

"You will not involve my son or Draco in any of your antics," Snape glared at them.

"Yes sir," George answered.

"Or should we say, no sir," Fred inquired.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your cheek," Snape snarled and walked away.

On Halloween day, the twins were shocked to see the potion Snape wrote up on the board for the class to prepare.

After all this time, they had thought the Filch incident was long passed. They made sure their expression looked similar to the others in the class.

"Bottle up your potions," Professor Snape told his class. "On Friday, we will test out your potions reaction to lemon soaked parchment."

Snape had every one of his students create the same potion that day, so naturally it was the main topic of conversation with the students.

Harry had heard the topic of discussion that day and felt a little uneasy.

"They may have figured out how the note was created," Draco told Harry as they headed for the Halloween dinner feast, "but there's no way they can figure out who."

"Unless someone gets nervous," George's voice came from behind Draco and Harry, followed by Fred's voice: "and spills the beans."

"I thought everyone gave up on trying to find out who pranked Filch," Harry gave a moaning sigh.

"A potion was involved, and I can't imagine your dad giving up on a mystery that involved a potion," George laughed.

That of course made Harry laugh.

"And if you say something and get in trouble, we'll be haunted by Myrtle," Fred grimaced.

"Personally, I don't want her popping out of the loo every time I go to use it," George quipped.

"Think Snape will mind if you guy sit with us tonight?" Fred asked Harry and Draco.

"He wasn't too impressed to find out that you guys even know each other," Draco smirked.

"He told Remus he thought you guys were the ones that put exploding ink in Remus' office," Harry snickered.

"Why would he think that?" Fred queried and George added: "He's not even one of our teachers."

Harry and Draco sat down with the twins at the Gryffindor table and Harry continued with the tale: "My dad didn't know that the new and improved exploding ink now clings to flesh for twenty four hours. My dad thought you guys created that new affect."

"Old Snarky thinks we're that good?" Fred beamed with pride.

"He said," Harry held up his first two fingers on each hand and made quotation mark gestures, "you two are the most gifted student he's ever taught," Harry giggled.

"Where did you get the exploding ink?" George said assuming Harry was the culprit.

"Zonko's," Harry replied and had a pleased with himself grin.

"We've got to get our hands on some of that," the twins smiled at each other.

"I still have one. But..." Harry paused and looked at each of the twins, "you can't use it on my dad."

"Deal," they chimed and both tried to shake Harry's hand at the same time.

Of course, with no adult super vision, Harry and Draco pigged out on nothing but sweets at the Gryffindor table. It didn't take Snape long to realize Harry and Draco were on a sugar high. Their screeching and running down the hallway to the dungeon was a dead giveaway.

"Of all the nights to agree to Draco staying," Snape grumble to himself, slowing his pace to have at least a few more minutes of piece.

Snape walked into his apartment to find the boys sword fighting with wooden sword. Draco jumping around on one couch, Harry on the other. Their battle occasionally requiring them to stand on the coffee table and attack one another.

"What the hell!" Snape bellowed at the sight of them.

Harry spun to look at his dad. Draco caught Harry's side, causing Harry to lose his balance and fall off the table. Draco jumped down to the floor immediately.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to move. Especially when he looked up, way up, to his menacing father looming over him.

"Sit," Snape commanded Draco. "You," he snapped at Harry, "get up and sit with Draco."

Harry kept his eyes on his dad until he sat next to Draco, then he didn't really want to look at those irate onyx eyes.

Snape went over to his desk and began grading some papers, occasionally glancing over at the boys. The boys sat on the edge of the couch without talking or even moving much. Snape was quite please with his ability to instil such obedience from sugar high ten year olds. After fifteen minutes they began knocking each other's knees. Each one trying to hit the other harder with each round.

Snape stood, they stopped. Snape then stepped down from his study area and once again loomed over the boy, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes holding the glare that made his students run.

"Is your sword fight an indication of what I have to look forward to all night?" he glowered.

He received two shaking heads.

"A verbal answer if you please," he said with his famous icy tone.

"No sir," they said in unison.

"Do you think you two can find something quiet to play in your room?" Snape's tone came down a bit.

"Yes sir," they replied.

One of Snape's arms unfolded and he pointed at Harry's bedroom door.

The boys sat on Harry's floor and each tried to make a card castle with exploding cards.

On the second attempt, Draco's castle went off and seem to insight Harry's. Two packs of cards flew all over the room and the boys giggled as cards scattered everywhere.

A knock came on Harry's door while the cards were still floating down to the floor.

"Yeah," Harry replied to the knock.

"I think," Snape began, but stopped when he noticed the cards. He gave a slight shake of his head. "It time to get ready for bed and then clean up the cards."

When Snape returned, the cards were cleaned up and the boys were in their respective beds. They all said goodnight and Snape went back to marking papers, hoping he had heard the last of them for the night.

Just past midnight, Draco came running out of Harry's room. "Uncle Severus," he called out, but receive no answer.

Draco couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment, so he floo called his mum.

"Draco?" Narcissa was surprised to see her son's face appear in her fire place, especially at midnight.

"I can't find Uncle Severus and Harry is screaming in his sleep and holding his head.

"Step away from the fire," she ordered.

Draco had barely moved away when his mum came through and ran to Harry's room.

Harry was whimpering, his eyes shut tight and his hands grasping at his scar.

Narcissa sat down and pulled Harry into her lap. "Harry," she called, but Harry didn't seem to respond.

"Draco, go to the third book shelf in Severus' study and pull the book down, 'Potions for Beginners'. Stand it back up and pull it down again, keep doing it until Severus comes."

"Accio cold cloth," Narcissa called out. She pulled Harry hands away from his head and noticed his scar was very red. She placed the cloth on it and continued to hold Harry close.

Severus came flying up from his lab, wondering who the hell keep tugging the book.

Draco got hit by the door when Snape came charging out.

"Something's wrong with Harry," Draco said, rubbing his head where the door hit him.

Snape's robes billowed behind him as he rushed to Harry's room.

"His scar is hurting him and I can't seem to wake him up," Narcissa mentioned, passing Harry over to his dad.

Once in his arms, Snape moved the cloth and looked at the redding of Harry's scar. Snape now sat on the bed holding his son, while Draco and Narcissa sat on Draco's bed and they both looked very concerned.

Quarter past twelve, Harry's eyes opened and screamed: "Mummy," and his arms shot up, as if to protect himself, then his eyes closed.

Harry's eyes reopened, full of panic and he slithered out of his pyjama top and Snape's arms.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry mumbled, crawling backwards away from Snape.

"Harry," Snape called out softly and lowered himself to kneel beside Harry's bed, looking across at Harry crunched into the corner of his bed and the wall.

Narcissa realized the room was very poorly lit and called for the lights to increase in power.

As soon as Harry noticed his dad, he scrambled into his arms.

Snape pulled Harry into his embrace, gently stroking Harry's head. "It's okay, Harry. I got you."

Harry's panicked breathing began to slow down.

Narcissa and Draco watch in silence.

"You were having a nightmare," Snape said soothingly. How could he have not heard Harry when he had nightmares like this?

"Every Halloween I see the red eyes and the bright green light and it makes my head hurt," Harry sobbed into Snape's neck.

Snape noticed Narcissa cover her mouth with her hand, her eyes sad and shocked. Shape and Narcissa knew that at this very time, James and Lily were killed By Voldemort.

Draco laid his head in his mother's lap and was falling back asleep.

Snape called over the recliner and climbed in, with Harry nestled against him. When Narcissa saw the chair come over, she knew that this is where Snape and Harry would sleep tonight. She carefully laid Draco down in the bed and covered him up. She then pulled the comforter off of Harry's bed and draped it over Harry and Snape.

"Night Severus," she smiled and gently gave Harry's head a tender stroke and dimmed the lights.

"Thanks Cissa," Snape whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Today was the start of Christmas holidays and for two days Harry has been bursting with excitement. This was the first time he would get to go to Keir Korbin, but two days of improper sleep were starting to show.

"Aren't you done yet? Draco and Narcissa are probably waiting for us," Harry whined.

"Get you holiday home work out," Snape ordered.

"I don't want to," he whined louder, throwing himself back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

"I told you if you could find something quiet to do while I finished marking these papers, then you'd have to do your homework," Snape stated firmly. "It sounds more like you need a nap."

"I don't need a nap," Harry protested, arms still crossed.

Snape had no intentions of arguing with a ten year old, when he had work to finish. He got up from his desk and with silent grace he strode over to the couch. Harry was so busy sulking, with his back to the study; he did know his dad had moved until he was standing in front of him.

"Nap time, now," Snape ordered.

Harry remained where he was and glowered up at his dad.

Snape reached down with his left hand and pulled Harry onto his feet. With his right hand, Snape gave Harry two hard swats on the butt.

"OW!" Harry squeaked.

"Bed," Snape commanded, "or you will find yourself over my knee."

Harry ran for his room.

It was lunch time when Snape came into Harry's room to wake him.

"Harry," he called and gently rubbed Harry's back.

Harry peeked up at his dad. "Sorry I was such a brat," he said passively.

"Want to come have some lunch before we go to our house?" Snape smiled.

"We can go now?" Harry sprung to life.

"After lunch. And that does not mean you cram everything in your mouth," his dad scowled.

"Yes sir," Harry said hopping off the bed.

Harry was so happy to see Narcissa and Draco at the table and even happier when the four of them made their way to the school gates, so the adult could apparate them all to the gates of Keir Korbin.

Snape placed his hand over the steel plate on the mammoth iron gates. He drew his hand back and the gates parted for them to enter. Harry heard what sounded like horses and turned his head. A shinny black coach with silver trim stood near the gate. But the two creatures harnessed to the coach were not horses. They looked similar to a horse skeleton with thin black leathery skin stretched over them and wings furled at their sides.

"Dad, what are those?" Harry pointed at the creatures.

"What are what?" Draco looked at Harry.

"Threstrals," Snape replied and patted the one closest to him.

"I don't see anything," Draco remarked.

"Not everyone can see them," Narcissa told her son. "I have heard of them, but I have never seen one either."

"Shall we," Snape held the coach door open.

"Shouldn't this have a roof in case it snows," Draco inquired as he sat down.

"I requested this coach if it wasn't snowing, so we could look at the grounds on our way up to the house," Snape explained.

The snow on the trees glistened in the sun light. Deer scurried at the sound of the approaching coach. Ahead of them, Harry could see a bridge spanning a stream. Where the water came from, he wasn't sure but it emptied into a large lake way off to the right. There was an old stone cottage near the lake shore. Once over the bridge, the massive estate house came into view. It didn't look like a house looked more like a smaller version of Hogwarts.

"We'll never be able to investigate all of that before the holidays are over," Harry remarked.

"I haven't had time to thoroughly investigate the house either," Snape informed the boys. "Just like Hogwarts, if a door is locked you do not enter and the west wing is strictly off limits at this time, understood?" he tone quite stern.

"Yes sir," they nodded.

Draco was shocked to see a house elf dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a tie. Draco head quickly turned to look at Snape, then back to the elf.

"Kobo is a free elf and he's employed by me," Snape told him. "I would ask that you try to remember this and treat him with some respect."

Meeka appeared and Kobo made his way over to open the coach door.

"Professor Snape," Kobo greeted the man and lightly bowed his head. "Meeka will take your belonging to your rooms."

"Thank you," Snape said to the elf, and then held his hand out for Narcissa to aide her getting out of the coach.

She smiled at Snape and took his hand.

"My Lady Malfoy," the elf bowed with his greeting. He greeted the boy with a slight bow too, calling them young Master Draco and young Master Harry.

Like the others, Harry pulled his shrunken suitcase from his pocket and handed it to Meeka.

Their shoes echoed each step on the marble floor of the foyer. There was a grand water fountain in the middle of the foyer with marble bench looking seats around it. Harry looked up and saw a balcony that jutted out part way into the foyer. From there he surmised, you could jump into the water fountain. Directly behind the fountain there were large carved doors that were flanked by massive marble stair casings.

"This room," Snape escorted them to the left, "was originally called the Lady's parlour, which attaches to the conservatory." The large stained glass window reflected its many colours into the room. They went through the parlour and up a few steps to the conservatory. The room was over two storied high with a man made creeks, little bridges, and goldfish swam in the water. The far wall had an artificial waterfall and there were thousands of plants, little pathways to walk along and even benches to sit on. It looked as though someone had built an indoor park. Snape pointed to another archway, just down the wall from the one they had entered and said: "This leads into the dining hall." He led them into the dining hall then back out through the Lady's parlour and across the foyer to the right. "This is the Master's parlour." Its walls were ornate carved wood and it looked like a Hogwarts common room, but off to one side was and up a few steps was a billiard room with a billiard table on sturdy clawed legs, a round table for card playing and what appeared to be a fully stocked bar.

They walked through the Master's parlour into a hallway. Looking to the left they could see the hall exited into the foyer and to the right, the corridor looked like it went for miles. "Across from the Master's parlour is the music room," Snape told them and opened the massive wooden doors. He then took them passed one of the stairs, to the massive double doors that were flanked by the stairs. "This is the ballroom," he announced and he doors swung open before him.

"You could play Quidditch in here," Draco declared with awe.

Snape shook his head and snickered to himself. "There are lavatories off of both the parlours; the kitchen is downstairs under the dining hall. Let's go upstairs," Snape said as he ascended the stairs on the Lady's parlour side, looking to the left they could see a bridge styled hallway passed over the Lady's parlour and continued through the conservatory. "Most of the house beyond that point is still under construction and I don't want you boys going there." And then they turned towards the balcony. "This is the main library."There was the balcony that looked over the foyer and another that looked down into the ballroom. The center of the room had a fire pit with lounge styled settees and chairs placed on the balconies. Book shelves lined the east and west walls and had spiral staircases near the ballroom balcony. Looking up, they could see the library continued up at least two more stories. As they walked through the library, Draco and Harry both went to the back end of the balcony and looked down into the ballroom. "Our suites are down this way," Snape led them over the bridges that looked down into the Master's parlour and the music room. "Guess suites and apartments are on the other side and have not been refinished. You will find that wing of the second floor closed off and you will stay away from it," his eyes fell directly to the boys. The boys nodded and Snape continued in his original direction.

The Master's suite was closest to the library, on the front side of the house and the Lady's suite was across the hall.

"Why don't the Master and the Lady share a bedroom like most couples?" Harry questioned.

"Back in the time of this house's construction, that's how noble families lived," Narcissa remarked, as Snape opened the door what was obviously going to be her room.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear: "So the master could bring home a whore and not disturb his wife," he snickered.

Snape turned just in time to notice Draco pulling away from Harry's ear, Harry flushed slightly, and then he glanced up at his dad.

"What were you whispering Draco," Snape scowled at the boy.

"I said they had separate rooms so they didn't disturb each other," Draco replied innocently.

"Where's our room?" Harry questioned.

Snap went over and opened the double doors next to his room. The room was coloured the same as Harry's room at Hogwarts, it even had his old four postured double bed.

"We gonna sleep in the same bed," Draco proclaimed. "He kicks around too much," he whined.

Snape continued into the room and opened a massive bathroom.

"Your room is through here," Snape announced and opened the other bathroom door. The adjoining room looked the same as Harry's but it was green and silver. Snape strode through the room and out into the hallway. "Over here is your toy room," he added and opened the doors of the room next to Narcissa suite. "At the end of this hall and down a few steps is an exercise room with an indoor pool," Snape pointed.

"Kinda dark down there," Harry murmured.

"All the hallways light up as you travel down them," Snape explained. He also noticed the boys were getting anxious to go exploring. "Supper is severed at six. You will be washed and in the dining hall by then. If you get lost or need help, call Meeka." Snape grinned as he stood there watching the boys twitch, waiting to be released. "Where aren't you allowed to go?" he added sternly.

"West wing," Harry spouted, while Draco said: "Locked doors."

"Go," Snape laughed.

"Peace for a few hours," Narcissa smiled at Snape.

"Hopefully I can organize some of my lab. I've been shipping things out here since the summer and I didn't want some clumsy elf touching any of it. I've left it as a holiday project for myself," Snape mentioned.

"Did you want some unclumsy help," Narcissa smiled.

Sure," he returned the smile, and then escorted her down to the Master's parlour.

Just like his lab at Hogwarts, the door was hidden. Snape tapped his wand on a brick on the fireplace mantel. The stone floor in front of the fireplace slid aside and a spiral staircase was visible bellow.

The lab was full of empty shelves and long counters, with sinks in the middle. There was a cold room and a dark room for storing various potion ingredients. There were wooden crates on the counters and bigger ones on the floor. Each crate held a variety of ingredients that needed to go away.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon getting a few crates contents put away in alphabetical order, and talking about how the divorce proceedings were going. Narcissa told Snape that she allowed Lucius to keep the Malfoy estate, but she would be receiving three quarters of Malfoy financial assets. Any properties owned by Narcissa ancestors would remain in her name and any belonging to Lucius' family would remain with him. Draco's upbringing would be solely in Narcissa hands. The judge had never heard of any wizard attacking his wife to the point of causing death to a pure-blood offspring. She viewed Lucius' attack on Narcissa barbaric. If he would deliberately kill one of his children then he may be a danger to any other offspring. Lucius would not be allowed anywhere near Draco without super vision and consent of Narcissa until Draco was of age. Narcissa's copy of the divorce proceeding should arrive by week end.

"I think Albus is as happy as me that this is finally at an end," Narcissa smiled weakly at Snape.

"He thought it best if he stood by you through this an offered his advice and support," Snape remarked. "Deeming my presents ill advised around Lucius. He also did not trust me to remain passive in the face of some of the things that would be said or when pictures of you in the hospital were brought forward."

"Upon seeing the picture and listening to the hospital report, the judge herself was far from passive," Narcissa mentioned quietly. "She wanted to send Lucius to Azkaban for life, but had to settle on the five years the members of the court ordered."

Snape went to her and held her close, she how upset she had become. "It's over now Cissy and I will continue to stay in the back ground until you feel all right in telling people about us."

"Is that why I have the Lady's suite across the hall from you?" she gave a gentle chuckle.

"You are welcome to cross the hall anytime you please, but I thing discretion for a little longer would be appropriate," he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Albus asked if I would like to stay at Hogwarts as the head librarian. Edela won't be returning after the Christmas holidays," she smiled up at Snape. "He was also wondering if I planned on maintaining my apartment or admitting to our relationship and moving to your apartment," she allowed another little chuckle. "Nothing gets past that man, does it?"

"Not much," Snape sneered.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Snape's favourite aspect of Christmas Day was the boys' bed time. The boys had started their day at about three in the morning. Trying to get Snape up at three, Narcissa at four, Snape again at five, Narcissa at six and finally got Snape out of bed at seven. Signs that the boys had not gone back to sleep began to show by lunch. They whined about having to stop playing with their new toys, followed by endless protests about having to put their new stuff away, ending in a screaming match between them about where their new toys should go. This was settled by Narcissa, Snape was on the verge of locking them in the old dungeons. At lease dinner had been quiet, both boys almost falling asleep in their plates. Needless to say, Snape and Narcissa had very large glasses of brandy once the boys were in bed.

Having gone to bed at seven-thirty the night before, the boys were up by six in the morning and Draco wanted to teach Harry how to fly, unfortunately there was a ragging blizzard.

"Now what?" Harry grumbled when the snow started blowing in the door when they looked outside.

"The ballroom," Draco grinned and dashed for the massive room. Harry on his heals: "I don't think my dad is going to like this."

"Do you want me to see if I can find a baby broom in one of those boxes in the attic?" Draco had his hand on his hips as taunted.

"We can't fly in the house," Harry stated with a foot stamp.

"I thought you wanted to learn to fly," Draco jeered. "Or are you a baby?"

"I'm not a baby," Harry screamed.

"Prove it," Draco dared. "Catch me," he flew off to the far end of the massive room.

Harry refused to be out done and mounted his broom. It took a few flights around the room before he relaxed somewhat and no longer had a death grip on the broom.

Draco zipper through the music room, back into the ballroom and through to the solarium, stopping to open the dining room door. Once he had all the adjoining room doors open, he showed his skills. Swooping around the dining table (that sat thirty people comfortably), dodging plants in the solarium, staying low through the ballroom and seeing how close he could get to the various instruments in the music room.

Harry followed him on the next round. Harry got slapped in the face by a few plants and took out a double base in the music room. This brought the game to a temporary halt.

"Meeka," Harry called out. The little elf immediately appeared. "Can you fix that?"

Meeka snapped her fingers and the instrument jumped back together. Before she had disappeared again, the boys were back in the air.

This time Draco lead Harry high through the ballroom, cutting through the second story library, around the water fountain and back in through the ballroom doors.

Meeka was running around on the ground, yelling: "No Harry danger to fly in house. Harry comes down. Draco stop. I's fetching Professor Snape. Yous going to break more stuffs. Meeka not fix stuff yous break any more."

"Stop yelling you stupid elf," Draco demanded when he came close to her.

"Don't you yell at her," Harry snapped and landed near Meeka.

"She's going to wake someone up," Draco snarled, landing next to Harry.

"Whatever crashed below my room woke me up," a very cross Narcissa stated from the balcony overlooking the foyer. "I happened to be standing in the library on your last fly by."

Harry was closely examining the grout work around the marble flooring. Draco forehead was crumpled, since only his eye were directed up to his mother.

"I would suggest you take advantage of being able to sit, and wait for us in the dining hall," Narcissa snapped and turned away.

"Meeka could you please put my broom away," Harry quietly asked her and handed his broom to her, she took Draco's too before disappearing with a pop.

The boys sat silently in their seats in the dining hall. They had been there for at least ten minutes, before Kobo popped in and placed a coffee at the head of the table. Harry knew that meant his dad was on his way down.

"Morning boys," Snape gave his usual morning greeting, with a small smile and walked to his seat. "So what do you have planned for today? It will have to be something indoors, there quite the blizzard outside," he mentioned sipping his coffee.

"Play nice and quietly with some of our new toys," Draco's tone denoted his comment was a questioned, rather than an answer.

Snape noticed this and the fact that Harry seemed very worried about something. But before he could question Harry, Narcissa joined them. She glared at each of the boys before she sat down.

Kobo immediately placed her tea on the table, followed moments later by breakfast.

This was the quietest breakfast Snape had ever sat through. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. And Harry was pushing his food around, not really eating anything.

"May I be excused?" Draco asked politely when he was done.

"You will go straight to your room," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes mother," Draco replied, briefly looking at her before he calmly walked out.

Snape looked from Harry to Narcissa, back to Harry. "Do I want to know what's going on?" he again looked from one to the other.

"Harry would you like to tell him what you and Draco were doing this morning?" Narcissa asked her tone still wrathful.

Harry peeked through his bangs at her, looked back at his plate and took a deep breath: "We went flying," Harry timidly mumbled.

"I would prefer you look at me when you are talking to me," his dad told him.

Concerned little eyes peeked up at Snape. "We went flying," Harry spoke even quieter.

"Come here," Snape commanded and turned his chair.

Harry slowly and reluctantly dragged himself to stand in front of his dad's chair.

Snape reached out and took hold of Harry's chin. "I want you to tell me what's going on without mumbling."

"We went flying," Harry repeated very quietly.

"In this blizzard?" Snape's brow creased and his eye's became piercing.

Harry tried to shake his head, but his dad still had a hold of his chin. "No." Harry whimpered. "In the house."

Snape let go of Harry's chin and his eyes widened with dismay. He then slowly turned his head in Narcissa direction.

"They woke me when something in the music room crashed. I was part way into the library and they zoomed past me into the foyer. Meeka had been screaming at them for several minutes," she explained, her displeasure evident in each word.

"In the house?" Snape's voice was even, almost devoid of emotion, his eyes dark frightening slits.

"I didn't want to," tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

"I think you better go to your room," his dad stressed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Harry ran.

"I naturally assumed Draco would have bullied him in to it," Narcissa mentioned, her cold tone still dominating her voice.

"I should have said something the day we arrived and Draco commented on the size of the ballroom," Snape blurted out with frustration.

"Like me, you took as a comment not a statement of fact," Narcissa replied.

Snape tapped his wand on his coffee cup, heating up the last half.

"If you want me, I will be soaking in a hot tub with a good book," Narcissa smiled as she approached Snape.

"And what about Draco?" Snape questioned the woman now standing in front of him.

"You are the master of the house, I suggest you put your foot down in regards to your god-son," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "He obviously has no respect for you or your house," she added as she graceful swept from the room.

Snape gazed into his black coffee; he took the steaming drink down in one giant gulp and then stood up. It would be the instigator of this thoughtless action he would deal with first.

Snape knock sharply on Draco's door. A very surprised Draco said: "Come in."

Snape casually strolled into the room and Draco sat up on his bed. Snape took the desk chair and turned it so he could sit.

"I think we have a few things to talk about," Snape pointed out. "Come here," he ordered.

Draco had no concerns, talking with Snape had to be better than getting spanked with his mother's hair brush.

Cold angry black eyes bore into Draco: "Please explain to me why you would even think of flying in the house," Snape's tone was not as ominous as his eyes.

He looked up at Snape and calmly explained: "I wanted to show Harry how easy it was to fly but it was snowing really hard."

"Did you ever fly around in Malfoy Manor?" Snape wrath now becoming obvious in his voice.

Draco immediately noticed the change in tone and nervously replied: "No sir." Then looked down at his feet.

"Look at me," Snape demanded.

Draco's head snapped back up.

"And why wouldn't you fly around in your old house?" His demeanour unchanged.

"It wasn't big enough?" Draco remarked. But seeing Snape's eyes look even angrier, if that was possible, he added: "I would probably get a spanking," he said quietly.

"You didn't think you would get one if you flew in this house?" Snape scowled.

Draco shrugged.

"That is not an answer," Snape snapped.

"I didn't think about it," Draco admitted.

"Pants down Draco," Snape ordered.

Draco's eyes shot wide open: "You can't spank me," he scowled.

"I can and I will. Pants down," Snape demanded. "Now."

"But my mum..."

"Since your action shows a total disrespect towards me, she told me to deal with it. When we are done, you may go speak to her if you wish." His patients gone, Snape flicked his wand and Draco's pants flew over to the lower corner of Draco's bed.

"I won't do it again," Draco whined as Snape pulled him over his knee.

"I am going to make sure you know why you don't want to do it again," Snape replied and his hand fell heavy on Draco's boxer covered butt.

By the tenth smack, Draco was screaming through his crying, promising to never do it again.

"I...I'm... sorry," Draco blubbered after ten more very sharp smacks.

Snape stood Draco back on his feet in front of him, holding Draco's arms at his side. Draco was taking deep sobbing breaths, tears streaking down his pale cheeks and his lower lip was quivering.

Snape released one of Draco's arms and put his hand under Draco's chin, tipping his head upwards: "What did you promise me, Draco?" Onyx eyes met steely blue eyes.

"I won't... fly in... the house," Draco cried. "I'm soorrry Uncle Severus."

Snape reach out and pulled Draco into a hug, gently rubbed the boys back. Draco wrapped his arms Snape's neck and buried his face in there too.

Snape held Draco until his sobs became less deep, as he pulled away he told Draco: "You are ground to your room for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir," Draco sucked in a deep breath.

"I made Harry do it," Draco said softly as Snape put the chair away.

"Did you tie him to his broom and make the broom fly?" Snape scoffed.

The corner of Draco's mouth turned up ever so slightly: "No sir," Draco wiped his face across his arm, "I called him a baby. He didn't want to do it, honest."

"I'll see you at lunch," Snape commented and cut through the boy's shared bathroom, closing the door as he went.

Draco looked over at his pants, he didn't want to put those on, he knew that would sting his tender little butt. He decided Snape's hand might be more painful than his mother's hair brush. He wrapped himself up in a blanked and lay on his belly to read.

Harry was on his bed, his back pressed against the center of his head board. He knees folded up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His head rested on his knees and he was gently swaying from side to side.

The stern no non-sense demeanour the man always upheld was waning, as he stood in the washroom doorway looking at his son. Snape inhaled deeply, regaining his unyielding composure. If Draco got a spanking for flying in the house, then Harry should also. With his jaw set, Snape strode into the room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

Snape turned his upper torso and looked over at Harry: "I would like you to come over here and explain to me why you were flying in the house," Snape had that even, unemotional tone that frightened Harry.

Harry just continued to sway.

Snape reached over and pulled Harry closer, Harry would not uncurl; he kept himself in his protective ball.

"Harry," Snape called out softly.

"I...I'm bad ... you won't let me ...come back to...your house," Harry sobbed uncontrollably. "You don't love me now...nobody loves bad boys." His body jerked with each sob.

Snape pulled Harry into his lap and held tight and in a soothing voice he said: "I will never stop loving you. You could never do something that would make me not love you. Never, Harry. Never." he gently rocked back and forth, tenderly stroking Harry's head.

Snape could feel Harry's body jerk violently with every breath the boy tried to take. Snape called forth a vial of calming draft; noticing Harry was now holding his head as the jerking breaths seemed to be causing a headache.

Harry choked on the potion, but his dad was hoping that some of it made its way into the boy. Snape continued to hold and rock his son. He still held him even though the sob had subsided and he realized Harry had cried himself to sleep. Snape laid Harry down and covered him up. He would talk to Harry later about the flying in the house incident.

Snape strolled into the library; he would find a book and returned to Harry's room. He wanted to be there when Harry woke up. Hopefully he would see that no matter what he did, his dad was there for him.

"Looking for a potion to minimize grey hair," Narcissa giggled.

"I do believe Muggle have such a potion," Snape remarked, a slight curl in his thin lips. "I'm just getting something to look through while Harry sleeps. I don't want him to wake up alone," he sighed. "Cissy, he thinks I don't love him because he was bad."

Narcissa took a deep breath: "It's going to take a while for him to understand you do care. You need to try and make him understand he's not bad, what he did was bad."

Snape started to walk away, thinking about what Narcissa had said.

It was almost lunch time when Harry started to stir. His dad had been propped up on the bed, with pillows piled up against the hard wooden headboard and his long legs stretched out. Harry peeked up as Snape glanced down.

"You didn't eat much breakfast, do you want to come have some lunch?" Snape questioned in an even tone and closed up his book, and move to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Um soorry," Harry mumbled as Snape pulled him over to the edge next to him.

"Let's go have lunch and then we will talk about you flying in the house," Snape suggested, there was no hint of anger in his voice.

"I can eat?" Harry was obviously confused.

"Harry," Snape tipped Harry's face up, "you know how I said no matter what you did I would always love you?"

Harry gave a little nod.

"I will never take your food away as a punishment. I will never kick you and I will never lock you in a cupboard. I promise, kay." Snape was hoping by using Harry's little 'kay' word, Harry would understand.

"Kay," a meek little smile came out.

"Lunch," Snape got to his feet and Harry followed.

Narcissa was already in the dining room when Draco came in and tried to find a comfortable position to sit. "In case Severus neglected to inform you, you will not be doing any flying for the rest of the holidays," Narcissa stated coldly.

"Yes mother," Draco pouted.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts and Harry still hadn't found the potion book belonging to his ancestor. Over the holidays he had heard his dad ask his wand to locate family heirlooms that had been mentioned in some scrolls he had found. The potion book was not mentioned in any of the scrolls Snape had gone through so far and Harry wondered if it still excited. All Harry could do was try calling out for Loto Bianco's potion book and see what happens. The problem was he needed a proper wand, not any wand, but his dad's. Harry had heard Narcissa volunteer to help; his dad had said the heirlooms would only come to a wand being held by a blood relative.

Harry had heard his dad go to bed over half an hour ago, but Harry's stomach was in knocks. One of his dad's first rules was never touch his wand. He knew if he got caught taking his dad's wand, he would get a spanking a lot worse than the one he got for flying in the house. Part of Harry wanted to tell his dad about the book and let his dad call for it, the other part of Harry wanted to surprise his dad.

With all the stealth he could muster, Harry crept into his dad's room. Harry knew he could claim to have had a nightmare if his dad woke up at this point.

It was too late to claim a nightmare now. With the sound of his heart beating echoing in his ears, Harry's hand slipped under his dad's pillow and he grasped the wand. Harry left the room a lot faster than he had came in. He slid down the wall just outside of his dad's room, holding the wand in his shaking hands.

Harry used the wall as support and stood, wand held outwards: "Peto at addo Loto Bianco libri," he ordered with authority.

Narcissa finished her book and was just about to put out the light, when a wood panel behind her bed opened. A book along with centuries of dust floated out and made its way to her door.

Narcissa rose to her feet, intent on following the book. Her door opened for the book and she stepped out into the hallway right behind it.

Harry panicked at the sight of her door opening and dropped the wand, causing the book to fall at Narcissa feet. She bent down, picking up the book and admired the beautiful white lily carved into the leather cover. She traced her fingers over the lily and looked at Harry: "Looking for this?" her tone was similar to the icy one his dad was known for.

Harry barely managed a little nod.

With the book tightly held against her chest, Narcissa glided towards Harry. She knelt down and retrieved Snape's wand.

"Don't move," she ordered and slipped into Snape's room. When she immerged, she said: "Follow me." She didn't look at Harry, but she did still have the book.

Harry kept looking back as her followed.

"I did not wake him," Narcissa remarked.

Harry often wondered how she knew what was going on behind her, but he didn't think this was the time to ask.

Narcissa sat in one of the big wing-backed chairs in the balcony area of the library. Harry stood before her.

"Sit," Narcissa said to Harry and one of the chairs moved, so he could sit in front of her.

"Why didn't you wake my dad?" Harry timidly asked.

"You took his wand and he'd punish you for it, without caring why you took it. I know you wouldn't do something that would get you in a lot of trouble unless you felt you had no choice. You used his wand to call forth this book. I have read through a lot of the paperwork he had on heirlooms and nothing so far mentioned this book. There are probably other things in this house that are not mentioned either. Someone had to have told you about this book and that it was somewhere in this house. I've been watching you; I know you have been searching for something. You saw how your dad made things he was looking for come to him. You do not want him to know about this book. There is something very special about this book," she paused and tried to open it, but the book cover would not move. "It can only be read by an ancestor of the writer."

"It's a potion book written by Loto Bianco," Harry remarked. "She my great, great, great, well lots of greats grandmother. The founders of Hogwarts brought her here to teach at Hogwarts and she married Hystarn Procer the first Master of Keir Korbin."

"Dumbledore," Narcissa said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked at her.

"Severus has never mentioned the names of the original owners of this estate. For you to know their names and about this book, Dumbledore is the only one I can think of to give you that information. What does he want with the book?" her placid tone was quickly replaced with a cold scowl.

"I wanted to come up with an original Italian potion for social studies and Dumbledore told me about Loto and her book, but he wasn't sure the book still existed. I wanted to write a report on the potion, have dad help me make it and then on his birthday give him the book. Tonight was my last chance to find it," Harry explained, a slight pout on his face as he peeked at her through his bangs.

"I would imagine the whole book is written in Latin and Italian, how will you find an appropriate potion?" she inquired.

"I heard we were getting a new librarian and she's fluent in Latin and Italian," Harry's smile covered his whole face. "I'm sure if I ask her really, really nicely she'll help. Cause she's kinda like a mum to me."

Narcissa took a deep breath: "You really think I'm like a mum to you?"

"Yup," Harry beamed and went and gave her a softly kiss on her cheek.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

"Dumbledore has kept some secret papers your mum sighed, making me your godmother she was one of my closest friend when we were younger," Narcissa revealed

"Really?" Harry looked up and smiled, then let out a big yawn.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you. But I thought you would be better with your Aunt and Uncle, then with me and a man loyal to the Dark Lord. I'm so sorry Harry," she cried and tear ran down her cheek.

"It's okay," Harry wiped her tears on his pyjama sleeve. "I'm with you now."

A weak smile graced her face.

She pulled Harry into her lap and he put his head on her chest, and she softly caressing his head and began to rock him.

"Master says Harry comes for breakfast now," Meeka said, jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

Harry opened his eyes and the sun was streaming in his window.

"I'm getting up, stop jumping on me," he grumbled.

"Draco says go jump on Harry and wakes him up," the little elf said and stopped jumping.

"Go slap Draco in the head," Harry remarked.

'POP" Meeka was gone.

Harry laughed as he slipped into his slippers and put his robe on.

"Did you tell your stupid elf to hit me," Draco bellowed when Harry walked into the dining room.

"Well you told her to jump on me," Harry scowled.

"Boys," Snape snapped. "It's our last morning here till summer, do you think we could have a nice quiet breakfast?"

Snape and Narcissa went back to reading their Daily Prophets and toast, the boys began to quietly eat.

Draco swung his leg, but hit Harry's chair leg instead of Harry.

"Draco," Narcissa barked, "go stand in the corner. When Harry's finished eating you can come back and finish your breakfast." Snape had looked up from his paper the minute Narcissa barked at Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but his mother's eyes seemed to say 'don't you dare'. His first two steps were stomped, but Snape clearing his throat seemed to stop that protest. Once he reached the corner, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly.

Once the adults were back behind their papers, Harry wolfed down his breakfast.

A few minutes after Draco was told to leave the table, Harry said: "May I be excused."

Snape and Narcissa exchanged glances and small shakes of their heads: "You may," his dad said.

Harry calmly left the room, once out of sight he raced upstairs to wash and get dressed. He knew Draco would hold him responsible for getting sent to the corner. It was best if Harry didn't spend much time alone with Draco this morning.

"Draco, are you quite finished with your little snit?" Narcissa questioned crossly.

Draco turned, put his hand behind his back and nicely said: "Yes mother."

"Sit," she motioned to the chair.

Harry raced back down the stairs and sat in the Master's lounge, or as they called it now; his dad's study. He sat in a high backed chair and picked up his feet. If Draco went by, he wouldn't know Harry was there.

"Shouldn't....

"AAAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed.

The corner of Snape's lip curled up: "Shouldn't you be packing?"

Harry hated the way the man could travel without making a sound.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa came running into the room.

"I think I startled him," his dad replied with a grin on his face.

"One of these days I'm going to sew bells into the hems of your robes," Narcissa glowered at Snape. All she received was a slight raise of Snape's eyebrow.

"Come on Harry, we need to get you packed," Narcissa smiled at Harry. "We'll start with your toys, because I don't know which one you want to take back to Hogwarts. Your clothes are easy, they all go back with us." she noted as they made their way up the stairs.

Once they were in the upstairs hallway, and out of Snape's ear shot, Narcissa told Harry:"I'll keep the book at my apartment, you can tell your dad that I'm helping you with your social studies work, then he won't mind you coming up whenever you have free time."

"I'll let Draco find a potion to, but only if he promises not to tell anyone about the book," Harry specified.

"That's really sweet of you," Narcissa smiled and opened the toy room door. "Take whichever toys you want over to your room and I'll pack it up after I finish my own packing."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

It had taken a few months before Narcissa and Harry came up with a potion Harry could use for his extra credits. Most of them, Narcissa refused to translate or said his dad would never let him make. They found one Narcissa was sure had never been altered. They needed a leaf from a plant native to Italy that only gross in volcanic ash. Narcissa knew Snape would have never heard of this potion and she told Harry she would send away for all the needed ingredients.

Now it was up to Harry to write a report for his dad. He needed to list all the ingredients and how the potion was made and its purpose. Dumbledore knew Harry wanted to keep the book a secret, so he agreed to sign a note at the bottom of the report stating he verifies the potion had come from a reputable potion master. Harry was hoping by having Dumbledore do this, Harry could leave the name of the original creator off his report.

Harry had written the ingredients in both Italian and in English, and was now standing beside his dad, waiting to find out if his dad would brew it with him.

"Is there a reason the creator cannot be mentioned?" Snape questioned his son.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "And I can't tell you anymore than that. Dumbledore's note should sur..ah," Harry searched for Albus' word, "sur...suffice," he grinned.

"It might take awhile to get some of these ingredients," Snape mentioned reading though them.

"Cissy ordered them, they arrived yesterday," Harry replied.

"Personally I think a potion that renders the wearer to have no scent to any creature is unique. I can't believe I've never heard of it," Snape continued to stare at Harry's report. "And you won't tell me where you got it?"

"Not till your birthday," Harry beamed.

"Cheeky brat," his dad grinned back.

"Can we make the potion? I want to see if Remus can smell me," Harry giggled.

"Do you have homework?" Snape rose his eyebrows.

"Professor Lupin said I could do my extra math during lunch break tomorrow if I wanted to make the potion with you tonight," Harry responded.

"Well, Mister Snape," his dad grinned at him, "I expect you to be in my potions classroom at seven."

"Brilliant," Harry sung out and ran off to get ready for dinner.

Two minutes to seven, Harry walked into his dad's classroom, ingredients in hand.

Snape enjoyed having someone in his classroom that could follow instructions to the letter. He was there to cut stuff if he had to, other than that, he was only a supervisor.

While the potion brewed for ten minutes, Harry sat quietly, watch his dad brow furl and his red inked quill scratch across some pore person's parchment. Harry hoped his dad never attacked one of his assignment like that when he started at Hogwarts.

Suddenly a timer started buzzing and Harry was spinning around looking for the source of the noise.

"I set a timer for your potion," his dad remarked without even looking up from the report he was reading.

"Really? I didn't know you knew when I was done," Harry retorted. "Are you like Cissy and can see things without looking."

Snape flicked his wand and put out the gentle flame that kept Harry's cauldron at a simmer.

"It's a skill parents developed," Snape grinned, getting up from his stool.

"Will you please help me pour my potion into this silk pouch, it has to sit for twenty four hours to dry," Harry asked.

Snape held the pouch while Harry poured the potion into it. If any spilled, the hot potion would get on Snape's hands instead of Harry's. But Harry was very careful and didn't spill a drop.

"Do you know what Draco's potion is going to be?" Snape inquired as he pulled the strings on the pouch and closed it up.

"I am bound by secrecy," Harry replied.

"Same potion master that you got your potion from?" his dad probed.

"Maybe," Harry smirked.

"Clean up your mess, it's almost cookie and tea time," Snape told Harry, while he gathered up the papers he had been marking.

Harry was very pleased with himself when he was able to sneak up on Professor Lupin, proving his potion was a success. Draco's potion had made his hearing ability similar to that of an animal. This potion had caught Snape's interest too, and like Harry's report, the potion creator of Draco's potion wasn't mentioned.

Today was the day Snape was to receive his family heirloom from Harry. Draco, with the help of Albus, made a wood carved box for the book to live in. The box's interior had a white silk lining, hand carved designs on all four sides. The lid had Snape's family tree, showing its ownership from Loto Bainco to Severus Snape.

Snape came into the dining room for breakfast and the first thing he noticed was Narcissa and Draco were there with Harry. He gave Narcissa a confused look, as her and Draco were not usually there on Sundays especially early in the morning. A large wrapped gift sat under his coffee cup. He eyed the gift as he took his coffee and sat down.

"Are the three of you going to sit in silence and stare at me until I open this present?" Snape questioned them.

"Just till you drink your coffee," Narcissa smiled, sipping her tea.

The boys just smiled at him.

Snape sat back and had his usual quiet morning coffee, while reading the Daily Prophet.

The second his empty coffee cup touched the table, Meeka appeared with breakfast. Snape slid his gift over a bit to make room for his plate. He eyed the present for a moment, after he realized it was rather heavy.

"What do you boys have in mind for today?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to Draco's so we won't be in your hair," Harry replied.

"I get a present and a peaceful Sunday, I think I should have more birthdays," Snape gave a little chuckle.

Once the dishes were cleared away, Snape read the tag on the gift: 'Love From Harry & Draco'.

Snape couldn't really remember the last time he got a birthday gift and he wanted to savour every moment of this. He slowly undid the silver ribbon and the blue and green striped paper softly slid away, to reveal the elaborate carved wood. He gazed at the family tree on the top of the box, his eyes widened when he looked at the top of the tree and read Loto Bainco and Hystarn Procer.

"Dumbledore showed me how to carve the wood," Draco told Snape.

"It's a fantastic job," Snape remarked, turning the box to admire all the carving work.

Snape carefully lifted the lid and set it aside. With great regard, he retrieved the leather bound book. Until he saw the white lily delicately embossed on the cover, he had always assumed the aforementioned potion book was a myth. He tried to open the book, but it would not open.

"You have to prick your finger," Harry held out a pin, "then stroke the lily. It has to recognize you as a true heir of Loto's before it will open," he smiled at his dad.

Snape took the pin and did as Harry had instructed and watched his blood be absorbed by the lily. Once again he tried to lift the cover of the book, this time it readily opened. His hand softly stroked the first piece of parchment, feeling its thickness, indicating the age of the parchment used. He gazed at his ancestor's fine penmanship. Then noticed bookmarkers sticking out of the top, and flipped to the first one and recognized the potion Harry had made. The other he assumed was for Draco potion, but flipped to have a look and make sure.

"Where did you get this? How long have you had this book? How did you find out that I was related to Loto Bainco? I didn't even know we were related. This book was always assumed to be myth or buried with her. I've only read mention of it once or twice. It wasn't on the manifest of Keir Korbin. Is that were you found it? You two made potions from this book that she never translated or made mention of," Snape was full of questions as he glanced at various pages. Everyone else sat quietly waiting for him to stop rambling.

"I asked Dumbledore to give me the name of a famous Italian potion maker and he told me about her. He didn't know you were related to her until you mentioned Keir Korbin. He said he felt rather stupid for not realizing Hystarn Procer translated to Severus Prince. Albus wasn't sure when your family changed their last name from the Latin Procer to the more modern version of Prince. Apparently Severus is a modern way of saying Hystarn too," Harry happily explained.

Snape was in awe at Harry's information and was listening to every word the boy spoke.

"Albus said if the book still existed it was apt to be somewhere in Keir Korbin. I found it just before we came back here after Christmas. Albus told me it might open the way the gates did at Keir Korbin. He prick my finger and had me smear drops of blood on it. Cissy helped Draco and I find a potion she didn't think you would have heard about. She knew if those had ever been translated she would have known. That's why Albus signed the notes on our reports; I didn't want you to know about the book until today."

Snape's mouth opened and closed, and then he opened and closed it again.

"You look like a fish," Narcissa giggled.

Snape closed the book and stroked the lily delicately once more, before gently retuning it to the wood box.

"I'm at a loss at what to say. Thank you seams so inadequate," Snape finally remarked, staring at the boys.

"We're gonna go play now so you can read your new book," Harry grinned.

"Come here," Snape looked at each of the boys and smiled.

He wrapped each of them in an arm and hugged them.

"We'll send Meeka to bring you some lunch and then we'll come fetch you for dinner. I assume you will have your head buried in that book all day and we want to make sure you stop and eat once in awhile," Narcissa giggled.

Snape let the boys go, they smiled at him: "Happy birthday," they skipped off.

"If you find your Italian a tad rusty, call me," Narcissa smiled and followed the boys.

"Mmhum," Snape mumbled, pulling the book back out of its box.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

With summer only a week around the corner, Harry was stressing out about his math exams. Harry would go to bed at bedtime, but would stay awake late into the night reviewing everything he had done in math, all year. His dad was finding it harder and harder to wake Harry in the morning, and then he'd find Harry asleep on the couch when he came home.

Friday at lunch, Professor Lupin told the boys to go for a walk after they had eaten. Draco ran off to watch the Ravenclaws Quidditch practice, Harry chose to relax by the lake.

"Where's Harry?" Professor Lupin asked Draco, when Draco came back from lunch with Harry.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "He didn't want to come watch Ravenclaws Quidditch practise with me."

"There is something wrong with him lately," Lupin noted. "I've asked him what's wrong and says he's just tired. Has he said anything to you?"

"I only see him in class. After class he runs back home and when I go to see him at night, he says he's busy studying or having a bath. He hardly ate any lunch," Draco told his professor.

"You start your math and I'll see if I can find him," Lupin told Draco. "I might stop and talk to Professor Snape and see if he knows what's up."

Remus decided he would see Snape first, hoping he might know where his son would go.

Snape stepped out of his classroom when Remus came knocking: "What's wrong?" Concern showing on Snape's face, a visit from Remus during class time was unheard of.

"Harry didn't come back from lunch," Remus explained. "I thought you might know where I should look for him. Draco said Harry didn't want to go with him at lunch time."

"Watch my class," Snape ordered, already making his way down the hall, with a gait that non would be able to keep up with.

"Meeka," Snape called out.

"Professor Snape," the elf answered and ran to keep pace with the man.

"Find Harry and tell me where he is," Snape snapped his order.

POP she left and then quickly returned: "He sleeps under a tree near the lake," she reported.

Snape's robes billowed as he exited the main doors of the castle. His walking speed never altered, all the way to Harry's location.

"Harry," Snape called when he eyed his son. His call went unanswered.

Snape gave Harry's shoulder a shake, he received a quiet mumble, but Harry remained asleep. Snape scooped Harry into his arms and Harry nuzzled into his dad's next, still sound asleep.

"Poppy," Snape bellowed as he briskly entered the hospital wing. He had Harry on a bed before the mediwitch arrived.

"What wrong?" she scowled at Snape, then noticed Harry on the bed.

"Harry," she called the boy and tenderly rubbed his arm, she too got no reaction from Harry. Her wand immediately began to wave over the sleeping form.

"He's suffering from exhaustion, he's weak from lack of food. When was the last time he had a proper meal or a good night's sleep?" the woman glared at Snape. "I have never seen a child this young suffering from such signs of stress," Poppy added.

"Get him into some pyjamas," Poppy ordered Snape and wandered away.

Harry glanced at his dad, gave a weak grin and fell back asleep. Snape kept Harry in his lap, softly stroking his hair.

"I want him to take this dreamless sleeping and this multi nutrient potion," Poppy said handing the vials to Snape.

"Come on Harry," Snape lightly slapped Harry's face, trying to get a response.

Harry's eyes opened slightly.

"I need you to swallow this," Snape held the nutrient potion to Harry's lips.

Harry opened his mouth and swallowed down the potion, his face scrunched up in disgust. Then Snape gave him the sleeping daft and reluctantly moved to lay Harry down.

Poppy put her hand on Snape's arm: "There's nothing you can do right now. Why don't you return to your class. You can take him home after classes, if you promise to keep an eye on him and feed him when he wakes."

"I assure you this is the only time he will ever be in here for such an ailment," Snape scowled. "Call me immediately if he wakes before I return."

"I will contact you if there is any changes," the mediwitch mentioned, trying to shoo Snape out.

When Snape returned to his class, he called Remus out: "What the hell kind of homework have you been giving him. He suffering from exhaustion and has been eating either," Snape growled viciously at the other Professor.

"We've just been doing some reviews," Lupin said calmly, but feeling somewhat intimidated by Snape's looming mannerism. "I had no idea he wasn't sleeping or eating. I noticed he looked a little dragged out yesterday, but he said he was just a little tired."

"Poppy gave him a sleeping draft, so when he wakes I'll talk to him and find out what's going on," Snape's threatening mannerism toned down a bit.

"I better get back to Draco, he's probably finished the math I assigned him before I came here," Lupin mentioned. "You'll let me know about Harry."

"Yes," Snape answered as he stepped into his class.

It was hard to say who was more relieved for the day's classes to end, Snape or his pore traumatized students. Very few of Snape's afternoon students ended their day unscathed. Most had been subjected to Snape's berating of them and a good portion of them were to serve detention with Filch.

"Think Harry's okay?" Lee asked the Weasley twins as they all made their way to the great Hall for dinner.

"What's wrong with Harry?" both the twins snapped at Lee.

"Ami Swanson from Hufflepuff saw Snape carrying Harry into the hospital wing after lunch," Lee told them. "And I heard that guy named Professor Lupin came in to teach potions while Snape was gone."

"We'll be back," the twins yelled to Lee as they ran off, heading for the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey," Fred called out, somewhat out of breath from running all the way there.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the mediwitch questioned, briskly walking over to the boys.

"Where's Harry?" George asked at the same time Fred said: "What happened to him?" Then they both asked: "Is he all right? Can we see him?"

"I was not aware you knew young Harry," Poppy eyed the boys. "But since you do seem concerned for him, I tell you he's gone home to rest. A good night's sleep should make him right as rain. You go have your dinner and don't worry."

"But what happened?" they inquired.

"I'm afraid you'd have to speak to his father about that. I am not allowed to discuss any student health issues with other students. I will however pass your concerns onto Professor Snape," she added.

The twins turned around to see Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and even Hagrid standing there.

"I overheard a student mention Harry had been brought here," Professor McGonagall mentioned and all the other teachers nodded.

"He's gone home with his dad," the mediwitch remarked. "Perhaps I should have Severus make a public announcement stating Harry is okay and just needs a couple of days rest?"

"Perhaps we should all head down for dinner," Professor Flitwick stated.

Snape had papers to grade and did not want Harry out of his sight, so Harry was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He wasn't even awakened by Narcissa and Draco coming in.

Narcissa ran over and knelt down next to the couch, gently running her fingers through Harry's hair. She turned to look at Snape: "What happened," she asked quietly.

"Exhaustion," Snape replied.

"Are you telling me his suffering from end of term stress?" Narcissa scowled.

"Remus assures me they've only been doing basic review all week," Snape replied, coming over to the couches.

"Draco has Harry said anything to you about what's going on with him?" Snape questioned.

"He's ah...worried about his ...ah...math," Draco finally got the words out.

"Remus said he's been doing great in math. Harry hasn't had any problems with his assignments," Snape told him.

"Have you been doing his math?" Narcissa spun her head, glaring at her son.

"I um..."

Now he had both adults glaring at him.

"He's been staying up all night and not eating because he has to try and figure all the math you've been doing for him?" Snape was furious. "Then working himself sick is his own damn fault," he stormed back to his desk.

Snape dropped down into his chair, grabbed his trusty red quill and glowered at the report in front of him. Then without warning, he slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up: "And how are your English essay assignments doing, Draco?" Snape snarled.

"Fine," Draco replied, not looking directly up at Snape.

"Before you go to class on Monday, I want a foot long essay on the hazards of having someone else do your school work," Snape stated, his icy Professor mannerism dominating him.

"A foot?" Draco screeched, sending a piercing look up to the study area.

"Two feet," Snape gave a menacing stare.

Draco threw himself back into the couch crossing his arms over his chest: "Mum," he whined.

"Careful, you might push it to three," her tone was almost as cold as Snape's. "You had better go wash up for dinner before you say something you might regret."

Draco began to stomp across the room.

"Draco," Snape's voice boomed.

The stomping came to an instantaneous stop.

Narcissa noticed Harry suddenly curl up when Snape's voice boomed. "Harry?" she tenderly caressed his face, but he was unresponsive.

"Meeka," Snape called out as he stepped back down from his study.

"Meeka is bringing dinner now?" she asked. "Harry," she glanced at the sleeping child. "He sleeps? Still no eats?" she looked at Narcissa.

"You noticed Harry wasn't eating?" Narcissa asked the elf.

"Too busy to eats, he says, too busy to eats," Meeka answered. "Harry eats cookies with teas at nine with Professor Snape."

"Did Harry eat dinner last night?" Snape asked.

"Too busy to.." Snape cut her off: "If I was busy at dinner time, Harry didn't eat?" he probed.

"Too busy..."

"From now on, if I'm not here you tell Harry he has to eat. If he refuses, you come tell me," Snape ordered Meeka. "Harry is sick now because he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly."

"Meeka bad elf," she squealed and slammed her head on the coffee table.

"No Meeka," Narcissa gabbed the elf's head before she could hit her head again. "You or not bad, you did as your master ordered. But from now on, you ignore his order of no food and make him eat or tell one of us that he doesn't want to eat."

"Meeka fetch Harry food now?" she asked Snape.

"You may bring our dinner and when Harry wakes I will call you to bring him food," Snape explained.

"Yes sirs, Meeka understand," with a 'pop' she was gone.

"I think I feel a few more grey hairs developing," Snape sneered and stood next to Narcissa.

"If I find one grey hair on my head in the next ten years, I'll beat them both," Narcissa huffed. Snape leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

Harry's sleepy eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. Snape heard Harry moving around and looked over as Harry sat up and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a movement and glanced up into the study. Even from this distance, Harry could see looming danger in his dad's onyx eyes. Harry lowered his head and a little pout took shape. Snape's eyes however, never averted from Harry as he neared.

Harry unwrapped the rest of himself and stood up: "Have to pee," he mumbled before his dad had reached the couch.

While making his way to his bathroom, Harry figured his dad was mad because Harry had missed his afternoon classes. Harry remembered sitting under the tree near the lake, but how he ended up at home in his pyjamas was a mystery. On his way back to the living room, his stomach growled with want.

"Your dinner is on the table," Snape stated, returning to his desk.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep and miss classes," Harry timidly mentioned after sitting down to eat.

"Eat your dinner," his dad ordered.

Harry yawned through his meal. He couldn't believe he was still tired, having obviously sleep through the afternoon and half the evening. He wanted to just eat and go back to sleep, not get a lecture on missing classes. With the last forkful heading for his mouth, Harry noticed his dad make his way to the couch. Harry wondered how his dad knew that he was done from way over in the study.

Harry knew the lecture was inevitable and he might as well get it over with so he could go back to sleep. He shuffled over to the couches, avoiding any eye contact with Snape. Instead of taking a seat, Harry stood before his father.

"Have a good sleep?" Snape's sarcasm was cold.

"I still feel tired," Harry admitted.

"Have enough to eat?"

"Yes sir."

"How are your math studies going?" Snape's voice became deeper, almost menacing.

Harry looked away and did not answer.

Snape reached out for Harry's chin and with his eye's boring into the child as he angrily asserted: "If you had done your own work, you would not have spent this week stressing over your math."

A scowl formed on Harry's face, he couldn't believe Draco had ratted him out.

"You will spend the weekend writing me an essay on 'the hazards of have someone else do your school work', followed by a hundred lines of 'I will never have someone else do my school work for me'. I expect both to be done by nine on Sunday evening," his dad snapped.

"Yes sir," Harry quietly replied.

Reaching into his robes, Snape pulled out two vials of potions. "Poppy said for you to take this after you had your dinner, and this one is for after you get settled into bed."

"Kay," Harry whispered and took the offered potion. His face grimaced at the taste.

Once Harry was settled in his bed, Snape held out the other vial. Before Harry drank the contents he looked up at his dad: "Um sorry. I didn't want Draco to start at Hogwarts without me," tears slipped out. "If I don't have my math done, I can't start here in September. I didn't know I'd have to do test on everything," he sobbed.

Snape sat on the bed and Harry immediately climbed into his dad's lap. It was his favourite place to be when he was upset.

"Remember Remus, Cissy, Draco and myself said we would help you through the summer with whatever math problem you were still having," Snape held Harry close. "I know Remus, he won't stopped you from going to Hogwarts this September. He would probably give you extra classes after your Hogwarts lessons were done for the day. Just like you doing Draco's essays. Do you think you helped him learn how to organize his thoughts and write a proper essay?"

Harry shook his head: "No sir."

"You might have to do some math this summer and Draco is going to have to learn how to properly structure an essay. You do the best you can on your tests next week and remember I'm here to help you with anything you need. Kay," Snape smiled.

Harry's teary eyes glanced up and a big smile graced his face, as it did every time his dad used Harry 'kay' word. Snape had learned some time ago that that little word made Harry understand that his dad was there for him and loved him very much.

Like every other time Snape had used that word, Harry smiled warmly and said: "I love you, dad."

"I love you too," his dad gave the same warm smile, followed by a gentle kiss to Harry's head.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

No one was more surprised than Harry when he received passing marks in math. His score was low, but he still passed. Since he had only scored a fifty two, Snape asked Lupin for some math that Harry could work on in the summer to help improve his skills. Harry didn't mind, it gave him some extra time to spend with his dad.

Most days after lunch they would all head down to Snape's lab. Narcissa would translate potions from Loto's book, Snape would brew the chosen potion, Draco would be given a topic to write an essay on or complete one that he had started and Harry would practise his math. If Harry or Draco needed help, one or both adults would assist. Some days Draco and Harry helped prepare ingredients.

The boys spent their mornings scoping out the house and every room that would let them in. Draco had also spent many mornings teaching Harry how to swim. Once swimming was mastered, they quite often made their way out to the lake and dive off their brooms into the water. One morning Harry dove into the lake with his broom and came back up, still clutching his broom and laughing loudly.

August brought about a very small and quiet wedding. Narcissa and Snape invited McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfey and Dumbledore. Once the wedding ceremony was over, Narcissa announced she was giving up her position as Harry's godmother, she now wished to adopt Harry as her son. Snape made the same announcement in regards to Draco.

Minerva held a goblet under Snape's hand and Albus picked Snape's finger, allowing a drop of his blood to drip into the goblet of wine. He proceeded to Narcissa, then Draco and then Harry. Snape was the first to take a drink of the blood wine, announcing that Narcissa, and Draco were now his family by blood, and he willingly shares his blood with them. Narcissa, Draco and Harry followed, accepting each other as their blood family. Albus and Minerva signed the paper work stating each member took the vow of union by their own free will. This union also allowed each family member the sanctuary and protection of Keir Korbin.

Harry was sad to see the summer wane, but with the end of summer comes the beginning of his first year of Hogwarts and today they needed to go to Diagon Alley and get everything they needed for school.

Harry's famous scar wasn't the only thing to turn heads today, Snape holding Narcissa hand provoked many hushed whispers. Severus left his new family at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions while he went to straight out paper work at Gringot's. Snape loathed clothes shopping anyway, vowing to meet them at Flourish and Blotts.

Snape explained to the bank manager he was not there to go snooping through musty old vaults, he had come to verify his legacy as the heir to Hystarn Proncer and to give them a copy of his marriage certificate, allowing any notes signed by Narcissa to be accepted and the vender of the notes should be paid without question. Snape's blood verified his claim as heir and the manager also mentioned that he was the only blood relative to present both blood and the keys to the vaults that had laid undisturbed for centuries. His blood and the other keys verified him as the heir to the many vaults of the Prince family. Any time Snape wished to visit any of the family vaults, the manager would escort him personally.

The best part of the whole trip for Harry was getting his first real wand. It had taken the wand maker quite some time to come up with a wand that match to Harry. Once the new wand was in his hand Harry felt a surge of energy. A connection that went beyond the story of his wand being the brother of Voldemort's wand. Snape was concerned with the news of the wands brother, but he did not let anyone see his misgivings; Snape knew it was the wizard not the wand that made one good or evil. Unlike his toy wand that lived on his night stand at night, Harry decided his true wand would sleep under his pillow, just the way his dad slept with his wand.

Draco had started to tease Harry about his love for his wand. Making references to Harry's desire to have sex with the wand, if he could figure out how.

With his stuff already packed, ready for tomorrows big day, Draco slipped into Harry room. He was about to ask Harry if he was done packing yet, when he spied Harry's wand on the bed and Harry busily arranging things in his trunk. The opportunity to tease Harry was not something Draco could never pass up.

"Oh Harry," Draco teased with a girly sound to his voice, "you left your new sex toy all alone on the bed." Draco began to caress Harry wand.

"Put it down," Harry yelled and dove across the bed towards Draco. Draco merely moved aside and watch Harry skid across the satiny covers and crash to the floor.

"Does Harry kiss you and run his finger along you at night," Draco cooed at Harry's wand, while avoiding Harry's feeble attempts at grabbing Draco or the wand.

"Give it back," Harry screeched loud enough to raise the dead. "Or I'll hide your new wand and your secret one."

"What is going on?" Snape snarled from the doorway.

Harry once again launched at Draco, who was caught off guard by Snape's voice booming from the doorway. Harry tackled Draco, but when Harry's raised fist, his fist was grabbed by his dad.

Snape's large hands and long finger easy encased Harry's little hands. "Get up," Snape barked, while tugging on Harry fist.

"He took my wand," Harry whined loudly as he got to his feet.

"What a baby," Draco sneered at Harry.

"And I don't have sex with it," Harry snapped at Draco and grasped his wand from Draco's hand.

That statement stunned Snape so badly, he just stood there in silence for a moment. Rather than look like a complete fool, with his mouth hanging open, Snape opted to mention the other statement he had heard: "Tell me about this secret wand." Snape's menacing glare went from one boy to the next.

Neither boy spoke.

"Draco are you in possession of a wand your mother and I don't know about?" Snape scowled down.

"No," Draco lied, right to Snape's face.

Harry was sure his dad's eye's got darker.

"Harry, you said you'd hide Draco's secret wand. Does Draco have a wand he shouldn't have?" Snape's stare, now focus on Harry. Snape wondered if Harry would lie too.

'Lie to my dad or break my promise to Draco'. 'Lie to my dad or break my promise to Draco', the sentence repeated over and over in Harry's head as he looked from his dad to Draco, then back to his dad and then the floor.

Snape cupped his hand under Harry's chin and lifted Harry's face to meet his. Harry jaw was clenched his lips were pouting and tears began to leak.

Without looking at Draco, Snape growled: "Draco your room, now." Snape kept his hold on Harry.

"I promised Draco I wouldn't tell," Harry whispered. "And I promised you I wouldn't lie." Harry took a deep breath, trying to stop the flow of tears. "I don't want to lose your trust or Draco's."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. Draco lied right to my face and I wanted to see if you would too," his dad said softly.

Harry shook his head. "I'd rather have Draco mad at me then lose your trust," a weak smile tried to emerge.

"That makes me very proud," Snape smiled at his son and gave him a hug.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Harry was bouncing around with excitement when Narcissa brought the boys to platform nine and three quarters. She helped the boys find a compartment gave them each a kiss on the cheek and said she'd see them at the opening feast. The minute she left the train, Draco turned on Harry: "I'm going to find my own compartment. I'm not staying in here with you," he spat and stormed out.

Those were the first words Draco had spoke to Harry since yesterday afternoon. He had never come down for dinner the night before and didn't look or speak to Harry once this morning. Harry was too excited to pay much attention to one of Draco's sulks.

Not long after Draco left, a redheaded boy poked his head in Harry's compartment: "Do you mind, everywhere else is full up?"

"No," Harry smiled.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the boy introduced himself.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, your brothers have talked about you," Harry grinned. "I'm Harry."

"They weren't pulling my leg when they said they knew you and that you lived at Hogwarts," Ron remarked. "But I didn't expect you to be riding the train."

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts the way all the other first years went," Harry told him.

"Did you really help my brothers prank Filch?" Rod seemed sceptical.

"Yeah," Harry beamed.

"Wicked," Ron returned the bright smile.

When an old woman came along with a troll full of sweets, Harry bought the lot and he and Ron spent the day pumping themselves full of sugar and talking. Fast becoming friends.

When everyone disembarked from the train, Hagrid was there to greet the first years.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry grinned up at the giant.

"Wow," was all Ron could think to say when he saw Hagrid standing before them.

Harry felt nervous as he followed all the other first years to the sorting ceremony. The bushy haired brunette him and Ron at meet briefly on the train seemed more nervous than Harry was. Mumbling to herself as she made her way up to the platform. The sorting hat quickly placed her in Gryffindor along with Ron.

Before the hat could be completely placed on Draco's head, the hat yelled Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall called Harry Snape up and silence fell throughout the Great Hall. She placed the hat on Harry's head. Unlike everyone else, the hat did not immediately place Harry in a house. The hat realized Harry had qualities suited for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry however wanted to be with his new found friend and the Weasley twins more than Draco, whom he saw all the time.

"If you're sure," the hat mumbled to Harry, "then it better be Gryffindor," the hat yelled out the house name.

The Weasley twins rose from their seats to give Harry a happy greeting and a slap on the back.

After Harry sat down, he looked up at the staff table. His dad gave him a raise of one of his eyebrows, his mum smiled and Dumbledore gave a quick nod of his head and raised his goblet slightly, as if to offer Harry a toast.

Harry enjoyed having dinner and talking with Ron, the twins, Lee and even Hermione. He laughed at pore Ron when the ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, floated through the table and startled Ron. Harry eagerly followed his new roommates to the Gryffindor tower, but once they had all fallen asleep, Harry lay there wide awake. He tossed and turned for hours. Harry suddenly didn't want to be in Gryffindor, it was too far away from his dad. Harry became very sad, wondering if they would ever have their tea and cookies together any more. Harry curled up in his little protective ball under the covers, lit the tip of his wand and rocked himself to sleep.

Ron had a hard time trying to wake Harry up.

"If you don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast," Ron huffed when he saw two dopey looking emerald eyes peek up from under the covers.

Harry noticed a brown paper wrapped parcel at the end of his bed, but he didn't have time for that now. He slipped it under his pillow to be opened later, he was sure it was something from Narcissa. He quickly changed, grabbed his book bag and showed Ron a quicker way to get to the Great Hall.

"I bet you know all sorts of ways to get around in this place," Ron grinned as he loaded up his plate with food. "Secret passage ways, hidden doors."

"A few," Harry yawned and put a bit of food on his plate. Harry spent more time picking at his food then eating it.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to give you two your schedules since you weren't here when she was handing them out," Hermione handed each of the boys a sheet of parchment. "Now hurry up or you're going to be late for your first class." She remarked and strolled off.

Harry assumed most of the other students and the staff had eaten earlier, he would have to wait to see his dad.

Even though Ron had shovelled in an enormous plateful of food, they were late coming into Transfiguration class.

"McGonagall isn't here yet," Ron remarked as they ran into the class. Harry however knew the cat on the desk was in fact Professor McGonagall, but before he could say anything to Ron, Ron added: "Could you imagine the look on her face if she knew we were late."

The cat leapt from the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, landing graceful on her human feet and scowling at the boys.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron gushed at the Professor.

"Thanks for that analogy Mister Weasley," McGonagall retorted. "Perhaps if I changed you and Mister Snape into pocket watches, one of you would be on time."

"We got lost," Ron blurted.

Harry just softly shook his head and went to sit in an empty desk. The Professor furrowed her brow: "Take a seat Mister Weasley." She turned abruptly back to her desk.

"I guess I can't say I got lost when I'm with you," Ron sighed, sitting down next to Harry.

By lunch time Harry was nodding off at the Gryffindor table and every time Harry's head would drop, Ron would elbow him.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" Hermione inquired.

"I dozed in and out," Harry responded with a huge yawn.

"Our next class is potion. You can't fall asleep in there. My brothers told me that an evil dungeon master teaches that class," Ron shuddered. "He'll use you in one of his potions."

"Did your brothers happen to mention the name of said Professor?" Hermione had a very sarcastic tone.

"They called him a lot of things," Ron snickered. "He's a Death Eater," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Was, a Death Eater," Harry scowled.

"Then I guess you better not be late for this class," Hermione stood and collected her books.

Harry snickered quietly when he noticed Ron had left food on his plate and scrambled to keep up with Hermione.

Harry had always felt comfortable in his dad's class and had drifted off before Professor Snape had even entered. He could heard his dad's voice off in the distance, which added to his sense of security.

"Mister Snape," Professor Snape barked and slapped his hands down on Harry's desk.

"Five more minutes, dad," Harry mumbled.

The Slytherins burst into laughter, Ron elbowed Harry, Professor Snape glared at Harry.

Harry caught himself before he fell out of his seat from Ron's forceful jab with his elbow.

"Up playing with your new friends all night," Professor Snape growled sarcastically.

"No sir," Harry timidly replied.

Snape leaned in and snarled: "Then I expect you to pay attention in my class."

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, finding his father's look intimidating.

Snape stood back up straight and continued with the class.

Harry managed to stay awake and properly brew the assigned potion, stopping Ron from adding the porcupine quills to early. Suddenly the cauldron next to theirs belched out gobs of slimy green goop. Neville and Seamus tried to get out of the way of their belching cauldron, but Neville was hit with a bit of spewed slime and began screaming as boils began to form on his arm.

Snape quickly whipped out his wand and with one swoosh the mess was cleaned away."Five points from Gryffindor, for not following direction," he snapped.

"Mister Finnegan please escort your inapt partner to the hospital wing," Professor Snape sneered. "The rest of you, bottle a sample of your potion, label it, place it on my desk and clean up," Snape barked at the rest of the class.

"I'm sure I saw Malfoy throwing porcupine quills over here," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry glanced over at Draco, who had a very smug grin on his face. Harry glared, Draco snickered.

"That Slytherins git made Gryffindor loose points," Ron grumbled.

"Two can play that game," Harry whispered to Ron.

"That greasy old git is the head of Slytherin, he's never take points from his own house," Ron continued to grumble.

"Have you figured out the name of that, as you put it 'greasy old git'," Hermione said crossly to Ron.

"Does it matter," he sneered at her.

"It might," she retorted. "Does it bother you," she looked at Harry, "that Ron calls him names?"

"I'm used to it and so is he," Harry grinned at her.

"What does it matter to Harry?" Ron scowled at Hermione.

"I don't know," she scoffed, "maybe Harry doesn't like you insulting Professor Snape," she stated.

"Professor," Ron turned to face her, "What?" he yelled 'what' when he finally realized what Hermione had said.

The word what was probably still echoing through the dungeons when everyone turned to look at Ron.

"Five points Mister Weasley, for disturbing the class and probably the dead," Snape gnarled.

"We've probably set a new high record for the most points lost in one class," Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"Is there a problem?" Snape loomed over the three Gryffindors. His icy tone and menacing stare was not overlooked as Ron vigorously shook his head and Hermione cautiously replied: "No sir."

"Mister Snape stay after class," Snape ordered, his stance unchanged.

"But," Harry began to whine as Snape turned from their table. Snape's head turned and his piercing eyes told Harry to not argue.

Harry huffed and continued to put his stuff away.

Harry had walked over to his dad as the last two students, Ron and Hermione, left the room. Snape waited till he heard the door close: "I would like to know why you fell asleep in my class," he was cross, but not as angry as he had been during the class.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Harry admitted. "I felt...kinda...never mind, it's silly," he looked away.

"You were homesick?" Snape queried with surprise.

Harry nodded.

"A lot of first years even old kids get homesick," his dad told him. "But they still eat." Harry quickly looked up at his dad. "A little friend of yours mentioned that you picked at your breakfast and slept through most of your lunch."

"I have a tattle tale for an elf," Harry scoffed.

"I would rather you come see me if you can't sleep, then fall asleep in my class," Snape put his arm around his son. "Tonight after tea and cookies, you can..."

"We can still have tea and cookies," Harry looked as if he just won the lottery.

"Of course we can," Snape smiled. "Then you can return to Gryffindor or stay in your room. As long as you sleep and eat properly."

"Kay," Harry hugged his dad and ran off.

"What did he want?" Ron questioned the minute Harry exited the classroom.

"To know why I was sleeping in his class," Harry replied.

"I'm really sorry about calling him names," Ron apologized.

"No worries, mate. I called him an evil old bat once," Harry chuckled.

"Now let's go eat before my elf tattles on me again," Harry told his two new friends as he ran up the stairs from the dungeon.

"Your elf," Hermione and Ron squeaked.

"Meeka," Harry called once they were at the top of the stairs.

"Harry," the little elf smiled at being called, bouncing up and down. "What is Harry needing?"

"He is needing his elf not to tattle on him," Harry gave her a mild scowl.

"Professor Snape worries, yous not comes for breakfast."

"I was a little late," Harry told her.

"Meeka tells Professor Snape yous comes but not eat much," she mentioned. "Before summer Professor Snape orders Meeka tell if Harry not eats."

"She's only doing her job," Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Is she a Hogwarts elf or Snape's?" Ron questioned.

"She's mine. She stays at Hogwarts while I'm here and comes to Keir Korbin when I go there," Harry explained. "She chose to be with me."

"House elves serve a family. I've never heard of one being given a chance to choose anything," Ron remarked as they continued walking, with Meeka a few steps behind them.

"Meeka's parents are Hogwarts elves. She is only bound to Hogwarts if Dumbledore chooses to keep her. He gave her the choice to choose Hogwarts or Snape family. She chose me personally, not my family. She is bound to me, but there are stipulations. She has to take orders from my dad if they relate to me," Harry told them. Then he stopped and leaned down to Meeka: "These are my friend, Hermione and Ron. If they ever call you and it has something to do with me, you have to listen to them, okay?"

"Meeka will come," she smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you Meeka," Hermione shook the little creature's hand.

"Yous like my Harry. Yous not mean to house elves," Meeka smiled at Hermione.

"Why would I be mean to a house elf?" Hermione questioned her.

"I'll explain house elves later," Ron told Hermione.

"I'm going to go have dinner now," Harry told his elf. "Are you going to come watch and make sure I eat?" he added sarcastically.

"Meeka is trusting yous," she responded and waved a little finger in his face, with a motherly tone.

"See you at nine," Harry smiled at her.

Meeka was gone as fast as she had arrived.

The corner of Snape's mouth curled up when he saw Hermione place vegetables on Harry's plate. Harry scowled at her, but her return scowl was greater and he ate the given food.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him not eating his veggies when he not with us," Narcissa lightly giggled from beside Snape. She glanced over at Draco and noticed he had served himself some veggies.

Draco noticed his mother look over at him; he stuffed a forkful of peas in his mouth while looking back at her.

"Cheeky brat," Snape mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Where are mum and Draco?" Harry questioned his dad when he came down for his cookies and tea.

"I told her you were feeling homesick and didn't sleep much last night, so she thought you'd like to have tea with just me tonight. That way you and I could talk about how you feel about being in Gryffindor and your new friends. I know they stayed outside the classroom and waited for you," Snape grinned and poured their tea.

"Ron's a Weasley, but he's not like the twins, even they say that. He seems really nice and he treats me like a normal kid, not Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione is really smart, but she's kind of a mother hen. She put veggies on my plate and made me eat them," he frowned.

"Yes, I noticed that," his dad grinned.

"Ron and I talked through the whole train ride. Draco was in one of his sulks and being an... Anyway, when the hat said I'd be great in Slytherin, I asked it to put me in Gryffindor so I could be with Ron and I already knew a few Gryffindors. But I felt very lonely last night and so far away from you. I wanted to ask Albus if he could switch me back to Slytherin, but he's been gone all day," Harry pouted.

"Come here," Snape said warmly and held his arms open.

Harry moved to his dad's lap and rested his head on his dad's chest, listening to that comforting heart beat.

"The sorting hat wouldn't have put you in Gryffindor if it didn't think you belonged there. Harry, Gryffindors are brave and loyal to their friends, you have both those qualities," Snape said proudly. "I don't think Albus will move you. And I'm right here any time you need me, you know that." Harry nodded his head. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" his dad asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I'm brave," Harry smiled weakly. "I want to sleep with my roommates," he said with a bit more confidence.

"Let's finish our tea and you can go get a good night's sleep," Snape suggested and pulled Harry off his chest. Harry slid off his dad lap and sat back beside him.

"Was your whole day as bad as the one with mine class?" Harry inquired.

"I had a Ravenclaw melted a cauldron," his dad huffed and softly shook his head.

"I told you, you have to wait for me to get there before you'd have a competent first year student," Harry chuckled.

"Please try and keep a safe distance from Mister Longbottom when he's brewing," Snape scoffed. "Now down that last bit of tea and take a cookie with you if you want. You have twenty minutes to curfew, so off you go."  
"Night dad," Harry gave his dad a hug.

"Night brat," Snape returned the hug.

"Hey you," a large kid standing near Draco bellowed at Harry when he immerged from the dungeon steps. "Gryffindors have no reason to be here. What are you doing in Slytherin territory?"

"Having tea and cookies with Snape," Harry laughed as he ran off.

The larger boy looked at Draco and the other two first years that stood near Draco: "What do you thing that smart arsed Gryffindor was really doing?"

"Booby trapping our common room door," Draco snidely remarked.

All of them laughed at that.

When Harry returned to his common room, Hermione had her nose in a book and Ron was packing up his chess game and smiling victoriously at Oliver Wood.

Harry continued up to the boys' dorm. He wanted to see what was in the package he found on his bed that morning. Rod came into the room just as Harry took the binding off the brown paper. "What cha got there?" Ron questioned and sat on the bed edge.

Harry looked at the bundle of material with a small note placed on it. He picked up the note and read it out loud to Ron: "Sorry I wasn't able to give this to you personally, something must have come up. I want you to enjoy your days at Hogwarts and this will help you. Love dad." Harry put the note aside and took hold of the material and shook it out.

"It's a cloak," Ron noted. "Put it on, let's have a look."

Harry swung the cloak around him and noticed his body vanish, leaving his head as the only thing visible.

"It's an invisibility cloak, they're really rare," Ron mentioned with awe.

"I wonder why my dad gave me this?" Harry was confused and slipped the cloak off.

"Maybe so you can go see him without those nasty Slytherins hassling you," Ron replied and stroked the shimmering cloak as it lay on the bed.

"That makes sense," Harry grinned and folded up the cloak and tucked it away in his trunk.

During lunch, owls swoop in and dropped letters and gift to most of the students. Harry was rather surprised when a great white owl came and placed an envelope in front of him, then stood on the table eyeing him.

Harry opened the note: 'Didn't want cha ta be the only kid not gettin' mail. Ain't she beautiful. Gotta give her a name. Love Hagrid'. Harry smiled at the bird, tipping his head to one side and wondering what to call her. After a few minutes he said: "Hi Hedwig." The owl chirped, nipped Harry's finger and then flew off.

"She's beautiful Harry," Hermione commented.

"A present from Hagrid," Harry smiled.

"Isn't he the grounds keeper or something?" Ron queried.

"Yeah. You guys will have to come with me next time I go to visit him. He's really nice and knows tons of stuff about magical creatures," Harry mentioned proudly.

"My brother Charlie talked about him all the time. Hagrid told Charlie he always wanted his own dragon. Could you imagine a dragon running around the school grounds," Ron laughed.

"Charlie works with dragon, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He told Hagrid to come see him if he wanted to play with dragons," Ron grinned.

"Only Hagrid would want a dragon as a play mate," Harry snickered.

"Any plans on how to get Malfoy back for what he did to Neville?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What did Malfoy do to Neville?" Hermione remarked from behind her book. Obviously not as drawn into the book as the boys had thought.

"He made porcupine needles fly over and land in Neville and Seamus' cauldron, that why their potion blew up," Ron scoffed.

"Why would Malfoy want to do that? He doesn't even know Neville or Seamus, I don't think," Hermione scowled at Ron.

"I think he was aiming for mine and Ron's cauldron," Harry told her.

"Why would he want to sabotage your potion?" she probed.

"Cause he's a slimy Slytherin git," Ron snarled.

Lucius had refused to sign papers allowing Draco's name to be changed to Snape. The only way it would change now was if Lucius died and Draco himself wanted to change it or when Draco is of legal age and chooses to change it. This fact made Harry happy for now, it didn't think Ron would be to happy to know that Draco was Harry's brother.

"You're not going to blow up one of Draco's potions are you?" Hermione glared at them as the three made their way to History of Magic class.

"Sabotage someone's potion in my dad's class? I think I'd rather go with Hagrid and play with dragons." Harry winced at her.

"We need to find a way to make him late for curfew. That should lose him lots of points," Ron grinned evilly.

Harry was beginning to wonder why the twins thought Ron wasn't like them. If anything, he might be worse.

"Our last class of the day is Flying lessons with Madam Hooch, maybe we can hex his broom," Ron smiled.

"I'm willing to help you make him loose points, but I want do anything that will get him hurt," Harry told Ron.

"I have to agree with Harry," Hermione nodded.

Ron and Harry spent the whole History of Magic class discussing Quidditch.

"This class will come in handy when we need to catch up on homework from other classes," Harry remarked as they left the class.

"Flying classes will be much better," Ron nodded.

"Don't you know how to fly?" Harry questioned Ron.

"A little, probably no more than the rest of the class," he answered. "What about you?"

"I flew quite a bit this summer. I really liked diving my broom into the lake and flying back out," Harry laughed. "Brooms also make great diving boards."

"You flew your broom through a lake?" Hermione squeaked with surprise.

"I was trying to see how close I could get to the water and I ended up with my broom actually in the water. So I decided to try taking my broom deeper into the water. I let go by mistake the first few times, but I soon figured out how to hold tighter. It was wicked," Harry beamed.

"Well I don't fly that good," Ron sighed.

"I've never been on a broom," Hermione mentioned. "And I don't really like heights."

Slytherins lined up on one side, standing next to their broom and Gryffindor directly across from them. Harry and Draco were face to face.

Madam Hooch walked up between the two groups to the head of the line and said: "Stick out your right over your broom and say 'up'."

"Up," everyone yelled.

Harry's broom and Draco's brooms jumped up immediately. Ron's took a few shouts of up before it rose to him. Hermione's just rolled over.

Once everyone had their brooms in their hands, Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their broom, kick off lightly and hover for a moment, then lightly touchdown. Pore nervous Neville kicked off too hard and he went up, way up. He tried to tighten his grip. But it was too late, he slipped off and crashed hard to the ground.

Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and knelt down. "Oh dear, a broken wrist. None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air, the one on it will find themselves out of Hogwarts fast then you can say Quidditch," she warned and walked Neville away.

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy burst into laughter: "Did you see the fat lump?"

All the Slytherins laughed.

Malfoy reached down and picked up Neville's Rememberall: "If the fat lump would have given this a squeeze, he might have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded and took a step closer to Draco, but Draco hoped on his broom: "Come and get it Scarhead," he jeered at Harry.

Harry grabbed his broom.

"You'll get into trouble," Hermione shouted at Harry. "Madam Hooch told us not to move."

Harry went straight up to Draco and scowled: "Give it here and quit being a git."

"Fetch," Draco threw the small glass ball as hard as he could.

Harry gripped his broom tighter and leaned down along its length and shot off like a javelin, diving down after the Rememberall. He did a spectacular spin and caught the ball.

The crowd of classmates bellow cheered as Harry waved the small ball, showing them he had caught it.

Harry came down near his friends, still clutching the glass ball.

"Harry Snape!" Professor McGonagall bellowed as she quickly approached the crowd.

The crowd split to allow her through.

"Follow me," she ordered and spun on her heels.

Harry noticed a pleasurable grin on Draco's face.

Harry remained silent as he tried to keep up with the woman's great strides. It didn't take Harry long to realize they were heading for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and not the dungeon. Harry was baffled, but remained quiet.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and asked Professor Quirrell if she could speak with Wood.

A few minutes later, Wood appeared at the door, looking as befuddled as Harry.

McGonagall closed the door behind Wood. "Wood, I've found Gryffindor a new seeker," she beamed.

"Are you serious?" Wood looked from Harry to McGonagall.

"He's a natural," she was still beaming. "But we need to keep it quiet until I clear it with the Headmaster."

"And my dad," Harry murmured.

"Back to class now, Wood. You can test Harry out on the weekend," she told him, then leaned over and whispered to Harry: "Let's go talk to Albus."

"What are you going to tell my dad?" Harry questioned, on their way to the Headmaster's office.

"That he should be proud. You'd be the youngest Seeker in a century," she smiled at him.

"Really?" Harry smiled so brightly, feeling proud himself.

"Minerva, Harry," Albus grinned when they entered his office.

"I have found a new Seeker for Gryffindor, but I need your approval," Minerva told the old man.

Albus' eyes twinkled at Harry. "Do you want to play Quidditch?"

"Oh yes sir," Harry said with a bounce.

"Then I guess congratulations are in order," Albus took Harry's hand and shook it.

Harry looked up at Minerva with sparkling emerald eyes.

Minerva walked Harry to the Great Hall. "Why don't you start on your homework until your friends arrive. You can tell them about being my new Seeker. I'm sure I worried them when I took you away."

"Worried them?" Harry squeaked. "I thought you were taking me to see Albus and expel me."

"Expel you! My dear boy, where would you get such an idea?" Minerva looked stunned.

"That's what Madam Hooch said would happen if we moved while she was gone," Harry explained. "But I wanted to get Neville's Rememberall back."

"Who took the Rememberall?" she inquired.

Harry looked away and didn't answer.

"You truly are a Gryffindor," she lightly messed up Harry's hair. "Go wait for your friends." She gave him a little nudge towards the Great Hall.

For ten minutes Harry sat and stared at the same paragraph in the book he had, without actually reading a single word.

"Harry, mate," Ron bellowed into the Great Hall. "What happened?" he questioned as he came sliding into the seat next to Harry, Hermione right on his heels.

"McGonagall just made my Gryffindor's new Seeker," he said in a very plain tone, trying not to look as proud as he was really feeling.

"Harry," the twins approached and both gave Harry a heavy pat on the back. "Wood just told us. You get to play for Gryffindor instead of being a fan," they said as one.

"First years never...you must be the youngest Seeker in..." Ron began and Harry cut in: "A century, according to McGonagall," now Harry's beaming smile broke through.

Draco came into the Great Hall and seemed shocked to see Harry sitting there laughing with the other Gryffindors.

"How the hell?!" Draco snarled at Harry.

"Excuse in for a minute," Harry looked at his classmates and stood up. "I want to talk to you Malfoy." Harry motioned his arm to the Great Halls doors.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," Malfoy sneered coldly.

"You want me to walk that way," Harry pointed at the doors, "or that way?" he pointed at the Professor's table.

Draco took a step towards the door.

Once outside the Great Hall, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into an empty storage room.

"Why are you been such a prick?" Harry barked at him.

"You promised you wouldn't tell about that wand," Draco barked back.

"I didn't know he was at the door," Harry anger dimmed slightly.

"And what did you say after I left the room?" Draco continued to bark.

"He knew you lied to him. I didn't have to say anything," Harry yelled. "Stop sulking over the stupid wand. And if you don't stop acting like a prick to me, I'll tell dad why Neville's potion exploded."

"You're blaming me for his..."

"You were shooting porcupine needles at my cauldron and hit Neville and Seamus' by mistake," Harry sneered and turned away.

Before Harry opened the door to leave, he turned back to Draco: "By the way, thank for throwing that Rememberall. Minerva thought I was great and has placed me on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as the Seeker," Harry grinned broadly.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Saturday morning as the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way out to the pitch to practice, Harry noticed Hermione, Ron and Narcissa sitting in the bleachers.

Harry's team mates could believe how agile Harry was on his Nimbus 2000. His dad had let him use his broom for practice, but had to go back to the apartment afterwards.

"Fantastic, Harry," the twins cheered.

"No one will get near you with that Nimbus 2000," Oliver remarked.

"Our first game this year is going to be against Slytherin. We're finally going to kick their arse," Angela hollered and punched up into the air.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to take my broom home," Harry told them.

Harry ran into Narcissa on his way to the apartment.

"You're really good," she smiled and gave Harry a big hug.

"Did dad send you to keep an eye on me?" Harry asked as she held him tight.

"No. I sent myself. People can get hurt in that game you know," she said, letting go of him.

"It was only practise," he shook his head at her.

"I'm your mum, I can worry about you anytime I want," she smirked. "Now I think you need to shower and change before lunch."

"Yes mother," Harry mad sure he used Draco's tone.

Harry finished his shower and changed, then jumped over the back of the couch and almost landed on Draco. "Watch it, prat," Harry grinned at Draco.

"Bite me, scarhead," Draco shot back.

"Draco," Narcissa snapped.

"He started it," Draco whined.

"I think she's referring to your choice of nickname," Snape mentioned from behind his book.

"I always call him scarhead and he calls me prat," Draco told her.

"Now I'm gonna call you a whiny prat," Harry laughed.

"Bite me," Draco mouthed the words.

"Lunch," Narcissa announced.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked after lunch. "I want to get my homework and bring it here and work on it."

"You may," his mum answered.

Harry raced into the Gryffindor common room and flew up the stairs.

"Hey mate, what's the hurry?" George inquired when Harry almost ran him over.

"I'm going to my apartment to do my homework. Can you tell Ron if you see him before I do?" Harry panted.

"Sure thing, mate," George grinned.

Soon Draco and Harry were playing around in their room and not getting any homework done.

"That does not sound like homework," Snape remarked during his game of chess with Narcissa.

"Let them be," she smiled at him. "They haven't spent much time together all week."

Snape smiled and had his knight smash her rook.

Draco and Harry didn't get any homework done till after supper. Harry was feeling rather guilty about Draco being grounded to the apartment untill Halloween and decided to stay and entertain him. Harry didn't return to the Gryffindor tower until after Sunday morning brunch.

"Get a lot of homework done?" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Finished actually," he smiled back.

"Maybe you should take Ron with you next time. He's hasn't even started his potions assignment," She frowned, looking at Ron on the floor amid scattered papers.

"Since he's going to be busy for the rest of the day, would you like to come visit Hagrid with me?" Harry asked her.

"I'd love too. Just let me go put my books away," she grinned and skipped off.

"You can copy some of mine, but you have to make it sound a little different," Harry whispered to Ron and placed his book bag near him.

"Thanks, mate," Ron smiled and eagerly took Harry's book bag.

Harry ran up to get his invisibility cloak from his trunk; he wanted to sneak up on Hagrid.

"Come under my cloak," Harry told Hermione as they neared Hagrid's hut.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" she questioned and walked close to Harry.

"It was on my bed with a note from my dad," he explained.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, but there was no answer.

"Now what?" Hermione sighed.

"What to go snoop around the castle?" Harry snickered.

"Okay. Don't tell Ron, he might get jealous," she giggled cutely.

"I'll take him another time," Harry replied and lead the way.

They didn't find it hard to walk under the cloak as long as they stayed close together.

"Let's go see what McGonagall is planning for this week," Harry suggested.

"Hagrid's in there," Harry said, peeking through the open crack of the door.

"I just wanted to visit 'um," Hagrid said to McGonagall. "He's gettin' lonely up there."

"You have to see him at night, Hagrid. We don't want anyone seeing you go up there," Snape's voice was heard. "Remember someone broke into Gringotts to get that damn stone, they might know it's here now. Fluffy has to stay until Albus can get in touch with Nicolas."

"The sooner it's away from here the better we'll all feel," McGonagall replied. "In the mean time, Hagrid. Stick to coming to visit him at night."

"I guess you're right. I'll bring 'um a nice juicy bone tonight," Hagrid responded and stood up.

Harry and Hermione quietly slipped away from the door. When they were far enough away, they took the cloak off and calmly walked to the Great Hall.

"I read about the break in at Gringotts at the beginning of September," Hermione mentioned.

"I wonder what kinda stone it is. It has to be very special if someone would risk breaking into Gringotts for it," Harry remarked.

"The stone belongs to someone named Nicolas, if we find out who he is, we'd probably find out what kind of stone it is," Hermione suggested, then became very excited. "This could be fun; we can have our own little mystery to solve."

"Someone broke into Gringotts to get it; don't you think it would be dangerous for us to get involved?" Harry scowled at her.

"We're not going to take the stone. I just thought it would be fun to see what we can find out who Nicolas is and what kind of stone it is," Hermione explained. "Like a mystery game. We'll get Ron and one other person and make two teams and see who can figure it out first."

"I'll see if I can find a fourth. We need someone who doesn't mind hours of skimming through books and sneaking around for clues," Harry noted.

"We'll talk to Ron and then each of us could try and find someone. Wednesday we'll present our choices to each other and go from there," she suggested.

"We can discuss the mystery game with anyone until we make our choice and are sure we can trust him," Harry added.

"Let's go tell Ron," Hermione said almost bouncing with excitement.

"There's way too many ears here to discuss our plan and game," Hermione whispered to Harry when they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron you need to come somewhere with us," Harry whispered to Ron while looking over his shoulder as if to check on his homework.

Without even asking, Ron closed up his books, stuffed everything in to his book bag.

No one seemed to pay much attention to the three of them leaving.

They walked in silence until they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I know the perfect place for us to go to," Harry grinned at his friends and picked up speed.

Harry led them to a corridor not far from the dungeons and he began pacing in front of a wall.

"What are you doing?" Ron's brows furrowed as he watched Harry.

"SShh," Harry answered quietly.

Hermione and Ron looked in awe as a door suddenly appeared on the wall Harry had been pacing in front of.

Harry opened the door. "Don't tell anyone about this room," he ordered. "It's a secret that Albus showed me. No one can come in while we're here unless we let them."

"Are you going to show us how to get the door to appear?" Hermione asked.

"I just think about what I want," Harry smirked.

They each sat in one of the big puffy chairs and Hermione told Ron about their game and the plan to find a fourth. Ron was eager, but he too wasn't sure who else they could get to join them.

Once they left the room, all talk about the mystery game stopped.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I forgot my Transfiguration homework at home. Since I'm this close, I'm going to run down and get it," Harry told them.

"Are you comin' back?" Ron asked. "You left yesterday and never came back."

"I'll meet you for dinner, I promise," Harry smiled at Rod.

Narcissa looked at Harry as he came running in. "I forgot my Transfiguration homework," Harry responded to her look.

"I better see veggies on your plate," Snape remarked as he and Narcissa left.

Harry just continued to his room, and grabbed his work and headed out. Snape and Narcissa were gone by the time Harry reach the dungeon stairs.

The older Slytherin that had been with Draco after Harry left his dad's earlier in the week, stood at the top of the steps with another Slytherin.

"Looks like that smart arsed Gryffindor is on our territory again," the boy Harry recognised sneered to his companion.

"Maybe we should teach him to stay on his own side," the second boy added.

"Back off and leave him alone," Draco's voice growled from behind Harry.

"Never argue against another Slytherin, Malfoy," the first boy snarled.

"Don't ever defend a Gryffindor, Malfoy," the second said at the same time as the other boy.

Draco marched up the stairs. "Move aside," he ordered them and pushed the one Harry recognized.

The boy drove his hand straight into Draco's chest and with great force, he pushed Draco. "Mind your place, Malfoy," he barked.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as Draco fell back.

Draco's body slammed into the wall."OW!" Draco screamed out in pain when he collided with the wall.

Harry's gleaming white shield encased Draco before Draco began to fall down the steps.

The bubble carrying Draco bounced twice before coming to a stop near Harry. The older boys were running down to Harry and Draco. The older boys were yelling: "Let's teach them both a lesson."

"That was Harry," Snape remarked and spun.

"I didn't hear..." Narcissa tried to say, but Snape was charging back towards home.

Ron and Hermione heard what Snape had said and they took off running. They didn't know what was going on, but it had to do with Harry.

Harry had calmed down enough for the bubble around Draco to dissipate. Harry saw Draco clutching his side and crying in pain, as the two older boy charged down the stairs.

Snape reached the stairs in time to see the older Slytherin boys go flying backwards with a gust of wind, almost hitting him, before they crash into a nearby wall. Hermione and Ron witnessed the boys smash and painfully slid down the wall in a heap. Snape's head whipped around and saw Harry standing there with his hand thrust out in front of him. Then he saw Harry crumble to his knees, as if too weak to stand.

Snape bolted down the stairs, noticing Draco hunched behind Harry. "Harry, Draco," Snape called out.

"They hurt Draco," Harry mumbled and lost consciousness.

Ron and Hermione now stood at the top of the steps as other began to fill the corridor.

"All of you, back to your dinner," Narcissa ordered as McGonagall now came to stand beside her.

Snape was holding Harry in one arm and had his other arm around Draco.

"I'm fine dad, I just hurt my side. What's wrong with Harry?" Draco said as he tried to get out of Snape's hold.

"Draco," Narcissa yelled as she made her way around Ron and Hermione.

"I'm fine," he remarked as she came down the steps. "Take care of Harry."

"You're going to see Poppy too," Snape stated and stood up with Harry in his arms.

Narcissa tried to pick up Draco. "I can walk, mother," he huffed at her and she let him walk with her arm around his shoulder.

Snape's eyes quickly glanced at Ron and Hermione as he climbed the stairs, they moved aside.

McGonagall levitated the two Slytherin boys and had their unconscious bodies float ahead of her. "I think you two should return to your dinner," she looked directly at Hermione and Ron.

"But Harry," they both droned.

"Perhaps after dinner," Narcissa told them.

Hermione and Ron stood and watched the others walk away.

"Did Malfoy call Snape dad?" Ron questioned, but kept his gaze towards those that left.

"I think so," Hermione nodded. "We'll ask Harry later."

"My word," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Snape laid Harry on a bed, Draco hopped on the end of it and McGonagall placed the other two boys in beds as far away from Snape as possible. She just had a feeling they would be safer there, Narcissa's weak smile and nod confirmed her feeling.

To ensure peace, Poppy went to Harry and Draco first. "You should climb into that bed," she said to Draco and pointed at a bed next to Harry's.

"No," Draco replied flat out.

Poppy knew if she wanted him moved she have to physically do it, she didn't have time to argue the matter.

Noticing Draco cradling his side, she checked that first. "Care to tell me how you bruised your ribs and fractured your wrist?" she inquired as she waved her wand over his arm.

"Drummen and Caterwall wouldn't let Harry up the stairs, so I went up to get them to move and Caterwall pushed me back down. I hit the wall before Harry's bubble protected me," Draco explained, as Poppy used her wand to heal the break.

"Bubble?" she questioned, reaching out for a potion that came floating to her.

"Harry can produce a shield to encase anyone he thinks is in danger," Snape told her.

"Bbllluukk," Draco gave a discussed sound and scrunched up his face when he swallowed the potion Poppy gave him.

"It's for the pain, your arm is going to be sore for a few days," Poppy announced. "Cissa, could you please get Draco to lie down in the other bed for a little while."

Draco glared at his mother.

"As soon as Poppy checks Harry out, I'll move your bed next to his," his mother told him.

Draco turned to Snape, but Snape's eyes told Draco to do it now or else. Defeated by a look, Draco hopped down and quietly climbed into the other bed.

"Harry has no injuries, he exhausted. He needs an undisturbed sleep; he should be fine in the morning. This bubble thing he does must be draining," Poppy mentioned.

"He used wandless magic to make those two fly backwards," Draco mentioned. "They were coming down the stairs after us. I felt this gust of wind when Harry held his hand out, like he was telling them to stop and then they flew back up the stair, and then I heard a sound like they smashed into a wall." He used hand gestures while explaining the story.

"Isn't he rather young to do wandless magic?" Poppy eyed Snape.

Snape didn't plan on telling anyone that he thought it was pure rage coming from Harry. Harry may have accepted someone beating on him for years, but he would not allow anyone to do that to someone he cared about. "At his age, I think we can rule it as accidental magic," Snape calmly replied.

McGonagall gave Snape a sceptical raise of her eyebrows, but said nothing more.

"Can we take the boys home? I think they'll rest better in their own beds," Narcissa questioned Poppy.

McGonagall cast a glance from Poppy to the two other boys, then to Snape, and then back to Poppy.

"I think that's a good idea," Poppy smiled at Narcissa.

"I am fully aware that you all wish to keep me away from Mister Drummen and Mister Caterwall," Snape eyes teemed with rage as he glared down the room towards the older boys.

"Let me get Harry, he a little lighter then Draco," Narcissa said to Snape.

"That pain reducer also contained a mild muscle relaxer. I wouldn't suggest trying to walk," Poppy grinned at Draco as he fell back on the bed after trying to sit up.

Narcissa scoop up Harry and walked over to the fireplace, she floo back to their apartment, with Snape only steps behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Harry woke up and looked around for a moment, noticing the room was dimly lit. He realizing he was home and Draco was asleep in his bed. Harry slipped his hand under his pillow and found his wand was there. He gave a little smile, knowing his dad would have placed it there for him. With wand in hand, Harry whispered for his wand to reveal the time.

"Draco," Harry bellowed, "Transfiguration started ten minutes ago." He jumped out of bed, scrambling to find his clothes.

"If we were supposed to go to class this morning, mum or dad would have woke us up," Draco moaned. "So calm down."

"Guess you're right," Harry replied and sat on his bed edge. "Good, cause I'm starving."

A knock came on their door, followed by their mum opening it a crack: "Come have some breakfast. You can get dressed after you two have some food."

They didn't need to be told twice and scrambled to the dining table.

"I didn't want to wake you, I thought it best that you both got a good rest. You should however be able to make your next class," Narcissa told them.

"I think I'd rather have a nice relaxing bath then go to History of Magic," Harry mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Mmhhm," Draco nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but you will be going to Charms," Narcissa informed them.

"What did dad do to Drummen and Caterwall?" Draco asked, before stuffing his face again.

"They have a meeting with Albus and your dad at the end of the day. I do believe they are still in the hospital wing. I think they're there more for their own safety, then for sustained injuries," Narcissa grinned, but her eyes looked very cold, almost as menacing as Snape's quite often appeared.

"Will I be able to go back to my dorm?" Draco inquired.

"If they are allowed to stay at Hogwarts, do you really think they'd be stupid enough to try anything against you?" Narcissa scoffed.

Harry snickered, followed seconds later by Draco.

Harry filled the tub and was tackled by Draco when he went to get in. Water sloshed everywhere out of the huge tub in the floor. The two of them played in the tub like it was a swimming pool. When they got out, very little of the room was dry, even their towels were as wet as them.

"Meeka," Harry called out.

'POP', she appeared and Harry asked her to get them some dry towels.

Harry and Draco were already in the seats when the rest of the students arrived at Professor Flitwick's class.

"Sorry I didn't make it to dinner," Harry snickered at Ron.

"What?" Ron looked befuddled.

"Harry promised to meet us for dinner last night," Hermione explained.

"I hardly thing that was your fault, mate," Ron said to Harry. "I was worried when you didn't come to Transfiguration this morning. McGonagall said not to worry, we should see you by lunch time at the latest."

"My mum didn't want to wake us up," Harry told him.

"Speaking of your mum, could you explain how you and Draco seem to have the same parents," Ron scowled at Harry. "I grew up learning that a boy named Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. Then I learn Harry's last name is now Snape..."

"Mister Weasley, we are all glad that Harry has recovered from yesterday mishap, but I would appreciate your attention in class," Professor Flitwick commented.

As soon as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron was staring at Harry. Harry understood the look and began: "Snape is my father, not James Potter. My mother kept it a secret because Snape was a Death Eater, but he was also a spy for Dumbledore. We only learned about each the summer before the last one. My dad and Narcissa Malfoy started dating that same summer and got married this summer. Does that help explain a few things?"

"Yeah," Ron answered as they all sat down at the table for lunch. "I guess making Draco loose points is out," he sighed.

"He was being a really prat and I told him if he kept it up I would tell that he made Neville's potion blow up. If you want him to lose points, then I don't really have a problem with that," Harry snickered. "Cause we lost points because of the potion thing. But as a friend, I have to ask you to never tell my dad the truth." Harry's eyes were locked with Ron's. "Please Ron," Harry pleaded.

"Promise," Ron smiled at Harry. "Or do you want me to make a wizard oath."

"You're my friend, Ron, your word is good enough for me," Harry returned the smile.

"Good, now eat. Cause we have double class of potions after lunch," Hermione remarked.

Hermione was struck with an idea while they were all eating: "Why don't we bring Draco in as our fourth?"

"I was thinking of him because he's a bookworm like you," Harry chuckled. "But I wasn't sure Ron would like it."

"If you can't trust your brother, who can you trust?" Hermione replied.

"He tried to take on two fourth year Slytherins to defend you. I think that makes him more Gryffindor then some of our roommates," Rod laughed. "But he's still a pompous prat."

"He'll have to be my partner so I can take him whatever books he needs on weekends. He's grounded to the apartment every weekend till Halloween," Harry told them.

"That must suck," Ron laughed loudly, obviously happy with Draco's confinement.

"Ron be nice, Draco's going to be part of us now," Hermione frowned at him.

"I haven't even asked him," Harry mentioned.

"He's leaving," Ron noted. "Quick go ask him."

"Draco come here for a sec.," Harry called out.

Crabbe and Goyle were glued to Draco's side as usual.

"Without the morons," Ron added.

"Stay," Draco told his side kicks and came over to the table. "Problem Weasley beak?" Draco sneered at Ron.

"Are you trying to be a prat again?" Harry scowled at Draco. Draco refrained from comment, merely rolling his eyes at Harry. "We want you to help us with something. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. If you're interested or even curious, meet as at the Room of Requirement after classes today. Oh yeah, without your escort."

"Meet you, a blood trader and a mudblood," Draco scrunched up his face with discuss.

"Neville, I think I know..." Harry began to yelled down the table to Neville, also catching the attention of many others, including the Professor's table.

"Shut up," Draco growled quietly at Harry, stopping Harry from continuing.

Harry just stared at Draco.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered to Ron. "I'm sorry," he turned to Hermione.

"This potion incident could have it advantages," Ron grinned.

"Ronald," Hermione snapped and slapped Ron's arm. "You promised Harry."

"You told him?" Draco's voice squeaked.

"He told me and he promised not to say anything," Harry told Draco. "You can meet us or not, choice is yours." Harry turned back to his lunch.

"You had better keep that promise, Weasley," Draco grumbled and walked away.

"You expect me to put up with that?" Ron mumbled at pointed in Draco's direction.

"I can handle Draco," Harry scowled at Ron. "And I trust him with my life. Besides if he's with us, we don't have to worry about him telling anyone what we're up to."

As they made their way to the dungeon for Potions class, Neville ran up to them: "What were you trying to tell at lunch?" he asked Harry.

"That I'm going to help you today," Hermione volunteered. "I know Snape makes you nervous, maybe if I work with you it'll be easier. You know more about plants and herbs then the rest of us, so you should be good at understanding their properties and their uses."

"You think so?" Neville blushed at Hermione.

"Of course," she smiled, while Ron and Harry snickered quietly behind them.

Neville seemed to have no problems with potions, with Hermione's help. He even seemed to enjoy it. Snape noticed that whenever he came close to their work station, Hermione would distract Neville from seeing Snape approach. The other thing Snape noticed was how quiet the class seemed today, his Slytherin abnormally so. Every class he had taught today seemed to be on edge and taking extra precautions. He wonder if the whole school knew about yesterday and feared Snape lashing out at any of them. Inwardly, he basked in the fear he was causing and was enjoying the peace of it all. But this peace also gave him more time to think of what he would or could do to Drummen and Caterwall. Snape had already told Dumbledore to call the boy parents to the meeting, knowing both families were of noble pure blood and would loath anything to besmirch there name. Snape was sure the mere mention of their sons being expelled from Hogwarts would cause the parents to beg for any other form of punishment. Snape just had to find out where Dumbledore would draw the line. Snape would love to hand them over to Filch, so Filch could test out some of the archaic torture devices he was so fond of mentioning.

"Professor," he barely heard a voice. "Professor," Pansy Parkinson called again.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape replied, glowering down at her.

"Did you want us to collect samples of our potion?" she asked.

"Did I ever give you the impression that I have you make potions so that I could guess whether you made them correct," Snape's voice was snide; his eyes brought chills to the young girl.

Students were bottling up their potions before Snape had even finished his scornful criticism.

Snape took a few steps towards his desk, with his back to the class he said: "Malfoy, Snape stay."

The class hurried to bottle their samples, clean up and get out of there as fast as possible.

Harry and Draco exchanged mild shrugs before they approached their dad's desk. Before they had even got half way to the desk, Snape glanced up: "I didn't think you would appreciate me telling the whole class that your mother is worried about you two and wants you home for dinner," Snape grinned.

Narcissa being worried about Harry made Harry feel warm and happy. Not that he liked the idea of worrying her, just the fact that someone cared about him enough to worry. "I'll be home by six," Harry had a glowing smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Draco frowned at Harry.

"You wouldn't understand," Harry smiled waned slightly. "See you later dad." Harry made his way out of the classroom.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry in the corridor of the secret room.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"My mum wants Draco and I to come for dinner. After yesterday I'm surprised she even let us leave the apartment today," Harry grinned.

"Mothers worry too much," Ron sighed.

"Don't know, I never had one before," Harry replied, his grin gone.

"Well your Aunt must have worried about you. It's the same as that," Hermione remarked.

"My Aunt would have been mad that those bullies didn't kick the hell out of me," Harry sneered.

Hermione had her mouth agape as she stared at Ron.

"So what's the big secret?" Draco said, rounding the corner.

"We'll tell you in a minute," Harry responded and began to pace in front of the blank wall. Then door appeared a few seconds later and Harry held the door open for all of them to enter.

"Meeka," Harry called out after they all sat down in the big puffy chairs. "Could you please get us something to eat and four really cold root beers," he asked as soon as she popped in.

"What is a root beer?" Ron questioned.

"It's a Muggle drink. You'll love it," Hermione answered.

"I love Wednesdays," Ron chuckled. "But I think I'd rather have morning spare and sleep more then get out of classes early."

"It's not a spare Ron, it's supposed to be a study period," Hermione said, gently shaking her head.

"And I'm supposed to be in the library working on my math. So we have to make this a short visit," Harry told them.

"Then tell me what you want my help with," Draco stared at Harry and took a sip of the bottle of root beer. "Wow! This is fantastic," he squeaked, looking into the bottle.

Ron guzzled some of his. "Brilliant," he beamed, then let out a huge burp, followed by giggles from all of them.

Harry quickly explained the mystery game.

"I'm in," Draco replied without hesitation. "Trying to outsmart our Professors is a challenge I could never pass up," he grinned broadly.

"Let's finish our snack and head for the library. Harry can do his math and we can begin our search for Nicolas," Hermione suggested.

Harry was the only one that accomplished anything by dinner time.

"You sleeping in the dorm tonight?" Ron asked Harry just before they all went their separate ways.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Draco and Harry stared at Snape when they all sat down for dinner.

"If you have a question, ask it," Snape scowled. "Or would you like a lesson in Legilimency?"

"What's Legilimency?" Harry inquired.

"The ability to read your feelings and memories, and lies are the easiest thing to read," Snape had an evil glimmer in his eye and a sadistic curl in the corner of his mouth.

"You know when we're lying because you read our minds?" Draco said with astonishment.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"I think we all want to know what's being done with those two boys," Narcissa spoke.

"Their parents pleaded with me not to have them expelled. I settled for a suspension for the rest of the week. Their permission to go to Hogsmead had been revoked and they will spend every weekend from now to Christmas in detention with Filch. They are both required to write apologies to both of you," Snape explained.

"The mean old potion master's reputation remains unsoiled," Harry snickered.

"The vampire of the dungeon sucked the life right out of them," Draco laughed.

"I do have a reputation to uphold," Snape grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Tonight's the Halloween Feast," Ron mentioned, his face aglow with thoughts of food.

"Yup," Harry replied with a hint of sadness and no other emotion was present.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What was the date that The-Boy-Who-Lived destroyed Voldemort?" Hermione said crossly.

Ron had grimaced at the name 'Voldemort', but answered Hermione: "Halloween."

"And what happened to Harry's mum that night?" she continued to glare at Ron.

"Oh," Ron finally understood.

Their last class of the morning was DADA and for some reason Harry's scar would get a twinge in it every time Professor Quirrell turned his back to Harry. Ron had noticed Harry occasionally rub his scar. "Harry, wants wrong? You keep rubbing your forehead," Ron whispered.

"I do?" a surprised Harry replied.

"Maybe it's a subconscious reaction caused by what day it is," Hermione purposed.

"That could be," both Harry and Ron said.

Harry couldn't explain it, but he did feel a sense of relief when the class was over. He figured the knot in his stomach went away because of all the sweets him and Ron eat for lunch. He was bouncing on a sugar high when he got into potions, which was better than the queasy feeling he had had earlier.

Of course the one class that should not be taken while on a sugar high is potions. At least Harry and Ron weren't the only ones buzzing around trying to speed up the class. Potion preparations were done quickly and improperly. Several ingredients were dumped into cauldrons all at the same time. Several cauldrons began to burp, splutter and belch puffs of smoke. However, Harry and Ron's potion took on a volcanic simulation. Their cauldron belched smoke, spluttered and then violently belched out goops or lime green sludge. This of course had all those near their cauldron ducking for cover under the tables.

Snape was furious as he tried to control and remove the contents of several cauldrons. But when he was spewed on by Harry and Ron's cauldron contents, he was livid as the slimy goop hit the front of his robes dissolving the material at a rapid rate. Snape was able to stop the effects of the potion but not before it incinerated most of his robes, leaving him in his pants and shirt.

"Take your books and leave, all of you, now," Snape barked.

"You two," Snape snarled at Ron and Harry as they crawled out from under the table. "Will be here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning to clean every inch of this classroom." He stormed off to his office.

The office door slammed so hard, the stained glass window in the door shattered. Snape flung the door back open. "Fifty points from Gryffindor," he growled loudly and reslammed the door.

"You'd think we were the only ones that screwed up that potion," Ron grumbled as they left the room.

"You could make tons of money if you bottle that stuff and sell it," Millicent Bulstrode cackled. Her laugh could still be heard after she climbed the stairs from the dungeon.

"Fred and George would probably be our first customers," Rod snickered.

Harry however, didn't seem to be in a laughing mood.

"Cheer up little bro," Draco slapped Harry on the back, "it could have eaten away all his clothes," Draco laughed and ran off.

For the duration of the afternoon people kept coming up and patting Ron and Harry on the back. Saying things like "great job", "wish I could have been there", "can you make me a batch", and of course Fred and George wanted the details on how to make the potion. By dinner time, Harry's mood was a hundred percent better. They were even receiving pats on the back as students entered the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

Harry ate very little meat, potatoes or veggies, saving lots of room for sweets. The problem was every time he reached for a sweet, the platter or bowl would move out of his reach. He scowled up at the Professor's table, only to be met by the very unimpressed facial expression of his dad.

"Ron, pass me a candy apple," Harry whispered.

Ron did ask requested, but when Harry went to bite it, all the caramel coating disappeared.

"You appear to be on a sugar free diet," Rod couldn't help but snicker.

Harry gave an audible huff and bit into the plain apple.

"A troll...in the dungeon," Professor Quirrell bellowed as he sprinted into the Great Hall, "I thought you ought to know." Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Panicked screams filled the Hall until Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room: "Silence." all noise came to an abrupt end. "Prefects, lead your house back to the dormitories."

"This way, follow me," Percy puffed out his chest and strutted like a peacock, ahead of the Gryffindor students.

"I wonder how a troll got in." Ron said to Harry.

"Hermione is still in the lavatory, she doesn't know about the troll," Harry mentioned to Ron.

"Let's go find her," Ron said eagerly and started to slip away from the pack.

"We need to tell a Professor or Percy," Harry said, running along to catch Ron.

"They all went to the dungeon. Come on," Ron replied, tugging on Harry's arm. "It's faster if we go get her."

They rounded the corner of the corridor leading to the girl's lavatory. "What is that smell?" Harry questioned.

Before Ron could answer, they heard a low grumbling sound. Then they saw it, a twelve foot lumpy body with stumpy legs, covered in a greyish skin. The troll was no longer in the dungeon; it was at the end of the passage.

Ron and Harry bolted down the hall when they heard Hermione scream. They reached the lavatory doors just in time to see the massive troll swing a large wooden bat at the stalls. Shattered bits of the stalls flew everywhere. Hermione was able to crawl away and hid under a sink. The troll caught sight of her and swung at the sinks. Once again, just missing Hermione. Water now erupted from the broken piles. Harry and Ron began throwing debris at the hulking troll, trying to distract it from Hermione.

The troll turned its attention to the two boys, but there was no way for Hermione to get passed it without being noticed. When the troll's club came down towards Harry, Harry quickly jumped on the trolls arm and scampered up its body. Harry wrapped his arms as far around the beast head, hoping to poke its eyes with his wand and blinding the troll. Harry missed and his wand became lodged in the troll nostril. The troll howled in pain and tried to knock Harry off with his club.

Ron pulled out his wand, pointed it at the troll club and said: "Wingardium Leviosa."

The club slipped out of the troll hand and hung above its head, then came crashing down when the troll looked up at his club. The troll teetered for a moment, and then plummeted to the floor.

Harry quickly got to his feet and retrieved his wand.

"Troll bogies," Harry grimaced, and then wiped his wand off on the troll's vest.

Once Hermione stood between the boys she asked: "Do you think it's dead?"

"Just knocked out," Harry told her, seeing the trolls chest rise and fall.

The sound of running feet in the corridor echoed into the lavatory. Professor McGonagall was the first to enter, followed by Snape and Quirrell.

McGonagall's expression was a cross between shock and anger: "What on earth are you three doing in here?" her voice cold with fury. "Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a piercing glare. Harry quickly lowered his head, staring at the floor.

"They came looking for me, Professor," Hermione spoke up. "I've read all about trolls, I wanted to see a real one. I thought I could handle it if I had to."

"But if Harry and Ron hadn't found me when they did, I'd probably be dead now. Harry and Ron were able to defeat the troll with his own club," Hermione added, boasting of her friends' accomplishment.

Harry and Ron were surprised by Hermione's story, but they acted as though it was true.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken for your serious lack of judgement," scowled McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. You will return to Gryffindor tower at once."

Hermione hung her head as she stepped around the debris and made her way out.

"As for you two," McGonagall turned to the boys, "not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You will each receive five points for, dumb luck. Mister Weasley you may go back to your dormitory at once."

Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry's sleeping at home tonight," Snape sneered at Ron. "You will see him at eight tomorrow morning."

Ron let out a groan before leaving. Then he ran down the hallway to catch up to Hermione.

The first thing she did was look behind Ron: "Where's Harry?"

"He's sleeping at home tonight," Ron's body slumped with a sigh.

"I guess we made back five of the points Snape took today," Ron mentioned after several minutes of silent walking.

"Five?" Hermione queried.

"McGonagall took five from you and gave Harry and me each five. Personally, I think we should have got at least the fifty back," Ron sneered.

Snape's robes billowed behind him as he made his way towards the dungeon, his pace defining his state of anger. Harry was practically running to keep up to his dad.

"Ready for bed," Snape snapped his order, arm pointing at Harry's room.

Harry didn't even stop to say hi to his mom, who had looked up from her book when she heard them come in.

Years of abuse told Narcissa to never speak to someone who was in as foul a mood as Snape. Out of habit, she tried her hide back behind her book. She automatically flinched when Snape sat down beside her. Of course nothing ever escaped Snape's eyes. "Cissy," he said softly, trying to keep any hint of anger out of his voice.

She sensed no danger from that voice; she lowered and closed her book. "I'm sorry," she weakly smiled.

Snape tenderly stroked her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "You don't need to apologize. I understand your reaction."

A warm smile now graced her beautiful face, she closed her eyes and she leaned into his hand. "Tell me what happened to your leg," she commented, eyes still closed.

"Hagrid's mutt! I noticed Quirrell heading for the third floor after he reported that troll in the castle. He said he was merely checking on the fortifications of the stone," Snape explained snidely as Narcissa summoned a first-aid kit.

"And the troll has been removed?" she inquired, kneeling on the floor to tend to Snape's leg gash.

"Ron and Harry knock it out cold," Snape grumbled.

"Why were they..." she began to question."That," Snape snapped, "is something I plan on asking Harry. Miss Granger's account was inaccurate, bordering on a bold face lie."

"You're telling me that those three kids thought they could take on a troll?" Narcissa snapped.

"I doubt any of them thought," Snape's tone matching hers.

"You go talk to Harry and I'll go down and get that potion you created for him. I don't want you hobbling down the steps on that leg," Narcissa got to her feet.

"Yes, mother," he smirked.

Snape knocked sharply on Harry's door and received a very quiet: "Come in."

Snape strolled in, took Harry's desk chair and placed it near Harry's bed. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed and looked up when his dad sat down."Come here," Snape pointed at the floor in front of him and Harry slowly slid off the bed, taken a few tentative steps.

"I want the truth about the troll incident," Snape said curtly. "You and I both know Miss Granger's story was not the truth."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out quickly: "She was in the washroom when Professor Quirrell said there was a troll. Ron and I went to get her, but the troll was already in there with her," Harry explained, then with a look of certainty he added: "We had to help her."

"Why didn't you notify a Professor? Or even the Gryffindor prefect?" Snape's tone becoming more cross.

"Ron said it would be faster if we went and told her," Harry nervously revealed.

"The Headmaster ordered everyone back to their dorms, but that order didn't apply to you?" the ire in his dad's tone was unchanged.

"It did, b...but Ron ran off, I had to go," he whined in frustration which included a little foot stamp.

"Don't you stamp your foot at me," Snape barked his warning.

"What your friends do is not my concern. What you and Draco do however, is my concern," his dad continued to speak sharply. "Now that you are a Hogwarts student you know how to handle a fully grown troll?"

"No sir," Harry pouted.

"Last month you ignored Madame Hooch's order to stay on the ground. And what did I say would happen the next time you disobeyed a Professor?"

Harry's hands quickly went behind him to cover his butt. "Um sorry," he pouted.

"What did I say, Harry?" his dad's tone was cold and calculated.

"I would get a spanking," Harry's voice was barely audible.

Snape reached out, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over his knee. Harry's free hand came up to protect his butt, his dad moved the hand and held it to the small of Harry's back.

After only ten swats Harry was certain his butt was on fire. He was sure his dad's hands hurt more tonight then they had when he got spanked for flying in the house.

"What this spanking for, Harry?" his dad's voice was very stern.

Harry sobbed in a deep breath: "Disobeying the Headmaster."

"Now, in regards to putting yourself in such danger," Snape stated and adjusted his knee, putting Harry's sit spot at just the right angle.

"Nnnooo, please," Harry sobbed. "Um soorry, dad."

"You will never put yourself in such a dangerous position," Snape enunciated each word with a swat.

Snape stood Harry between his knees, produced a handkerchief from midair and wiped some of Harry's tears and his snozzy nose. Then he pulled Harry close. Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's chest and his dad gently rubbed his back.

"Um sorry," Harry gave a hiccupped sob into Snape's chest.

"I know you are, you've been punished and now it's over," Snape's voice was now soft and caring. "You have to think before you run headlong into things. I know your friends are important to you, but you are important to me. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry whispered and gave his dad a big squeeze, Snape continued to hold his son until his crying because occasional deep short breaths of air.

"You go wash your face and blow your nose and hop into bed. I have a potion for you to take. I'm hoping it well block the pain and the nightmares you have on Halloween nights," his dad told him, letting Harry out of his arms.

Harry went to his washroom and Snape went to get the potion from Narcissa.

Narcissa head poked up over her book when she heard Harry's bedroom door open. She held the potion in her hand. "I want to tuck him in and give him a kiss before you give him that," she told her husband.

"I have to get him some milk to take with this potion," Snape told her. "It'll insure the potion slowly dissolves over a few hours."

Narcissa came into the room and sat on the side of Harry's bed. Harry's eyes still puffy and red from tears and he was still giving little sniffles when he came out of the washroom.

"You mad at me?" Harry sniffled and pouted at his mum.

"I worry, your dad gets mad," she grinned.

"I worry too," his dad commented from the doorway.

"You need to drink the milk first," Snape held out the glass.

He guzzled down the milk, then climbed into bed and propped himself on his side and took the potion his dad handed him.

Narcissa tucked Harry in, giving his forehead a kiss. "Remember we're here for you," his mum whispered.

Snape dimmed the lights in the room and left the door open a crack when he left.

Snape marked papers until half passed eleven, and then he took a book into Harry's room and relaxed in the recliner after moving it close to Harry's bed.

Twelve fifteen Harry's brow furrowed and he winced slightly. Snape moved to the beds edge, summoning a cool cloth and wiped Harry's forehead. Harry didn't start screaming in pain, but was obviously he was still having some kind of pain. Snape knew he would have to rethink the potion he had created. Snape brought Harry into his lap and cradled the boy. Harry whimpered until his dad started stroking his head. Harry appeared to settle down and the whimpering subsided. Snape held his son until he knew the nightmare was passed.

"Did it work?" Narcissa questioned Snape when he came to bed.

"Not as good as I had hoped," he sighed. "I'll see if Loto knew anything about pain inflicted nightmares. Hopefully next year, he won't have to go through this."

"Should I take that to mean you're not coming to bed?" Narcissa inquired.

"Lack of sleep will not help," he replied and undressed.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Ron was standing outside of Snape's classroom when Harry and his dad arrived at eight the next morning.

When Snape called out for the lights, the boys could see some of their potion hanging from the ceiling like stalactite cones, abandoned cauldrons and ingredients scattered.

"All ingredients that are still out need to be gathered and stored back in their respective places," Professor Snape began his instructions. "All the cauldrons need to be scrubbed and placed on the shelves. Your potion needs to be cleaned off the ceiling, the floor, the table and surrounding chairs. All the other work areas need to be cleaned as well. I will be in my office."

"Our potion burned your robes and you want us to touch it?" Rod scowled.

"If I deemed your potion hazardous at this point in time, I would not have you cleaning it up," Professor Snape berated with his piercing cold stare.

"This will take all weekend," Harry whined.

"If you wish to whine little a five year old, you will find yourself standing in a corner for half an hour and therefore spending even more time in here," the Professor stated, walking off to his office with his robe billowing.

"How come you had to stay at home last night?" Ron whispered after Snape was gone.

"Every Halloween since I can remember I have a nightmare where I see red eyes, I hear a woman scream and a bright flash of green light and then my scar burns really bad," Harry explained. "My dad made a potion he thought would help, so we tried it last night. It helped a lot last night, but it didn't make all of it go away."

"Did you tell him your scar was bugging you in the morning too?" Ron questioned, placing a chair on top of the table.

"Na," Harry responded and climbed up on the table and onto the chair that Ron was holding. "He'd just worry more. Beside it went away after we ate."

"I guess sugar does cure something's," Ron chuckled. "And my parents thing to much sugar is bad for you."

"They might have a point," Harry moaned waving his hand around at the disastrous looking room.

The chair shook as Ron let out a few loud chuckles, and then quickly looked to see if Snape was coming out to yell at them.

"Pass me a cauldron, I want to see if I can knock this down," Harry said, realizing he couldn't reach the solidified goop even standing on the chair.

"That's going to make a lot of noise," Ron mentioned.

"How else are we supposed to get it down?" Harry asked, taking the cauldron form Ron.

Ron shrugged, Harry swung.

It came down, crashing inches away from Ron and sending greenish coloured cloud of dust all around them.

"What the hell?" Professor Snape came thundering out of his office.

"We got it down," Harry said innocently looking at his dad.

Snape spun and returned to his office, grumbling incoherent words.

"This is going to be a long day," Harry moaned as he climbed down.

"How did the old git expect us to do it?" Ron sneered, then looked at Harry: "Oops, sorry mate," he smiled.

"No worries. I agree with you," Harry snickered.

"Let's get the extra ingredients put away. I think that will be quieter," Ron suggested.

"I think we should have done that before we knocked down that," Harry remarked, pointing at the new mess they had created.

"Less to put back now," Ron snickered.

Harry couldn't help but quietly laugh to.

They had only just finished putting ingredients away when Snape told them to go for lunch.

"We've spent four bloody hours just putting shite away," Ron grumbled as they trudged down the hall.

Harry knelt on the bench at the table, making it look like he needed the extra length to stretch for food. Then carefully leaned back on his legs, keeping his still somewhat sore butt off the hard wooden seat.

Half an hour after they came into the Great Hall for lunch, Snape made his way to the boys. "Lunch is over," he stated. "Back to work."

"It's only been half an hour," Harry whined.

"This is not a school day. Your meals are when I set them," Snape affirmed and continued his 'get out of my way' walk.

The minute they entered the classroom, Professor Snape turned to Harry: "Mister Snape, you will stand yourself in a corner in my office," he demanded and pointed. Harry looked up at the Professor. "I told you if you wished to whine like a five year old, you would stand in a corner for half an hour."

Harry stomped off.

"That little stomp has earned you an hour," Professor Snape snapped. "Mister Weasley, you will collect half the cauldrons and scrub them."

Snape returned to his paper work until Harry's hour was up. "Mister Snape, you will go start scrubbing the other half of the cauldrons," he ordered Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry spoke softly.

Ron was still scrubbing his half of the cauldrons when Harry started gathering up his half. Ron had to start putting away some of his cauldrons to make room for more. After more than two solid hours of scrubbing, Ron looked at his hands. "My arms are killing me and I think my fingers will look like prunes for weeks," he moaned caring the last of his cauldrons to the drying racks

Professor Snape stepped out of his office: "Mister Weasley you are free to go. You will return here tomorrow at nine o'clock." Ron looked over at Harry. "Mister Snape has an hour to make up for," the Professor noted.

Harry spun his head around to glare at his dad, but the Professor had already retreated back to his office. Ron shrugged at Harry, then left. Harry resumed his cauldron scrubbing until Professor Snape told him it was time to go.

The next morning Harry and Ron were joined by the twins and two third year Slytherins.

"Professor McGonagall decided that since I was already hosting a detention, she would send you four here," Professor Snape told the new comers. "Mister Weasley, Mister Snape," Professor Snape looked at them, "you have help with your cleaning today." The Professor opened the room.

"Any playing around, yelling, arguing or whining," Professor Snape looked directly at Harry when he said 'whining', "and all of all will spend next weekend here as well."

"We have our first Quidditch game next weekend," Fred mentioned.

"Then I suggest you do as you are told," Professor Snape sneered and headed for his office.

"We could take out half the Gryffindor Quidditch team in one go," one Slytherin said to the other.

"Do try and remember I am in possession of a vast library of potions, spells and curses," Harry remarked with his best Professor Snape tone and glare.

"You wouldn't dare," one of them said.

"We would," the twins reciprocated.

"You two start sweeping and we'll start washing tables and chairs," Fred told the Slytherins. Neither of them argued.

The boys figured they had another hour or two left of cleaning when Professor Snape called lunch break.

Harry spent the rest of the week paying attention in all of his classes and made sure he did all his homework. He had no intention of getting a detention and not being allowed to play his first Quidditch game.

"Nervous Harry?" Oliver Wood asked as the Quidditch team stood waiting to go out onto the pitch.

"Yeah," Harry said taking in a deep breath.

"We'll keep ya safe, mate," the twins stood on either side of Harry and each put an arm around him.

True to their word, the twins kept everyone and stray bludger away from Harry. Not that Harry had any problems slipping away from danger, until his broom began acting weird.

Harry hung on tight as his broom began to buck, twist and try and shake Harry off.

Narcissa jumped to her feet when she saw Harry hanging bellow his broom: "Severus!" she screamed.

Snape pulled out his wand, but Harry was already climbing back on his broom.

"Someone cursed his broom," Snape mentioned and began scanning the stands. He didn't know who he should be looking for, but it didn't hurt to glance around anyway.

Narcissa remained on her feet as she watched Harry zoom down towards the ground. She held her breath when Harry stood on his broom, reached out, then flipped off the front and landed on the ground. Harry stood up and looked like he was going to be sick. His body gave a quick heave and the snitch popped out of his mouth. Beaming with pride, Harry held the snitch up and waved his hand.

"Harry has caught the snitch," Lee announced. "Gryffindor wins," he yelled enthusiastically, jumping up from his seat.

Ron and Hermione raced out of the stands. But when they reached Harry, he was being bear hugged by Narcissa.

"I'm fine mum," Harry groaned into her hug.

Snape had reached down and picked up Harry's broom. He planned on running every test he could think of, to see who or what cursed it.

"What were you thinking, standing on your broom like that," his mum scolded, releasing her hold on him.

"I had to get the snitch somehow," Harry snickered. He turned and looked at his dad holding his broom: "What are you doing to my broom?"

"I want to run a few tests on it. Go change and play with your friends," his dad remarked.

"It was cursed somehow," Hermione mentioned. "Your dad wants to find out who or how."

"That was some wicked flying," Draco smiled as he ran over to the group. "But you're supposed to have water under you when you drive off your broom," he chuckled.

"I'll try and remember that," Harry replied and headed for the locker room.

Once Harry met back up with Draco, Hermione and Ron, the four of them headed to Hagrid's for afternoon tea and biscuits.

"Whatever you do, don't try to eat the biscuits, they'll brake your teeth," Draco warned Ron and Hermione.

Harry introduced Ron and Hermione to Hagrid and Fang. The kids did manage to slip their biscuits to Fang, without Hagrid being any the wiser.

"That was some scary stuff wit chour broom, Harry," Hagrid remarked.

"Dad's testing it. Checking for a curse or something," Harry replied.

"If Dumbledore was here, no one would have tried anything like that," Hermione scowled.

"He's still trying to find Nicolas," Harry noted.

"You know Nicolas?" Hagrid looked at Harry with surprise.

A grin crossed Harry's face: "He's been a friend of Albus' for years. I think I might have met him, but I don't really remember the name Nicolas."

"I can't see a child being introduced to an elder by the elder's given name. Perhaps you would recognize his last name," Hermione said and looked at Hagrid.

"Nicolas' last name is Flamel. Do ya remember that name?" Hagrid answered.

"No, maybe I was mistaken," Harry told Hagrid, but smiled brightly to his friends.

The rest of their visit they spent listening to Hagrid talk about various animals. The kids were hoping changing the subject to animals and asking Hagrid to tell them about them, would make Hagrid forget about the Nicolas conversation.

As they made their way back to the castle, Ron said: "Do you think we could get Hagrid to tell us about the stone next weekend?"

"Hagrid's thick, but I think even he would catch on to what we would be doing," Draco replied.

"We at least have a last name to go on. That should give us what we need to find out the rest," Hermione remarked. "We just find Flamel in the library and if this stone is that important, it has to be mentioned in regards to him somewhere."

"We have an hour before dinner, let's go to the library," Draco suggested.

Their library plan got put on hold when the stairs moved and took them in a different direction. Stepping off, they all glanced around. "This corridor has to go somewhere," Ron huffed, starting down the hall.

"I don't think I've ever been up here before," Draco said as the stone gargoyles along the wall lit their torches as the group passed them.

"Isn't this the three floor area we're not allowed to be in?" Hermione questioned.

"Let's head back," Harry turned around and saw Mrs. Norris. "Filch's cat," he hissed.

"Run," Draco ordered and they scurried down the hallway.

"It's locked," Ron moaned, rattling at a door handle at the end of the hall.

"Oh move over," Hermione ordered. "Alohomara," she said with a wave of her wand.

The four of them piled into the door and were greeted by three headed dog with snapping jaws, but they were just out of its range.

Harry opened the door a crack; saw that the hallway was dark once again. "No Filch," he announced and was pushed out the door, with the other three falling on him.

"What are they doing with a thing like that in the school?" Ron grumbled.

"It's guarding the trap door on the floor," Draco mentioned.

"I think I know where the stone is being kept," Harry grinned.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said, getting to her feet.

"I think the stone is safe, no one in their right mind would go near that thing," Ron stood up.

"Yeah well no one in their right mind would break into Gringotts either," Draco noted.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

It was Christmas break and they still hadn't found anything related to Nicolas. Even having his last name hadn't helped their search.

"The school's going to be practically empty during the holidays," Hermione told the boys. "You three are staying, right?" They nodded. "Try looking for Nicolas in the restricted section of the library."

"I'm sure my mother won't mind," Draco remarked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You go after the library is closed for the night," Hermione explained.

"You're a bad influence on that girl," Harry scowled at Ron. "At the beginning of the year she wouldn't do anything that might resemble trouble, and now she wants us to sneak into the restricted section of the library after hours."

"Do you know another way to get the information?" she questioned Harry.

"Asking someone defeats the purpose of our game," Draco intervened.

"I'll be back in two weeks. If we haven't found anything out by then, we might have to give in and ask a few discrete questions," Hermione mentioned.

Draco and Harry came up with the perfect time to check out the library. It was Boxing Day night and all the staff that had remained would be at a party Dumbledore was having for the staff.

Harry talked his parents into letting Ron stay over for the night. As soon as Narcissa and Snape left for the party, Harry pulled his cloak out from under his mattress.

"Where did you get that?" Draco questioned wide eyed when Harry wrapped it around himself.

"It was on my bed the first night of school." Harry smiled. "The note said it was from my dad, but I think that meant James Potter."

Draco stroked the shinny fabric. "They're really rare, you know?"

"Ron told me that," Harry grinned. "Now we have to stick close together."

"Nera Uccello," Draco whispered, pointing his wand at the lock on the restricted section of the library.

The barred door creaked open.

"What does 'Nera Uccello' mean?" Ron inquired.

"It's my mum's password," Draco grinned. "Sometimes it pays to pay attention to thing going around you in the library."

They slipped out of the cloak and began their search.

"Famous Fire-eater," Ron mumbled, pulling the book out. When he opened the cover, a flame came shooting out, almost singeing his hair off.

"Be careful," Draco ordered and slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

They all spun at the sound of Mrs. Norris.

"That damn cat finds us everywhere," Harry moaned, quickly grabbing the cloak from the table. The lantern that had been sitting on the cloak crashed to the floor.

"Is someone in there?" Filch snarled as the boy ducked under the cloak.

Harry was certain the cat saw them as they slipped out while Filch was looking up and down the aisles.

The boys left through the back doors, rather than the main entrance, Harry knew a short cut to the dungeons from this approach.

Harry hit the brakes when he rounded the corner and saw Snape looming in front of Quirrell. Quirrell had his back to the wall and looked rather nervous.

Draco stopped a sudden as Harry and Ron ran into the back of Harry, but he looked over Harry before he spoke and saw the reason for the unscheduled stop.

Snape turned, as if he had felt or sensed someone was there. Harry had his hand pressed tightly against his mouth, worried his dad would hear him breath. Snape's hand came out, inches from Draco's face.

"Professors," Filch called out. "I found this in the restricted section of the library," he held up the broken lantern.

"We will finish our little discussion later," Snape snapped at Quirrell.

"Someone is obviously out of bed," Filch sneered. The excitement of finding a kid doing something wrong was expressed in his tone and grin.

Snape spun; taking the path Harry knew was the fastest one to the dungeon.

"Shit," Draco whispered.

"Run," Harry ordered quietly.

"Severus," Narcissa called out, before Snape made it down the dungeon steps. "Where did you run off to?" Then she looked down the steps. "The boys are fine."

The boys managed to scoot past Snape and slip into the apartment. They ran back into the bedroom, where Harry hid the cloak and Draco grabbed the Quidditch game while Ron pulled out the players.

A knock came on the door and Harry scrambled into the bathroom, he was way too nervous to face his dad.

"Come in," Draco said after Harry closed himself in the bathroom

"Where's Harry?" Snape questioned after a quick look around the room.

"In there," Draco pointed at the closed door.

Harry turned on the sink.

"You boys need anything?" Narcissa inquired, now standing next to Snape.

"We'll call Meeka if we do," Draco and Ron positioned their players, neither of them looking directly at the adults.

"I told you they were fine," Narcissa told Snape.

"Don't trust us," Draco snickered.

"He doesn't like social gathering and checking on you three is his excuse for ducking out of the party," Narcissa giggled. "We're heading back now. And don't stay up to late." She took hold of Snape's hand and gave it a tug.

Harry heard the bedroom door close and he came out of the bathroom.

"Nice of you to abandon us," Draco scowled at Harry.

"My stomach was all knotted up. He would have known something was up. I'm sorry," Harry gave Draco a weak grin.

"The savoir of the wizarding world," Draco sarcastically remarked. "Taking refuge in the lavatory from the dreaded Potion Master."

"Well Voldemort isn't about to turn me over his knee for sneaking around the castle at night," Harry scoffed at Draco.

"Now that would be funny," Draco burst into laughter and the other two soon joined him.

Harry waited until Ron and Draco were involved in the Quidditch game before he sent a toy dragon swooping down to attack the players.

"Hey!" Draco screamed when Harry's dragon carried off his keeper.

That in sighted another round of uncontrolled laughter.

"You know with that cloak of yours, we could look through the restricted section anytime we want," Draco mentioned when the laughing stopped.

"Me and Harry can pretend to do homework tomorrow and you can go snooping around," Ron volunteered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Think Flamel made any potions he might be famous for?" Harry suddenly came up with. "We could go through some of dad's books while they're out."

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Draco huffed, jumping to his feet.

"I don't know," Rod shook his head. "You and Hermione are the brains."

The three of them raced into the study area and began pulling down books.

"This book doesn't open," Ron grumbled, pulling on the cover.

"Maybe it needs blood like Loto's book," Draco mentioned and looked at Harry.

"No," Harry stated.

"Why not?" Ron inquired.

"I am not allowed to read books that don't open. If it requires blood, then my dad will know I opened it," Harry explained. "That would be breaking his trust in me and I wouldn't do it. So don't even ask," he stated firmly and put the sealed book back on the shelf.

Ron and Draco accepted Harry's choice and Ron just grabbed another book.

It was almost midnight and Draco spoke: The Elixir of Life.

A fabled potion said to bring the drinker immortality. Nicolas Flamel, the world renowned alchemist and creator of the Philosopher's Stone, is the only wizard to claim to be able to create the potions and to this date, has refused to share his secret. Fearing it could be used for evil rather than good."

"Someone wants the stone to make the Elixir of Life?" Ron asked, putting his book down.

"We know Nicolas made the Philosopher's Stone, but we don't know that you need it to make the elixir," Draco replied.

"We need to find out more about the stone," Harry said as he began cleaning up the scattered books.

"Tomorrow," Draco let out a big yawn, "we go looking for information on the stone."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"Hermione, we've got loads to tell ya," Harry smiled at her the day she got back from holidays.

"Come on," Ron grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.

All four of them slipped into the Room of Requirements.

"Nicolas Flamel is the maker of the Philosopher's Stone," Harry told her.

"The stone is needed to make the Elixir of life and turn common metals into gold," Ron mentioned.

"I think whoever wants the stone, wants to make the elixir not turn something into gold," Draco replied.

"I guess we need to figure out who," Hermione grinned. "Unless you want to call the game over. We have accomplished our original goals."

"I want to keep going," Harry smiled and bounced a little, Ron and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

"This could be really hard to figure out. I mean if someone was suspicious of who was after it, they would have done or said something to someone," Hermione sighed.

"Well it has to be someone who could come into the school without raising suspicion. I would think that whoever is after the stone knows it's here and they're trying to figure out where exactly in the school it is or they know where, but don't know how to get past that three headed dog," Hermione commented.

"Harry are any of the teachers here this year new?" Hermione inquired.

"None that I know of," Harry replied.

"A teacher would be a logical suspect," Draco said with a slight nod of his head.

"Maybe someone disguised to look like a student," Ron threw in.

"Polyjuice Potion," Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You make the potion and add a hair or something from the person you want to look like. You drink the potion and you look exactly like the one you're impersonating," Harry explained.

"Think of the fun we could have with that," Ron laughed.

"I'll look into this Polyjuice potion and see if there's a way to detect someone who is using it," Hermione responded and looked like she was already deep in thought.

"We'll look for someone acting out of the ordinary," Ron said.

"It's a little hard to notice someone acting strange if you don't know what the person usually acts like," Draco sneered at Ron.

"I had hoped to get back here before dinner, but my dad got a little lost. I need to go get unpacked. Hermione got up. "Don't go making Polyjuice while my back is turned," she grinned and left.

"Let's go ask Hagrid about three headed dogs," Ron suggested.

"He did say to come by soon and see what he won off a guy on New Year Eve," Harry mentioned.

"We only have half an hour before curfew. So we don't have time for any of his biscuits," Draco snickered as the boy left the room.

"Hagrid," Harry called out and knocked on the hut's door.

"Perfect timing," Hagrid smiled, opening the door. "He's almost ready to hatch. I'll put the tea on and we can watch 'em."

"Watch who?" Harry asked, stepping in.

"It's a surprise," Hagrid grinned and went about making four cups of tea.

The boys kept looking at a ticking noise that was coming from a large cauldron hanging over the fire. Once tea was served, Hagrid put on some oven gloves and reached into the cauldron. The boys watched with curiosity as Hagrid carried a large egg over to the table, placed it in the middle of the table and then sat down. The boys gazed at the egg as it began to crack.

"What have you got there?" Harry questioned the giant.

"That's what I won off a feller on New Years," Hagrid beamed happily.

Suddenly, a head popped out of the egg. Hagrid helped pull some of the egg away and a baby dragon now stood on the table.

"That's a Norwegian ridgeback," Ron said with awe.

The dragon turned to Hagrid, gave a belch of fire and singed Hagrid's beard. Hagrid batted out the fire in his beard and smiled at the dragon. "Hello Norbert," he said to the little creature.

"Norbert?" the boys queried at once.

"Gotta give the feller a name," Hagrid replied.

"You can't keep a dragon here," Ron told Hagrid.

"Your three headed dog is bad enough," Draco added.

"Who told ya 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid questioned.

"Fluffy," Ron grimaced. "That thing has a name?"

"Course he does. Bought 'em off a feller down at the pub last year and lent 'em to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid stopped mid-sentence, got up and went over to the stove.

Hagrid sat back down, with a small covered bowl. "Each of ya take a piece and ya can help me feed Norbert. It's one of the first ways ya learn a beast ta trust ya."

Harry was the first to pull out a small chunk of raw meat and hold it out to the little dragon. Norbert walked across the table towards Harry. Harry held the piece of meat out and Norbert snatch at it. The dragon gobbled it down like a bird being feed by its mother and Harry grinned.

"Hey Norbert," Draco called and waved a chuck of meat.

The dragon made his way around the table. Hagrid fed Norbert, and then placed the bowl on the floor so Fang could have the rest of the meat. "Who's that there?" Hagrid said, glancing at the window.

The boys all looked and Draco sneered: "Looked like Parkinson."

"That's trouble," Ron moaned.

"Curfew was an hour ago," Harry replied. "Thanks for the tea," he smiled at Hagrid as he ran for the door.

"Parkinson won't say anything that might get me in trouble," Draco mentioned. "Slytherins don't rat on other Slytherins."

"They do rat out Gryffindors," Rod scowled as the three left the hut.

When they reached the main doors of the castle, Professor McGonagall was standing there watching the boys slow approach. Pansy looked horrified when she noticed Draco. Draco of course was glaring at the girl. Professor McGonagall turned sharply when the boys neared and they instinctly followed her to her office.

Without even looking, Professor McGonagall seemed to know Pansy was heading back to her dorm: "Miss Parkinson you will join us," McGonagall stated.

All four of them stood quietly in front of McGonagall's desk, admiring their shoes more than anything else. "There is no reason or excuse for you to be wandering around outside after curfew," she stated crossly. "Fifty points will be taken from each of you and..."

"Fifty," Harry whined.

"Fifty," McGonagall snapped. "And all four of you will be serving detentions."

"Four of us," Pansy replied.

"You too where wandering around outside after hours," McGonagall scowled at Pansy. "Professor Snape will be notified of your actions. Now I expect all of you to go straight to your dorms, immediately," she ordered.

The minute they were in the hall and Professor McGonagall's door was closed, Draco turned on Pansy: "You stupid fat cow," he barked.

"I'm sorry Draco," Pansy pouted. "I didn't see you with them."

Draco stomped off, while Harry and Ron turned to go to their dorm. Pansy slowly walked along, keeping a fair distance between herself and Draco.

"At least Slytherin lost as many points as us," Ron sighed.

"My dad isn't going to be very happy about this," Harry moaned.

"And we have Potions as our first class tomorrow," Ron moaned a little louder then Harry.

"Hey Harry," the twins came over to Harry and Ron the next morning at breakfast. "You must be teaching out little brother how to be like us," Fred remarked.

"You two managed to lose a hundred points in one night," George grinned.

"I don't think we've ever managed to go that high," they laughed as one and strolled away.

Harry took a quick glance up at the Professor's table as the twins walked away. "Definitely not happy," Harry mumbled.

Ron looked up at Snape too. "How can you tell? He always looks grumpy," Ron sighed.

"We have potions first class," Draco whispered as he and his side kicks walked passed.

"What a way to start the New Year," Harry groaned and dropped his head down on the table.

Pansy was still keeping a discrete distance when they were all standing outside Snape classroom waiting for the Professor to let them in.

"Holiday essays on my desk," Snape ordered as he let the class in. "There are three ingredients listed on the board, I want a foot long explanation for each. I expect your assignments on my desk first thing tomorrow," he stated coldly and sat down at his desk.

The only sounds in the class all period was the scratching of quills on parchment.

Harry was surprised when the whole day passed without a word from his dad. Harry saw Draco standing outside the apartment just before nine at night. Draco glanced at Harry; neither said a word as Draco stepped in first.

"Busy day?" Narcissa questioned as the boys slowly came over to the couch.

Meeka appeared, setting down the tea tray and cookies just as Snape exited his lab.

"Sit," Narcissa told the boys as she began to pour four cups of tea.

"Homework done?" Snape inquired, sitting next to his wife.

"Almost," Draco answered, while Harry nodded.

Draco and Harry both leaned over at the same time, took their tea and leaned back.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Narcissa scowled at the boy, then at Snape.

"They're worried I'm going to say something about them breaking curfew last night," Snape answered and raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"We lost track..." Draco began, but Snape held up his hand to stop Draco. "The matter was settled by Professor McGonagall. As a parent, I would not be notified for such a minor indiscretion. I only know about it because I am Draco`s head of house."

"None of your friends have their parents around them twenty-four seven, we thought you might like to have the same feeling," Narcissa began to explain.

"But that could change in a heartbeat," Snape cut in, with his cold glare.

"Anyway," Narcissa elbowed Snape, "we have agreed to let your Professors or head of your house deal with you, unless you do something that warrants your parents being contacted."

"But dad's my head of house," Draco whined.

Harry snickered.

"I will try and treat you the same as any other Slytherin," Snape told him and gave Harry a quick glare.

"So we broke curfew and you're not going to ground us because as our parents you would know about this?" Draco queried.

"Exactly," Narcissa smiled.

"What if we cut classes?" Harry grinned.

"The Professor of that class may or may not wish to contact your parents," Snape explained. "However, if it happen frequently Dumbledore will be notified and he will notify your parents," his voice had that warning tone in it.

"Other kids don't get to go home when they want to," Harry spoke softly. "Or have tea and cookies before bed," he looked on the verge of tears.

"Harry," Snape looked right at the sad face on his son, "the door is open anytime you need it to be and tea and cookies is here every night if you want," he smiled.

"Kay," Harry pout lessened.

"Come here," Snape held his arms wide.

Harry didn't care if Draco thought he was a baby. Harry went and cuddled into his dad's chest. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight. "I wasn't there for the first ten years, but I'm here now," his dad whispered, but Draco and Narcissa heard his words.

Draco felt a little left out so he scooted over to the other couch with everyone else. Snape released one of his arms from Harry and wrapped it around Draco. Snape noticed a glowing smile on Narcissa face, an expression he had not seen on her face in years. Snape leaned his head on the back of the couch and felt all the day's tension melt away. No potion he had ever tried had ever made him feel as relaxed as he did right now. The only thing that came close to making him feel the way he felt right now, was the first time Harry had said, 'I love you, dad'.

Narcissa quietly got to her feet, hoping not to disturb her boys. She went into the bedroom and found her old camera. Neither of the boys or Snape noticed her take a picture. She then cleaned up the tea tray, leaving the untouched platter of cookies.

Narcissa returned from taking the tray into the kitchen and quietly giggled when she realized Snape and the boys had fallen asleep. Narcissa walked around to the back of the couch, leaned over and gave Snape a gently kiss. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You're all going to get a stiff neck sleeping like that," she whispered. "Help me put the boys into bed."

Snape let Narcissa pick up Harry. Harry took a deep breath and scowled slightly from being disturbed, but didn't wake. He nuzzled his face into her neck and continued to sleep.

Draco gave Snape a groggy half open eyed look, then laid his head back on the man's shoulder.

With a touch of their parents' wands, the boys were in their pyjamas without disrupting their sleep. Draco and Harry barely acknowledge the fact they were placed in their beds.

"I'll contact Minerva and tell her Harry's spending the night," Narcissa told Snape.

Ron had a worried expression on his face when Draco and Harry came into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Fell asleep at home last night," Harry grinned at Ron as he slid in next to him.

"I thought maybe you were in trouble for missing curfew the other night," Ron explained.

"Did McGonagall contact your parents for missing curfew?" Harry looked at Ron.

"No, why would she?" Ron questioned back.

"Exactly," Harry smirked.

"Huh?!" Ron scrunched up his face.

"My parents are trying to treat Draco and I like any other kids here. If we do something wrong it's up to McGonagall or one of the other Professors to punish us, unless it's something that our parents would be notified about," Harry told him.

"There's no real way to tell if someone is using Polyjuice potion," Hermione huffed as she sat down. "Unless you notice the person doing or saying something the real person would or wouldn't do. Like if Ron took it and tried to pretend he was you, your dad might be able to tell, but Professor McGonagall probably wouldn't."

"What if one of us turned into a Professor then we," Ron began to say, but Harry cut in:"There has to be another way. "I think impersonating a Professor would definitely be a reason to contact our parents, if not get us expelled."

"I have to agree with Harry," Hermione said with a strong nod. "Even if I could get all the ingredients, it takes a month to brew," she snickered.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Snape," Professor McGonagall said, stopping at their table. "You will be serving your detention tonight with Hagrid."

"Yes Professor," they replied and she continued on her way.

The boys couldn't think of anyone they'd rather serve detention with and so the day passed easily.

Filch escorted Draco, Harry, Pansy and Ron out to Hagrid's hut.

"What's our detention, cleaning the oaf's house," Pansy sneered quietly to Draco.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut with a cross bow in hand. "Miss Parkinson, you and Ron are with me and Harry, you and Draco can take Fang. We're going into the Forbidden Forest to see if we can find what's been killing the unicorns," Hagrid told them as they followed.

"We can't go in there, its...its...its forbidden," Draco stammered.

"You better hold his hand," Ron laughed at Harry.

"Bite me Weasle beak," Draco barked at Ron.

"Porcupine quills," Ron yelled and ran to catch up to Hagrid.

"I'm going to get some dirt on him if it's the last thing I do," Draco huffed at Harry and stomped off.

Harry quietly walked along with Draco and Fang.

Hagrid stopped and showed all of them a pool of unicorn blood. "There's a hurt one nearby. We hafta find the poor critter and help it," Hagrid grumbled quietly. "Harry, you and Draco go that way and we'll go this way." Hagrid pointed in the desired directions.

Harry and Draco hadn't wandered far when they came across a creature hunched down, sucking on the neck of a fallen unicorn. Draco let out a squeal and ran off; Harry was trying to back away and tripped over a fallen tree.

The hunched creature swooped across the ground towards Harry, when suddenly a centaur jumped over Harry, standing between Harry and the mysterious creature. The black mist of the creature flew off deeper into the woods.

"Harry, are you okay?" the centaur asked.

"Yes," Harry quietly replied, getting to his feet.

"It's not safe for you to be in here," the centaur told Harry.

"What was that?" Harry questioned.

"A creature that has nothing to lose and everything to gain. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death. The moment the unicorns blood touches your lips you are cursed with a half life. The creature feeds off the unicorn, waiting for something to bring him back to full strength and power," the centaur told him.

"That creature needs the Elixir of Life," Harry said softly, and then with a louder voice he added: "Who? Why?"

"Can you think of no one that would need the Elixir to regain his power and life?" the centaur asked.

"Do you mean that was Vol..."

"Harry! Harry are you all right," Hagrid bellowed as he trampled through the bushes. "Firenze," Hagrid said to the centaur standing next to Harry.

"Good luck, Harry," Firenze gave a little bow of his head to Harry then disappeared into the forest.

"I think I should get you youngins back to the castle," Hagrid told the kids.

Harry remained quiet, even when him and Ron were alone, getting ready for bed.

It was after one in the morning and Harry was still wide awake. He pulled on his robe, slipped his feet into his shoes and tip-toed out of the room. The entire halls were empty, as Harry quietly made his way down to the dungeons. Adderon was surprised to see Harry at this time of night, but he open the door and allowed Harry in. Harry snuggled into his bed, finally feeling a sense of security that nowhere else offered him.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Ron had expected Harry to already be in Potions when he arrived, but there was no Harry. Snape also noticed this as soon as he came to the head of the class, he looked directly at Ron and all Ron could do was shrug.

"Professor Sprout had been called away, so your Herbology class is being combined with your Potion class. Professor Sprout has informed me that you have been studying common plants that are found around the school. Since today is also a double Potion class day, we will be going outside to retrieve the necessary ingredients to make a simple compound for relieving the discomfort and appearance of bruises," Snape told the class. "Copy down the list of ingredients," he pointed at the blackboard. "You will each be gathering your own ingredients and brewing your own potion."

"That explains McGonagall telling us we needed our cloaks for Potions today," Ron mumbled to Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she whispered back.

Ron again shrugged.

"Sir," Millicent Bulstrode waved her hand in the air. "Leeches are only found in the gully off the lake and it's frozen at this time of year."

"Then I suggest you think of a way to get through the ice and retrieve them from their muddy winter burrows," Snape stated.

"You want us to put our hands in cold slimy mud?" Lavender Brown winced at the thought.

"Unless you want to receive a zero in both Herbology and Potions today," Snape sneered.

Most of the boys in the class chuckled quietly.

The class quietly and orderly made their way through the castle, assuming Snape was behind them. Snape slipped away, quickly headed for his apartment. "Adderon is Harry here?" Snape questioned the portrait on his door.

"Yes, he arrived at half past one this morning," Adderon answered.

Snape found Harry still curled up in bed. "Harry," he gave his son's shoulder a shake.

Sleepy little eyes peeked up, followed by a big yawn. "I couldn't sleep last night," Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, starting to sit up, and then noticed his dad did not look too pleased.

"Did you forget how to cast a wake up alarm?" Snape scowled, now standing at full height.

"No sir, I just forgot to do it," Harry admitted with another yawn as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Wash, dress and I'll have Meeka bring you something you can eat on the way to join your classmates," Snape asserted and left the room.

Harry readied himself faster than he had ever done before and joined his dad in the living room. "Grab your heavy cloak. Your class is foraging outside for today's potion ingredients."

Harry gobbled down the peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwich Meeka had brought for him. As he crammed the last bit in, Meeka popped up in front of him and handed him a big glass of milk. He had to stop to drink it, and then ran to catch up to his dad.

Harry came to a dead stop outside when he saw his classmates foraging on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It took Snape a moment to notice Harry was no longer at his side. He turned and saw all the colour had drained from Harry's face. Snape could actually sense the fear radiating from his son.

Snape crouched down to Harry's level. "Harry," he said softly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"There's dead things in there," Harry whispered so quietly, Snape had to read his lips more than hear the actual words.

"He's drinking the unicorn blood," Harry continued to whisper, trying not to take his eyes off the forest. "The black mist needs the blood to survive." Then suddenly Harry's voice went from fear to demanding: "Make them come back. Don't let them go in there," he ordered his father.

"They're not going in the forest and nothing will happen while I'm here. I promise," Snape told the boy. "Tell me what happened last night."

"Harry," Ron bellowed and making his way towards Snape and Harry with Hermione telling Ron to wait up.

Ron's approach offer Harry a moment to think, to realize if he told his dad what the centaur had said, his dad would probably lock him away or place guards around him all the time. "I saw a creature sucking the blood from a fallen unicorn," Harry replied, keeping his eyes on his friend rather than his dad.

"After Hagrid brought you back to the castle he set back out to try and find the creature you saw. He can't find any trace of it. He assumes it fled deep into the forest and will probably not return for a very long time, if ever. If the creature needs unicorn blood to survive, it obviously doesn't even have the strength to fight off Neville," his dad remarked.

"Is this about the thing you and Draco saw last night?" Ron asked, hearing the end of Snape's explanation.

"It can't get in the castle," Hermione smiled at Harry.

"If it had the sense to flee from four first years and Hagrid, then I think it has the sense to stay away from a castle full of mature wizards," Snape mentioned.

"Come on Harry," Ron gave Harry's arm a tug. "I picked extra for you," he whispered, then in a louder voice: "Where'd you go to anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went home to bed," Harry told him.

"You had nightmares about the forest," Ron laughed, catching the attention of a few other kids.

"Did you run home and hop into bed with mummy and daddy," Draco teased.

"Porcupine needles," Harry sneered loudly at Draco.

Draco scooped up a handful of snowy, muddy leaves and threw them at Harry, who ducked.

"You bloody twat!" Ron bellowed at Draco when the leafy messy hit him in the face.

"Mister Malfoy, you can head back in now," Snape ordered. "Mister Weasley that will be ten points from Gryffindor."

"I don't have everything I need yet," Draco whined bitterly.

"Then you will receive a zero for today's class," Snape stated.

"This isn't over, "Draco grumbled as he passed Harry and Ron.

"Keep an eye out for things flying into your cauldron," Ron snickered to Harry, while trying to wipe the mud off his face.

"I grabbed enough oak moss for the three of us," Hermione told the boys, handing Ron a handkerchief.

"Can you grab a bit more?" Harry asked her.

"You mean for Draco?" she scowled.

"I have a few things I have to tell you guys and that includes Draco. If he gets a zero on today's class or a detention, he won't come to the Room of Requirements and this is very important," Harry explained.

"I'll get some more. I think between Ron and I we have enough of the other herbs to give some to Draco," Hermione grinned and headed back to get more moss.

"It would be so much easier if your brother was someone like Neville," Ron moaned.

"It wasn't really my choice," Harry snickered. "But some days I think I would have picked him. Today isn't one of them though."

"I'd have to say the same thing about my brothers," Ron chuckled.

"Do you two plan on waiting for Miss Granger to gather all your ingredients?" Professor Snape glowered at the boys.

"No sir," Harry replied. "But I don't have a list of what we need."

"Come on," Ron tugged. "I only have a few things left to get."

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville were the first ones back to class. Malfoy was sitting at his desk sulking and glaring at them.

"Snape didn't say we couldn't share," Ron put some of his extra herbs down, followed by Hermione and Harry.

"What else do you need?" Neville questioned.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco looked at them with skepticism.

"I thought we were friends," Hermione scowled at him.

"You're my brother, even if you are a complete jackass," Harry snapped at him.

Draco looked at Ron and Ron answered: "Harry told me to."

"Who got the leeches?" Draco questioned.

"Well since I was already covered in mud," Ron huffed and placed a container with several leeches lying in the bottom.

"I forgot about those," Neville admitted.

"I got lots," Ron showed Neville the container. "It sounds like the rest of the class is coming back. Quick, get something so you can all take a few."

When Snape and the rest of the class came in, Harry and the others that had come in early, where seated with their ingredients laid out on the work stations. Snape of course noticed Draco also had all his ingredients. Snape made no comment; he simply tapped the blackboard, making the potion instructions appear on the board.

Snape spent the rest of the class wandering around, watching the students prep and brew their potions. Crabb seemed to enjoy crushing his leeches, whereas most of the girls looked like they were going to be sick. Snape found the various facial expressions amusing, but he didn't let anyone see that side of him.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Snape and Mister Weasley, you three will remain," Snape ordered at the end of the class.

Professor Snape stood with his back to his desk and pointed to the floor in front of his desk, while looking at the three remaining boys. Harry and Draco clasped their hands behind their back, standing straight, while Ron slouch and tried not to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Since Mister Malfoy seemed to be in possession of all the necessary ingredients, I have to assume the earlier fiasco has resolved itself?" Snape glowed at the boys.

"Yes sir," they responded.

"In the future, if the three of you have problems with one another, you will refrain from taking action against one another in my class," Snape voice was commanding and his eyes cold onyx daggers.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Mister Weasley," Snape snapped, "I have your mother's approval to wash your brothers mouths out with soap and I assume the same would be said about you."

"Yes sir," Ron answered then stared at his feet.

"Then you would do well to curb your tongue in my presents," Snape stated.

"You may leave," Snape told them.

"You think he'd really put soap in my mouth?" Ron questioned as the boys headed for lunch.

"Snape never makes idle threats," Draco informed him.

It was four-thirty by the time Hermione finally made it into the Room of Requirements. The boys had been guzzling root beer in her absence and were now partaking in a burping contest. Draco and Harry conceded to Ron once Hermione sat down. "Sorry," she smiled. "I was helping Professor McGonagall round up the buttons that were still in a beetle form."

"Do you want a root beer?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No thanks," she replied. "I promised Lavender I'd help her with her charms essay, so I need to make this meeting short."

"Tell us what's up," Ron said as they all looked at Harry.

"I was not having nightmares last night," Harry began. "Remember the creature we saw feeding off the unicorn?" Harry looked at Draco. Draco nodded and Harry continued: "It came towards me after you ran off. My scar started hurting really bad. I couldn't see too well and then the centaur, Firenze, came and scared the creature off. Firenze knew who I was and told me I wasn't safe in the forest. He also knows the stone is in the school and that the creature needs the Elixir of Life so he could return to his original form and power. Whoever is trying to get the stone needs it to bring Voldemort back to power."

"Voldemort," Hermione repeated.

"He's dead," Ron scowled.

"His body was destroyed," Draco said to Ron. "But his followers believe some part of him survived."

"You need to tell your dad," Hermione told Harry.

"No," Harry stated firmly. "I wouldn't be able to play Quidditch or visit Hagrid. I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave the apartment."

"Obviously You-Know-Who can't get into the school or he would have the stone," Draco said to Hermione. "We just have to make sure the stone stays were it is."

"Whoever is after it can't get passed Fluffy. As long as Fluffy stands guard there's no worries," Ron smiled at her.

"Then maybe we should ask Hagrid if anyone has asked him anything about Fluffy," Hermione mentioned.

"You go help Lavender and we'll go visit Hagrid," Harry said to her.

"Hagrid," Harry called out as he knocked on the hut door.

"Ya musta smelled me rock cakes," Hagrid opened the door, grinning. "Just pulled 'em outta the oven."

Harry smiled up at the giant. As soon as Hagrid turned his back to lead the way in, Harry turned and grimaced at his companions.

"Slip 'em to Norbert," Ron whispered.

"Where's Norbert?" Draco asked Hagrid as they all sat down for tea and rock cakes.

"Dumbledore took 'em to live in a colony," Hagrid said sadly.

"We'll he'll be better off living with his own kind," Ron mentioned.

"That's what Dumbledore said," Hagrid nodded.

"I know you said you won Norbert, but won him how?" Harry questioned. "I can't imagine someone betting such a rare thing as a dragon egg."

"We was playin' cards and I think the feller was drunker than me," Hagrid chuckled.

"You could've ended up in Azkaba. It's illegal to own a dragon," Ron added, slipping Fang his rock cake.

"How could he be sure you could take care of it?" Draco inquired.

"I told 'em that after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy. I told 'em the trick is to know how to calm a beast. Take Fluffy fer example, play 'em a bit of music and he fall right asleep," Hagrid explained.

The boys exchanged quick glances.

"This feller, what did he look like?" Harry asked.

"Don't know fer sure, kept his hood on all night," Hagrid answered.

"Yer not eatin' yer biscuits," Hagrid looked at Harry and Draco.

"It's almost supper time and if I eat the biscuit I won't be able to eat supper and my mum gets upset if she doesn't see food on my plate," Harry revealed.

"Especially if there's no veggies on your plate," Draco chuckled.

"We should be heading back anyway," Rod said, motioning his head towards the door.

"I bet the stranger Hagrid got the dragon egg from is the same person that's after the stone. And now he knows how to get past Fluffy," Harry scowled as the boy made their way back to the castle.

"Well he hasn't got it yet, or you would have seen the whole You-Know-Who last night," Ron added.

"There has to be something else stopping him," Draco's forehead creased and he looked like he was doing some serious thinking.

"Dumbledore," Harry said. "I bet he has to wait until Dumbledore isn't at the school."

"I think you're right," Draco grinned. "That and he has to wait for night time when everyone is asleep. Filch is always checking that corridor."

"Harry we can use your cloak so we can check to make sure there's no music being played," Ron grinned, pleased with his idea.

"Maybe Hermione knows a spell or a charm that would let us know if someone goes in the room," Harry suggested.

"But Hagrid goes in to feed Fluffy. That's probably why there isn't an alarm on it now," Draco remarked.

"Hermione might know a way to set something up that will ignore Hagrid," Harry added.

"You guys talk to her about it tonight and let me know what she says. I've still haven't finished my History of Magic essay and I have my charms essay to do," Draco moaned.

"I'll do your History essay if you do my Herbology chart on the plants we used today," Harry told Draco.

"Deal," Draco nodded.

Draco and Harry exchanged homework after their tea and cookies. Harry did not head straight back to his dorm, since he had his cloak with him; he decided to check on Fluffy.

Harry had to find another way out of the corridor that lead to Fluffy, due to the fact that Mrs. Norris seemed to be able to see Harry. Filch seemed to be paying more attention to Mrs. Norris then his own eyes. Harry found a cobwebbed staircase and slipped into a room he had never seen before. The room had a few scattered broken desks and a large dusty mirror. Harry stood in front of the mirror, trying to read the carved words above. The letters were not English and he wasn't sure what language they were. But as he stood before the mirror, he noticed a beautiful redheaded woman suddenly appear in the mirror, with a dark haired man wearing glasses beside her. "Mum," Harry whispered and stroked her face. Harry assumed the man beside her was James. He had always wondered what the man looked like, considering people thought he was Harry's dad. Harry studied the face, noticing that he did look an awful lot like James, more so than Snape. Harry wondered if his mother could have been wrong about whom his father really was. He needed someone else to see James and tell him who he looked more like.

"Maybe Ron is still awake," Harry mumbled to himself as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Ron, Ron," Harry said, shaking Ron awake. "You have to come see something."

"It's almost midnight," Ron grumbled quietly.

"You have to come," Harry insisted, tugging Ron off the bed.

Ron knew he had no choice but to get up. He pulled on his robe and slipped on his slippers. Harry wrapped his cloak around the two of them and they quietly made their way down the dark corridors.

"Is something wrong with Fluffy?" Ron questioned when he realized where they were heading.

"This is the only way I know to find the room I was in," Harry whispered back. "There's a hidden door between two of these gargoyles, but I can't remember which ones. I was trying to avoid Filch and his cat. I think Mrs. Norris can see me when I'm under the cloak. I'll have to push the wall between all of them."

Harry pushed between the first pair of gargoyles nearest to Fluffy's door, but the wall did not move. Between the next set, Harry found a broom cupboard. It was between the fourth set that Harry finally found the hidden staircase. Harry and Ron slipped out of the cloak and Harry lit up his wand.

"I hate spiders," Ron squeaked like a girl.

"It's just some old webs," Harry chuckled. "You want me to turn out my light and you can feel your way down?"

"No," Ron's voice was still squeaky.

"I saw my mom and James in this mirror looking thing," Harry told Ron and ran over to the mirror.

"I just see you," Ron replied.

"Stand in front," Harry ordered.

"It's me; I'm holding up the Quidditch cup, I'm the Quidditch Captain.

Ron turned and looked at Harry: "Maybe it shows the future," he smiled at Harry.

"How can it, my mum is dead," Harry sighed.

"I don't know what it's for, but I think we should head to bed, it's really late," Ron mentioned.

Three days later, a package arrived for Hermione while they were eating lunch.

"What cha got there?" Ron questioned.

"Something I can't open here. People would have too many questions. You'll have to meet me in the special place after school," she whispered and tucked the package away in her book bag.

"We should wait for Draco," Hermione said when Harry and Ron met her after classes.

"He had a detention with Professor Sprout," Harry told her.

Hermione opened the package she had pulled out of her bag, and Harry laughed when he saw what it was.

"What is..." Ron began and Harry cut him off: "It's a baby monitor. It's how Muggle listen to their babies when they're in a different room from them."

"This part goes in Fluffy's room and this goes in my room, or one of our rooms. I'll be able to hear anyone going into Fluffy's room or hear music being played in there," she smiled.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry laughed.

"Someone has to sneak into Fluffy's room and hide it in there so Hagrid doesn't see it. I don't know how to transfigure it into something that might not be noticed in the room. It also might not work properly if I do magic on it," Hermione told the boys.

"I'll hide it on my way back from my dad's tonight," Harry volunteered.

Harry once again stopped off at the mirror before heading back to Gryffindor tower for the night. But tonight there was no Lily; the faces Harry saw were James and Snape. Harry sat on the floor in front of them, studying every feature of each of their faces. James face was chubbier like Harry's, Harry's nose didn't seem to resemble either man, his lips were fuller like James and Harry already knew he had his mother's eyes. The more Harry stared the more he saw himself in James. Harry found himself reaching out and tracing his fingers along Snape's image. "Who do you see when you look at me?" Harry said to the image of Snape.

"He sees his son," Dumbledore's voice whispered through the room.

Harry spun around and saw Dumbledore leaning on a desk at the back of the room near the door.

"It's late Harry, you should be in bed," Dumbledore mentioned as he walked towards Harry.

"I didn't know you were here," Harry said.

"There are ways to be invisible without the aid of a cloak," Dumbledore explained.

"I see like many others before you, you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," the elder man remarked. "You must know that the mirror gives neither knowledge nor truth. It shows what your heart desires most. Your first encounter showed you the people you wanted to know that gave their life's to save your. Now that you have seen James, you see yourself in him and not in Severus. Men have wasted away before the mirror, entranced by what they have seen or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"But why do I look like James?" Harry questioned.

"Anyone can see themselves in another person if they look hard enough. Has Severus said or done something that causes you to look for yourself in someone else, to want to be the son of another man?" Dumbledore questioned with a serious expression on his face.

"No," Harry stated firmly. "He is my dad."

"If you believe that, then do not look for your features in the face of James. You have to remember that as one ages some of their facial features change," Dumbledore put a comforting arm around Harry. "The mirror will be moved tomorrow and I must ask that you do not seek it out."

"Yes sir," he nodded. "Albus what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see myself holding a pair of socks," Dumbledore chuckled as he escorted Harry to the door. "One can never have too many socks."

"Slip back under your cloak and I will walk with you. I don't want your dad or Filch to see you wandering the halls at this time of night," Albus smiled down at the boy.

"Is something bothering you, Headmaster?" Snape questioned when he saw the old man approaching him. "You haven't wondered the halls in quite some time."

"I'm fine," Albus chuckled and walked along with Snape, letting Harry continue towards the Gryffindor tower. "My legs were a little stiff from spending most of the early evening in meetings. I thought a little stroll would work out a few the kinks these old bones get from sitting about."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

January quickly blended into February which melted into late March. Harry sat looking at his imaginary window, showing him the last signs of snow glistening in the moonlight. He didn't want to write another word about The Goblin Wars, he couldn't think of a single reason why History of Magic was important. It was already two in the morning; he should be curling up in bed like Draco and going to sleep.

"Draco, wanna go have a snowball fight?" Harry whispered in his brother's ear.

"You insane," Draco mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep," Harry remarked.

"You keep flipping through pages in that damn book and bitching about stupid Goblins. Do enlighten me," Draco leaned up, "what is a bloody twat."

"A female git," Harry decided that was a good enough answer.

"We could get into a lot of trouble for doing this," Draco said sitting up.

"Dads been such a grumpy prick setting up things for this terms test..." Harry began and Draco added: "You think if he bitches at us for sneaking out, he'll be in a better mood on Monday."

"If he is, then we would have so many appreciative people we probably would have to do our own homework for the rest of the year. Not that I really want us to get caught sneaking out," Harry winced.

"I don't want to spend the Easter Holidays grounded," Draco scowled at Harry.

"Why, it's not like we'll be going anywhere," Harry laughed.

"True," Draco said and began getting dressed.

They couldn't believe how easy it was to slip out of the castle during the wee hours of the morning. Draco showed Harry how to make snowballs with a wand and the war was on. Harry of course, decided Draco needed a lesson in deception, and while he manually threw a volley of snowballs, he made a few levitate above Draco's head. While Draco was busy avoiding the manual ones, Harry let the levitating ones land on Draco's head. Harry fell back in the snow laughing. He realized that Draco screamed more like a girl then Ron had when he saw the spider webs.

Harry didn't notice Draco come scurrying across the ground towards him. Draco quickly placed his hand over Harry's mouth and whispered in his ear: "I just saw someone or something moving near the main doors, but I didn't see where he went."

Harry turned enough to see the look on Draco's face, Harry knew in an instant that Draco was not playing.

"We need to get back inside," Harry whispered.

"Stick to the shadows and keep your wand ready," Draco told Harry as he crawled towards the walls of the castle.

The two of them kept their backs against the walls as their eyes surveyed the surrounding area.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" it was Harry's turn to scream like a girl when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the form holding Harry's shoulder.

Snape's body went stiff as a board and he fell backwards into the snow.

"Oh Shit!" Draco yelped when he saw Snape go down.

"Fix him, Draco," Harry demanded.

"How?" Draco squeaked, kneeling down next to Snape.

"You cast a spell and don't know how to undo it," Harry scowled.

"I heard a guy use the spell against another guy that was trying to start a fight. I never heard them end the spell," Draco explained. "I was trying to protect your stupid ass," Draco yelled at Harry.

"Hold my hand," Harry ordered Draco as he held on to his dad.

"What?" Draco scrunched up his face with confusion.

"Just hold on to me," Harry demanded and pulled out his Portkey.

"Lemon Sherbet," Harry called out.

Draco was shocked to find himself in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was more shocked then Draco when the three appeared in his office.

"What happened?" Dumbledore jumped to his feet when he saw Snape lying motionless on the floor.

"He scarred me, I screamed, Draco did this to him and he doesn't know how to fix it," Harry explained as Dumbledore scrambled over to them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked with great concern in his voice and his eyes.

"Did you use a curse?" Dumbledore peered over his glasses at Draco. Draco's response was a rapid nod of his head.

"Can we run and hide before you fix him?" Harry peeked up through the fringes of his hair at Dumbledore.

"You do realize his body is petrified, but he is aware of everything that's going on around him," Dumbledore looked at each of the boys.

"Is there a potion that can bring someone back from the dead?" Draco mumbled and let out a deep sigh.

"What?" Dumbledore was stunned by such a comment, especially at this moment.

"After he kills me, I don't want him to bring me back and do it again," Draco moaned.

Dumbledore gave a little snickered before he pointed his wand at Snape and said: "Finite Incantatem."

"I'm really, really sorry," Draco whimpered as Snape got to his feet. "I thought you were trying to hurt Harry.

"Home," Snape ordered.

The boys ran.

"You look amused," Snape sneered at Dumbledore.

"The thought of the son of a Death Eater protecting The-Boy-Who-Lived, is rather amusing. If Lucius was dead, he'd be rolling over in his grave," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm glad my boys could entertain you," Snape scoffed coldly. "But I find little amusement in them having a snowball fight at three in the morning."

"The stress of end of term tests affects many students in odd ways. I think a good night sleep will help," Dumbledore smiled.

"That is precisely what I plan on doing. Good night Headmaster," Snape gave a little bow of his head.

The boys raced into the apartment, dashed into their room and quickly got into their pyjamas.

"He better be in a wonderful mood on Monday," Draco groaned. "Cause he certainly wouldn't be in one tomorrow."

"I can't believe you petrified him," Harry let out a quiet little laugh.

"I can't believe you talked me into going out there in the first place," Draco remarked with a shake of his head.

"Thank for trying to save my ass," Harry giggled a little louder.

"Go to sleep," Draco responded.

"Do you two plan on staying in bed until breakfast, or should I put a locking charm on your door?" Snape's snidely commented dripped with cold ire.

"We're going to sleep," Harry said timidly.

The room went dark as the bedroom door closed.

"Up," Snape barked standing centre of the boys' bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. "Breakfast is on the table."

Harry and Draco both sat up sharply when they felt their covers being magically ripped off them and their dad's voice boom through the room.

Harry was the first to move after his dad left the room. He swung his legs over the bed and slip into his slippers. Then he grabbed his robe as he made his way to the bathroom.

Draco and Harry came into the dining room and noticed there was only place setting for them. They quietly eat their breakfast, and then took their dishes into the kitchen. On their way back, their dad called from his study area: "Both of you, come here," he ordered, pointing at the floor beside his desk.

Once both the boys were at the spot indicated, their dad gave his chair a quarter turn, so he was facing them: "Since the two of you were spending the weekend here. Last night indiscretion was family related and not school related; therefore I will not be notifying your head of house or deducting any house points. However, your mother and I discussed the matter and have decided that the two of you are grounded until after the Easter Holidays. You will be staying here during that time. At the end of your last class you will both come straight home. I will not accept any excuses for not coming straight home, which includes detentions, so I would advise you not to get any. Lunch will be in the Great Hall, breakfast and dinner will be eaten here. Your friends are not allowed here. If you need to use the library for studying or help with your essays, you will inform your mother and be supervised by her," he dictated. "And you," his attention was directed at Draco, "I am proud of the way you immediately reacted to protect Harry. I will admit I was irate at the fact that you petrified me, but why you did it and how fast you reacted waned my anger very quickly."

"I really am sorry," Draco said softly.

"I know," Snape gave a little grin.

"Go fetch your homework and work on it in the living room, where I can keep an eye on you," their dad ordered and turned his chair back.

Monday morning Harry and Draco were standing outside their Charms class waiting for the rest of their class mates to join them.

"Today's the written test, right?" Ron asked Harry as they walked into the class.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"You're gonna help me practice doing Charms after school, right?" Ron said to Harry.

"I think you'll have to work with Hermione," Draco snickered.

"Harry you said you'd help me." Ron scowled at Harry.

"That was before we ended up grounded till after the Holidays," Harry sighed. "Grounded as in staying at the apartment, straight there after last class and no friends over."

"I leave you alone with Draco for a weekend and look what happens," Ron scowled across the room at Draco.

"Snowball fight wasn't my idea," Draco yelled across the room.

"Today is your written test, so no one is throwing snowballs at anyone," Professor Flitwick commented. "And there's no need for talking," he added as rolls parchment floated to everyone's desk.

"You got grounded for having a snowball fight?" Ron questioned Harry at the end of class.

"I think it was the fact that we were having the fight at two in the morning," Harry chuckled.

"How many points did we lose?" Hermione said crossly.

"My dad said that since we were staying at the apartment for the weekend, it was a family matter and no house points would be lost," Harry grinned.

"You have to bring me the baby monitor during lunch," Harry told Hermione. "It's the only time I'll be able to see you other then in class."

"I think whoever is after the stone is going to wait until summer, then the school is basically empty," Ron remarked.

"That does make sense," Hermione nodded to Ron. "But the thief has to be sure that Dumbledore doesn't get a hold of Nicolas before the end of the year."

"Then why didn't he take it at Christmas?" Ron scoffed.

"Dumbledore stayed here for the holidays," Hermione noted with a scowl.

"The school will be almost empty again next week during the Easter break," Ron told them.

"But Dumbledore will be here," Harry responded. "I don't think any of the Professors leave during Easter break."

"You're not going to Keir Korbin?" Ron questioned Harry.

"No. Draco and Cissy are going to Cissy's mother's for two days. Her mum wants to see Draco, Cissy wanted me and my dad to go. But dad said it would be better if Cissy went and told her mum everything that has happened, Her mum's been on a world yachting tour for the last year and a half," Harry explained.

"I doubt anything is going to happen until the end of the year, or maybe during the summer," Ron frowned.

"It does make more sense to take it when there are less people around," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"Draco and I will still take our turns with the monitor," Harry told his friends. "But you'll have to bring it to me at lunch.

Harry figured this was the perfect time to soak in a bath with a book; tests were all finished until finals in June, Draco and Narcissa had left earlier in the day for Narcissa's mothers and his dad was at a meeting with Dumbledore. Harry climbed out of his bath when the water became chilly, and his toes looked like prunes. He slipped into his pyjamas and robe and flopped down on his bed to finish reading his book. He quite enjoyed reading Muggle books that depicted their idea of witches and wizards. Whenever Dumbledore went somewhere and ran across such a book, he would bring it to Harry; usually after reading it himself.

Harry found himself laughing frequently throughout the book. During a good bout of the giggles, Harry heard what sounding like a harp being played off in the distance. It took several minutes for him to finally realize the music was coming from the baby monitor.

Harry dropped his book and stared at the monitor, unsure what exactly he was supposed to do.

"Clothes," he yelled, as he ran around finding his jeans.

Once dressed, Harry ran out of the apartment. Grounded or not, he needed to get to Dumbledore's office.

Harry didn't even bother to knock; he barged into the room and was greeted by a very surprised Professor McGonagall: "What is the meaning of this?" she snapped, scowling over at Harry.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm afraid he and your dad received an urgent owl from the Ministry and they left moments ago," she told Harry.

"But it's about the Philosopher's Stone. Someone is going to steal it," Harry spouted.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I assure you it is quite safe," she continued scowl, but also looked flustered.

"But..."

"The stone is safe. Now off to bed," she ordered. "No detours, I know you are still grounded."

Harry left and did go back to the apartment, but only to get his cloak. The invisible Harry raced up to the Gryffindor tower, giving the Fat Lady the password, then hiding back up his cloak. Harry found Ron, obviously frustrated, at trying to give Hermione chess lessons.

"There's music coming from the monitor," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Harry?" Ron whispered in the direction of the voice he had heard.

"There's no one else in the room," Hermione mentioned and Harry slipped the cloak down off his head.

"Whoever is after the stone is not waiting for school to end? My dad and Dumbledore have left the school and there's music being played to Fluffy. I told Professor McGonagall that someone was going to take the stone and she told me it was safe and to go to bed," Harry huffed angrily.

"Let's go check it out," Ron said, jumping to his feet.

"How are the three of us supposed to stop this person?" Hermione asked, but got to her feet.

"We took out a troll," Ron laughed. "Now get under the cloak and let's go," he tugged at her arm.

"I think we need more than a club," Hermione quipped.

They slipped into Fluffy's room and found the dog fast asleep; his snoring blew the cloak off the kids.

"Help me move his paw," Harry told the other two as he gave the paw a push.

With the paw out of the way, Ron lifted the trap door and the three of them looked down, but could see nothing but darkness.

"We can't just go down there, we don't know what's there," Hermione mentioned.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"The music stopped," Ron told them.

Fluffy took a snap at Ron and missed.

Hermione got knocked into the hole when Ron moved from the snap of the dog. "Jump down," Hermione called from the dark.

Harry and Ron did as Hermione said, moments before the dog took another snap.

"What is this?" Ron questioned as a vine began to slither across his body.

"I think it Devil's Snare," Hermione replied. "You have to relax, or it will kill you faster."

"Kill us faster," Ron screeched.

The boys watched and Hermione slipped through the vines and disappeared.

"Hermione," the boys screamed.

"Just relax," Hermione ordered from somewhere under the boy location.

"Hermione," Harry said softer.

"Relax," she said again.

Harry did as Hermione requested and he too slipped through the vines, joining Hermione on a lower level, causing Ron to scream and fight the plant.

"I don't think he's relaxing," Harry quipped.

"Do you remember the poem Professor Sprout told us about Devil's Snare?" Hermione questioned Harry, but she began saying the poem before Harry could even answer: "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... I can't remember," she stated and stamped her foot. "It sulks in the sun," she spouted all of a sudden. "Lumos solem."

The planet released its hold on Ron and Ron fell to the ground at Harry and Hermione's feet.

"Good thing one of us pays attention in Herbology," Harry patted Hermione on the back.

"This way I guess," Harry remarked pointing down a dim corridor.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. "It sounds like wings."

"There's a light down there," Harry noted and they picked up there walking speed.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Hermione asked as they all stood in the archway of the room before them.

"Run for that door," Harry said and led the way.

Even an Alohomara spell wouldn't open the door.

"Those aren't birds," Harry mentioned, "they look like winged keys."

"Maybe you're supposed to use that broom and fly up and get the key for this door," Hermione told Harry. "You need to find one that looks old and probably silver."

"That one with the broken wing," Harry pointed way up and studied the broom in front of him. "This is too easy," he said quietly.

"Come on Harry, you're the youngest Seeker in a century. You're the only one of us that can do it," Ron said proudly.

As Harry had thought, it wasn't easy. The minute he mounted the broom, the flying keys began to chase him.

Harry soared up, catching the wanted key, then diving towards his friends, he yelled to Hermione: "Catch."

Hermione grabbed the tossed key and quickly opened the door. Harry flew in after his friends made it into the next room. Ron and Hermione slammed the door behind Harry and could hear the flying keys embed themselves into the door.

"I can't see a thing," Ron moaned. Then suddenly lanterns flared to life, revealing a massive chess set.

"Now what do we do?" Harry queried.

"That door," Hermione pointed across the chess board between a few of the white chessmen.

But the pawns drew their swords when the trio approached.

"I guess we have to play our way across the board," Ron grinned.

"You're the chess player," Harry said to Ron, "tell us what to do."

Hermione let out a little panicked squeak when she saw the first chess piece get beheaded like Ron's little wizard chess set.

After many pieces had been destroyed, Harry realized what Ron's next move would be.

"No Ron there has to be another way," Harry bellowed.

"You have to stop the thief before he brings You-Know-Who back," Ron stated. "As soon as I make me move, you have to check the king."

The white queen quickly descended on Ron, slapping Ron on the head with her stone hand. Ron slumped to the floor and Hermione screamed and was about to step out of her square.

"Hermione, wait," Harry yelled his order. Then he moved his required three steps and checked the white king.

The king let his sword fall to the ground in defeat and Harry and Hermione raced over to Ron.

"He just knocked out," Hermione told Harry. "Let's see what's in the next room and then come back and get Ron," she suggested.

The minute they stepped into the next room they were trapped by a black fire ahead of them and a purple flame behind them.

"What the hell!" Harry spouted.

Hermione ignored Harry's ranting as his neared one fire and then the other, watching the flames become more intense as he neared them.

Harry noticed Hermione smiling as she read a piece of paper she had picked up off the table full of vials that was in the room.

"This isn't magic, its logic all you have to do is read the clues in the message and drink the right potion," she continued to grin.

Harry remained quiet as Hermione paced up and down the length of the table muttering to herself as she read the paper over and over. "I've got it," she bounced with great pride showing on her face.

"The smallest vial will get us through the black fire and closer to the stone," she told him.

Harry looked at the vial: "There's barely a swallow in here. Which one gets us back?"

Hermione pointed at a bottle near the end of the table.

"You drink that one and go help Ron," Harry told her.

"But..." her lip shook. "What if Vol..."

"I'll be okay," Harry gave her a smile. "I have another way out." He swallowed the potion in his hand.

"I have to go before this wares off," Harry said to her and stepped through the black flame.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"You!" Harry gasped, staring at Quirrell.

Quirrell smiled at Harry: "Nice of you to come here. No one to save you this time. No daddy to mutter a counter curse and save you from a broom. No friend to save you from a troll. Just you and me," he laughed.

But then Harry heard another voice: "Let me see the boy," the voice hissed.

Quirrell began to undo his turban and Harry took this time to notice which mirror stood by them.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror, Harry," the strange voice of the unseen individual hissed the question.

"Tell me what you see," Quirrell now demanded.

Harry knew the stone must somehow be hidden in the mirror. He needed to get it before Quirrell, but how could he hide it?

"I see the stone, but I don't know how to get it," Quirrell sneered.

"Tell me what you see," Quirrell said impatiently.

Harry saw his reflection, scarred and pale looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket, as it did this, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow he'd got the stone.

Harry knew he had to come up with a convincing lie: "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he began. "I...I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"He lies...He lies," the unknown voice hissed.

"Tell me the truth," Quirrell snarled. "What did you see," he yelled.

"Let me speak to him...face to face..." the voice hissed again.

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell said in a calmer tone.

"I have strength for this," the voice was coming from behind Quirrell and Harry just looked at the man with bewilderment.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't seem to make a sound. Where there should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face. Harry looked at the chalk white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter...oh its Harry Snape now isn't it," the snake like face whispered, bring a cold chill to Harry.

Harry tried to step away, but his feet would not seem to obey.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "A mere shadow...I only have a form when I share another's body. Quirrell feeds on the unicorns for me. I need the Elixir of Life to create my own body. Now give me the Stone that's in your pocket."

Feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards.

Quirrell began walking backwards, so Voldemort could continue to speak to Harry.

Harry sprang towards the door, but Voldemort screamed: "Seize him!"

Harry felt Quirrell's hand close tightly around his wrist. A searing sharp pain attacked Harry scar; he felt like his head was going to split in two; he screamed in pain, but struggled against Quirrell's grasp.

"Seize him! Seize him!" Voldemort shrieked and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry off his feet. Quirrell landed on Harry and wrapped his hands around Harry neck. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, but Harry grasped Quirrell's hands, trying to pull them off his neck.

"Master, I cannot hold him...my hands...my hands!" Quirrell screamed out, as his hands seemed to turn to ashes.

"Then kill him and be done with it!" Voldemort commanded.

Quirrell released his hold and started to get up, opening his mouth to yell a curse. But Harry reached up grabbing Quirrell's face, hoping to stop the man from speaking. Quirrell screamed as Harry touch began to make him feel a burning sensation, just before he turned to ash.

Harry saw a wisp of smoke pass by him, just as he collapsed to the ground.

Something glittery came into Harry focus, he tried to reach and grab it, but his arms seemed too heavy.

Harry refocused. The smiling face of Dumbledore came into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," he said.

"Quirrell," Harry tried to scream, but it came out as a whisper. "The stone."

"It's been destroyed," Dumbledore continued to smile.

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned, trying to sit up.

"Voldemort? I don't recall seeing any sign of him," Dumbledore admitted.

"His head was attached to Quirrell's head," Harry frowned.

"It's over now, there's no Voldemort and there's no Quirrell, so relax Harry or Poppy will throw me out of here," Dumbledore snickered.

Harry glanced around the room and realized he was in the hospital wing and the bed side table was piled high with sweets.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore smiled.

"My dad?" Harry questioned in a whisper, his throat hurt when he tried to talk.

"Poppy drugged him so he'd sleep for awhile," Dumbledore told him. "He's been sitting here for three days."

"But classes resumed two..."

"Everything is fine. Your mum has been teaching his class and I've called Remus back and he is taking over Quirrell's job," Dumbledore explained. "Now try not to talk, you need to rest your throat and I know it hurts to talk. You wince every time you speak. The only way I could get your mum and Remus to go to their classes was if I promised to keep you calm if you woke up."

"Ron?" Harry whispered.

"He's fine. He had a bit of a headache after he woke up," Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "Hermione told me how good of a chess player Mister Weasley was."

He smiled brightly. But the smile was gone in flash, when Harry saw a menacing figure loom behind Dumbledore.

Snape's arms were crossed over his chest; irate anger was etched in his facial expression. The last time Harry had seen the man look this furious it was at Filch.

Without even turning to look, Dumbledore calmly said: "Poppy said you needed some rest. She knew you'd want to take Harry home as soon as he was awake, but you wouldn't be able to care for him if you were exhausted."

"You shouldn't be up yet," Poppy remark as she made her way over to Snape.

"Do not underestimate me again," Snape growled at her.

Dumbledore got to his feet and motioned Snape to sit.

Harry took a quick nervous glance at his dad, and then closed his eyes.

"Can I take him home?" Snape looked at Poppy.

"I don't want him talk much for a few more days," she told Snape. "And you need to rest," she scowled at him.

Snape scooped Harry up and Harry nestled his head into his dad's neck.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check on him," Poppy said to Snape. "And I expect you to get some sleep, or I'll crack you over the head with a frying pan and see how fast you recover from that," she stated before heading back to her office.

Dumbledore had a huge grin on his face as he tried to suppress a laugh: "I will inform Cissy and Harry's fans that you two have gone home," he informed Snape.

Snape gave a quick nod of his head and then carried Harry over to the fireplace.

"Would you like your bed or the couch?" Snape asked Harry when they arrived in the living room.

Harry pointed at the couch. Snape held Harry with one arm and waved his wand with the other, making a fluffy duvet fold itself up on the couch and a few pillows appeared at one end, then Harry's own comforter arrived. Snape laid Harry down and covered him up with the comforter.

"Would you like to try some lunch? Some soup and some ice cream?" his dad asked, fluffing the pillows so Harry could sit up a bit.

Harry nodded.

Snape called Meeka and ordered lunch for him and Harry, and then he called a chair over so he could sit next to Harry. When Harry's soup and a bowl of apple sauce arrived, Snape placed the lap tray so Harry could feed himself without making a mess. "Ice cream?" Harry whispered.

"Eat what's on your tray first," his dad told him and sat down to eat his own lunch.

Harry made short work of his soup and apple sauce, but slowly savoured his ice cream.

"More?" Meeka questioned Harry when she came to clean up the lunch dishes.

"Perhaps later," Snape told her.

Meeka and the dishes disappeared.

"My wand," Harry looked over at his dad.

Snape pulled it out of his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry held it for a moment, and then slipped it under his pillow. Snape then called for the book for Harry had been reading. "I'll have Miss Granger bring you the work you've missed. I assume she has the most accurate notes for you to copy," he remarked, handing Harry his book.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, huh?" Harry softly asked, peeking up through his bangs.

Snape sat on the edge of the couch near Harry: "All I care about right now is getting you better," he told him, gentle running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry sat up a bit more and his dad wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry wriggled out of his blankets and into his dad's lap, laying his head on Snape's chest. Snape moved so he was leaning back on the couch with Harry in his arms. It only took a few minutes for Harry to make his dad fall asleep. He was so deep in his sleep, that Harry was able to slip away and curl up in the corner of the couch and read.

Harry had just finished his book when Draco came running in.

"Shh," Harry said to Draco, while holding a finger to his lips.

Draco came and sat on the arm of the couch near Harry and whispered: "You feeling better?"

Harry nodded.

"Mum makes a good Potions teacher," Draco grinned. "At least she doesn't loom over you like a giant evil bat," he snickered. "Neville still buggered his up. I think the only one he ever made right was the one Hermione helped him with. Having Remus as DADA teacher is brilliant. He's teaching us disarming spells, and how to shield ourselves, but no one has done either of them yet. Wait till he sees your shield," Draco giggled.

"My shield just happens, I..." Harry tried to talk.

"You're not supposed to try and talk yet," his dad mentioned, still leaning his head back like he was asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Draco said, looking at Snape.

Snape sat up properly and looked at the boys: "The inside of Harry's throat is bruised and swollen; there isn't a potion to fix something like that. He has to rest his throat and try and not talk for a few more days."

"How did his throat get hurt?" Draco asked, with his forehead furrowed.

"We assume Quirrell was trying to choke him," Snape looked at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"I should have been there," Draco snarled.

"Neither of you should have been there," Snape stated crossly.

Harry lowered his head.

Snape lifted Harry's chin: "We are not discussing this until you are better. "I know the whole story except from when you left Hermione and Albus and I arrived. And I will hear about that when Poppy says your throat is better."

Harry nodded with sad little eyes and a pout.

Snape let go of Harry and looked directly at Draco: "You had better get your homework done. The evil bat will be looming over his class tomorrow," he scowled.

"Sorry," Draco said quietly, trying not to smile.

"Harry," Hermione cried out as she ran into the room.

"He's not allowed to talk," Draco barked at her.

"But he can hug," she looked at Snape, who nodded and then Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a squeeze.

"Hermione has brought all of her notes from the last two days," Narcissa told Harry when she came over to him.

Snape and Draco figured it would be safer if they moved will the two females fussed over Harry.

Harry was about to speak, until his mum put a finger on his lips and said: "No talking."

Harry tried to get up.

"Whatever you need, we can get for you," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked between the two females and scowled over at his dad on the other couch.

"I don't think you can help him, except to move out of his way," Snape commented.

Narcissa and Hermione turned their heads at the same time and looked at Snape.

"He needs to take a piss," Draco remarked.

"Draco," Narcissa snapped, and then moved out of Harry's way.

"Well he does," Draco said with a mild scowl.

"I'm certain you could have worded it better," his mum stated crossly.

Draco let out and audible sigh.

"Professor," Hermione looked at Snape. "Do you mind if I stay and work on my homework, since Harry needs my notes?"

"Draco, take Miss Granger into your room and keep the door open, and don't let Harry talk or both of you will have to return to your dorms," Snape told them, with his icy Professor tone and expression.

"Yes sir," Hermione smiled and followed Draco.

Friday afternoon, Poppy told Harry he could return to classes on Monday.

"And to my dorm? I'm bored to death here with nothing to do but homework," Harry moaned.

"If you can convince your parents that you won't be running off and almost getting yourself killed, they might let you return to your dorm," the mediwitch scolded.

"Yes Harry, do try and convince me that you are not going to be running around the castle thinking you can take on any adversary that stands before you," Snape reprimanded, as he left his study area and made his way towards the couch Harry was sitting on.

"You are not invincible. You have repeatedly run head long into situations that were dangerous, even deadly. Without the slightest regard for your own safety or the safety of those that are with you," his dad barked and paced in front of Harry. "Your mother sacrificed her life so that you could live and this is how you repay her? I believe her sacrifice is the only thing that saved you that night. Your mother invoked something that is more powerful than any magic; she gave her life to protect her child. That love may protect you from any deadly force of magic, but it doesn't protect you from physical harm."

Harry would have preferred to be kicked and thrown into a cupboard by his Uncle, then listen to his father chastise him like this. Snape came to a stop in front of Harry; he noticed Harry's body jerk with sobbing hiccups. Snape felt his body lowering before his mind was certain of what it want to do. His fingers ran through Harry's hair. The second his hand touched the boy, Harry threw himself up into his dad's chest. Snape had no choice but to catch Harry and was almost sent backwards. He held his son tight and sat down on the couch. Harry's face was on his own shoulder and his arms were clutching his dad's neck. Snape didn't speak, just held Harry and gently rubbed his back, for a few minutes. Then Snape produced a handkerchief, and wiped the little snozzy nose and some of the tears. Harry's jerking hiccup sobs began to soften to long mildly shaky breaths. Harry's arms lowered to wrap around his dad's chest and his head was positioned to hear his dad's heart beat.

"Are you calm enough to listen to what I want to tell you?" his dad asked, his tone had mellowed.

Harry's breathing began to speed up and his hands tightened their grip on the back of his dad's shirt.

"I'm going to let you go to classes on Monday, but you will have strict guild lines to follow," Snape began to explain the terms of Harry's release from the apartment. Pulling Harry part way off his chest, forcing Harry to release his hold. Harry blinked away a few of his tears and briefly looked up at his dad.

"As before, you are grounded to the apartment for the next two weeks, any indiscretions during this time will result in a longer grounding and more than likely a sore backside. Once I let you return to the Gryffindor tower, you will not be going anywhere other than classes and the Great Hall for meals without informing your mother or I. I don't care if you want to go to the lavatory halfway through dinner," his dad's voice becoming sterner, "you will come and ask me first. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded.

"A verbal answer," he demanded.

"Yes sir," Harry whispered, followed by a short deep sucked in breath.

"Go clean up before you mum comes home for dinner," Snape leaned his head down and tenderly kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry leaned his head back down on his dad's chest for a few minutes. "You know I love you, right?" his dad whispered to him.

Harry nodded and gave his dad a tight hug. Snape resumed silently rubbing Harry's back.

For the next two and a half months, Harry followed every rule his father had set for him. Snape had allowed Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron to come to the apartment to study together for their finals; due to the fact that Gryffindor students didn't want a Slytherin in their house and Slytherin had no intentions of letting three Gryffindors into their house. All studied came to an end just before nine every night and Ron and Hermione had to leave, tea and cookies was family time.

Tonight was the year end feast and the Great Hall was a buzz of voices, and cries from more than a few seventh years as they bid farewell to their housemates, Professors and the school itself.

The biggest surprise of the night was when Dumbledore got up to make a yearend speech and award the house cup. The room became perfectly quiet when Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to the podium: "Another year gone," he said cheerfully. "And what a year it has been. This year will mark a year like no other before it. I am referring the house cup points, in third place we have Hufflepuff and with a separation of only three points we have Ravenclaw in second. I have done as much research as possible and can find no reference to breaking a tie score between two houses. Therefore, the house cup is awarded to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. This will mark a first since the day Hogwarts was created. Congratulations to both houses."

Loud cheers and clapping hands fill the hall, during which time; the Gryffindors and Slytherins vowed to each other that such an event would never be repeated.

"I'm going to ask my dad if you guys can come to Keir Korbin for a few days in the summer," Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going to Africa this summer. My parents travel to poor countries every summer and volunteer to do dental work for those that can't afford to pay." Hermione told the boys. "And this year I'm looking forward to meeting with several medicine men. But I'll still be able to write.

"I'll come visit," Ron smiled, stuffing his mouth with dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The first three weeks of the summer Draco and Harry spent most of their time checking more of Keir Korbin. The west wing was now rebuilt, but most of the rooms were off limits because Snape had got around to checking the contents of those rooms yet.

Harry and Draco found the house was full of secret passage ways, some linked rooms, some went nowhere, some led to broken down staircase, some went to rooms that had no other way out and some came to a dead stop; obviously the room on the other side had been altered and the passage way had been sealed off. More than once Harry had to call Meeka to show them how to get out from between the halls. The boy would write notes on walls so they knew where they were going or what the passageway led to. During one of their excursions Harry heard what he thought was the soft cries of a woman.

"I think we found a ghost," Harry smiled at Draco.

"She's on that side of the wall and we are on this side, I'd like to keep it that way," Draco responded.

"Don't you think it would be cool to talk to a relative?" Harry asked, feeling the wall for an entrance way.

"She could be in one of those rooms that you can't get out of. Maybe she was sealed in to die, for some horrible crime she committed against the family and if we let her out she'll seek her revenge," Draco replied with spooky narrative voice and theatrical hand movements.

"I think you better stop reading my Muggle horror books," Harry laughed. "Besides, we're still in the west wing, I think. That would make her a guest not a prisoner."

"Speaking of prisoners, I thought we were going to try and find the dungeons today," Draco remarked.

"Maybe the ghost can point us in the right direction," Harry smiled.

It took both boys to slide the paneled door open.

An old grey haired woman turned and looked at the boys when they entered. "Where have you hidden my baby?" the old woman yelled angrily at the boys.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Harry said sweetly. "We are new to the house and we don't know about a baby. We heard you cry and thought we could help you."

Draco just nodded while Harry spoke. He found the woman's glare similar to Snape's Professor look.

"You look like my father when he was a boy," the ghost said, circling Harry. "What is your name, boy?" she stopped in front of Harry.

"Harry, Harry Snape. This is my brother Draco," Harry smiled.

"You are my grandson's son? Your father, he is Severus?" the woman inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied.

"But you," she turned to Draco, "look like a Malfoy."

"My father is Lucius Malfoy," Draco said with a pompous attitude he often used when talking about his father, more from habit then pride.

"But his mother is now married to my father," Harry explained.

"I am Elinora. I vowed that when I died, I would return for the child I lost in this room. I have waited and waited in this room, hoping she would come to me. But I have been unable to find her," Elinora said sadly.

"We haven't seen any other ghost here," Harry told the woman.

"Maybe when she died she didn't become a ghost," Draco mentioned. "Did you try and contact her spirit when you were still alive?"

"My father forbid me to even come back to this house," she explained. "I had my daughters out of wedlock. I did marry their father, after the babies were born; but my father said it was too late; I had disgraced the family name. He told me it was my fault that one of my twins died; it was my punishment for what I had done. He said that only a male heir would be accepted on these grounds now. Insuring my daughter could not set foot on these grounds. My husband and I vowed that if we did have a son, he would never learn of this property. I was never able to bare another child. The daughter I did have, learned of this and rebelled against our family entirely, by marrying a Muggle. It was on my death bed that I wrote my grandson and told him of the estate; I also explained that he was the only living relative that could enter the estate. I had assumed my dead daughter would have remained and waited for me to come to her. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Did you have her buried in the family crypt, or on the grounds of the estate?" Draco inquired.

"Family crypt?" Harry questioned.

"All proper families have a crypt," Draco remarked, shaking his head as if Harry should know such things.

"I never got to see her, my mother left the room with the baby wrapped in a cloth. I just wanted to hold her, even if it was only once; to give her a name and call it aloud."

"Maybe we could help you find her," Harry said happily.

"I am bond to this room until she comes to me. I would imagine it was a curse my father cast upon my spirit; if I ever came back to this place," Elinora began to cry again.

"Did your mother keep a family diary?" Draco asked.

"My mother was the matriarch, but the book never came to me, nor was it given to my daughter," Elinora wept.

"What about brothers' wives or a..." Draco began and Elinora cut in: "I was an only child."

"We'll see what we can find out," Harry grinned.

Draco soon found himself running down the hidden corridors trying to keep up with Harry.

"How do you expect to find anything out about an illegitimate daughter that died, they may not have recorded it," Draco scowled at Harry when they emerged in the west wing library.

"It's the best place to start and it sounds more interesting than doing summer homework," Harry snickered.

"We need to find your great-great grandmother's family diary. It probably somewhere in the house," Draco mentioned as they made their way to their rooms to get cleaned up for supper.

"How about somewhere in the Lady of the house's bed chamber?" Harry suggested. "Or do you think my great-great grandmother would have shared her husband bedroom?"

"How did you find Loto's potion book?" Draco questioned as

"I called it," Harry replied.

"You just called for it and it came to you?" Draco sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Harry answered quickly, offering no additional information; going into his room to change out of his jeans and t-shirt.

"I don't think I can just call the diary," Harry resumed their conversation when they met in the washroom to wash. "For all we know, dad already has the diary. I would think something as important as that would have been on the list of heirloom that were in the house."

"As far as I know a diary like that has always been passed from the monarch to the eldest female of the family. Your great-great grandmother could have seen the family as tainted, especially after your grandmother married a Muggle," Draco told Harry. "I'm positive that if I married a Muggle, my grandmother would burn the diary."

"Are wizarding families required to register birth and deaths with the Ministry like Muggles do?" Harry inquired as they now headed down to the dining room.

"I don't know if they did back then," Draco admitted. "Maybe we should talk to mum."

"Let's try our own detective work first," Harry smiled.

"Like the Philosopher's Stone?" Draco sneered sarcastically.

"Sorta, but we're not going anywhere we're not supposed to,"

Harry replied. "If we don't get any answers by summer's end; we ask mum or dad to help us during Christmas. It's not like Elinora is going anywhere, or that we have a time limit."

"Where do we start?" Harry questioned after supper. "I think this house has more books than Hogwarts."

"The Lady of the house's room," Draco answered as the boys ran up the stairs.

"Mum still regards the room as hers and I don't think she'd like it if we go poking around in stuff," Harry sighed.

"Is the door sealed?" Draco snickered. "We're aloud in any room that isn't sealed. Besides we're looking for a book."

"We're not poking around in the master bedroom," Harry stated.

"Did I ever give you the impression I was stupid or completely brain dead?" Draco sneered and scowled.

"Sorry," Harry smiled. "I'm trying to think before I run headlong into something."

"Think before running headlong into something, I think I heard those words somewhere. Oh yeah," Draco gave a short, quick laughed. "Dad used those words when yelling at Hermione, Ron and I after the Philosopher's Stone thing," he sarcastically noted.

They both stood in the doorway of the Lady of the house's room, as if waiting for the other to take the first step. Draco gave Harry a nudge, with both feet now in the room, Harry turned and frowned at Draco: "Is that so you can say I went in first?"

"No," Draco smiled, "checking for booby traps."

"Some big brother you're turning out to be," Harry remarked.

"Self preservation. It's a Malfoy trait and not easily broken," Draco chuckled.

"Where do women hide stuff?" Harry asked Draco.

"Do I look like a poof?" Draco remarked.

"Hell yeah," Harry burst out laughing. "You take as long to get ready as one too. It could be a Malfoy trait," he laughed harder.

"Bite me Scarhead," Draco sneered.

"Where does your grandmother keep her family diary?" Harry asked after controlling his laughter.

"On display in her library with wards around it," Draco informed him. "That's why I said your great-great grandmother might have gotten rid of it. The Black Family is probably as old as the Prince family and they list every birth, but lightly cross the names of disowned children off. But my mum said that my Great Aunt burnt Sirius' name off the tapestry of the family tree."

"Maybe we should have asked Elinora what kind of woman her mother was," Harry sighed.

"We'd have to wait till tomorrow, we don't have time to go all the way back to that room, if we can find it again, and be back here before bed time," Draco mentioned.

"It's summer holidays why do we have to have a bed time?" Harry grumbled.

"So you're not whiny," Draco quipped. "I'm older; I should be able to stay up later."

"You're a month older, big deal," Harry sneered.

"Are we going to look around or what?" Draco questioned.

After the boy thoroughly examined the Lady of the house's room, they proceeded to the main library.

"This could take years," Harry moaned. "We need to ask Elinora for some kind of idea where her mother would have kept the book."

"I think I'm ready to do summer homework. At least that's productive," Draco remarked.

"Wanna kick my arse at chess?" Harry smiled at Draco.

"Sure. At least next weekend I will have a challenging player with Weasley here," Draco snickered.

After wolfing down their breakfast, the boys ran off in search on Elinora's room.

"This time when we leave her room, we go through the door into the hall, so we know where the room is," Draco said as their hunt was now running late into the morning.

"What if it's a sealed room?" Harry questioned.

"Why would a room that has nothing but an old looking bed, a night table and a candelabrum be sealed?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Cause it has a ghost," Harry grinned.

"Let's just find the damn room and figure out how to get in and out after," Draco huffed and proceeded on.

"Elinora," Harry began calling out.

It took another fifteen minutes of calling out before the boys heard the woman crying out for her baby. Once again they slid the panel and entered the dim room.

"You found my baby," the woman moaned.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "We need your help."

"You talk to her and I'll see where we are," Draco said and opened the door into the hallway.

"You said your mum had a family diary," Harry began, "do you know where she kept it?"

"It sat in the foyer on a marble pedestal with a glass cover. She wanted all visitors to know they were entering prestigious house with an extensive history," Elinora mannerism became somewhat pompous. "All noble families display their lineage."

"But there's no marble display case in the foyer anymore," Harry told her.

"Perhaps mother had it removed, seeing no point to continue keeping record after I was disowned," Elinora began to weep.

"We'll keep looking. Maybe the baby was given a name, and if you call it out she may come to you," Harry said, hoping to comfort the woman.

"You are a sweet boy, I wish we could have met," Elinora continued to cry, the volume increasing to an intolerable level.

"Harry," Draco called from the doorway. "We have to get back for lunch."

"Good bye Elinora," Harry smiled and ran out, no longer wishing to hear her wail.

"So where are we?" Harry asked Draco as they traveled down a poorly lit hallway.

"I really have no idea," Draco shrugged

After twenty minutes and several stubbed toes, a few falls over debris and countless cob webs, they came to a heavily sealed door. "Now what?" Harry inquired.

"I think we went the wrong way," Draco surmised. "We should have gone east from Elinora's room and been climbing upwards, this hall way slopes down."

"Call Meeka," Draco told him, while rattling on the huge door ring.

"Meeka," Harry called out loudly. "Meeka," he called out again.

"Maybe she can't get to where ever we are," Draco moaned.

"We go back the way we came and I'll keep calling her until she can come to us. They made sure they didn't take any turns or try and push any of the stone filled archways. They weren't even sure which one of the stone filled archways was Elinora's, so they kept going until they climbed countless stone steps; only to once again find themselves before a massive door. "Meeka," Harry called out again.

POP!

"Harry should not be here," Meeka shook her head.

"We got lost," Harry told his little elf.

"Lady Snape not happy, yous late and dirty," Meeka remarked, still shaking her head. "Lunch is on the patio, her and Master Snape waits for yous."

"Take us to the patio," Harry ordered.

POP!

"Look at you two," Narcissa snapped getting to her feet and looking down at boys when they appeared.

"We got lost," Harry peeked up at the woman.

"You are not sitting at this table in that state. Go wash up," she ordered, pointing her slender fingers towards the house.

Snape quietly sipped his tea.

"Sit Cissy," Snape grinned at her after the boys left. "Let them have a bit of fun. Next week they will start working on their summer homework."

"They look like street urchins. They know better than to come to the table in such a state," she huffed. "And where have they been?"

"Perhaps they've been looking around the estate grounds," Snape replied.

"Do you have any idea what kinds of creatures inhabit the grounds?" Narcissa scowled at Snape.

"No harm can come to anyone of the family while at Keir Korbin. The exchange of blood at our wedding was to unite us as a family and it also ensured yours and Draco's safety," Snape gently stoked her hand before she took hold of her tea.

The boys washed their face and hands in the lavatory just off the ballroom and ran back out to the terrace.

"I expect you changed and be on time for dinner," their mother told them. "Now sit and eat."

"Where did you end up today?" Snape asked the boys after they sat down.

"We're not sure," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Were you in the house?" Snape probed. "Because I don't think there's a part of the house that you are allowed in that would cause you to appear in such a state."

"We started in the west wing and then went down some dark corridors and then some stairs and we got turned around somewhere and when we tried to find our way back, we came up to a big door that wouldn't open," Draco mentioned. "We turned around and went back the other way and ran into another door and Harry called Meeka and she brought us here."

"After lunch you can show me. It sounds like you could have been near the dungeons or even the catacombs that run under the house and go somewhere into the mountains," Snape mentioned and looked as if in thought. "And that is definitely off limits," he stressed.

"We haven't found a dungeon or catacombs or even a crypt," Harry sighed.

"Why would you even look for such things?" Narcissa queried, obviously discussed with the idea.

"The stuff in a medieval dungeon would be brilliant and a crypt would have family ghosts," Harry bubbled with excitement.

Snape closed his eyes pinched the skin between his eyes and let out an audible breath, while softly shaking his head.

Both boys looked up at Snape when they reached the west wing library. Harry let out a deep audible sigh and pulled one of the bookcases to reveal a hidden door.

"Lumos," Harry said to his wand before stepping into the darkness beyond the door.

Snape and Draco lit their wands and followed Harry into the hidden corridor.

"Since you don't seem surprised, I take it you knew about the hidden passage ways?" Draco said to Snape.

"I assume there are many hidden passage ways, secret rooms and undoubtedly several ways to leave the house itself," Snape replied. "Loto was a great creator of potions and I know she would have had a place to research and create, I have not found such a room in the house. It is more than likely in the catacombs, which is why I don't want you anywhere near there. You expressed in interest in seeing the dungeon, but it to could hold untold dangers and I forbid either of you from entering it until I, myself have deemed it safe."

"We didn't plan on touching anything," Draco mentioned.

"What did I say?" Snape's snappish tone echoed.

"We don't go in," Draco responded, disappointment in his voice.

"Careful on the stairs," Harry called back, "some of them are really worn down."

"That way," Harry pointed his wand down one of the hallways, "leads to the kitchen, the wine cellar, what looks like a larded and another hidden wine cellar, and what could have been the house elves quarters."

"And that way?" Snape pointed to the corridor that was opposite of the kitchen area.

"A dead end, we think," Draco mentioned.

Draco and Harry pushed the brick wall in front of them, causing the hidden doorway to move back far enough for them to enter. Then they led their dad down a stone spiral staircase, and then down a hallway that seemed to slope down wards. The hallway reeked of damp dirt and wet stone. They turned a corner and once in the new hallway a few feet Draco and Harry began pushing random stones in the wall; Draco found the right stone and the wall move for them, revealing another staircase. As they traveled down this new corridor, Snape realized several arched doorways that had been built over with stones. These rooms he surmised where probably vaults or even tombs.

Snape suddenly heard the wailing of a woman, he forced the boys to stop and stood in front of them; making sure he was between the wailing ghost and the boys.

"Elinora won't hurt us," Harry told his dad.

"What?" Snape spun and looked at Harry. "Who?"

"She said her name was Elinora and she's your grandmother," Harry explained.

"We're trying to help her find the ghost of her dead baby," Draco mentioned. "You know how Harry likes to help everyone he meets," he snickered.

"Neither my mother or my grandmother are buried here. They didn't even die here, and they've never been in this house. Whoever the spirit is, it is not my grandmother," Snape scowled at the boys. "You are deep in the catacombs and I don't want you down here."

"She's trapped in a room until she finds your mum's twin that died at birth," Harry explained.

"I have never met my grandmother and my mother has never spoken of a twin," Snape stated. "Now let's get upstairs.

"Please come talk to her, please dad," Harry's emerald eyes pleading as he looked up to his dad.

"How do you expect to find this dead baby?" Snape questioned.

"The family diary, Elinora's mother was the last one to have it," Draco added.

"Show her to me," Snape ordered, stepping aside.

Snape helped Harry slide the panel away.

"Severus," the ghost whispered at the sight of the man.

"What do you want of my sons, old woman," Snape growled at the ghost.

"Were you raised to speak to your elders in such ..." Elinora rose above Snape.

"I am the Master of this house and you will answer me," Snape snapped, standing proud and threatening.

The ghost immediately floated back down to the floor and stood before Snape: "I am aware of your status," she lowered her head. "I ask your forgiveness.

"What do you want of my sons?" Snape repeated.

"I asked nothing of your sons, they chose to aid me in my search. Your great grandfather banned me from this house and placed a curse upon my soul if I ever chose to return. I wasn't unaware of the curse until I entered. Now I am bound to this room and to mourn the loss of a child for all eternity."

"I have never heard mention of this child nor is it listed in the family crypt or upon a headstone," Snape told her, his tone still harsh and commanding.

"But she might be in the family diary," Harry mentioned.

Snape's cold eyes rounded on Harry. One look at those eyes told Harry to step back and remain quiet.

"Why did you not return to this house while still alive and search for the family diary?" he questioned her.

"My father cast a spell on all that once belonged to the Prince family, only his male heir could set foot or the estate or stake claim to what is a vast inheritance; going back to the original family name of Procer," Elinora replied.

"I have a book listing some of the heirlooms of the family, but I have not read it all nor sought out many of the items. I will see if this diary is mentioned. In the mean time, my boys will not be coming back down here," Snape turned and angrily glared at the boys. "Let's go," he ordered the boys.

"We tried to go back this way," Draco pointed at the proper door of the room.

"We were just trying to find out where the secret passage ways went," Harry timidly explained when they exited the room.

"I don't want you down here; Meeka can't come to you here if you get lost. House elves cannot apparate in the depths of the catacombs," Snape told them.

"We're in the catacombs?" Draco questioned Snape.

"I believe so," Snape answered. Snape automatically turned east; the boys had already turned west.

"Did you want to see that door," Harry pointed west, "or that door," Harry now pointed east.

"Which is closer?" Snape inquired.

"That one," Harry and Draco said, pointing west.

This hall way was wide enough for Snape to lead and the boys to walk side by side a step or two behind their dad.

Snape turned up the strength of his lit wand, making it easier to see their way. Harry knew he would be able to make his light stronger when he became a stronger and more powerful wizard.

"How far?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted. "Son of bitch!" Draco swore when he kicked some fallen stones almost losing his balance.

"I think that's the same one you tripped over earlier," Harry snickered.

"You're lucky your mother isn't down here," Snape remarked still walking along.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

There the doors with the letter like the Mirror of Erised," Harry hollered and ran ahead of Snape.

"Harry," Snape barked.

Harry stopped.

Snape came up beside Harry, with Draco on his heels. "Stay," he ordered, looking at each of the boys.

Snape held his wand high and read the letter's above the door. Then he came back over to the boys. "Show me the other way you tried to get out."

"What does the door say?" Harry asked as Snape turned the boys so they turned and headed the other way.

"It needs the blood and crest of Loto," Snape told the boys.

"It's her lab?" Draco questioned.

"I would assume," Snape answered.

"What's the crest of Loto?" Harry asked.

"The cover of her book is a carved lily, I just need to find out how to remove the crest," Snape explained.

"Now Draco, watch your step and your mouth," Snape quipped as Draco almost tripped again, but Snape was able to steady him.

"Dad," Harry said, turning his head to look back at his dad. "Why would your great grandfather disown your grandmother? Her husband was a wizard, wasn't he?"

"She said it was because she had the babies before they got married," Draco told Harry.

"But she did marry him," Harry added.

"Back in those days, a woman having a child out of wedlock was viewed as a disreputable woman of improper breeding. It reflects badly on her family. As the master of the house, he could have had the pregnancy terminated. This leads me to believe he didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labour. She should be happy he didn't kill my mother," Snape explained.

"Maybe he didn't deem my grandfather worthy of the family. I never met my grandparents and my mother never spoke of them."

"But that would be murder," Harry responded with an angry scowl.

"He was the Master of the estate it was his job to keep his family in line. A lot of things were different back then," Snape told the boys. "The highest ranking male of a family were know to kill a family member that didn't bend to the rules of the family, some were disowned. I've even heard of a brother killing his sister's husband because he was a Muggle or a parent killing a child because it was a squib."

"And what of mudbloods?" Draco inquired.

"I do not want to hear that word come from you again," Snape growled and a moment of silence followed before Snape spoke again, in a nicer tone and added: "Many pure bloods sought them out and killed them and quite often the parents and any other children of the family."

"That's horrible," Harry squeaked and fell an anger growing in him.

"I know it's a horrible thing to think of, but it has happened to wizards, Muggles and even animals. If a mother animal senses something is wrong with her offspring she will kill it," Snape told them.

"Let's go flying near the lake when we get out of here and look at life," Harry said to Draco.

"Up those stairs," Draco told Snape, pointing up higher than their lights shone.

"Get behind me," their dad ordered and then he began to ascend. When he reached the door, Snape studied it for a moment. He took his wand and placed it in the keyhole; the door groaned: "Permissum vinco narro."

"Ego ordo vos ut patefacio," Snape replied.

The door creaked and the walls shook slightly as it began to open, they all had to step down a few steps as the door came towards them.

Instead of seeing into a room, they were greeted by a silver looking wall. Snape gave his head a slight tip, and then casually walked through the wall. But when Draco tried, he slammed into the unyielding solid wall. Harry almost fell back down the stairs, laughing. Until he released the door was slowly closing. "Dad," Harry called out and Snape walk back through the wall, making the door reopen wide.

"I thought that might happen," Snape remarked casually. He wrapped his arm around Draco and together they went through the wall, and then Snape came back for Harry.

All three of them were now standing in Snape's lab beneath Snape's study (formally known as the Master's parlour). Harry looked at the picture they had just walked through and found nothing odd about the scenic looking mountains.

Draco was looking up the spiral staircase that stopped at the ceiling. "And where does this go," he asked, pointing up the stairs.

"The fireplace hearth of my study," Snape told him.

"The hearth will open as soon as you step on the first step."

"Let's get our brooms," Draco said to Harry and stepped on the first step.

"You have two hours," their dad informed them.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The boys spent the rest of the week swimming, practicing charms and transfigurations on their toys; each morning, hoping the rains would go away.

Today the rain had gone and more than anything the boys wanted out. But they were told to clean up their rooms and transfigure their toys back to normal. While their parents went to meet Ron in town at the train station and pick up the Muggle styled junk food that Harry had requested; stating the food was necessary for their camp out. Snape had reluctantly agreed to let Ron come stay for the weekend of Harry's birthday and he also said they could sleep outside in a tent; the stipulation was that they had to set the tent up within sight of the house.

Draco took Harry out to the back yard to show him the tent he and Snape had set up. Harry could see a Muggle style tent not far from the house, but not to close either. When they neared the tent, Harry realized it looked big enough for them to stand up in. Draco held back the door flap; Harry laughed when he looked in. It was definitely big enough to stand in. The interior was at least five times the size of the outside. There was a fire pit in the center and pillows of every colour everywhere. Even the floor was soft to walk upon; as if walking on airbags. Leaning into the unlit fire were the long handles pronged forks Harry had requested for cooking hotdogs, what looked like ice buckets sat near the fire. Draco told Harry they were to keep their root beer cold. Of course they had to explain root beer to their parents, convincing them it was only the name of the stuff and it did not contain beer or any other alcohol. The tent even had a lavatory. Harry shook his head at the sight of the washroom.

"Mum doesn't want us being barbarians and pissing on the trees," Draco explained.

"But part of camping is being a barbarian," Harry chuckled. "I heard my cousin tell one of his friends that when he went camping with some other friends, they took turns pissing up a tree to see who could piss higher."

"Mother would faint," Draco said popping his eyes wide open.

"Besides, I'm not going out there to take a piss in the dark."

"Afraid a bird will mistake your dick for a worm," Harry retorted and fell back laughing.

"Bite me," Draco sneered, throwing a pillow at Harry.

"This means war," Harry bellowed and came up swinging a pillow at Draco. After a few minutes of pillow fighting, Draco pulled out his wand and began making several pillows attack Harry at once. Not to be out done, Harry commanded more pillows than Draco had. Draco sough t refuge and ran out of the tent, but Harry and his army of pillows pursued Draco into the house. Draco managed to get control over a few of Harry's pillows and the two of them chased each other, screaming like banshees.

"Stop this!" Kobo bellowed from the library balcony as the boy zoomed past him.

Harry came to a stop and ducked as a pillow came flying at Harry with quite a bit of velocity. The pillow flew past Harry and knock Kobo over the balcony; Kobo stop short of falling into the water fountain just as Narcissa walked in.

"Kobo," she barked startling the elf and he fell in the water.

The boys ducked down, hoping they hadn't been noticed.

"The pillows," Harry whispered to Draco.

They crawled along the floor and gathered up the pillows.

"Explain yourself," Narcissa demanded as the elf climbed out of the fountain.

"I was attacked, my Lady, by that pillow," Kobo answered with his head bowed low, pointing at a pillow floating in the fountain.

"There may be many unusual things in this house, but I doubt one of them is a possessed pillow," Narcissa scolded. "Clean this mess up and take Mister Weasley's belonging to Harry's room."

Narcissa walked off to her parlour.

"I'll take you out back to the tent the boy's have set up for your stay," Snape told Ron.

Ron followed Snape around the water fountain and into the ballroom. Ron's eyes were darting around, trying to take in all the wonders around him. The sun was just starting to shine in the two storied windows made the gilded walls glimmer; Ron was awe struck by it and his paced slowed.

"Mister Weasley," Snape called sharply.

"Sorry Professor," Ron replied and walked faster. "I was admiring the walls."

"Harry will be your tour guide, I have other things to tend to," Snape used his Professor Snape mannerism and his pace increased; with his robes billowing behind him.

'I can't believe I agreed to spend a whole weekend around Snape,' Ron thought to himself.

Snape came to an abrupt stop, Ron almost ran up the back of him. Snape had stopped to watch Harry and Draco running across the yard; their wands pointed back over their shoulders, as they levitated many pillows behind them. Ron peeked around Snape and clamped his hand over his mouth, so he didn't laugh out loud.

"Amused Mister Weasley?" Snape quipped, and resumed his walking pace.

"Sorry sir," Ron replied, a huge grin covering his face.

"Harry," Snape called out when they reached the tent.

Harry, slightly out of breath, exited the tent.

"Ron," Harry beamed. "Come on in." Harry held the door flap open so Ron could enter before him.

Before Harry could follow, Snape hand clamped down on his shoulder and Harry turned his head to look at his dad.

"Any more shenanigan from you or your brother and you will get something for your birthday you don't want, is that understood?" his dad said, his anger in both his eyes and his voice.

"Yes sir," Harry timidly responded.

"Draco, come help Harry carry this in," Snape instructed.

Snape pulled several small bags from his robes and returned then to proper size as Draco emerged.

Harry and Draco began carrying their supply, while Snape headed back to the house.

"This is brilliant," Ron said with giddy excitement.

"Incendio," Draco said while pointing his wand at the fire pit; a fire immediately came to life in the pit.

"Hey, Pyro, help me get the rest of the stuff," Harry called to Draco.

"Wanna grab a broom and check out the estate grounds?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," Ron spouted and got to his feet.

The three boys ran for the house, taking Ron back through the ballroom, and then Harry pushed on the wall under one of the staircase in the foyer. Harry Nimbus 2000, Draco's new 2001 and then handed Ron Draco's old Nimbus 2000.

"Wicked," Ron smiled at the Nimbus in his hand.

Draco mounted his broom the minute they exited the house: "Do try and keep up," Draco pompously sneered at Ron.

"Why don't you have a Nimbus 2001?" Ron asked Harry.

"I like this one," Harry answered and mounted his broom.

Ron was not as skilled as the other two, so he hovered and watched Draco and Harry weave in and out of tree. Harry soon noticed his friend was not following him through the trees and flew up beside Ron: "Wanna go diving in the lake?"

"With or without the broom?" Ron questioned as he flew beside Harry.

"Both of course," Harry laughed.

"Bombs away," Draco yelled as he zoomed past Ron and Harry.

"Lay low on the broom, hold tight and duck your head," Harry told Ron and then demonstrated.

Ron watched Draco and Harry dive into the water and then come up; still gripping their brooms tight. Then Harry and Draco readied themselves for another dive, Ron joined them.

"Yeahhhh!" Ron screamed when he surfaced. "That was bloody brilliant."

Draco dived off his broom and into the lake, calling his broom to him when he surfaced.

Ron didn't seem to be able to call a broom to himself when he jumped off his broom. Draco was the first one down to come to Ron's aid; hauling Ron onto the back of his broom. Ron did however jump from a higher altitude than Harry and Draco, when their jumping turned to a competition.

"Let's go change, then head out to the tent and eat hotdogs and marshmallows," Harry said to the other two.

"Eat what?" Draco responded as they flew off towards the house.

"You'll see," Harry chuckled.

"This is how you go in the house and change without being yelled at for dripping water through the house," Draco said to Ron and flew up to the toy room balcony. Ron followed Harry as he cut through the toy room and into his bedroom; Draco split off from them and went in his room.

Ron stepped into the room and looked about; to the left and up three steps was a huge four poster bed and a night stand on either side. The right wall had a centered fireplace, with two recliners facing it. To the right of the fireplace there was a door then a massive wardrobe with the same ornate carving on it as the bed. The other side of the fireplace was a bookshelf, followed by a big roll top styled desk. In the floor to ceiling boxed window area was a beautiful marble carved chess set with high backed chairs.

"Play much?" Ron inquired as he walked over to admire the chess set.

"Not unless I'm seriously board and want Draco to kick my arse at something," Harry grinned, from the bathroom door way. "Catch," Harry threw a towel at Ron.

Harry stood in the doorway, peeling off his wet clothes and throwing them in the general direction of the laundry hamper in the bathroom.

"What should I do with these?" Ron asked, getting out of his wet clothes."

"Toss them in the hamper and tomorrow they be cleaned and folded sitting next to your bag," Harry motioned to the hamper and then to Ron's bag on the chest that was nestled between the bed area steps.

A naked Harry now stood in front of his wardrobe debating what to wear; after boxers came a pair of grey sweat pants, a blue t-shirt and then grabbed the sweat pants matching zippered jacket. Draco was still primping when Harry and Ron were finished dressing. "Think you'll be done by the time I go put the brooms way?" Harry quipped and Draco scowled into the mirror.

"Come on Ron," Harry said.

Harry had the hotdog, ketchup and mustard set out near the fire pit when Draco finally made his way into the tent.

As soon as Draco sat down, Harry took a hotdog from the package then inserted the poker into it and held it over the fire. Draco and Ron imitated Harry, even turning the poker in their hands as Harry did. When Harry's dog was done to his taste, he pulled it away from the flame and put a glob of mustard on the end of the dog and took a bite. Before the next bite, he put ketchup on his hotdog. The three boys managed to eat two dozen hotdogs and a six pack of root beer. Then they all laid straight back on piles of pillowed and moaned at their over filled belly; seeing who could burp the loudest or the longest. Ron of course won at both. The next few hours were spent lying around discussing Quidditch and the upcoming school year and consuming more root beers.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see how high up a tree I can piss," Draco voiced and got to his feet.

"Piss up a tree?" Ron chuckled. "I'm game."

The boys made sure they were out of view of the house before they started this latest contest. Since Draco called the game he went first, but neither Ron nor Harry could piss higher then Draco had managed to.

Before the sun could disappear behind the mountains, the boy called for their brooms, and one for Ron, then Harry let a training snitch go and the three boys were in hot pursuit. Draco and Harry were tied at one each when Snape called the game over due to lack of sunlight.

"But we need to play a tie breaker," Harry whined at his dad; but Snape's unyielding expression and cold stare, told Harry the argument was moot.

"Now what cha got in mind?" Ron asked Harry as the three boys made their way back to the tent.

"Roasted marshmallows," Harry grinned.

Roasting marshmallows was not as easy as Harry had thought it would be. They catch fire, and you have to blow it out; but he didn't find the burned sticky stuff unpalatable. It was fun to keep peeling a layer, eating it and then put it back in the fire to do it again. Ron shook his when it caught on fire, sending the hot stick mess flying and eventually sticking the tent roof; setting off a mass giggling fest. One of Draco's marshmallows caught fire and fell off the pronged fork and into the fire. By midnight, three sugar loaded boys began running around the yard, skinny dipping in the outdoor pool and trying to stand while sliding down the pool slide.

It wasn't long before the noise the boys were making drew an ominous figure onto the balcony of the toy room. Snape waited for the perfect moment. That moment came to him when Draco stood atop the slide. "Draco," Snape's voice boomed down like thunder.

Draco lost his footing and went down the slide on his back, head first.

Snape said nothing more; he just stood on the balcony and watched three little white butts run across the yard to the tent.

It was almost lunch time when the boys finally crawled out of the tent. The first thing Harry noticed was Meeka setting up lunch on the terrace off of the conservatory. "Lunch is been set up on the terrace," Harry relayed into the tent.

"After last night, I don't think I want to see Snape," Ron moaned.

"If we were in that much trouble he would have sent you home last night," Harry told Ron.

"But just the same, you might want to be on your best behaviour during lunch," Draco snickered.

The boys made their way over to the terrace and then stood by their chairs as Narcissa came out; she sat down, followed by the boys and then Snape came out and joined them.

"Sleep well out there?" Narcissa smiled.

"Yes Ma'am," Ron returned the smile.

Draco and Harry just gave Snape a quick glance.

"What are your plans for today?" Narcissa questioned.

"No real plans," Harry replied. "Except we still have to finish seeing who's the best seeker.  
"Ron I've talked to your mum and you're welcome to stay till we go to Diagon Alley on Monday. We'll meet your parents there and you can go home with them.

"Thank you," Ron beamed.

When the boys came down for breakfast on Monday morning, Harry and Draco found their Hogwarts letters sitting next to their plates.

"I assume yours went to your house," Narcissa told Ron.

"Most of these new books are written by some guy named Gilderoy Lockhart," Harry mentioned.

"Who the hell is that?" Draco sneered, reading his book list.

"Draco," Narcissa snapped and Draco spun his head towards her. "Leave the table this instant," she ordered, her slender arm outstretched and her finger pointing a one of the corners.

Draco continued to look at her with confusion written on his face.

"One," Narcissa spouted angrily.

Draco quickly got to his feet.

"Two," she spouted again after a brief pause.

Draco was now in the corner, wondering what his mother was so angry about. It only took him about thirty seconds of replaying the previous few minutes in his head to realize why he was standing there.

Harry had always wondered what came after two, but wasn't willing to find out for himself. At the moment it was better to quietly eat his breakfast. The minute Narcissa yelled, Ron had thought it was better to eat than say or look anywhere. Snape of course gave his Daily Prophet a crisp shake and a snap and then went back to reading it.

"May we be excused?" Harry asked when he and Ron had finished eating.

"You may," Narcissa smiled at them.

"We're leaving in an hour. Make sure Ron has all his stuff together," Snape said, and then took the last mouthful of his coffee. "Draco sit and eat your breakfast," Snape stated.

"Draco's going to be in a grumpy mood all day now," Harry told Ron as they went up to dress and pack Ron's stuff.

"I think the last time my mother made me go in the corner I was five," Ron snickered.

Once dressed and Ron stuff was packed, Ron and Harry went down to Snape's study and set up a game of chess while they waited for the others.

When the family, plus Ron, stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa gave a quick wave of her wand over the boys and cleaned up any soot that got on them.

"I have a rather extensive list of supply I have to order for the school as well as a few for myself. We'll meat back here for lunch around one," Snape told his family, giving his wife a discreet squeeze of her hand before heading off.

"Our first stop," Narcissa said to the boys, "is Madam Malkin's for new robes.

"I don't need to be fitted, I fit in Draco's old one," Harry replied, hoping to get out of clothes shopping.

"I am not your Aunt," Narcissa stated with a tone of discuss at the mention of Harry's Aunt. "You will have your own clothes, not someone's leftovers."

"I bet you wish she was your mum," Draco snidely whispered to Ron.

"No, cause my mum thinks I'm too old to stand in a corner," Ron whispered his retort.

A furious scowl formed on Draco's face as Ron and Harry quickly followed Narcissa out.

"These boys need fitting for new school robes," Narcissa told the woman in the clothing store. "You too Mister Weasley," Narcissa told him and gave him a nudge towards the fitting area.

"But..." Ron tried to protest.

"Do as you are told young man. I will not be argued with," Narcissa replied. "And I would like to see the latest fashions from France and Italy," Narcissa told another employ.

"My mum is going to want to pay for this," Ron moaned at Harry.

"Let your mum argue with my mum and if she wins tell us how she did it," Harry laughed.

After the boys were fitted, Narcissa let them go to Flourish & Blotts to get their needed book, saying she would meet them there.

The book store seemed more crowded then any of the boys had ever seen it. Harry was first to notice the sign that announced Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing his autobiography 'Magical Me' today between twelve thirty and four thirty.

"I take it our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher fancies this block," Ron remarked. "He's the writer of all the books we need for class."

"Let's see if we can get our books and get out before his fans trample through," Draco sighed.

When the boys walked into the store, they realized Gilderoy's fans were already lining up and the lower level of the shop seemed to have nothing but his books.

"Come in, come in," the store owner told the boys. "I have to start the book signing early, to accommodate Mr. Lockhart's many fans. "Please find your books. The queue ends down there." The man pointed to the far end of the shop.

Harry and Ron lost Draco somewhere in the crowd, but they did find Mrs. Weasley. "Hi mum," Ron smiled at his mum and then introduced Harry to her.

"Harry Potter," Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at him and then said: "Sorry, its Snape now isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry returned the smile. But before he could say another word, a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him up to the front of the crowd.

"Harry, it's a pleasure," a man with perfect white teeth wearing a light blue robe that matched his eyes began shaking Harry's hand. "Gilderoy Lockhart. Smile for the camera Harry," Lockhart said through his gleaming teeth. "Together you and I rate the front page,"

"Out of the way, there," a short man nudged Ron and stepped on his foot. "This is for the Daily Prophet." He began clicking his camera at Harry and Lockhart.

"Well Harry," Lockhart continued grinning, "I have an announcement to make," he put his arm around Harry. "Young Harry here will not only benefit from my books, but also from me personally. As of September first I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year."

The crowd cheered. Harry wanted to get away from this nut case and was thankful when the man finally let go of him. Harry and Ron made their way to the back of the store, not even bothering to get their books.

"You can't even go to a book store without making the front page," Draco sneered at Harry and Ron as he made his way down from the upper level.

"Leave him alone," a fury of a little redhead stepped in front of Harry.

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged, then looked over at Ron.

Draco brought himself to stand in front of the little spitfire. "You came in for books and are going to leave with a girlfriend," Draco teased.

"Play nicely Draco," Lucius' silky voice came from behind Draco and his cane rested on the boys shoulder.

Harry saw all the blood drain from Draco's face. Until then, Harry didn't know Draco could actually go any whiter.

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley's voice now came from behind Ginny and the boys.

"Arthur," Lucius sneered, pushing Draco slightly to the side so he could get closer to the Weasleys. "I thought you'd be busy with all those raids. Making some extra money," Lucius reached onto Ginny's cauldron, lifting out of the battered books out, "but by the looks of this. The Ministry is still not paying you well." He let the book slide back into the cauldron. Lucius turned towards Draco: "You and I need to talk."

"He's not going anywhere with you," Narcissa was now standing in the doorway at the back of the shop.

Lucius slowly raised his head to look over Draco's head. His eyes becoming dangerous slits as he glared at the woman. Harry felt a knot form in his stomach as he watched Lucius' reaction. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed Draco's arm, almost taking him off his feet as Harry lunged towards Narcissa. Yelling: "Lemon sherbet," the second her touched the woman.

The three of them crashed to Dumbledore's office floor.

Dumbledore sprang to his feet. "Um sorry," Harry mumbled to his mum as he and Draco crawled off the woman.

"It's okay Harry," Narcissa smiled, sitting up.

Dumbledore helped her the rest of the way up and called a chair to her. "Where's your dad?" he asked Harry as he sat Narcissa in the chair.

"Probably still ordering ingredients," Draco replied.

"Why don't you two head down to the apartment while I have a word with Albus and try and contact your dad," Narcissa smiled at the boys.

She waited till the door closed behind the boys, then she turned to Dumbledore: "I think I may have broken my ankle. I don't want Harry to know. Is Poppy here?"

Dumbledore poked his head into his fireplace and called for the mediwitch. Moments later Poppy walked out of the fireplace. "Cissy, what brings you here?" she smiled and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry got a little nervous when Lucius appeared at the book shop and brought Draco and I here using his special portkey. I hurt my ankle in the process. I need you to fix it and the boys are not allowed to know about it," Narcissa explained.

Poppy examined the sore ankle. "It's just a sprain dear; you need to stay off it for a few days," Poppy told her.

"That will not be possible for a few more hours. You have to make it so I can walk on it," Narcissa demanded.

"You can walk on it; you'll just find it painful. I'll apply an invisible bandage. But you do realize the more you walk on it the longer it will take to heal," Poppy explained.

"We are supposed to meet Severus for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour. As soon as I can get him alone I will tell him. I just don't want Harry to know I got hurt because he was trying to protect Draco and I," Narcissa replied.

"What the hell is he doing out? I thought he was in Azkaban for a few more years," Poppy scowled over at Dumbledore.

"I'll check into that," Dumbledore assured the women. "I'll fetch the boys and we'll get you to your lunch date. I know Lucius would have left Diagon Alley right after that little incident." Dumbledore went through his fireplace to Snape's apartment.

Poppy finished wrapping Narcissa ankle and made her take a pain reliever.

Narcissa and the boys arrived to find Snape pacing back and forth in front of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasley gang where seated at a table watching the man pace. "Dumbledore's damn fireplace wouldn't let me in," Snape growled when his family appeared.

"We're fine," Narcissa hugged her husband and whispered: "I've hurt my ankle. Don't tell anyone."

Snape put his arm around her waist and made sure no one saw him lifting her slightly; most of her weight was been held up by one of his arms, and of course being a gentleman her helped her into her seat. "Lucius was long gone by the time Ron came and got me," Snape told Narcissa, loud enough for the boys to hear to.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Narcissa.

"I'm fine. Harry is very protective," Narcissa grinned at Mrs. Weasley and then over at Harry.

"We'd do a lot worse if some threatened our mum," Fred announced.

"Harry did the right thing," Mr. Weasley replied. "Fighting is not always the answer."

Not in Snape's wildest dreams or worst nightmare, would he have ever thought of sitting down to a meal with his family and the Weasleys. To him, the best strategy was to sit quietly. Narcissa was more suited to social gathering; he'd leave the socializing to her.

"You know we have to go back to the book store and get our books," Ron looked at Harry and Draco.

"We have to put up with that pompous...ouch," Draco said as Harry kicked him under the table.

"Dad can get our books, no one will get in his way," Harry smirked over at his dad.

"Or want their picture with him," Ron laughed.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well that Lockhart git was all over Harry," Ron stated defensively.

"That git," Mrs Weasley emphasized, "will be your teacher in a few weeks."

"Joy," Draco mumbled.

Harry quietly snickered.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

The weekend at the Burrow had finally arrived. Narcissa had used a portkey to bring Harry and Draco to the edge of the wards around the Burrow, Ron and the twins were there to meet them. Of course Narcissa landed gracefully, while Harry and Draco fell to the ground.

"Now you two be good and mind ," Narcissa told the boys and gave them a hug.

The twins grabbed Harry and Draco's over night bags, while Harry and Draco carried their brooms. They had brought their broom with them instead of having them go to the school with their mother and their other stuff; because Ron told them they could practice some Quidditch stuff with him and the twins.

"Mum's putting lunch out," Ron told his guests. "Then we'll play some Quidditch," he grinned happily.

"You two will have to play against each other," Fred said.

"That way we have a good broom on either team," George finished.

"We'll put Ron as one keeper and Ginny as the other," Fred added.

"We've been using Ginny and Ron as keepers for years," George remarked.

"You have a Muggle car?" Harry said with surprise when he noticed it near the shed.

"Something dad's been tinkering with," Fred responded.

George put his arm around Harry: "When mum and dad go to bed," he smiled mischievously.

"We'll take you for a spin," Fred added.

As soon as lunch was over, everyone grabbed a broom and headed to the area they played their game; it was surrounded by trees and the Muggles in town couldn't see them as long as they didn't fly to high. Harry had Fred and Ginny on his team and the other team was made up of Draco, Ron and George. The losing team would have to do the winner chores for the weekend.

Harry made a crucial mistake near the end of the game, he had handed George the quaffle, mistaking him for Fred.

"Thanks," George grinned and zoomed towards Ginny.

"That's George," Fred yelled over to Harry.

Draco and Ron howled with laughter as they watched their team mate score the winning goal.

"You should be wearing different coloured shirts," Harry huffed at Fred.

George, Ron and Draco gave Harry a pat on the back as they all made their way back to the house. "No worries mate," Fred said to Harry, "it was still a good game."

Draco, Harry and Ron followed the twins to their room. The twins wanted to show them some new candies they had invented.

Harry noticed the 'Potion for Beginners kit' off to the side with several other vials of unknown substances. "We have a whole new line of products for school this year," Fred told the boys.

"We have a potion that will make you vomit once so you can get out class; it also gives you a pleasant after taste instead of the normal gross taste of puke," George showed them a container of wrapped candies.

"This one," Fred held up another container, "has fainting for all occasions and the always entertaining, nose bleed excuse."

"Last night we created one that will make your tongue swell up," George announced.

"This one we've decided to call 'Sounding Off'," Fred popped one in his mouth. He opened his mouth is if to talk; the sound that came out was a barking dog.

"I could think of a few people I'd like to give those candies to," Draco laughed.

"Can you make one that sound like a donkey?" Harry asked. "I think this new Professor Lockhart is a real ass and he should sound like it too."

"We'll have them for you when school starts," George and Fred replied.

"If you need the money up front to pay for supplies, let me know," Harry laughed.

"These candies are probably going to be our biggest seller," Fred smiled. "We better get to work."

"We still going for a car ride tonight?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Of course," George grinned.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint our guests," Fred added.

"Out now," George ordered.

"We have to create," Fred began pushing Ron out.

As soon as Ron's parents were asleep the boys all snuck out to go for a car ride. Harry loved magic, especially when a car can fly. George even let everyone have a turn at flying.

"Which way is Surry?" Harry asked.

"What's in Surry?" Fred inquired.

"My cousin Dudley. He loves candies and I thought I'd take him a few," Harry chuckled.

"We'll do it tomorrow," George said.

"We don't have time to get there and back before mum wakes up," Fred remarked.

The next night Mr. Weasley got an urgent call into work and left just before Mrs. Weasley went to bed. The boys waited until they were sure Mrs. Weasley was asleep, and then they took a few of every candy and hopped into the car. They had even wrapped the sweets in a box and lapped it 'To A Sweet Little Boy'.

Harry felt a queeze feeling in his stomach as his Uncle and Aunt's place came into view. George pulled the car up near the front door step. Harry quickly hopped out, slid the box through the mail slot and scurried back into the car. "I'd love to see the looks on their faces when he eats those, but..." Harry sighed.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when the car pulled in next to the shed.

All the boys were still laughing as they approached the house, until they saw Mrs. Weasley marching towards them.

"This does not look good," Draco whispered to Harry.

The short plump happy faced woman came to a dead stop in front of the boys; her hands placed firmly on her hips and her wand sticking part way out of her flowered apron pocket. All three of the Weasley boys coward at the woman who presently looked like an irate bear.

"Bed empty! No note! Car gone...you could have crashed...I been worried out of my head. Dragging poor Harry and Draco all over who knows where in the middle of the night," she raged.

"But I wanted to go..." Harry tried to explain, but Mrs. Weasley cut in: "Of course you wanted to go. I imagine they made it sound wonderful. Not to worry dear, I'm not mad at you and Draco. They should have know better," she smiled sweetly, and the turned back to her boys. "We'll just see what your father has to say when he gets home," she snapped at her sons. "Get cleaned up while I start breakfast." She stomped off, leaving all the boys standing there.

"But," Harry tried to say, but one of the twins put their hand over Harry's mouth and whispered: "Let her think it was us. All my dad is going to say is how did the car do?" he giggled.

Harry was released and he turned at looked at Ron and the twins, and they all nodded their heads. "He's been playing with the car all summer and hasn't had a chance to fly it yet. He'll be happy it actually worked," George grinned broadly.

"Mum will never believe you talked us into taking the car to Surry. She'll think you're trying to cover up for us," Fred smiled.

The boys were all tucked in at the table when Ginny and Percy came to the table. Mrs. Weasley was putting the breakfast out the door opened: "Morning Weasleys," Mr. Weasley smiled happily.

The Weasleys all chorused their good mornings to Mr. Weasley.

"Morning Harry, Draco," Mr. Weasley smiled at them as he took his seat at the table. "What's on the agenda for today?" he looked around the table.

"I need the rugs beat and the floors swept, the windows could do with a good washing and the garden needs weeding," Mrs. Weasley reeled off a few chores.

"What kind of trouble could you possibly get into this early in the morning?" Mr. Weasley looked directly at Fred and George.

"They took that enchanted car of your out flying," Mrs. Weasley snipped.

"Really," Mr. Weasley's face lit up. "How was it?"

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"That was very wrong of you boys, very wrong indeed," his face still grinning at the boys; but he made sure Mrs. Weasley couldn't see his face. "Molly dear if you put the boys to work, who's going to entertain our guests," he winked at Harry and Draco.

"I want you boys to make sure you have everything packed for school. We have to leave right after breakfast tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley told the boys.

Harry, Draco, Ron and the twins all went up to the twin's room. Ron and Harry were doing all the packing; while Draco helped the twins make a few more candies to sell at school. The five boys lazed around in the twin's room after lunch, talking mostly about Quidditch; it was hard to say who fell asleep first.

"Harry, Harry sir," Harry looked at the little house elf that was standing beside him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the little creature he thought was in his dream.

"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf," Dobby gave Harry a bow of his head. "It is an honour sir, to meet you."

"Why are you here?" Harry inquired, leaning up to look at the creature.

"To warn you sir," Dobby replied. "To tell you not to return to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year. There is a plot. A plot to make most evil happen."

"Who's plotting this evil?" Harry probed.

"Can't say," Dobby responded with his ears flatting down on the side of his head.

"Hogwarts is my home," Harry scowled at the creature. "I have to go back."

"Dobby will not let you," Dobby said and disappeared.

Harry rolled over, vaguely hearing Ron snore and then he was back to the Quidditch game he was playing. Part of his mind was wondering why the game had a weird intermission about a house elf.

Pandemonium was running wild through the Weasley house the following morning as everyone ran around getting ready to go to the train station. Draco and Harry just shook their heads, and then helped Mr. Weasley load everyone's trunk in the boot. Harry was wandering exactly how that worked, but he had decided not to ask how some magical things worked; he would just marvel in the magic itself. He assumed that if the little blue Ford Anglia could fit five boys in comfort, it must also fit the other four Weasley just as comfortable.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be able to drive, to a curtain extent; for the most part he drove on the proper side of the street. He just needed to learn to read road signs, and obey traffic laws. Harry noticed that traffic jams meant nothing to Mr. Weasley; you just fly over them, if the car can't squeeze itself to fit between the Muggle cars in the way. Harry hair stood on end the first time the little car squeezed itself between two cars; after that he just sat back and watched.

Harry did however have to tell Mr. Weasley that he couldn't just park the car at the doors; the Muggle police would tow his car away. Harry showed him a parking stall.

"Quickly, quickly," Mrs. Weasley ushered her children along.

It was one two minutes to eleven; everyone had gone through the barrier at nine and three quarters except Harry and Ron. They took a run at the wall and instead of passing through; they collided with a solid wall. Ron's trunk fell off his trolley and Hedwig's cage slipped off Harry trolley and she was screeching at Harry. "What in the blazes do you boys think you're doing?" a train station guard yelled at the boys.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, picking up Hedwig's cage.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry grumbled at Ron and slapped his hand on the sealed gateway.

"I've never heard of the gateway sealing itself," Ron said with amazement in his voice and he to tapped at the wall.

"If we can't get through, then maybe mum and dad can't get back," Ron said tensely.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car," Harry suggested when he noticed people staring at Hedwig as she continued to screech.

"Harry," Ron said with a gleam in his eyes. "The car we can fly to Hogwarts.

Ron started to walk ahead of Harry; Harry gave a shrug and caught up to Ron. "Can you fly it that far?"

"No problem. We just need to catch up with the train and follow it," Ron smiled.

After loading their trunks back into the boot and their pets into the back seat, the two boys hopped into the front seats. Ron gave the steering wheel a few taps with his wand and the car started.

The car began to rise and Harry giggled with excitement. But after a few minutes he quickly turned to Ron: "Ron Muggles will see us."

"Oh yeah!" Ron remarked and pulled a small silver handle. "I forgot about the invisibility booster."

"I love magic," Harry grinned and looked out at London as they flew over it.

Both the boys laughed when they ran into a cloud, they each put an arm out to touch it.

"Keep an eye out for the train," Ron told Harry.

"We're in a cloud, I can't see anything."

"I'll go lower."

"I think I hear it, we can't be far behind it."

"There," Ron pointed. "We'll stay close so we don't lose it."

Over the next few hours, the boys talked about getting Lockhart with the new candies and Harry remembered he still had the soap that changes the colour of the skin of the person that uses it; that they decided would also look good on Lockhart. Both admitted to not even opening a cover of Lockhart's books. Harry even told Ron about Elinora.

As the sun bid farewell, Harry noticed a silhouette on the horizon: "Hogwarts," he smiled at Ron. "Take it down."

The car gave a splutter and then wobbled and then the car died completely. They picked up speed as the plummeted; Ron was able to steer away from the green houses, but not the big tree that loomed straight ahead.

"Mind that tree!" Harry bellowed.

"Stop! Stop!" Ron yelled, waking his wand on the steering wheel; all he got out of that was a broken wand.

CRUNCH

The sound of wood being dragged across metal was irritating on the ears, but Ron whining about his wand was almost as bad.

THUMP

Something hit the back of the car and caused the car to finish it descend through the tree branches. The car landed hard on it wheels and then Harry noticed the tree was swinging it massive branches and taking aim at the car. "That tree's going to try and hit us again," Harry screamed.

Suddenly the car lurched forward on its own; like an act of self preservation. Then without warning the car doors opened and the car ejected the boys and then their luggage, followed by their pets. Hedwig's cage broke open and she screeched and flew off towards the owlery. Before Harry and Ron could get back on their feet the car blazed its horn and drove off on its own. "Wait!" Ron hollered after the car. "Come back!" Ron ordered, waving his broken wand.

"Dad'll kill me!" Ron moaned.

"We'll never catch it. We might as well go up to the castle," Harry said and picked up Scabber's cage for Ron.

Ron check to make sure his rat was alright and then the boys dragged their trunks to the entrance way. "I think the feast has started," Ron mentioned, the smell of food entering his nostrils and causing his tummy to rumble.

The boys crept up to the door and had a look through the crack between the doors. Ron was scanning the crowd, and all the food piled on the tables. Harry was looking at the Professor's table; Hagrid was drinking for a goblet he must have brought with him, because Harry had never seen any that big before. Lockhart was wearing a shinny aqua robe and smiling at everyone. Then Harry noticed an empty chair: "Where's my dad?" Harry groaned.

"Maybe he's at the other end of the table, away from Lockhart," Ron snickered.

"Can you see the other end of the table?" Harry questioned, standing on his tippy toes and trying to see better.

Ron moved out of Harry's way and in doing so, he noticed Snape standing behind them. "I see him," Ron squeaked.

"Where?" Harry tried to stand taller.

"Behind you," Snape's cold deep growl sent chills down Harry's spine. "Follow me," Snape stated. He spun and Harry was sure that his dad turned so sharply his robe snapped crisply before it billowed behind him. Neither Ron nor Harry said a word as they followed the Professor down to Snape's dungeon office.

As Harry and Ron walked at the rapid pace of the Professor in front of them, Harry was wondering what his dad was so mad about. 'Okay,' Harry thought to himself, 'our approach may have been a little unorthodox, but we made it'.

"In," Snape held the door open for the boys to enter first. The boys brought themselves up to the front of Snape's desk. Ron stood with his arms stiff at his side; while Harry took his more comfortable stance, his hands clasped behind his back.

"The train is no longer an adequate means of transportation for you too?" Snape sneered at the boys.

"The barrier at King's crossing..." Harry tried to explain

"Silence," Snape demanded. "Where is the car?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Snape stood and slapped the evening edition of the Dailey Prophet down in front of the boys: "You were seen," he hissed. "By Muggles no less."

"We couldn't get on the train," Harry whined. "The barrier wouldn't let us through."

"You expect me to believe the barrier let everyone but you two through?" Snape snapped viciously.

"Yes," they answered.

"And you couldn't send Hedwig because..." Snape leered at the boys.

"I...I didn't think," Harry said quietly.

"That is obvious," Snape growled.

A knock came on the door and Professor McGonagall, Narcissa and Dumbledore strode into the room.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were to learn you were not on the train," Narcissa raged at the boys.

"Explain yourselves?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Ron told the Professor the whole story, from the barrier to the whomping willow.

"Where is your portkey, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry stood there, wide eyed.

"Didn't think of that either?" Snape seethed; sitting down in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a long deep breath.

"I will be contacting your parents on this matter," Dumbledore noted. "I am certain Mr. Weasley would like to know who stole his car. I am sure he is quite concerned that a Muggle is in possession of a magical car."

"Which would be a great concern considering he works in the misuse of Muggle artifacts," Narcissa remarked coldly.

"Since your indiscretion occurred before school actually commenced, no points will be taken. But you will serve detentions every weekend for the rest of the month," Professor McGonagall stated fiercely.

"I have to return to the opening feast to make a few announcements," Dumbledore informed the room. "Meeka," he called.

'POP'

"Bring the boys some sandwiches and drinks," Dumbledore

told the elf.

"You will go to the apartment when you're finished eating," Snape ordered Harry.

Meeka returned with the food as the adults were leaving the room.

"I think I'll be sick if I eat," Harry moaned quietly.

"Come on mate, Meeka made your favourite peanut butter and raspberry jam," Ron told him and handed Harry one of the sandwiches.

Harry accepted the offer and then ate a few more and drank down a glass of milk.

"See ya for breakfast," Ron said to Harry when the two boys exited Snape's office and prepared to go in opposite directions.

"Maybe," Harry replied sadly and turned towards home.

Harry was pacing in the living room when Narcissa came in.

"Get ready for bed," his mum barked at him; her arm extended, with her finger pointing at Harry's door.

Harry found his school trunk at the foot of his bed. He knew right off that he wouldn't be returning to Gryffindor tower for awhile. With a heavy sigh and a big pout, Harry readied for bed.

Harry shuffled out of the bathroom to find his dad sitting in Harry's desk chair, which he had turned to face into the room. Harry slowly dragged himself over to his dad.

"Taking the car seemed to be the right thing to do," Harry softly spoke, looking into his dad's eyes.

"The right thing to do?" his dad snapped. "You never even stopped to think that stealing the car was breaking the law, or that using magic away from school was also breaking the law, or that using magic in the presence of Muggles was breaking another law." Harry was hanging his head low; he didn't need to look at his dad to know the man was irate. Snape reached out; cupped Harry's chin and tipped the boy's face up: "If someone other than you had done this, Dumbledore would have expelled them."

Harry averted his eyes downwards as a big lump took form in his throat.

"Since you broke three laws, I think three separate spanking are due," his dad remarked.

"No, no dad please," Harry whimpered as his dad pulled him over his knee.

"What's this spanking for, Harry?" his dad asked as the first swat came down. Harry shook his head. "What's this spanking for, Harry?" Another swat came down.

"Stealing the car," Harry mumbled.

Ten heavy swats fell after Harry had answered his dad. Then Snape stood Harry up. His dad handed him a handkerchief, so Harry could blow his nose. Harry thought that wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Harry wiped some of his tears away and then the handkerchief vanished. To Harry surprise, his dad pulled him back over his knee.

Harry hand automatically came up to protect his already sore butt. His dad held Harry's hand in the small of Harry's back.

"What's this spanking for, Harry?"

"Doin' magic away from school," Harry sobbed. Harry was hoping his dad's hand would tire before Harry had to go through this again; Harry's hopes were lost as the whole process repeated itself for the third time.

As every other time Harry got a spanking, his dad stood Harry between his legs and pulled the boy close. Harry rested his head on his dad's chest, while his dad gently rubbed his back. "We're not going to have a repeat of last year, are we?" his dad inquired; the anger no longer present in his voice.

Harry just shook his head and sniffled.

Snape scooped his son up and placed him in his bed. Harry curled up on his side and his dad pulled the comforter up to Harry's neck, and then sat on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers though Harry's hair.

"Still love me," Harry sniffled.

"Always," his dad answered then leaned over and kissed Harry forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Harry found his class schedule sitting next to his breakfast plate when he came into the dining room. Since his parents were already gone, Harry decided to gulp down a glass of orange juice and take his toast with him.

Harry was regretting leaving home early the minute Lockhart stopped him from going into the Great Hall. Lockhart rambled on about how thankful Harry was going to be having someone like Lockhart as his teacher. He told Harry he had requested that Professor McGonagall let him take Harry this upcoming weekend's detention; so that he could show Harry that fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Harry made it to green house number three just seconds ahead of Professor Sprout.

"Welcome second years, today we are going to be re-potting Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me the properties of a Mandrake?" Professor Sprout questioned.

To no one's surprise, Hermione put her hand up: "Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed back to their original state."

"Excellent Miss Granger, ten point to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout grinned. "Can anyone tell me the dangers of a Mandrake?"  
Again, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Miss Granger," Professor Sprout called out.

"The cried of a mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione answered.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor," the Professor announced. "Now since out Mandrakes are very young their cry will not kill you, but may knock you out for several hours. When you re-pot the Mandrake, you will pull it sharply out of the pot and then place it in the new pot and cover it with fresh dirt. You will all find a pair of ear muffs in front of you; I want you to put them on and watch carefully as I demonstrate how to transplant."

The class watched the Professor and then began to pull their plants from their pots. Harry was surprised to see what looked like small ugly dirty baby, with leaves growing out of it head. Getting them out of their pots was easier than putting them into new pots; the Mandrakes flailed and kick as they were placed into their new homes.

Transfiguration class was amusing; since Ron's wand was held together with Spellotape and nothing he tried to do turned out right.

"I think you better write home and ask for a new wand," Harry told Ron.

"And get another Howler telling me how it's my fault my wand got broken," Ron scoffed.

"You got a Howler?" Harry questioned.

"All about him taking the car," Hermione mentioned as they made their way to lunch.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it. It echoed through the whole bloody hall," Ron moaned.

"Are you back to only sharing lunch with us?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Do we have Potions today? Cause I don't think I'm ready to face Snape after last night," Ron continued to moan.

"No, we have DADA this afternoon," Hermione smiled with dreamy looking eyes.

"How about a bit of fresh air?" Ron asked his companions after they ate their lunch.

"Give me a sec." Harry replied and got up.

"Forgot about that," Ron said to Hermione as he watched Harry approach the Professor's table.

Harry stood on the opposite side of the table from his dad and asked: "Can I go outside with Hermione and Ron for awhile?"

"Getting anxious for our first class together, Harry?" Lockhart questioned with a gleaming smile.

"Thrilled," Harry replied without looking at the Professor.

Snape knew the snide tone; it sounding so much like his own, and he saw Harry roll his eyes. "You can go," Snape answered, trying not to grin at his son's reaction to Lockhart.

"See you soon, Harry," Lockhart continued to smile.

"Yup," Harry snidely remarked; his back already turned from the Professor's table.

Once the three were outside, Hermione buried her face in one of Lockhart's books, while Ron and Harry talked Quidditch.

"Excuse me," a small boy with mousy hair tentatively approached Ron and Harry. "I'm...I'm Colin Creevey," the boy hesitantly introduced himself. "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you think...I could...ah...have your picture?" he said raising his camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry eyed the boy strangely.

"So I can prove I met you," the boy said eagerly.

"Signing pictures are you," Draco's sneering voice came from behind Harry. "I'm sure most of the girl in the school would love you and Lockhart to sign that one of the two of you in the Daily Prophet."

"Bite me," Harry snapped at Draco.

"You're just jealous," Collin sneered at Draco.

"Who's giving out signed photos?" Lockhart was striding towards them with his robes swirling behind him. "Harry, Harry, I should have known. Come on Mister Creevey; a picture of Harry and I together will make you the talk of the town," Lockhart smiled and pulled Harry close to his side. "We'll even sign it for you. I just ask that you make a copy for me."

While Collin fumbled with his camera, Harry wonder how much trouble he would get into for hexing a Professor. Harry closed his eyes as the camera went off at the same time as the school bell.

"Off you go," Lockhart announced to the crowd. He kept Harry glued to his side as everyone made their way to their classes.

Lockhart was babbling at Harry as they walked, but Harry wasn't listening to a word. Harry was only thinking of getting the special candies from the twins as soon as possible; he decided he would wrap them up and label the box to Lockhart from his fans.

Lockhart finally let go of Harry when they entered the class, Harry chose a seat at the back of the room. Ron joined him and Hermione went to the front. Lockhart looked at Hermione's stack of books and held one up: "Me," Lockhart smiled and placed the book beside his face. "Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't want to talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her."

"I think we'll start the day off with a little quiz, just to see how many of you have read my books. You have thirty minute to answer these questions," Lockhart told the class and began handing out sheets of paper to everyone. "When I tell you, you can flip them over and begin."

Once Lockhart returned to the head of the class, he told them to flip over their papers and begin. Harry looked down at his paper and was dumbfounded to read things like: Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour. Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition. The list went on for fifty four questions.

Harry didn't answer a single question; but Lockhart was busy boasting about himself when he picked up the papers, he didn't even notice Harry had a blank paper.

"Hardly any of you remembered my favourite colour was lilac. I say so in my book 'Year with a Yeti'," Lockhart remarked. "As a homework assignment; I think all of you should skim through my book and hand in this quiz with the right answers. Except for," he paused and looked at one of the papers in his hand, "Miss Granger. She even knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Full marks for Miss Granger."

"And now for some practical work," Lockhart said as he reached under his desk and came up with a small cage covered with a blanket.

"I must ask you not to scream, it might prove them," Lockhart said in a hushed voice and uncovered the cage.

"Cornish Pixies," Seamus Finnigan snorted with laughter.

"Yes Mister Finnigan, freshly caught Cornish Pixies and they can be devilish tricky little blighters."

"Right then, "Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them." And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium as little eight inch electric blue coloured creatures flew off in different directions.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up," Lockhart bellowed, then waved his wand and said: "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Lockhart's spell had no effect on the pixies and they stole his wand and threw it out the window. The bell rang and there was a mad rush for the door. Lockhart spotted Ron, Hermione and Harry: "I'll just ask you three to nip the rest of them back into their cage." Lockhart dashed past the trio, closing the door behind him.

"Can you believe him," Ron huffed.

"He just wants us to get a hands on experience," Hermione replied and quickly froze a few pixies with a charm and stuffed them back in the cage.

"Great!" Harry barked when the last pixie was in the cage. "Now I'm five bloody minutes late and I still have a ten minute walk to the dungeons."

"Tell your dad Lockhart kept you after class," Hermione responded.

"The only excuse my dad would except for someone being late; is their dead or hospitalized," Harry snarled.

"Bring me the candies I ordered from the twins tomorrow at lunch," Harry whispered to Ron as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Snape was standing outside his class room when Harry came racing along.

"If you want to know why I'm late, ask that git Lockhart," Harry snapped as he walked by.

"Stop," Snape ordered.

Harry stopped and kept his back to his dad.

"Explain that comment," Snape's tone was demanding.

Harry let out a loud huff: "Lockhart let a cage full of Cornish Pixies loose in the class and they stole his wand and he got me, Ron and Hermione to gather them up and put them back in their cage, while he ran out of the class," Harry was clenching his jaw and fists with rage.

"Professor Lockhart," Snape noted sternly. Harry let out another loud huff. "Go do your homework," Snape told Harry.

"Am I grounded longer?" Harry questioned quietly.

"No," Snape opened the door and returned to his class.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Harry wasn't sure who he spent more time trying to avoid; Lockhart or Colin Creevey. Harry hopes of a nice peaceful detention away from Colin and Lockhart were dashed when he found out Lockhart was in charge of Harry's detention. Harry was now stuck helping Lockhart answer his fan mail for the weekend.

Harry knew he had spent too much time with the man when he started to hear voices. He had become accustom to tuning the man out and day dreaming about Quidditch or anything that didn't make him think of Lockhart.

"What?" Harry said to Lockhart when he thought he heard the word 'kill'.

"Six solid months at the top of..." Lockhart began and Harry cut him off. "No," Harry looked at Lockhart. "I heard a different voice."

"What voice?" Lockhart looked puzzled. "We're the only ones here. Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy. Great Scott...look at the time. We've been talking, hanging pictures and straightening out my office and now we've been answering my fan mail for hours. We were so involved in everything, that dinner time is over."

Harry strained to hear the voice again, but there was nothing but Lockhart's rambling.

"I have to go Professor before my dad tears the castle apart looking for me," Harry raced across the room.

Harry flung opened the door and ran smack into Snape's chest. Harry's eyes shot upwards, he'd seen that look on his dad's face before. Harry lowered his gaze and felt a chill run down his spine, Harry was positive he wouldn't be going to tomorrows Quidditch practise.

"Lockhart," Snape barked. "No one keeps my son to the point that he misses a meal."

"We lost track of time," Lockhart smiled. "Harry was enjoying helping me answer my fan mail."

Snape heard a quiet snort from Harry; he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and guided him as the two turned away from Lockhart's door.

"Couldn't you have come a few hours ago," Harry moaned.

"I was brewing a few thing for Poppy and your mum was staying late at the library. She just got home and Meeka told her you hadn't come home to eat," his dad explained.

"Dad I'm begging you, don't make me serve another detention with him. I'd rather scrub urinals for Filch," Harry whined.

"Detentions aren't meant to be enjoyable," his dad remarked, hiding a smirk behind his pursed lips.

"But sticking me with him is in humane," Harry grumbled. "Between him and Colin, I'm afraid to even leave the apartment some days. I even have to run home to use the loo. I keep thinking Colin is going to show up and take a picture of me or Lockhart is going to start talking to me about how fickled fame can be; when I'm in no position to run away from him."

"I'll see what I can do," he gave his son a little grin.

"Thanks dad," Harry smiled and gave his dad a sideways hug.

It was the crack of dawn when Harry and his broom made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. While waiting for the rest of his team to make their way out, Harry took to the sky for a few pass over flights.

Harry swooped down when he saw his half asleep looking team mates drag themselves out to the pitch.

"A tie with Slytherin just won't do." Oliver began to tell him team. "We should have been able to kick their butts. So this year we're gonna practice longer and harder." Oliver than led them into the changing room to show several boards of plans he had devised for them to practice the moves. An hour or more of explanations, Oliver asked if there were any questions.

"Can we go have breakfast now?" George inquired.

"After a few trial runs," Oliver responded.

There were a few quiet moans as the team gathered up their brooms and followed Oliver out to the pitch.

Harry saw a flash of a bright light as him, Fred and George flew near the centre of the stands.

"What the hell was that?" George inquired.

"It's Harry's little camera happy fan," Fred laughed.

"This way Harry," Colin bellowed. "Look over here."

"Who the hell is that?" Oliver came swooping over to Harry and the twins.

"A first year Gryffindor that's infatuated with Harry," Fred chuckled.

"Sure he's not spying for Slytherin?" Oliver grumbled.

"I don't think they need a spy when they're standing right down there," George pointed a group of people just entering the pitch.

The whole Gryffindor team flew straight at the Slytherins.

"I booked the pitch for us," Oliver snapped at Flint, the Slytherin's captain.

"I have a note from Professor Snape," Flint stated, looking down slightly at the smaller Oliver and handing his a piece of paper.

"I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch owing to the need to train their new Seeker," Oliver read. "You got a new Seeker?"

From behind the large figures of the Slytherin team the brightly smiling pointed pale face of Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Draco," Harry said with great surprise.

"You have your camera happy fan," Flint said looking at Harry "and Draco has a fan with money to spare," he laughed and the whole Slytherin team showed off their new Nimbus Two Thousand and One' brooms.

The Gryffindor team looked at their rivals with awe.

"The brooms aren't the only thing that will help us win this year," Flint mentioned. "My cousin from Mexico gave me a special drink that will show who the better team is. I told him about us tying last year and he said that in Mexico they have a way of settling such an issue. On the night of the first full moon I am to invite the team we tied with out to a camp fire in the woods and we have a contest that involves both teams."

"You expect us to go out there with you guys," Angelina huffed.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery," one of the Slytherins chuckled.

"No magic, no trickery. It's a game of chance," Flint grinned. "If you have the balls," he paused and looked at the girls on the Gryffindor team; there were no girls on the Slytherin team, "then joins two weeks from tonight. We'll be waiting inside the forest near the creek."

"We'll be there," the girls said as one. They would not be out done by boys; especially Slytherin boys.

"You can have the pitch," Oliver told Flint. "You'll probably need a lot more practise then us if you want to win this year."

Harry headed home to drop off his broom and ask his dad where Slytherin's got their new brooms. But there was no sign of anyone when Harry came in. Harry showered and changed, and then called Meeka to bring him some food. After his breakfast, Harry went into his room to work on his homework.

"I want tests run on all of them," Harry heard his mother's voice from the living room.

"What makes you think they're from Lucius?" Snape responded to the woman.

Harry crept over to his door to listen.

"Who else would buy the team new broom and ask that Draco become the Seeker?" Narcissa questioned crossly. "Is it not bad enough that he invoked the right of the Master of the Malfoy estate; claiming the unborn child I carried belonged to you and he had every right to terminate the pregnancy."

"Why didn't he claim this when he was at trail?" Snape questioned.

"Albus assumed that Lucius waited until there was no way to prove it one way or another. But he claimed he didn't know he could claim the right of the Master until his council suggested it last week. I didn't even know the laws hadn't been changed," she shook out as her tears began. "Now he will try and win Draco back."

"Draco is no fool, Cissy," Snape assured his wife and held her close. "We cannot prove the brooms came from Lucius, but I will bring them to Albus and have them tested for any abnormalities. Lucius may buy all the things he wishes for Draco, but he will never turn Draco's heart away from you. Draco did not take the broom that came to him from the secret benefactor; he chose the one we gave him."

"The Slytherin team looks brilliant on those new brooms," Draco announced as he came in. "But why did you buy the extra broom? Is it for Harry?"

"I didn't buy them," Snape told him.

Draco looked from Snape to his mother; he could see she was upset about something. "They're from my father aren't they?"

"We don't know that for sure," Snape replied.

"I don't want to be on the team," Draco stated and let his broom fall to the floor.

Snape went over to the boy and lowered himself to Draco's level. "Do you like playing Quidditch?"

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Do you want to be on the Slytherin team?" Snape inquired.

"Yeah," Draco answered again.

"Then play and enjoy it for Draco not because Lucius wants you to play," Snape told him.

"If the brooms did come from your father, than he is trying to buy you into the game," Narcissa added. "But the choice whether to play or not is still yours."

"I want to play," Draco smiled.

"Then welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team," Snape grinned and held his hand out to Draco.

Draco shook Snape's hand. "Now I think I need a shower."

Harry scurried back over to his desk and made himself look busy. Draco sauntered into the room and placed his broom in the corner next to Harry's. "I can't wait for our first game against each other," Draco slapped Harry on the back and laughed.

"Mum will have a heart attack," Harry snickered. "We'll put on a really scary show for her. But you do realize I'll be the one that gets the snitch in the end."

"We'll see about that," Draco snorted and went into the bathroom.

"I thought you two had Quidditch practise today," Snape said to the boys when they sat down in the dining room for dinner.

"Oliver wanted us to meet tonight. He said he had to get his homework done first," Harry told his dad.

"Flint called a meeting for tonight," Draco mentioned. "He didn't say anything about a practise though."

"Maybe your meeting is to spy on us," Harry grinned at Draco.

"So I can go?" Harry questioned his dad.

"You tell Mister Woods and Mister Flint that you two have to be back by nine at the latest," Snape told Harry and Draco. "Your mum and I will be in my classroom, check in with us when you come back," he looked directly at Harry.

"Has Flint said anything to you about this game we are supposed to play?" Harry asked Draco as the two headed out past the Quidditch pitch, towards the nearby creek.

"He said it was some kinda drink. I imagine its some horrid shite and the first to get sick or something is the looser. We have to drink it too, so I don't think it's anything that would harm anyone," Draco remarked.

"Thought maybe you two chickened out," Flint laughed at Draco and Harry when they finally joined the others.

"Never," Draco and Harry responded.

"Slytherin will sit on one side and Gryffindor on the other. Everyone will be given a small glass they have to fill and then drink the contents. I have one bottle and pass it down the Slytherin side and Woods have the other bottle and passes it down his team's side," Flint explained as they all headed out to the spot he had chosen. Flint flicked his wand and the fire pit, and everyone took a seat around the fire.

Flint pulled a bunch of shot glasses out of his cloak, followed by two bottles of clear looking liquid. Flint held one of the bottles out: "Everyone takes a turn and the one who gets the worm is the winner. But..." he paused for effect. "You have to eat the worm. I start one bottle at this end and Woods starts another bottle at that end. Here, pass this to Woods," Flint said to Angelina, handing her one of the bottles.

"What if each team gets a worm?" George asked.

"Then we do it again, but with only one bottle," Flint explained.

"What exactly is this?" Fred questioned as he swirled the contents of the bottle, before passing it on.

"Its cactus juice and the worm lives in the cactus," Flint mentioned. "Are you game or not?"

"That's why we're here," Woods replied, taking the bottle and opening it.

Everyone watched Flint fill his shot glass and drink back the contents in one gulp.

Woods coughed a bit after he took his shot. "It's got a bite. But other than that it isn't too bad."

"I bet you could light this shite on fire," George noted when he took his shot.

"You think this stuff is what killed the worm," one of the Slytherins remarked.

"The worm probably tastes better," someone laughed.

By eight forty-five, fourteen very drunk teenagers were still trying to get a worm. One of the Gryffindor girls had decided her stomach couldn't take anymore. Surprisingly it was one of the Slytherin boys that hoped to his feet to help her walk back to the castle. Not that either one was capable of walking very well. Of course the rest of the group made rude comments and innuendos to the two.

Woods seemed to be the first to realize what was happening to everyone: "You got us all drunk you sodding git," he yelled at Flint leaning on George as he tried to get to his feet. "This shit is alcohol." He threw the bottle into the fire, igniting the flames.

Fred got to his feet and made his way over to Harry. "Come on Harry," Fred tried to pull Harry up, but the two of them ended up falling to the ground. "You get to explain this to Snape," Fred slurred at Flint.

"What are you lot doing out 'ere?" Hagrid's voice boomed as he approached the fire. "What cha yell 'bout?"

"Hagrid," Harry moaned from under Fred.

"Harry?" Hagrid called picking Fred up in one hand.

"All of ya get goin' back to the castle," Hagrid ordered. As he watched them all falling over one another or staggering after a step or two; he realized several of them would never be able to walk that far.

"All ya sit back down," Hagrid now told them. "I'll take these two with me and get some help fer the rest ta ya." He scooped up Harry and Draco, leaving the older ones for now.

Harry felt like he was being tossed about as Hagrid quickly jaunted towards the castle. He turned his head slightly and the contents of his stomach slid down Hagrid's back. Hagrid didn't know what was happening until he heard Harry coughing and his body wrenched out some more. Hagrid paid it no mind and continued to take the shorter route to Snape's area of the castle.

Snape was just coming out of his class; wondering where the boys were. They should have checked in with him over ten minutes ago. His head turned in the direction of loud thundering footsteps.

"What the..." Snape said with surprise, until he saw what Hagrid was carrying.

"I need some help gettin' the rest of their team mates," Hagrid told the stunned Professor. "The lot of 'em are sloshed."

"I'll take these two," Narcissa told Hagrid and elevated them from Hagrid's arms.

"Harry ain't keepin' none of it in 'em," Hagrid told her.

"Where are the rest of them?" Snape snarled.

"Near the creek. I'll show ya," Hagrid replied and the two men turned back the way Hagrid had come.

Snape noticed Hagrid's back and gave a quick flick of his wand and cleaned the giant up.

The Slytherins had helped one another get back to the castle, while the Gryffindors had waited where Hagrid had told them to stay. The minute Snape and Hagrid came into view, Woods stood up: "Professor we didn't know the stuff we were drinking was alcohol."

"Flint said it was cactus juice from Mexico," Fred slurred out.

Angelina's head rose from George's lap: "We did get one of the worms," she giggled and her head dropped heavily back down.

"That one ain't gonna be walkin'," Hagrid shook his head at Angelina.

"Get her and Miss Bell," Snape ordered Hagrid. "Can you boys walk?"

"Yes sir," Fred announced loudly, jumping to his feet. Then he swayed for a few moments before Woods steadied him.

"My legs asleep from her sleeping on it," George mentioned after Hagrid picked up Angelina.

Snape wrapped an arm around George and brought him to his feet. "Pins and needles, pins and needles," George yelled. "I'm gonna find a book on voodoo and make a Flint doll. I'm gonna shove pins and needles right up his..."

"Silencio," Snape cast at George.

"He's gonna be eating worms..." Fred tried to add but he tripped up Woods before he could finish and they both crashed to the ground.

"Hagrid, take the girls to Madam Pomfrey. I want them all checked out before they return to the Gryffindor tower. And have Professor McGonagall notified. I'll try and get these three up there as soon as I can," Snape grumbled as Hagrid continued unhindered.

"Come on Fred, back on your feet mate," Woods said while tugging on Fred's arm.

"Leave him to me," Snape snapped and elevated both the Weasley boys. Then he turned to Woods.

"If you don't mind Professor, I'd like to walk," Woods said.

Fred and George seemed quite content to float along and laugh, even though Snape had cast a silencing charm on both of them.

"I'm sorry about Harry, sir," Woods sighed to Snape as they walked along. "I didn't know what Flint was up to. He told us it was cactus juice and the first one to get to the worm and eat it was the better team. He said that's how they settle a tie game in Mexico. I don't even think any of the Slytherins knew the shit was alcohol. I should have caught on earlier. But I don't really have any drink experience. And after tonight, I don't think I want to get an experience at it. My body feels off, my mine is hazy. If You-Know-Who appeared before me right now, I don't think I could defend myself. I do not like not being in control. Not that I'm a control freak. I feel like I led my team into a trap," his babbling turned into blubbering and Snape was so tempted to silence him too, but he chose to quicken his pace instead.

"He told us it was cactus juice from his cousin," Woods now began babbling about the game and how it was played.

Snape had never been so happy to walk into the infirmary before. "I'll leave this lot in your capable hands," Snape sneered in Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall's direction.

"What is all this about?" McGonagall scowled at Snape.

"Ask Woods, he'll be happy to tell you all about the evening. But you may find he repeats himself sometimes. Now if you will excuse me, I have two boys that are in the same shape as Miss Bell," Snape stated as Katie leaned over the bed and threw up.

Snape turned sharply and he heard Professor McGonagall demand an explanation from Woods. Since he had heard Woods' story repeatedly on the way up to the castle, he didn't wish to hear it yet again.

"I got Harry to take a potion to settle his stomach," Narcissa reported to Snape when he came into the apartment. "He keeps telling me he doesn't care who eats the worm."

"And Draco?" Snape asked as he sat beside his wife on the couch and she poured him a cup of tea.

"He hasn't stirred at all. How do the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams end up getting drunk together?" Narcissa questioned with a very irate tone.

While he drank his tea, Snape told her what Woods had been babbling about. He put his empty cup down and stood up: "I'm going to make sure the Slytherin team made it back to their rooms."

All the Slytherins that were in the common room when Snape stepped in froze; all homework stopped, all chatter stopped, movement of any kind stopped.

"Where are Mister Flint and the rest of the Quidditch team?" Snape growled, looking at no one in particular.

"Bed," was one answer

"Shower," was another answer.

Snape made his way to the bedrooms. Once he checked the rooms he realized that Flint must be in a shower, all the other team members were in their beds. Those that had still been awake pretended to be asleep the minute they heard Snape inquire about their where abouts.

"Sir," Crabb called out before Snape left, "Draco didn't come back with them."

"He's at home," Snape snapped and left.

"Up!" Snape yelled into the boy's room at seven the next morning. "You and your team mates have a meeting with the Headmaster and your head of houses at eight sharp in the Headmaster's office."

"My head hurts," Draco cried out and curled into a fetal position, cradling his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly.

"An over indulgent in alcohol will do that," their dad sneered.

"That shite..." Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh hell soap had got to improve the taste in my mouth," Harry mumbled.

"Dressed, now," Snape bit at Harry. Then he moved over to Draco's bed. He sat on the side of Draco's bed, lifting Draco up a little bit: "Drink this." Snape held a vial to Draco's lips.

Harry was just stepping out of his quick shower when Draco came into the bathroom. "Dad's potion helped?" Harry asked.

"Flint is going to pay for this," Draco scoffed and climbed into the shower.

"I doubt we're the only ones with revenge in mind," Harry remarked angrily.

When the boys came into the dining area, they noticed their dad was gone and their mum was sipping her tea. "We didn't know Flint's cactus juice had alcohol in it," Draco mentioned and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Your dad and I are quite aware of that fact. Now eat some breakfast," Narcissa told them, putting her empty tea cup down.

Neither of the boys wanted breakfast. They left the apartment and slowly made their way to the Headmaster's office. The boys gave each other hesitant glances before they mounted the steps to Dumbledore's office. In unison they climbed the stairs and entered the office. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were already in the room. Draco chose to stand near Harry, rather than his own team mates.

Everyone stood quietly as Dumbledore recited what he had heard about the events of the night before and then asked if anyone had anything different to add.

He received fourteen head shakes.

"The head's of your houses and I had a meeting before you arrived," Dumbledore mentioned rather sternly. "Mister Flint, Professor Snape and I have agreed that you are hereby banned from Quidditch this year. As for the rest of you, ten points will be taken from each of you; for serious lack of judgement. Letters in regards to last night will be sent home. And I will ask you to inform your room mates then any acts of retaliation against Mister Flint will not be well looked upon. You are free to go."

Fourteen somber students made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Well," Rod said to Harry as the Gryffindor Quidditch team joined their roommates in The Great Hall.

"We all lost ten points and letters will be sent home," Fred told his little brother.

"Flint has been banned from playing Quidditch this year," George added.

"And we are supposed to ask our friends not to do anything to Flint," Angelina mentioned.

"Aren't you eating?" Ron asked Harry.

"I had breakfast at home," Harry responded rather quietly.

Hermione put the book she had been looking through into her bag and turned to Ron: "Shovel the rest of your breakfast in. I don't want to be late for DADA," she smiled happily.

On the way to Lockhart's class, Harry heard that odd sounding voice again: "So hungry...for so long...let me kill."

"Did you hear that?" Harry questioned Ron and Hermione. Harry turned away from his friends and mounted the staircase they had just passed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, running to catch up to Harry.

Ron was at Harry's side as they bolted up the stairs and around the corner and began running down a corridor. Part way down the hall they found the floor covered in water.

"Wait up," Hermione called out. Harry and Ron slowed their pace.

Harry noticed a pack of spiders crawling along together, trying to escape through a cracked window. "I've never seen spiders group together."

"I don't like spiders," Ron moaned.

"Mrs. Norris," Hermione gasped when she looked down the corridor, passed the boys.

All three of them saw the petrified cat hanging upside down from a wall torch bracket. As they neared the cat, they saw writing in blood on the wall: 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron inquired with a furrowed brow.

"What are you three up to?" Filch's voice sneered down the corridor.

The trio looked down the hall as Filch approached from the other direction they had come from. He of course saw his cat before he had noticed the water or the writing.

"Mrs. Norris," Filch's voice was soft, almost a sad tone. Then the man turned on the kids; fury raging from his facial expression and venom in his voice: "You killed my cat. I'll get you for this." His rage was directed at Harry, as he stomped towards the trio.

"We didn't do this," Harry screamed at the man as the trio backed up.

Harry felt himself bump into someone that was behind him.

"Argus," Dumbledore's voice came from the body Harry had walked into.

"They killed my cat," Filch growled continuing his approach.

Dumbledore stepped around the kids and cautiously neared the cat. Even at a distance, Dumbledore could tell the cat was only petrified. "She is not dead Argus," Dumbledore informed the man. "She is however petrified and I do not think these kids are capable of such things."

"Ah, there you are," Lockhart's cheery voice echoed from behind the trio. "One of your class mates told me they saw you running up the stairs and I knew something was wrong. There is no other reason for you three to miss your favourite class," he smiled.

"They were busy petrifying my cat and writing on the wall," Filch sneered.

Lockhart looked around Dumbledore, taking in the scene.

"Argus, I do not believe these three are responsible," Dumbledore stated firmly. "I would like you to take Mrs. Norris to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey contact Hagrid. She will make Mrs. Norris comfortable for the time being; then I need you to cordon off this area. I do not want any of the students to come near here. Professor Lockhart, please return to your class. You three come with me," Dumbledore directed everyone.

"You believe we aren't responsible for this, right?" Hermione asked Dumbledore as they followed the old man down the hallway.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore had his cheery voice back.

"Then why are we going to your office?" Harry questioned and his friends immediately looked at him.

"You know this castle very well," the old man snickered and slid the picture at the end of the hall away from a hidden door.

"After you," Dumbledore told the kids. "Make yourselves comfortable," he added as the trio sauntered into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore followed the kids and once they were seated he smiled at them: "Tea?"

"What are you up to?" Harry questioned, his brow furrowed as he peeked up at the old man.

"Your mother's eyes and your father's expression," Dumbledore laughed. "As for my motives for bringing you here," the man took the chair across from Harry. "I merely wanted to explain to you three that I do not want any of you discussing what happened."

"What is the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked.

"I know the three of you will not ignore what you have seen, but I must ask you not to get involved," Dumbledore's voice took on a more serious tone. "Since I am fully aware of the curious streak you three posses I will tell you what I can while we have tea," his twinkling eyes shining at the trio.

"Salazar Slytherin did not agree with the other founders on the type of students they should teach," Dumbledore began to explain after their tea was served. "He thought only purebloods should be accepted into Hogwarts. The other founders wanted to teach all that possessed magic abilities. This difference of opinion caused a split and Salazar left the school. He said he had created a secret chamber and his heir would come one day and release the monster he had created. The school has been searched many times since then and nothing has ever been found and no creature has ever emerged."

"So this is someone's idea of a joke?" Hermione huffed.

"So you can unpetrify Mrs. Norris like when Draco..." Harry shut up mid-sentence.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"I don't think it's that easy. That's why I told Argus I didn't believe you three were not involved," Dumbledore remarked. "Mrs. Norris was petrified in a different manner."

"So you can't help her till the mandrakes mature?" Hermione questioned.

"That might be, until I hear from Poppy, I don't know any more than you do," Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"But you will do as I ask and not get involved?" The twinkle faded from the old man's eyes.

"Yes sir," they nodded in agreement.

"Now take this," Dumbledore held out a small folded piece of parchment. "Your second class will start before you can get there."

Hermione was the first to stretch out her hand.

"You better take this," Hermione passed the note to Harry as the three made their way down the hall.

"Why him?" Ron asked.

"Our next class is Potions," Hermione responded.

"The door is closed," Ron sighed when they neared the Potion's class. "Maybe we can just skip this class and give the note to Flitwick."

Hermione reached over and knocked on the door.

"So much for that idea," Ron scowled at Hermione.

"We have double Potions, then lunch," she scowled back.

"You give it to him," Harry thrust the note back at Hermione.

Harry felt his stomach knot and his heart rate increase when the door opened. Harry had no intention of making eye contact with his dad.

Snape took the note from Hermione and read it before he allowed the trio into the classroom. "Today's potion assignment is on the board," was all the man said after closing the door.

As always with a double Potion class, first came the ingredients list; in which they had to list the properties of the ingredients and then make the potion. Harry listed his ingredients and then began flipping through 'What's in Your Pot'; second year's potions encyclopaedia. Harry turned page after page; not really looking for anything. His mind was replaying last night. 'I don't have to look at him to know he's mad, everyone in the room can sense it. Why do bad things always happen around me.' Harry silently flipped through the book again and again. Harry was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized that his classmates had already begun fetching ingredients and readying themselves to make the potion.

"Harry you okay?" Hermione whispered when she returned from the supply cupboard and Harry was flipping pages still.

"Huh," Harry said quietly, looking up from his book.

"You need to get your supplies," she whispered.

Harry stuffed his books back into his bag and got up and went to the supply cupboard.

By the end of the class, Harry handed in the worst potion he had ever thrown together. He was out the door before Professor Snape even noticed Harry's potion wasn't even the right colour.

"Hey mate, what's up with you?" Ron asked as Harry dropped himself onto the bench next to Ron.

"Get lost this morning Scarhead?" Draco teased as he sauntered past the Gryffindor table.

Harry gave his head a slight turn, glanced at Draco without any type of emotion on his face at all and then turned back to Ron. "I need to go lay down." Harry calmly stood up and left the Great Hall. Leaving his two friends wondering what was going on.

"You think this has something to do with the voices he hears?" Hermione questioned Ron.

"Na, he looks like he's still suffering from last night," Ron grinned. "He looks like my brothers Charley and Bill the first time they tried to see who could drink the most Fire whiskey."

Harry curled up in his bed and was asleep in minutes. But his dreams were interrupted by that strange elf again: "Harry sir, you must leave Hogwarts the chamber is open, you are in danger."

And the elf was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, but his room was empty and quiet. He fluffed his pillow and sunk his head back into it; his eyes barely had a chance to close before he felt someone sit on the edge of his bed. Harry's eyes shot open as Snape swiftly moved his hand to check Harry's head for a fever; but the boy coward back and Snape froze with shock at Harry's reaction. Snape immediately flipped his hand, palm side up and quietly called: "Harry."

Harry's eyes went from his dad's hand to his dad's face and then back to the hand.

Snape withdrew his hand. "Minerva said you hadn't attended your afternoon classes, I was just trying to see if you had a fever," his voice was soft with concern.

Harry shuffled closer to his dad. "I just wanted to lie down for awhile," Harry said meekly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I fell asleep that long." Harry moved to sit beside his dad. His feet now dangled off the side of the bed and he chose to look at them instead of his dad.

"Meeka said you haven't eaten either," Snape remarked, keeping his voice soft as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not really hungry," Harry mumbled.

"Would it help if I told you that I'm not mad at you or Draco about last night," his dad told him while he gently rubbed Harry shoulder.

Harry peeked up at his dad.

"Last night Mister Woods was apologizing to me for leading his team into such a situation. He felt he was responsible, even though he didn't know anymore than anyone else. Professor McGonagall and I made sure that Albus mentioned this when he sent letters out to everyone's parents," Snape explained, then with a huff he added: "I assume several of the others were aware that they were consuming alcohol, but they all played dumb."

"I didn't know," Harry whispered. "It just made my tummy warm."

"That's why you're not in trouble," his dad assured him. "Are you hungry now," he smiled.

Harry shook his head.

"Filch is insisting he needs to talk with me and Albus has called for a staff meeting after dinner. Does any of this have to do with why you, Ron and Hermione were late for class?" Snape's tone deepened.

"Albus says we're not allowed to talk about it," Harry looked right into his dad's eyes.

"Harry, I doubt Albus meant for you to keep it secret from me," his dad scowled angrily. "Should I go meet with Filch?"

"Filch is trying to blame me for what happened to Mrs. Norris. But Albus told him we didn't petrify her. And I've never heard of the chamber of secrets," Harry whined loudly. "We found her like that, I swear."

"Harry," his dad's lips gave a slight twitch; as if to hide a smile, "I will always believe you before I pay attention to Filch's ramblings," his dad gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "Now you are going to come try some food, even if it's just a little bit."


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

"Ready to see how to catch a Snitch?" Harry teased Draco as they made their way to their Quidditch locker rooms.

"You're gonna eat my dust," Draco sneered and turned towards the Slytherin locker room.

Within minutes of the game starting, a bludger came after Harry. The Weasley twins were kept very busy trying to keep one of the bludgers away from Harry. Harry was spending more time avoiding bludgers then hunting for the snitch. It didn't take long for Harry's team mates to realize the bludger was being manipulated by an unseen force.

"Harry duck," Draco yelled. Harry did as Draco said and watched the bludger crash into Woods.

"This is getting ridicules," Harry remarked to Draco. Then he noticed the snitch hover beside Draco's head and dove for it.

Draco knew what Harry was doing as he swooped past him. Draco turned and was soon at Harry's side. The boys zipped towards the spectators, missing peoples heading by mere inches. Then they swooped below the spectator stands, barely missing the stands support beams. Harry fell behind Draco and when the bludger came closer Harry ducked. Draco tried to avoid the bludger, and ended up hitting one of the beams and was sent flying off his broom; landing hard on his butt.

Harry saw Draco crash to the ground, and then continued after the snitch. His hand was out stretched to grasp the snitch, when the rogue bludger hit his arm with tremendous force. Harry knew his arm was broken and held it tight to his chest and continued to pursue the snitch. Harry managed to catch the snitch before he fell off his broom. He was on the ground and the bludger came at him again, he rolled out of the way. The bludger rose up to make another try at attacking Harry. Before it could come crashing down, Hermione destroyed it with a wave of her wand.

Ron, Hermione and Hagrid were the first ones to reach Harry.

"My arm," Harry said to his friend, he hadn't seen Lockhart standing behind Hagrid.

"I can fix that straight way," Lockhart beamed and waved his wand over Harry's arm. The pain in his arm was gone in a flash; mind you, so were all the bones.

Harry used his left hand to pick and examine his now jellied right arm.

"Ah, yes that can happen some times," Lockhart remarked. "At least the pain is gone."

"So is every bloody bone," Hagrid huffed.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please escort Harry to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix that up in a heartbeat," Lockhart told them and helped Harry get to his feet.

"Merlin's beard," Poppy gasped when she saw Harry's arm. "You should have come to me straight away. I can mend bones in no time, but growing them back..."

"You will be able to fix this right?" Harry said with a panicked voice.

"I can fix it; it's just going to take some time. You're in for a long night Harry," she responded and handed Harry a cup of Skele-grow.

Harry coughed and spluttered at the horrid taste of the potion.

"Where were Professor Snape or Narsicca?" Poppy asked Harry and his companions.

"Unfortunately Lockhart got to me first," Harry moaned and looked at his boneless arm.

"Harry!" Narsicca called out as her and Snape came charging into the room. As soon as she saw Harry's arm, she gasped and looked rather faint. She sat on the bed and pulled Harry into her lap. Holding him close, she turned to Snape: "Severus put an end to this; I don't want the boys playing this game anymore. It's dangerous, look at this," she screeched and rubbed Harry's jelly arm.

"It was Lockhart, not Quidditch," Harry snapped. "Dad," Harry loudly whined.

"I want to take him home now," Narsicca told Poppy.

"He has to rest and take my Skele-grow potion every two hours," Poppy mentioned. "I think he would be better staying here, where I can keep an eye on him."

"Are you insinuating that I can't take care of my son," Narsicca scowled angrily at Poppy.

"I would never," Poppy snapped defensively.

Snape scooped Harry up. "Get the potion," he ordered Narsicca, and then he turned to Poppy: "I'm not going to stand here and listen to the two of you bicker over the boy." With that said, he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Every two hours," Poppy told Narcissa and handed her the bottle. "Growing the bones back will be rather painful and I can't give him anything for the pain. And only feed him clear fluids."

Once again Harry found himself sinking into the fluffy down feathered comforter on the couch, with a stack of pillows so he could sit up a bit. A thinner pillow was placed across his chest with his jelly arm resting upon it. Snape pulled Harry's bed quilt up and made sure Harry was well tucked in.

"Please don't make me give up Quidditch," Harry whispered to his dad. "Please," a quiet whine and pleading little emerald eyes looked up to his dad.

"Don't worry," his dad whispered back. "She's just a little upset right now. I'll talk to her later."

Snape picked up a book from the coffee table and made it float in front of Harry. "Just say next and the page will turn for you," he smiled at his son.

Harry awoke in the night to whispered voices. He laid still and listened to Albus telling Snape that Collin Creeve had been found petrified like Mrs. Norris. He and Minerva had checked Collin's camera to see if he got a picture of his attacker, but when they opened the camera a puff of smoke came out and there were no pickers.

Right after Albus left, Snape woke Harry; who had pretended to be asleep. "It's time for some more of your medicine," Snape told his son.

"It tastes gross and it makes my arm hurt," Harry moaned.

"No arm, no Quidditch," his dad said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gulped down his Skele-grow.

Harry's dream was interrupted by the house elf Dobby again: "Harry you must leave Hogwarts now that history is to repeat itself. Dobby had hoped his little bludger would have scared Harry off."

"You. You tried to kill me with that bludger?" Harry growled at the little creature.

"Not kill you sir," Dobby explained. "I wished only to make you leave this place. I was certain that your parents would take you away if they knew you were in danger here."

"Does this have to do with the chamber of secrets or people getting petrified?" Harry questioned.

"Can't say," Dobby replied with his ears flat down.

Both Harry and Dobby hear a door open. Dobby disappeared and Harry looked to see if it was one of his parents coming out of their room, but there was no sign of movement in the apartment.

When Harry woke in the morning, he had a vague recollection of the elf's visit during the night. Once again Harry thought it was some type or dream. If it had been real his dad would have said something; since he was asleep in the reclining chair beside Harry on the couch. Harry knew his dad was there when he went to sleep and his dad was there when he woke up, therefore his dad must have been there when the elf had come.

As Harry dressed for school, he called Meeka: "Do you know an elf named Dotty or maybe it was Doggy. I can't believe I forgot his name. It's something like one of those names. Why can't he come to me when I'm awake?" Harry huffed.

"Elf visits Harry?" Meeka questioned.

"I don't know if he's real or just in my dreams. He keeps saying I'm in danger here and should leave Hogwarts. He's the one that blocked the barrier so Ron and I could come back here by train and he's the one who sent that bludger after me yesterday," Harry confided in his little friend. "I'm worried if I tell dad about it, he'll want to keep me here in the apartment or make me go back to Keir Korbin. I just want to have a normal year at school. Please don't tell anyone what I have told you."

"Yous want Meeka to see if Doggy or Dotty is real elf?" Meeka inquired.

"Yes. But only tell me," Harry ordered.

"I tells you, but only after Meeka shove bludger up his arse," Meeka grinned and disappeared.

Harry soon joined his friends in the greenhouse for Herbology. "I have to tell you a few things after classes," Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

The trio was stopped by the twins as they made their way back to the castle.

"We left a box of treats for Lockhart," Fred told the trio.

"It's a gift from his secret admirers," George laughed.

"Maybe he'll eat a few before you get to class," Fred gave Harry a slap on the back.

"What are you feeding him?" Hermione scowled her hands on her hips like Mrs. Weasley.

"You'll see," they howled with laughter as they ran off.

Harry and Ron had big grins on their faces, but both of them shrugged when Hermione turned her scowl on them.

A huge grin covered both Ron and Harry's faces when they walked in their DADA class and saw Lockhart pop one of the candy in his mouth.

"Is that Weasley candy?" Draco whispered from behind Harry.

"Yup," Harry broke into laughter.

"Today I'm going to read from my 'Voyage with Vampires'."

Professor Lockhart announced as the kids took their seats.

"My adventure began EEHAH..." Lockhart put his hand over his mouth. He cleared his throat loudly and opened his mouth to speak again: "EEHAH."

The room broke into laughter.

Lockhart got to his feet and scowled at his class: "EEHAH." He squeaked out again as he tried to get the class under control.

Lockhart pushed his book towards Harry; Harry had to be a smart arse: "I already have your book," he grinned.

Lockhart shook his head and was trying to make Harry understand he wanted Harry to read the book to the class. Harry continued to pretend he didn't understand. Making Lockhart sound like a jackass every time he tried to talk someone into reading for him. Hermione was about to say something when she was suddenly hit by a silencing spell. Harry turned and smiled at Draco, who gave Harry a slight nod and a big smile. Hermione just glared at Draco, he gave her the same big smile and a little giggle.

The rest of the class spent their time talking, playing games. Several other girls had been silenced when they had tried to help Lockhart. It didn't take long for chaos to ensue and the Slytherins started throwing curses at the Gryffindores. Several curses hit mid-air sending sparks flying; striking pictures of Lockhart, causing them to fall from the wall and smash.

Lockhart was running around the class braying like a donkey constantly as he ducked and dodged flying curses. Somehow everyone came out of the class unscathed.

Harry glanced up at the staff table at lunch then quickly turned his head and looked at Ron and the twins with his eyes wide open in shock: "Lockhart is sharing his candies with the staff," he cringed and moaned at the boys.

"Good thing your dad doesn't like sweets," George laughed.

Lockhart is looking right at us," Ron whispered. "Oh my god!" he said a little louder, "he made Snape take one."

"Anyone but Snape," Fred moaned.

"We made those ones to slowly take affect and last for over an hour," George mentioned.

"That way we wouldn't have to listen to Lockhart for a whole class," Fred explained.

"No worries Harry," Ron snickered. "He'll know it was them." He motioned with his head in the twin's direction.

As the Great Hall began to empty and students made their way to their afternoon classes, Draco leaned over to the twins: "You know Dumbledore loves sweets and never turns them down," he chuckled and continued on his way.

"He also likes a good prank," Harry assured them.

At day's end Harry had Ron and Hermione walk him home; so he could tell them about the elf he keeps dreaming about.

"Are you sure you're only dreaming about him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. At the Burrow I was dreaming about playing Quidditch and the elf came to tell me not to come back to Hogwarts and then all of a sudden I was back to dreaming about Quidditch. I felt like he was nothing more than a TV advertisement in the middle of the game. He always shows up when I'm sleeping. Last night my dad was sleeping in the recliner next to me. I didn't see him when the elf came; but the next time I looked over, my dad was there," Harry explained.

"So the chamber of secrets has been open before," Hermione responded.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell us that?" Ron queried.

"Cause we're not allowed to get involved," Harry remarked.

"Do you think the voice you keep hearing could be this elf?" Hermione asked.

"No. They don't sound the same at all," Harry told her.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about the voices and the elf," Hermione suggested.

"Are you kidding? Did you hear his mum after he got hit by the bludger?" Ron sneered at her.

"Ron's right," Harry stated. "My mum would have me back at Keir Korbin in a heartbeat. She'd never let me come back to Hogwarts."

"Then next time your mysterious elf shows up try and remember his name," Hermione scoffed. "With his name we can find out who he belongs to and why they don't want you here."

"He says I'm in danger here," Harry mentioned.

"From him or from Salazar's unseen creature?" Ron sneered angrily.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

With only a week until Christmas the school was abuzz with excitement and little work was being accomplished: except when it came to Potions. Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived at their DADA class and they found a note directing them to go to a different class room. The new classroom had a large stage and both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years were in there.

"Can you all hear me? Can you all see me?" Professor Lockhart called out from the stage.

"Last month's little duelling session in the class between my Slytherins and Gryffindors got me thinking and yesterday I talk it over with the Headmaster and he agreed with my idea of you all learned the proper art of duelling. Professor Snape says he know a little bit about duelling, and has volunteered to help me out with a few demonstrations before I pair everyone up. Not to worry," Lockhart smiled vainly, "you'll still have your Potion Master when I'm through."

"This is my dad's way of kicking Lockhart's arse without causing tension between himself and Albus," Harry quietly laughed to Ron.

"How bad do you think he's going to hurt him?" Ron grinned broadly.

"He won't do anything illegal. But I think Lockhart will be feeling it for awhile," Harry continued to laugh.

Snape's intention was masked by his unemotional facade when he and Lockhart exchanged bows.

"On the count of three," Lockhart remarked to Snape.

"One...two...three," Lockhart called out.

"Expelliarmus," Snape spouted, sending Lockhart flying backwards; landing heavily on his butt.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked through her fingers, her hand still covered her mouth with shock.

"Who cares?" Ron and Harry snickered.

A very unsteady Lockhart got to his feet. "Well, there you have it. An excellent disarming charm," he smiled weakly as he got back up on the stage. "I could have stopped it easy enough, but I thought it best that you all see Professor Snape's technique."

"I think you teach them to block unwanted spells first," Snape sneered at Lockhart.

"An excellent idea Professor Snape," Lockhart smiled. "I need a pair of volunteers to come up and demonstrate their blocking abilities."

"As I recall, Harry you and Mister Malfoy seemed to be the best at duelling. Come on up here and show the others your skills," Lockhart grinned at the boys.

When both boys were on the stage, Draco whispered to Harry: "Should we miss and hit him by mistake?"

"With dad's watching?" Harry moaned.

"Lockhart just told on us for duelling in his class and accidents happen," Draco giggled.

"Now Harry you block and Mister Malfoy will try and disarm you," Lockhart told the boys.

The boys bowed and grinned at each other. "Levicorpus," Draco whispered as they bowed.

"On the count of three," Lockhart mentioned.

"One...two...three," Lockhart called out.

"Levicorpus," Draco yelled out, and Harry quickly ducked.

Lockhart was turned upside down before he could react.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Finite Incantatem," Snape pointed his wand at Lockhart letting the man crash to the floors and then Snape scowled angrily at Draco and Harry.

"Harry you are supposed to block Draco by using a spell not ducking," Lockhart said to Harry.

"But I know I can move faster than Draco. I thought the exercise was to avoid being disarmed," Harry chuckled.

Lockhart set the boys up to start again. "This time try to disarm each other," he informed them as they lined up to duel again. They bowed and walked a few feet away from each other.

"One...Two..." Lockhart counted, but Draco threw a curse before Lockhart said three.

"Serpensortia," Draco growled and a snake flew out of the end of his wand, landing at Harry's feet.

Harry froze.

"No worries, I'll get rid of it," Lockhart boasted and waved his wand at the snake. Instead of making the snake disappear, Lockhart managed to send the creature soaring up several feet before it crashed back down. The snake spun to attack whoever was closest.

"Leave him," Harry shouted at the snake as it loomed near Justin. "No one is going to hurt you."

The snake suddenly relaxed; its striking stance gone, it seemed content to just watch Harry come to it.

Snape stepped forward and flicked his wand at the snake, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Harry then realized everyone was staring at him with shocked and even terrified expressions.

"Class dismissed," Lockhart said without his usual smile and gleefulness.

Harry watched as his school mates scrambled for the exits, trying to avoid getting to close to him. Ron, Hermione and Draco, however stayed near Harry and waited for everyone one else to leave. Even Lockhart squeezed his way out with some of the students.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" Ron asked Harry.

"A what?" Harry inquired with his face scrunched up with confusion.

"A Parselmouth," Ron repeated.

"You can talk to snakes," Draco added.

"I talked to one at the zoo once," Harry grinned. "I bet loads of people can talk to snakes, or other animals."

"It's not a common gift Harry," Hermione told him.

"I didn't want it to bite anyone," Harry told his dad.

"That's what you said to it," Ron remarked.

"Yeah, you hear me," Harry scowled at his friend.

"I heard you speak snake language," Ron told him.

"How could I speak another language? I don't know any other language," Harry snapped, getting frustrated with the whole conversation.

"Harry come with me, and you three get to your next class," Snape ordered them.

Draco, Hermione and Ron headed for one exit and Snape and Harry took a different one. Harry silently walked along beside his dad and he soon realized they were heading for Dumbledore's office.

Big emerald eyes looked up to onyx ones before they mounted the spiral staircase.

Snape put his arm around Harry's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "Albus might be able to explain a few things for us."

"Severus, Harry," Dumbledore smiled when they entered. "Did something go wrong with Professor Lockhart's duelling class?"

"Not exactly," Snape remarked with a hidden grin.

"What did you do to the pore man?" Dumbledore scowled at Snape, but his eyes kept their little twinkle.

"I knocked the poofy git on his ass, but he's fine," Snape replied and Harry giggled, Snape leered down at Harry: "You will not repeat that reference."

Harry just continued to grin.

"Other than Salazar and You-Know-Who, do you know of anyone else that spoke Parselmouth?" Snape questioned Dumbledore.

A rather serious look came over Dumbledore's face as he joined the other two in the chairs near his desk.

"Can you speak Parselmouth Harry?" Dumbledore questioned the boy.

Harry peeked up and over to his dad beside him.

"It okay Harry," Dumbledore smiled warmly at the boy and his dad nodded in agreement.

"I guess. I can talk to snakes, but I didn't know I spoke a different language," Harry told the man.

"Perhaps when Voldemort tried to kill you, he inadvertently transferred some of his powers to you. I can't be sure of that, but it is a good theory," Dumbledore said in a rather serious tone. "The shield you produce is rather advanced for someone your age. And your ability to send your attractors back with wandless magic is also rather unique. You may come from a very old and powerful family, but I think there is more to it them that."

"Voldemort lives in me?" Harry screeched and touched the back of his head.

"No Harry," his dad said and reached out and pulled Harry's hand away from his head, while Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Harry's leg: "Not like Quirrell."

Harry's eyes were darting back and forth between Dumbledore and Snape.

"I think you might have some of his powers, not some part of him," Dumbledore explained.

"I just want to be normal," he whimpered, lowering his head and mumbled: "I'm a freak again." His words were not meant to be heard by anyone.

"You are not a freak," his dad snapped, lifting Harry's head back up. "You are just more gifted then others."

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy said in regards to Voldemort," Dumbledore began to explain. "Some of that prophecy was revealed to Voldemort, but not all of it," he remarked and the two adults exchanged glances. "It mentioned that Voldemort would be destroyed by a child born at the end of July. Voldemort was not informed of other things that were mentioned in the prophecy and one of those things was that he would mark this child as his equal. That could mean in time you will develop skill that he himself possesses or he somehow knew you were the one that was born with skills like his own."

"Then I am going to turn into him," Harry exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"No Harry," Dumbledore said softly, while Snape jumped to his feet screaming: "Don't ever say that."

"Harry listen," Dumbledore drew Harry's attention back to him; rather than the irate Potion Master. "You possess something that Voldemort never has possessed or ever will possess," the old man smiled at Snape and Harry; who both gave him confused expressions. "You have love in you. Not just the love your mother gave you when she sacrificed her life for you, but also the love you give to those you care about. The shield you produce that keeps those you care about from being harmed, I believe that is your love protecting them. Voldemort would never weaken himself to protect anyone. You have friends and family that stand beside you out of love. He has followers that follow him out of fear for their own well being. You will never be like him," Dumbledore told Harry with seriousness in his voice.

"Why did you join him?" Harry asked his dad.

"I was young, foolish and angry with the world," Snape admitted.

"Since you've missed more than half of your class, I think you should just go to the Great Hall for lunch," Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry smiled back and got to his feet.

"We could have lunch together," Snape said to Harry.

"Kay," Harry replied, his smile fading slightly. Harry had questions for his dad; but was worried that if he talked to him about the voices or the elf in his dreams that he would in fact have to leave Hogwarts.

"Did you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Snape asked Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Huh?" Harry responded, looking up but not directly at Snape. His dad's voice had combined with a whispered voice that had said something about finding the mudbloods.

"Are you bothered by something Albus said?" Snape questioned Harry.

"No," Harry whispered, trying to hear the distant hushed voice: "My turn for lunch." Harry heard from the wall next to where him and his dad were walking.

"Harry," Snape called as Harry stared at the wall beside him.

"Tell me what you're listening to Harry," Snape whispered his order. Snape knew something on the other side of the wall was distracting Harry.

Harry's head whipped up and he stared at his dad with wide eyes of shock.

Snape kneeled down so he was eye level with the boy. Harry glanced into his dad's eyes then looked away. "I cannot help you if you don't talk to me," Snape kept his voice low and calm.

"Sorry. I...I was just...ah...thinking," Harry fumbled, trying to think of what to say.

"Were you thinking about something or listening to something?" Snape asked flat out.

"Hearing voices is not a good thing, even in the wizarding world," Harry repeated Hermione's words.

Snape stood back up, put his arm around Harry steered him in the other direction: "I think we should have lunch at home."

"It's not like the voice is telling me to do anything. I'm not crazy, please don't send me to 's," Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not sending you anywhere," Snape scowled angrily. "We are going home so we can talk about this with no one else hearing about it." Snape gave Harry a nudge and got him walking again.

"I know you don't trust adults and I don't blame you for that," Snape said softly. "You are not crazy, you are not a freak. Just because your friends can't hear what you hear, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you."

Snape took Harry down to his private lab and summoned a silencing charm around the room.

"What you say to me stays between you and I, unless it's necessary to involve Albus," Snape said to Harry and a chair slid across the floor to where they were standing.

"Have a seat," Snape told Harry and he went over to one of his storage rooms and pulled out some potion supplies.

"What are you making?" Harry questioned as Snape placed items on the counter in front of him.

"Remember Draco's potion that allowed him to hear things like an animal?" Snape smiled at Harry.

"You want to hear what I hear?" Harry squeaked with surprise. "I don't hear it all the time, only sometimes."

"What does it say?" Snape began to question, while he cut up ingredients.

"Today it wanted lunch," Harry replied. "I've heard it say it wants to kill."

Snape stopped cutting the leaves he had on the counter. He turned to Harry and held Harry's face so he could look right into Harry's eyes: "Promise me you won't go looking for the source of the voice."

"Kay," Harry held his dad's stare.

"You've gone looking for it haven't you?" Snape's eyes flashed with anger and Harry quickly looked away.

"Look at me," his dad ordered.

Harry looked back at his dad and gave a few nervous blinks.

"Promise me," Snape commanded.

"I promise," Harry said confidently.

"Thank you," his dad smiled.

"Tell me about the voice," Snape asked nicely rather than using his ordering tone of voice; then he began preparing the potion.

"The first time was when I was in detention with Lockhart," Harry began.

"Professor Lockhart," Snape corrected, just like he did every time Harry neglected to mention the man by his title.

"That git is a menace, not a Professor," Harry huffed.

"Harry," his dad snapped. "I would prefer we discuss the voice. But if you would like to have a lengthy discussion on having some respect for your elders; including a duelling war between Gryffindor and Slytherin during Professor Lockhart's class, or the candy he was given or today's little stunt you and Draco planed. Everyone else might have thought it was an accident, but I know you two better than that," Snape had stopped his potion preparations and looked at Harry with a hint of anger in his tone and eyes.

"The second time I heard the voice," Harry opt to carry on with his story, "I was on my way to Lock... Defence Against the Dark Arts class. That's when we found Mrs. Norris," Harry explained. "The voice has something to do with the chamber of secrets, doesn't it?" His voice held excitement.

"I don't know that and Albus told you not to get involved," Snape cautioned, returning to his potion making.

"What if you make the potion and still can't hear what I hear? Maybe my hearing a voice is another stupid thing I got from Voldemort," Harry sneered.

"Albus can't say for sure that you got the ability to speak Parseltongue from You-Know-Who. Maybe you just possess the gift. Not all wizards are created equal. Two Muggles can bare a wizard, just as a wizard and a witch can bare a squib," his dad explained. "If this potion does not give me the ability to hear what you hear; then you will have to help me find the source. If you have to help me; than you will follow my instructions to the letter, without hesitation or argument."

"Kay," Harry bounced with excitement.

"This is not a game Harry," his dad barked and Harry's excitement came to an immediate stop.

"Yes sir," Harry quietly responded.

Snape moved next to Harry's stool and put his arm around the boy and gave him a tight squeeze: "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell that loudly. I just need you to understand that this is not a game. You said you heard the voice say it wants to kill. If the voice belongs to whomever petrified Mrs. Norris and that little Creeve boy, then it's very dangerous."

"I know," Harry mumbled. "I just really like the idea of doing something together. I never had a dad to do stuff with."

"How about you and I go do something this weekend that doesn't involve anything dangerous," Snape smiled down at his son.

"Kay," Harry's chipper little voice came back.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

On Friday night, Harry insisted on sleeping at home. That way he could get up, have a peaceful shower and eat breakfast with his dad before they did whatever his dad had planned for them.

Harry was patiently; or perhaps impatiently, waiting for his dad to join him at the dining table for breakfast. Harry had already been sitting their quietly for half an hour. His face lit up when he saw Meeka appear and place a coffee cup on the table.

"Harry eats now?" Meeka questioned for the second time this morning.

"When dad eats," he told his little elf for the second time.

Snape came into the dining area still dressed in his pyjamas and robe. He sat down and looked over at the beaming smile on his son's face.

"Please don't tell me you've been up since three or four in the morning?" Snape gave a small grin and reached for his coffee.

"No sir," Harry continued to smile. "I stayed in bed until seven."

"Yous eat now?" Meeka questioned Harry as she placed a plate down for Snape.

"Yes, Meeka," Harry told her.

She snapped her fingers and Harry's breakfast appeared before him.

"I take it you've been sitting here for a while?" Snape snickered at his son.

"Half an hour or so," Harry answered. "What are we going to do today?" Harry bounced a little in his seat.

"I'll tell you after I have my breakfast, a shower and get dressed," Snape tried to hold a straight face as he watched Harry's expressions go from surprise to a scowl.

Harry let his dad eat and read the morning's Dailey Prophet in peace. Harry finished his breakfast and quietly sat on the couch and picked up a book.

Narcissa came out of the bedroom and gave the top of Harry's head a little kiss as she made her way into the dining area.

Harry began idly flipping through pages, wandering if his dad had any books with pictures. What did catch his attention was hand written notation in the margins. He flipped back to the front and finds the book to be a sixth year potion book that once belonged to someone named the Half Blooded Prince. Harry wanted to read this book more. He had never seen a potion book that had hand written alterations for some of the potions and what read like spells on other pages. What convinced him to take the book to his room for further investigations later; was the hand written spell Levicorpus.

As Harry hid the book in his sock drawer a conversation quickly flashed through his mind: 'I believe the curse used was your handiwork Professor Snape,' Minerva had said when the Professors were discussing the prank the boys had pulled on Filch. If this was his dad's old school book, Harry could use it to make sure all his potions were always done to his dad's standards. And having spells and charms in it couldn't hurt either. He would never be like Voldemort; he would be a strong powerful wizard like his dad and together they would defeat Voldemort and any other evil wizard or monster that tried to hurt innocent people. Harry stood proudly thinking that his dad was such a master wizard that he knew how to create spells and potions. Most of all, he was so good he was able to fool the most dreaded wizard into thinking he was one of his followers; and all along he was a spy.

Harry still held his head proudly when he returned to the living room.

"Get your cloak Brat," Snape smiled at Harry. "We're leaving Hogwarts for the day."

As they walked towards Dumbledore's office, Snape leaned over and whispered to Harry: "Do you have your Portkey?"

"Always," Harry patted his chest.

"Are we going on a dangerous mission," Harry giggled.

"We're going to do some snooping around," Snape whispered; enjoying the look of excitement in Harry's eyes.

"I know you know how to floo travel Harry, but there are many floo exits at the Ministry of Magic and I don't want you to end up at a different place then me, so we are going together," Snape told Harry when they entered Dumbledore's office.

"The Ministry of Magic?" Harry said with wide eyes of wonder.

"We have an old mystery to solve," his dad told him. "We need to see if there is a record of my aunt's birth or her death. Since we haven't found my great grandmother's book, I thought we could check the Hall of Records."

"Brilliant," Harry remarked.

"Dumbledore has made special arrangements with a friend of his, normally only someone from the Records Department is allowed access to those files," Snape explained. "But I thought it would be better if we checked for ourselves. I also promised Albus I would find him some Muggle books while we're in London and I need you to help me find some."

"I don't think you're dressed for Muggle London," Harry snickered.

Snape removed his traveling cloak and revealed he was dressed like Harry; he had on jeans, trainers and a deep green jumper. His gave his cloak a tap with his wand and turned the cloak into a ski styled jacket.

"Will you change my cloak?" Harry inquired.

"Only if you're good," he said straight faced, with a very slight raise of one eyebrow. He tapped his jacket, giving it back its long cloak shape.

"I know you're too old to be carried like a child, but it's the easiest way for us to travel by floo together," Snape smirked and picked Harry up. "Hopefully I can put you down before anybody sees," the man continued to smirk as he called out their destination.

Harry didn't mind being held by his dad; at least that way he didn't fall flat on his face when they arrived. Snape set Harry down and with a flick of his wand, all traces of soot was removed from them.

"Severus, Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled warmly. "Albus thought I should meet you two, since neither of you are familiar with the Ministry's lay out. I'm not privy to the details of your visit. I was just asked to escort you to Amara in the record department. I am more than willing to help you with anything if you need me."

"Thank you Arthur, but this is a little father/son project," Snape told Mr. Weasley.

"You have to try and squeeze as many of those moments in as you can," Mr. Weasley nodded to Snape. "Before you know it they've grown and left home."

"Even when I'm really old like you guys I'll still live at home," Harry reported.

The men exchanged glances and Mr. Weasley stepped out of the lift.

"End of the hall, turn right and Amara's office is the first door on the right," Mr Weasley informed them and then got back in the lift.

"Thanks again Arthur," Snape said to the man just before the doors closed.

Snape knocked sharply on the Department of Records door. A woman that looked even older than Albus opened the door and beckoned Harry and Snape in.

"Albus said you seek all records related to the Prince family," the old woman's voice shook with age as she sat herself down behind her desk.

"That is correct," Snape said with his direct Professor style facade in place.

"I have been rather busy all week and only had a chance to look for those records this morning, and I'm sorry to tell you that all the files under that name have been removed. There is a folder with the family name on it, but all I found was this scrap of old blank parchment. Someone had removed all the family records and place this in the folder," she told Harry and Snape, holding the scrap of parchment out towards Snape. "I have been here for over fifty years and have never seen a family's records removed from a file."

"Who worked here before you?" Snape asked.

"Emilia..." the woman suddenly looked shocked. "Emilia Prince. But why would she remove all records of her own family?"

"My grandmother bore twins out of wedlock," Snape told her. "We had come in hopes of finding the name of the twin that died at birth."

"Once my two year apprenticeship was done, Emilia left here. Occasionally stopping in to see how I was doing. In all that time, she never mentioned her family," the old woman noted. "Her last visit could have been around the time your mother or father would have been born."

"The twins were female, born in nineteen thirty," Snape added.

"Then that scrap of paper was left by your great grandmother for someone to find, or she would have removed the file folder when she took the files," Amara mentioned, pointing at the scrap of parchment in Snape's hand. "Your family is one of the oldest wizarding families I know. Surely there is a family genealogy book?"

"It would seem that Emilia also hide that book. I am aware that having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon, but never to this extent," Snape remarked.

"I think she was hiding more than the fact that her daughter bore children out of wedlock. But what she was hiding was meant to be discovered by someone one day; hence the scrap of paper. Until you can find a way for that scrap to reveal its secrets, your family's past will remain a secret. I am sorry that I wasn't more help to you," Amara sighed. "I do wish you well in your search."

"I thank you for your time," Snape gave the woman a brief nod and led Harry out of the office.

"Now what?" Harry asked his dad.

"Would you like a Muggle lunch or the Leaky Cauldron?" Snape questioned the boy.

"I meant with our search for Elinora's baby," Harry responded.

"Like Amara said, until I learn the parchment secret there isn't much we can do," Snape explained. "Now what would you like to do for lunch?"

"Burger, chips and a milkshake," Harry smiled.

"That sounds Mugglish," Snape remarked. "I know there are a few exits from the Ministry that would put us in the heart of Muggle London, but I'm not sure where they are."

"Destination," the lift inquired when they entered it.

"Whichever floor has a Muggle exit on it," Snape told the responded.

The lift rose rapidly and then took a sharp left turn, almost knocking Harry and Snape off their feet. "Muggle London exit," the lift's voice told them and opened its doors.

"I've never really been to London before," Harry told his dad while glancing at everything around them.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do tend to leave my dungeon and have been here many times," Snape smirked, then gave his cloak and Harry's a tap; turning their cloaks into jackets.

"There's a mall a few blocks away and they should have both your requested lunch items and a few book shops," Snape told Harry.

Harry remained glued to his father's side as they made their way through the crowded sidewalks. Every one of Snape's senses were on high alert. They may not be recognized while blending into the Muggles, but there was always a chance. Snape wanted to make sure he knew if one of Voldemort's minions were in the area, before they knew him and Harry were there. His senses lessened a few degrees once they entered the mall and it was less crowed then the streets. Normally Snape would have rebuked his son for his dawdling pace but even he found some of the window displays interesting. The familiar sent of cooking food ahead, made both of them quicken their pace slightly.

"We can have a closer look in some of these shops after lunch," Snape told Harry, calling his son away from the window display of a toy store.

"Really," Harry's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course," Snape gave a little grin.

Even though Harry's whole body was racing with anticipation of exploring a toy store; he ate slowly with all his table manners intact. Snape of course was snickering to himself; not that it showed. He knew how excited his son was and how hard the boy was trying to conduct himself properly. Harry even walked at his dad's pace all the way back to the store.

His attention was immediately drawn towards a section of the store that had remote control vehicles in it. One in particular caught his eye; you had to build the four wheel truck and install the electric components.

"Intriguing," Snape remarked, reading over Harry shoulder. "Did you want one?"

Wide, bright emerald eyes gazed up at Snape.

"Draco would have to get one too so we could race," Harry mentioned, pushing the large box back into it place on the shelf.

"Then we need two," Snape replied and reached around Harry.

"They're over two hundred pounds each," Harry squeaked.

"Should that actually mean something to me?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Now grab one for yourself. We still have to find some books for Albus."

"You're going to help us build them right?" Harry asked as he struggled with the large box.

"Humm. Now that sounds like a father son projects," Snape grinned.

"Just like making potions together," Harry bounced up and down with enthusiasm.

"Careful Harry, you're going to drop that box," Snape said with a mild scowl.

Harry held tight to the box and followed his father to the cashier.

Harry was really surprised when he saw his dad pull out a Muggle credit card. Harry didn't say anything; he just gave his father a bewildered expression.

Once they left the store, Snape took Harry outside so they could shrink their purchase and then go looking for some books.

"Did you give them a real Muggle credit card?" Harry questioned after they left the mall.

"Do I strike you as a thief?" Snape tone was cold and his brow had deep furrows.

"No sir," Harry said positively. "I didn't mean it to quite sound that way. I was just wondering why a wizard would have a Muggle credit card."

"There are times when even wizards must travel through the Muggle world. I found having this card was easier than trying to figure out Muggle's monetary system," Snape explained.

"Now shall we go find some books for Albus?" his dad added and put the shrunken purchases in his pocket.

Harry recalled read a few Stephen King novels that Dumbledore had given him, so he sought out more books by that author. Snape found a section devoted to witches, wizards and the occult. Some of the books were given a mild quirk of his lip; others he knew were fact based. Being an avid reader, Snape found more than a dozen books he wanted to read and added them to the pile Harry had begun. The two of them spent over two hours in the book shop.

"Think we have enough for a few weeks," Snape sarcastically remarked to Harry when he saw the pile of books the two of them had stacked up near the cashier.

"Yup," Harry answered with a cheeky grin when he looked at some of the books his dad had gotten.

"Looks like you're starting your own library," the cashier smiled warmly at Snape and Harry.

"Our library at home is way bigger than this place," Harry told the girl; who turned and glanced at Snape as if asking him to confirm Harry's statement.

Snape merely nodded at the girl.

"I'll call and have someone help you out with these," the cashier told Snape as she began to ring up their purchases.

"I think we can manage," Snape replied.

Harry quickly realized the bags he was carrying had no weight at all. He knew his dad was levitating them, so he kept his hands in the handles to make it appear that he was carrying them.

"Now where?" Harry smiled happily once they exited the mall.

Snape shrunk their latest purchases and put them in his pockets. "I have a few things to pick up in Diagon Alley," he told Harry.

"May I go next door and get an ice cream?" Harry asked his dad when they reached Snape destination.

"You sit inside the shop and don't go anywhere else," Snape told his son.

Harry sat near a window where he could watch the comings and goings of people shopping. Harry was almost finished his ice cream when he noticed two men meet across the street. One of the men used his head to indicate that the second man should look across the street. Harry felt a cold chill run down his back when the second man looked directly at him. Harry left the rest of his ice cream; he decided it was time to rejoin his dad.

Harry could still feel the two men's eyes upon him as he went into 'Bits & Bobs Potion Supply'.

"Hello," Harry called out rather quietly. The shop was dimly lit and there didn't appear to be anyone in it. "Hello," he said a little louder.

"May I help you young man?" A man that reminded Harry of a very old Albert Einstein appeared from behind a curtain near the back of the shop.

"I'm looking for Professor Snape," Harry told the man.

The old man had very few clients that were allowed to see and buy some of his unique potion supplies from his hidden stock in the cellar; anyone that would come looking for those clients, where always told the same thing: "He left awhile ago, you must have missed him."

Harry was not about to accept that answer. His dad had not come to him; therefore he must still be in the shop. With lightning speed, Harry held his wand to the man's throat and screamed: "Dad?" Then a little softer he said to the old man: "Where is he?"

"I didn't realize he was your father. I'll go fetch him for you," the man said to Harry.

"Harry," Snape called out as he exited the curtained off area.

Harry immediately lowered his wand.

"I told you to wait next door," Snape scowled at Harry.

"There were two guys across the street watching me and they gave me the creeps," Harry explained, walking over to his dad's side.

"Stay," Snape ordered Harry and he went to the front of the shop and peered around outside.

Even from the back, Snape was able to make out who the men were. "Crabb and Goyle," he growled quietly.

Snape turned to face Harry and the old man: "Thrusher, have my purchases sent up to the school. Harry come on."

Harry glanced up to his dad before they exited the shop.

"Don't worry," Snape told Harry. "They have enough brains cells to know better than to mess with me."

Harry flipped his wand back so that it was leaning against the back of his forearm. He had no intentions of putting it away. He then stayed close to his dad's left side, making it easy for both of them to whip out their wands.

"Severus," Crabb smiled. "And Harry. It's nice to meet you," the man held out his hand to shake.

Harry however remained unmoved.

"Forgive my son," Snape told Crabb. "He tends to be a bit nervous around strangers. Especially when they leer over at him from a distance."

"We were just surprised to see him in town on his own," Goyle mentioned.

"I assure you, you will never find my son out on his own. Next time you see him, you might just want to smile and say hi; then be on your way," Snape remarked without any sign of emotion. "If Harry or any of his companions fell slightly threatened, they are apt to attack without realizing you meant them no harm."

"Didn't mean to startle you," Crabb smiled at Harry again.

"We're sorry," Goyle added.

"Have a good day, gentlemen," Snape gave a slight tip of his head, put his arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked away.

"Are you upset that I didn't shake hands with them?" Harry meekly asked his dad as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"If I thought shaking hands and being polite with them was necessary, I would have properly introduced you to them," Snape replied. "If you felt holding you wand was more important than bending to societies pleasantries; then by all means, go with your gut feelings."

"They're Death Eaters, aren't they?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. They claim they were under the Imperious curse, but I know they were and still are loyal to The Dark Lord," Snape sneered.

Snape's senses went back on high alert; if Crabb and Goyle were wandering around Diagon Alley, then Lucius could possibly be near at hand.

"How was your day?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry when him and Snape stepped out of Dumbledore's fireplace.

"It was great," Harry beamed. "We went to McDonald's for lunch. We got remote controlled cars to build and wait till you see all the books we found." Harry said as he bounced over to sit next to the old man on the couch.

Dumbledore couldn't help but give a little laugh at Harry's excitement. "And what did you find out about your great aunt?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Somebody took all the Prince files," Harry sighed.

Dumbledore glanced over at Snape. Snape finished unloading the packages from his cloak and returning them to their original size before he sat in a chair across from Dumbledore and Harry.

"Amara thinks my great grandmother must have taken the files contents," Snape explained. "All she was able to find was this scrap of parchment." He handed the piece of parchment to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore examined the paper, flipping it over and he even mumbled something at tapped it with his wand. "Hhhmm," he mumbled and said a different incantation. Still the parchment didn't reveal its information. "Without knowing the caster of the charm on this paper, it could take quite some time to unlock the secret it holds," he told Snape and Harry. "It's not meant to be read by just anyone."

"Maybe it needs blood," Harry remarked and both men looked at him. "You know, like the house and Loto's book."

"Your ancestors were all about keeping everything in the family blood line," Dumbledore noted to Snape.

Snape tapped the tip of his finger with his wand and let a drop of blood fall to the piece of parchment; the paper absorbed the blood and words formed: 'HALFBLOOD'. Then the words faded.

Snape scowled angrily at the paper.

"It is not meant to be read by you," Dumbledore gave a deep breath and both men then turned and looked at Harry. "Harry's mother may have been a mud blood, but he is not," Dumbledore added.

Harry held his finger out to his dad, but Dumbledore reached up and stopped Snape. "Might I suggest you use Harry's wand."

Harry put his right hand up his left sleeve and retrieved his wand. "How do I make my finger bleed?" he questioned the men.

"Tap your finger and say Crudus," his dad told him.

When Harry's blood hit the paper, all three of them where confused by the word that appeared: 'POTTER'.

As a dead silence washed over the room; Harry suddenly remembered the image of James Potter in the mirror. Could his mother have been wrong?

'Is the paper saying Harry's blood is Potter's?' Snape thought to himself, looking at his son; who was locking his eyes to Snape's.

Dumbledore looked from Harry to Severus; it was as if he could hear their thoughts. "I do not doubt Lily's words," Dumbledore mentioned. "Come, let me show you something." Dumbledore went to his desk and the other two followed him.

Dumbledore dug around in his desk for a few minutes, and then pulled out a black piece of parchment with a blue ribbon tied around if.

"The parchment of Prosapia Incruentus will show the family blood line of you Harry. If Severus is your dad, then it will show his family bloodline. If James is your father it will show both James and Severus. When the four of you did the blood bonding during Severus and Cissy wedding, you all mixed and drank each other's blood. Cissy and Draco will now show Severus's bloodline along with their birth right name," Dumbledore looked at Harry and unwrapped the parchment.

"No," Harry snapped, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and stood as close to his dad's side as he could.

"It's okay Harry," his dad said softly, putting his arm around his son.

"You're my dad," Harry whimpered up at Snape.

"Yes I am," Snape smiled and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

Dumbledore rolled the parchment back up; "No need for this," he put the black parchment back in the drawer.

"Let's see what the scrap says to me," Dumbledore remarked and pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall on the scrap of parchment.

All three looked down at the parchment, but it remained blank.

"It recognized my blood and Harry's but not yours," Snape mentioned, scowling at the parchment.

"Then it's safe to say that it was meant to be found a member of your family that had both magic parents," Dumbledore responded, stoking his beard as if off in thought. "It is possible that your grandmother entrusted the Potter's with secrets of her family. Perhaps your great grandmother and James' great grandmother were friends or even relatives. Hundreds of years ago, families thought to strengthen their bloodline they should marry those of their own bloodline. We can trace your family back over a thousand years, possibly even further. The Potter's are another very old family. How far back, I'm not sure."

"The paper is telling me to talk to a Potter. Not that I am a Potter," Harry smiled as if the weight of a few moments ago was immediately lifted from his shoulders.

Dumbledore refused to let Harry's new found smile fade and gave a little nod: "That sounds right to me."

Snape's head barely moved, but Dumbledore caught the little nod of thanks.

"You, your dad and Draco still have a little mystery to solve," Dumbledore's eyes gave Harry their happy twinkle.

"Enjoy the books, Albus," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"I'm sure I will and thank you Harry," Albus replied.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

"Where were you yesterday?" Ron questioned. "We are leaving for the Burrow in a few hours."

"Went with my dad to Muggle London on Saturday and we bought these really brilliant remote controlled trucks that we have to build," Harry bounced around with excitement.

"Like dad's magical car that you and Ron destroyed?" Fred inquired.

"No. They're like this big," Harry demonstrated with his hands, "and they run by using radio waves."

"It'll a Muggle thing, right?" George asked, his facial expression said he didn't really understand.

"When we get them built, I'll show you," Harry huffed. "I bet your dad would love one."

"Can you show us where to get one? We haven't got him anything for Christmas yet," Ron spouted.

"Dad would love a vehicle that only needed a radio to make it work," George smiled, nodding his head.

"We got them in Muggle London," Harry mentioned.

"We catch the Nightbus in Hogsmead and ride it to London," Fred suggested.

"See, easy," George remarked.

"You don't seriously think my dad is going to let me go to Muggle London with you three?" Harry remarked.

"What if we get our mum to come along?" George asked.

"And your mum," Fred added.

"Get your mum to send my mum an owl," Harry smiled.

"We'll ask her the minute we get home," Ron told Harry.

With Ron and Hermione gone for the holidays, Harry decided to move back to the apartment for the holidays. Draco had relocated to the apartment too; being the only Slytherin not leaving for the holidays.

Dumbledore had the remaining staff and students sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. He told those in attendance that meals would be served this way during the holidays, since there weren't enough people staying to fill even the one table.

It was during breakfast that Ron's owl came crashing down on the table. Errol stood himself up, gave a little shake of his head, and then hopped over to Narcissa.

"Who's little fellow are you?" Narcissa smiled at the bird.

"He's Ron's," Harry said and Snape mumbled something about the bird should belong to Neville.

Harry watched his mother's expression when she opened the letter, but her only comment was made to the little bird: "Go take a rest, as I won't be sending an answer until after breakfast." She pulled a treat out of her robe and gave it to Errol before he flew off.

On the way back to the apartment, Narcissa smiled at Harry: "Mrs. Weasley was hoping you and I could join her tomorrow for some last minute shopping."

"She needs me to show her where dad and I picked up a few things," Harry told his mum. "It's not far from the Leaky Cauldron," he added.

"Then I'll tell her to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron around ten tomorrow morning," Narcissa replied.

"More trucks?" Snape whispered to Harry so Draco couldn't hear them.

Harry gave a smile and a nod.

At precisely ten o'clock the next morning, Harry and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't be wandering off to far," Mrs. Weasley ordered as the boys shuffled through the crowd ahead of the adults.

The toy store was full of impatient last minute shoppers, but the aisle Harry took the boys down only had a few bigger kids ogling over the remote control vehicles. Fred politely asked one of the boys to step aside so he could get the truck Harry had pointed to.

The boy glared at Fred, as if daring Fred to try and move him. The minute the large boy turned Harry saw it was Dudley. Hoping he hadn't been noticed, Harry slipped behind Ron, and hopefully out of Dudley's sight.

"Potter," Dudley sneered before Harry could completely hide.

"Dudley," Harry returned the sneer and with that word, the Weasley boys took up defensive positions around Harry.

"Hey lard arse, want some candy," George snickered at Dudley.

"Mummy," Dudley hollered and ran up the aisle, bull dozing his way between Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley; reaching his mother, who had just appeared at the head of the aisle.

"Oh my pore Dudleykins, what did those boys do to you," Petunia wrapped her arms protectively around her son.

"Hurry, grab that box," Harry ordered Fred and he scurried over the Narcissa.

"Dudley?" Narcissa queried. "As in Dudley Dursley?"

"Fred has a truck, let's go," Harry gave his mum's sleeve a gentle tug.

Petunia took one glance at Harry and then turned to Narcissa: "You're one of those freaks."

"Listen here you horse faced cow," Narcissa growled. "You would do wise by keeping one eye over your shoulder for the rest of your life. If you should ever run across my path again in a less crowded venue, I will show you what a freak with a wand can do." She held Harry close to her side, her wand against Petunia's throat. "I will inflict upon you every ounce of suffering you cause Harry throughout his life. I swore to Harry's father I would not seek you out, but if you run into me then my promise would still hold."

"You've been warned, now run and hide until we're finished shopping," Mrs. Weasley grinned evilly at Petunia.

Narcissa retracted her wand, but did not move an inch, causing Petunia to scrape her back along the shelves she was backed into in order to make her escape.

Narcissa's usual pleasant mannerism returned as she looked at the box in Fred's hand: "Is that the truck we came for?"

Fred nodded.

"I think it's time we paid for it and headed home," Mrs. Weasley said to her boys.

"I think I'd prefer to have a Muggle style lunch and perhaps wander around looking at nothing in particular," Narcissa stated, with a Draco style pompous tone.

This statement received broad grins from the Weasley boys. All Harry could do was softly shake his head and hope that Aunt Petunia had left the mall.

After lunch the boys were given a two hour exploration pass. The instructions were easy; they must stick together and they had to return to the food court area on or before the two hours had lapsed.

It wasn't long before the boys found themselves in a store called Magic and Mayhem. Ron was fascinated be magic tricks that didn't require any real magic; the twins of course were checking out the mayhem aspects of the store. Neither Fred nor George could figure out how to get Fred's fingers out of the Chinese finger trap he tried out. George was ready to use his wand when Harry came over; after several minutes of laughing, and showed Fred how to get free. They immediately decided they had to buy a few of those. Their next purchase was itching powder. They knew a wizard would seek a potion to alleviate the discomfort and they were hoping a potion wouldn't work again this stuff. Harry insisted on paying for all their purchases, saying it was their Christmas gift from him. When they rejoined their mothers, the Weasley twins were eager to head home; undoubtedly to test their new pranks on some pore unexpected family member. This was one time Harry was rather happy to be leaving his friends and going home.

Harry and Draco had gifts and paper strewn about the living room after they had opened all their gifts. But the gift they were most interested in was remote controlled trucks.

"Those trucks have to be built by hand and operated by hand," Snape told Draco. "You can't use any magic on them."

"Can we start building them now?" Harry asked. Since the day they had bought them, he had been waiting to build his with his dad.

"Everything else has to be cleaned up first," Narcissa told the boys.

Snape explained to Harry and Draco that building the car was much like making a potion: "The first thing you have to do is make sure you have all the stuff you need."

Once all the pieces were accounted for, Snape spread the instruction paper out so they could read where to start. The power pack and all the other electrical components for operating the truck were disguised as the motor. The top of the motor lifted up to insert batteries. Harry held the motor in place while his dad screwed it down. A few wires protruded from the motor and would later be attached to the trucks frame, to give it working front and rear lights. Harry then held the chassis upside down and his dad ran what looked like a miniature bicycle chain down the length of the truck and inserted the rear axle. Once the front axle was in place a cover was screwed over the chains channel area, to prevent any dirt from getting into the gears or chains. Then the process was repeated to Draco's truck.

"Put some batteries in the controller," Snape told the boys as he put batteries in the engines, "and then we'll test them and make sure they're running properly."

Harry put the batteries in and handed the controller to his dad.

Snape did not take the controller: "This is your truck, Harry. Give it a whirl."

Snape picked up Draco's chassis and placed down in the living room and Draco turned the controller on.

"Brilliant," Harry squeaked when he made the truck go forward. Then he had it turn left and then right.

"I think we have time to put the seats in and then it will be time to clean up," Snape said once the trucks were turned the car off.

"Since your dad was a Muggle, what kinda stuff did you two do together?" Harry asked as they glued the seats into place.

"We never did anything together. My dad was an alcoholic and very much like your Uncle Vernon," Snape admitted.

"But you had your mum," Harry said after a moment or two of silence.

"He used to beat her up too. She said it was her lot in life, that she deserved it for turning her back on her family," Snape sighed. "She worked two jobs to support her lousy husband. I was only thirteen when she died. My father didn't even tell me she died until I came home for the summer; which was six months after her death."

"Did he kill her?" Draco asked very quietly.

"No, she got sick," Snape replied with sadden in his tone.

"Well we're your family now," Draco smiled and Snape put one arm around each of the boys.

"We don't have to remember the bad things, cause we're making new good memories," Harry smiled up at his dad.

Never had such a lump formed in Snape throat, he pulled the boys into a tight hug. Snape felt a tear run down his cheek as he held his sons and suddenly remembered something Lily said to him: 'The family you came from isn't as important as the family you're going to have one day'. And at that moment, Snape was determined to make sure they had something none of them had ever had before; happy family memories.

Before the holidays, came to an end an opportunity came to make one of those happy memories; not just for Snape and the boys, but for the whole family.

Tomorrow night the school would refill and Harry and Draco knew this was their last chance to really give the trucks a good work out. Two o'clock in the morning and they had moved the tables in the Great Hall over to the walls. They left one table and gave it ramps at either end. Meeka arrived with the requested empty large cans, pots, pans, and even barrels; which were placed so the boys could drive around some and through others. Books became ramps to jump over some of the pots and other things lay about as obstacles. They dimmed the Hall's lights and started their trucks.

They had never thought to put a silencing charm on the room and their hooting and hollering; along with screeching tires and cars crashing into pots and pans, soon caught the attention of someone walking the halls.

The boys hadn't noticed Dumbledore leaning on the inside of the closed doors watching the trucks race and the boys chasing after the vehicles. Harry was the first to notice someone standing near the door. The dimly lit room made it hard to make out the person; but the chuckle revealed the identity in a heartbeat. Draco's truck came to a crashing halt when he heard the laugh.

Harry had already proceeded over to the old man, holding the control out in front of him; "Wanna give it a try?" Harry smiled at Dumbledore.

Harry could see excitement behind those twinkling eyes.

With a brief explanation of the controls, Harry handed it to Dumbledore. The man let out a chuckled when he made the truck race across the floor.

"Wanna race?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"Give him a minute to get used to the controls," Harry told Draco.

"No cheating," Draco scowled mildly at the old man. "You have to race Muggle style. You can only use the controllers, no wand, and no mental telepathy."

"Using a wand would defeat the purpose of the toy," Harry mentioned.

"I think I hear your dad in the phrase," Dumbledore remarked.

"And he says we never listen to him," Draco sneered sarcastically.

"If you listened you wouldn't be here at this time of night," Snape voice came from behind them; having snuck in while the boys were watching Dumbledore try and work the truck.

"Sshh," Dumbledore responded. "I think I'm getting the hang of this toy," he laughed again as the truck race up the ramp and zoomed over the table.

"Want mine and you can race Albus?" Draco held his controller to his dad.

"Okay old man let's see what you can do without magic," Snape grinned and took Draco's controller.

Draco and Harry stood on a nearby table, howling with laughter as the two grown men raced and cut one another off, the boys even laughed when words came out of Snape's mouth that would have made a trucker blush when Albus cut him off and he crashed into a big pot.

"BOYS!" Narcissa voice boomed through the room and echoed off the walls.

The racing and the laughing came to a dead stop and Harry and Draco jumped down off the table.

"We're testing out the trucks," Snape mentioned sheepishly. While Albus said; "Just having a bit of fun."

"I care little about you two trying to relive your youth. But you, Severus, if I hear one of your indecorous words escape either of these boy's mouth, I'll put soap in yours," she stated.

"What's indec...inde whatever, mean?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Damned if I know. Maybe a fancy way of saying swearwords," Draco responded with a shrug.

"I don't even think some of those words dad used were English," Harry snickered.

"They're Italian," Draco smirked.

"And they won't be repeated," Narcissa remarked to Draco.

"Come and play," Severus put his arm around his wife and smiled.

The boys cheered their mum on, and her slender nibbling fingers were faster at the controls then Snape's. It was four in the morning when Snape called an end to the racing and he and Albus quickly returned things to their proper place.

The boys lugged their trucks home, while their parents sauntered along behind them; all of them commenting on various aspects of the races. Harry put his truck away and came running out of his room, catching Snape before he went into his room: "Tonight was a perfect memory to replace an old bad one," Harry squeezed his dad. "Thanks." Harry ran off back to his room, leaving Snape standing there grinning like a fool.

"Are you coming to bed?" Narcissa questioned and looked at Snape. "What are you grinning about?" she said looking at his face.

"New memories," he answered, still beaming and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

The first week back after the holidays were almost as stressful as the first of the year. Snape often wondered how his students could forget basic thing after only two weeks away from school. After tending to his washroom needs, Snape decided he would spend the morning lounging around in his pyjamas and robe. He quietly opened the bedroom door, knowing Narcissa liked to sleep late.

Suddenly the door swung open fast and the body that had been leaning against it fell against Snape's legs; knocking his off balance and he fell back on the bed.

An ear piercing screech came from Narcissa and echoed through the room.

"Lux," Snape barked, scrambling to get back up as the lights in the room all came on.

Still tightly wrapped in a blanket, Harry looked up from the floor.

"Harry," Narcissa whispered.

"It's okay Cissy, go back to sleep," Snape replied, standing back up.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa questioned, ignoring Snape as she reached for her robe at the foot of the bed.

"Nightmares," Harry mumbled, not looking at either adult.

"Why didn't you wake us?" his dad asked, helping Harry to his feet.

"I didn't hear... I ah...I was fine once I got here," Harry's eyes were wide as he looked directly at his dad's eyes. "Maybe I'll just go curl up in my bed for awhile. I didn't mean to wake you. I don't even remember falling asleep at your door," he told them.

"You can curl up with me for awhile, if...

"I'm not two," Harry scowled.

"Harry," Snape snapped. "Your mum is trying make you feel safe, not implying you're a baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Harry's voice was hushed as he peeked through his bangs at his mum.

"It's okay Harry," she smiled. "Making your child feel safe is another of those mother things."

"Can you write some of those mother things down? That way I won't hurt your feeling by saying the wrong thing when you do them," Harry grinned.

Snape put his hand on Harry's head and made him turn towards the door: "That way."

"Should I order you a tea, or are you going back to sleep?" Snape asked his wife before he left the room.

"I think I'll see if I can go back to sleep for awhile," she remarked, walking back around to her side of the bed.

Snape closed the door and him and Harry took a few steps into the living room before Harry whispered: "I heard the voice and it sounded like it was in the Gryffindor tower."

"What did it say?" Snape inquired with concern.

"Come little one. Do not forsake the master," Harry recalled.

"It's time we went to Albus. Especially if it's going to Gryffindor tower to look for you," Snape turned back to his room. "Put some clothes on," he said before slipping back into his room.

A few minutes later, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

When Dumbledore invited them in, Harry wondered if the old man ever slept.

"Whatever lay sleeping in Salazar's chamber of secrets is now hunting my son," Snape told Albus.

"Perhaps I should order some tea and you can start this story at the beginning," Albus calmly walked around his desk and waved Snape and Harry towards the couch.

"Coffee," Snape replied.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two teas and a coffee appeared on the coffee table a few seconds later.

"Now start from the beginning," Dumbledore requested.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out while he starred into his cup of tea. Harry took another deep breath and quickly spit out: "The first time I heard the voice, I was in Lock...I mean Professor Lockhart's class."

"Heard what voice Harry?" Albus probed in his usual calm and relaxed manner.

"I don't know. No one else can hear it. The same voice led us to Mrs. Norris," Harry added.

"I've made Loto's potion to increase my hearing, in hopes of finding the source of the voice. Harry said he heard it in the Gryffindor tower last night," Snape told Dumbledore. "I'd like you to restrict all students to their houses today.

"Albus," Minerva yelled as she came bolting into the Headmaster's office.

Harry, Snape and Dumbledore all spun to look at the frazzled woman.

"Miss Granger," Minerva breathed out heavily, but didn't finish her sentence when she noticed Harry.

Dumbledore had quickly risen to escort Professor McGonagall to a seat.

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry sprang to his feet and began interrogating his teacher. "She's been petrified, hasn't she? That's why the voice was at the Gryffindor tower last night? Where is she?"

"Sit!" Snape barked.

"But..." Harry scowled.

"Now!" Snape ordered and Harry cautiously sat back next to his dad.

"I found the poor girl near the library," Professor McGonagall kept her focus on Dumbledore. "And what is this about a voice?"

"Harry seemed to be able to hear whoever is attacking students before they are petrified," Dumbledore explained.

"Maybe it lured Hermione away before it petrified her," Harry said a calmer and quieter voice. "Can I go see Hermione?"

"Severus has asked that we keep all students in their houses while he and Harry search for the voice," Dumbledore told McGonagall.

"Why the boy?" McGonagall scowled at Dumbledore and Snape.

"He hears a voice just prior to the attacks," Snape mentioned. "I have brewed a potion I am hoping will allow me to hear what Harry hears. If it works, then Harry will join his classmates while I hunt for the source."

"You should have Gilderoy accompany you. Defence Against the Dark Arts is his specialty after all," McGonagall noted.

"Its settled then," Dumbledore got back to his feet. "While you get your potion and talk to Gilderoy, I'll take Harry to see Miss Granger. Minerva, I need you to inform the other heads of houses to keep their charges in the towers for the time being. I will have breakfast delivered to each tower. Perhaps Cissy can keep an eye on the Slytherins in your absence," he turned to look at Snape.

"Convincing her to watch the Slytherins is going to be a lot easier then telling her Harry is coming on the hunt," Snape remarked with a huff.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you," Harry whispered to his petrified friend.

"She'll be fine once the mandrakes mature," Dumbledore gave Harry a pat on the back.

Harry noticed Hermione held a small mirror in one hand and a scrap of paper in the other. Harry wondered if the scrap of paper would reveal how Hermione had been lured by the voice, since he knew she couldn't hear the mysterious voice. He carefully prided it from her fingers.

Dumbledore was busy talking to Madam Pomfrey and didn't notice Harry take the paper. Harry unfolded the paper and read all about a basilisk and Hermione's notes about a girl being killed by what was thought to be Salazar's monster fifty years ago.

"Harry," Snape called from nearby.

Harry turned to see his dad and Lockhart standing near Dumbledore. He stuffed the scrap of parchment into his pocket and joined the others near the door.

Snape took hold of Harry's chin, tipping Harry's head up so they could look directly into each other's eyes. "You will follow my orders to the letter. You will not argue. If something happens to me you will go to Albus immediately."

Harry gave a small nod.

"Promise me," Snape demanded.

"I promise," Harry replied with assurance.

Snape released Harry: "Let's go see what we can hear."

"Where do we start this journey?" Lockhart said, trying to sound confident; but he held his wand so tightly his knuckles were white.

"With Myrtle," Harry said to his dad. "She died here fifty years ago and she might be able to tell us where the basilisk sleeps."

"Hold it right there, young man," Snape grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. "You have a lot of information for someone who was ordered not to get involved," Snape growled.

"Hermione had this in her hand," Harry told his dad and quickly pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket. "I didn't know she was doing this, I swear."

Snape read the piece of paper: "A basilisk. It's a type of snake, that's why you hear it and nobody else does."

"Well I don't think you need me to fight a little snake," Lockhart remarked.

"But you are so gifted at distracting them," Snape snidely and very sarcastically mentioned.

Harry grinned at his dad, knowing what his dad really meant; whereas Lockhart thought his ego was being boosted and smiled: "Yes I see you might need me after all."

"We need something for bate," Harry whispered. Snape gave Harry a very mild scowl and an eyebrow raise. Harry knew that's how his dad smiled when others were around.

As soon as they neared the girl's second floor washroom, Snape drank his potion.

"Myrtle," Harry called out.

"Hello Harry," the vapours of Myrtle swooped down and circled Harry as she grinned broadly at him.

"You?!" Lockhart snapped at Myrtle.

"Watch it fancy pants," Myrtle scowled and hovered in Lockhart's face. "Is the pompous git bothering you again Harry?" she questioned, but stayed in front of Lockhart.

"No Myrtle," Harry replied, noticing a not to happy expression on his dad's face.

"And this grumpy looking one?" Myrtle now stood before Snape.

"That's my dad," Harry said with a chipper tone and a big smile.

"You're Professor Snape," Myrtle remarked and floated around him a few times, saying: "I hear a lot about you. You should be happy I only haunt those that bother my little friend Harry."

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks: "Myrtle, we came to talk to you." Harry wanted to get this over with before she said something that might get him into a lot of trouble. "We need to know about the night you died. I know you came in here because of some bullies and then you saw yellow eyes and died. But I need to know if you can remember anything else."

"It was a long time ago Harry," Myrtle responded and floated off in the distance.

"Hermione is sick Myrtle and I thing whatever killed you that night has attacked her and some other friends of mine. Even that cute little boy that took your picture to show you how pretty he thought you looked with your new glasses," Harry spouted, hoping to draw Myrtle back.

"I didn't get sick Harry, I just died," Myrtle said as she came back to him.

"You saw the creature's eyes; they only saw a reflection of its eyes. Please Myrtle, tell me everything you can remember," Harry pleaded.

"I heard someone speaking a strange made up hissing language. When I opened the stall to tell him he was in the girl loo and to go away. I saw bright yellow eyes and I died," Myrtle moaned loudly.

"He was speaking Parseltongue," Snape remarked. "Do you remember where he was, or to whom he was speaking?"

"He was at the sink, that's all I know," she screeched and dove into one of the toilets.

"This must be the entrance to the chamber," Harry smiled.

"Step back," Snape ordered. Harry immediately did as he was told.

"You have to speak Parseltongue to open it," Harry told his dad.

"I brought you to help me hear the voice you were hearing, not to go into the creature's lair," Snape responded as he walked around the pillar of sinks.

"But I'm the only one that can open it," Harry mentioned.

"You and whoever let the creature loose in the first place," Snape replied; now standing in front of a sink he found had a small snake carved into it.

"I can open it and then wait here while you and Lock... Professor Lockhart go in there," Harry admitted to his dad.

"See if you can open it and then stand back," Snape told Harry.

"I'll go get a few more Professors," Lockhart announced and tried to walk away.

"You'll do just fine," Snape scowled and pulled the back of Lockhart's robe.

Lockhart lost his footing, just as Harry managed to open the secret entrance.

Harry and Lockhart both tumbled into the gaping hole created when the secret entrance opened up.

"Harry," Snape bellowed and dove in right after the other two.

The three of them spilled out of the slanted drainpipe onto a pile of bones from dead animals.

"This is really disgusting," Lockhart scrunch his face in discuss and tried to knock dust and debris from his robes.

"Lumos," Harry called out and lit his wand brightly.

Snape was busy checking Harry for any cuts, bruises or any type of damage.

"I'm fine dad," Harry said, trying to brush his dad off.

"You clumsy oaf," Snape growled very loudly at Lockhart.

"It was an accident," Lockhart said wide eyed, trying not to provoke the irate Potion Master any further.

"You are a bloody accident," Snape snapped.

"Harry use your portkey," Snape ordered and took hold of Harry's arm and Lockhart's arm.

By the second attempt, Snape and Harry both realized it wouldn't work down there for some reason.

"Lead the way," Snape ordered Lockhart. "We need to find another way out. Harry, wand out and stay right next to me. Any movement and you close your eyes and maintain your shield. No matter what you hear."

"Yes sir," Harry answered and moved to his dad's left side.

Snape held his wand to the back of Lockhart's neck: "Start walking."

"I lost my wand in that pile of bones," Lockhart remarked. "Perhaps you should lead."

"You loosing your wand could be a blessing," Harry spouted before his mind realized what his mouth was saying.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry winced, and then noticed a big grin on his dad's face.

All three soon found themselves standing next to the shed skin of a twenty foot snake. At the sight of the skin, Lockhart decided he had no intentions of going any further.

Lockhart pretended to trip over some debris on the ground and took Harry down with him. Lockhart quickly relieved Harry of his wand. With Harry's wand held tightly in Lockhart's shaky hand, Lockhart placed Harry between himself and Snape. Harry's wand was now held close to Harry's throat.

"You have one chance to kill me," Snape growled deep in his throat. It was the most eerie sound Harry had ever heard. Snape wand was draped at his side and held loosely.

"Kill you, no. I only need to remove your memory and Harry's," Lockhart said boldly. But his shaking hand showed how nervous he really was.

"And how will you explain what happened to us?" Harry wanted to keep the man talking, in hopes he could distract him enough that his dad could get the situation under control.

"The creature somehow destroyed your minds. I was too late to help when you ran off ahead of me. I will levitate your unconscious bodies back up the entrance and a piece of this skin," Lockhart replied.

Lockhart flipped Harry's wand around and yelled: "Obliviate." While pointing the wand at Snape.

Lockhart was unaware of how fast this ex-Death Eater could react. He also did not know that Harry had wandless abilities when it came to protecting those he cared for.

Snape's 'Expelliarmus and the shield Harry sent to protect his dad collided with Lockhart's charm. Lockhart and Snape were sent flying to opposite ended of the cavern. Harry ran for his dad as the cavern began to cave in.

Snape was knocked unconscious and Harry was not unable to check on Lockhart, not that he really cared.

Harry made his dad as comfortable as he could and then sat beside the man. After over half an hour, Harry realized he had to find a way out and get help for his dad.

"I promised if anything happened I would go straight to Albus. I know you meant for me to use my portkey, but it doesn't work down here. I have to go forward and find another way to get to Albus, Please don't be mad," Harry whispered to his dad.

With Snape's wand now in Harry's hand, the boy proceeded onward.

Harry hadn't traveled far before he came to a vault looking door with ornate snakes carved into it.

"Open," Harry hissed at the door in Parseltongue. Then he stood back a step and watched one of the snakes begin to crawl around on the door, he could hear what sounded like various locks undoing.

Harry stood in the open doorway and glanced down the dimly lit chamber. Huge towering pillar with snakes carved into them flanked either side of the chamber. With his father's wand clutched tightly, Harry proceeded into the chamber. At the far end of the chamber Harry could make out what appeared to be a massive carved sculpture of a slender wizard with a long thin beard. Harry assumed the sculpture was a representation of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry's shoes echoed throughout the room with every step the boy took. He was sure the basilisk would hear his approach and he was ready to close his eyes tight at the slightest movement of something in the chamber.

The first movement in the chamber was not a snake, but the sudden appearance of a human figure. The person stood before the sculpture of the wizard and seemed to watch Harry's approach.

Harry quickened his pace, hoping this older looking teen would show him the way out. The older boy had to have come in through another entrance, he couldn't have just appeared. No one could apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts and if Harry special portkey from Dumbledore didn't work, then no portkey would work down here either.

"The great Harry Potter. We finally meet," the older boy sneered at Harry.

"It's Harry Snape," Harry corrected. "And you are?"

"Who I am is not important. Who I will become is," his cold dark eyes peered at Harry.

"Answer me this Harry," the teen's cold sneering tone continued as he slowly walked around Harry. "How does a baby with no real magical powers defeat the greatest wizard that ever lived?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard," Harry scowled at the boy.

"Lord Voldemort is the greatest wizard to live and he will rise again soon," the older boy laughed, sending a chill down Harry's spine.

"Voldemort is dead," Harry snapped.

"I know the story of how you defeated him when you were a baby. But you must remember there was no body found. And your run in with him last year, should have shown you that part of him still lives and will continue to do so. When I am joined with him, we will become whole again and you and Dumbledore will be the first ones we conquer."

"I will just leave you here for the basilisk to kill," Harry snarled.

"You silly boy, the basilisk is my pet. Your parseltongue will not help you here, he only obeys my orders. I think it's time the two of you met, face to face," the teen chuckled at Harry then he hissed loudly; calling the basilisk to him.

Harry understood the words 'come to me my pet', and he watched the mouth of the massive statue open. Harry quickly ran in the direction he had originally come from.

An evil laugh echoed as loud as Harry's footsteps. "Run Harry, run and hide. My pet will find you soon. There is no escape." The laughter echoed louder.

Harry could hear the basilisk slithering across the floor not far behind him. Harry didn't dare look to see where the creature was. But the water on the cement made running difficult and Harry soon slipped on the wet cement floor. Harry watched his father's wand slide out of reach.

Harry knew he could protect those he loved with a shield, but he didn't know how to make it protect him. While he tried to produce it, he heard a strange screech swooping towards him.

Reflecting in a puddle, Harry saw Dumbledore's phoenix attack the basilisk eyes.

"Your stupid bird may have blinded my pet, but he can still hear you," the older boy bellowed.

Harry quickly got back to his feet. He picked up his dad's wand and began to run again. He didn't know where he was going to run to, but for now it was the only thing he could think to do. Harry's running led him down a large pipe. The pipe however ended at a metal mesh fence. Harry backed up but the basilisk was too close for Harry to choose a different direction. He scooped up a stone and threw it as far down the main pipeline as far as he could.

The basilisk continued towards the sound it heard, bypassing Harry. Harry ran back towards the chamber, hoping he could find his way back to the door he had came through. He took a wrong turn and ended up exiting the pipes near the sculpture of Salazar.

"I told you there was no escape," the teen laughed again.

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry yelled and pointed the wand at the boy.

Harry was surprised that his curse had no affect on the other boy and again had to listen to the boy's evil laugh: "You have no power over me. I am a memory; you cannot hurt a mere memory."

Harry scrambled over to the sculpture, hoping he could get out the way the basilisk had come in.

The phoenix hovered above Harry, as if calling out to him. Harry glanced up and saw the phoenix drop the sorting hat near him.

"Show your true courage," the hat called out.

Harry saw something shinny just inside the hat. Harry reached for the object and withdrew a beautiful sword. Harry didn't really have time to closely examine the sword before he heard a hissing sound from just below his location.

Harry moved seconds before the basilisk struck at him.

Having no experience with a real sword, Harry just swung randomly; finding the sword somewhat heavy.

Harry and the basilisk took turns swinging at each other for over fifteen minutes. Harry had hit the basilisk a few times but he didn't have enough power to inflict any real damage and Harry's arm was tiring.

With its mouth agape, the basilisk came at Harry; the basilisk seemed to want to put an end to this game and swallow Harry whole. Harry clutched the sword tightly in both hands and drove it deep through the basilisks open mouth and up into its skull. Harry pulled the sword out, ready to strike again. But the creature let out a strange moaning screech and it slumped down the statue, it swayed until finally crashing to the ground near its master's feet.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" the teenager growled up at Harry.

"Memories are forever," the older boy then yelled up. "You however are not. The poison in that fang will kill you in mere minutes," the boy laughed again before disappearing.

Harry pulled the fang out of his arm and carefully made his way down the statue. Upon reaching the ground, Harry began to feel very weak.

The phoenix once again came to Harry.

"The basilisk will not hurt anyone anymore," Harry told the bird. "But I guess I wasn't fast enough to stop it from hurting me. My dad is out in the caverns, Fawkes. Please take him to Albus and keep him safe."

The bird leaned its head over near Harry's injury and let a tear drop fall on the cut. Harry not only felt better, but he could actually watch the gash in his arm heal.

"I forgot that your magical tears have healing properties," Harry smiled at the bright red bird. "Thanx Fawkes. "You can carry heavy loads too; can you help me get to dad and take him out of here?"

Fawkes seemed to understand Harry and began to walk down the chamber, looking at Harry and squeaking. Harry took this action to mean he should follow.

It wasn't until they were flying straight up a large pipe that Harry suddenly remembered Lockhart. At that moment, Harry thought it would be better if Dumbledore sent someone else for Lockhart. He knew without any doubts, that his father would kill Lockhart the minute he saw the man. Harry would have to tell Dumbledore everything that happened and to make sure Lockhart was far away before Snape awoke.

Fawkes delivered his cargo to the hospital wing. He flew into the room and carefully dropped Snape onto a bed, while Harry released the hold he had on the bird's other leg.

Dumbledore must have heard the birds cry when it screeched as it flew through the school; he was walking out of the fireplace as Fawkes entered the hospital.

Dumbledore quickly made his way over to the bed, which Harry was now climbing onto so he could stay at his dad's side.

"Harry you need to move so Poppy can check on your dad," Dumbledore told the boy as the mediwitch approached. "I can order some tea and you can tell me what happened while Poppy looks him over."

"I want to check you over as well," Poppy said to the boy. "No wondering off."

"Fawkes healed me, I'm fine," Harry told her.

"Where is Professor Lockhart?" Dumbledore asked.

"I left him down there. You have to find someone to go get him and remove him from the country before my dad wakes up. My dad will kill Lockhart and I don't think even you can stop him," Harry looked right into the old man's eyes.

"I think we had better talk," Dumbledore said to Harry and called forth two chairs.

Dumbledore made sure that they were far enough that they wouldn't get in the mediwitch's way, but close enough that Harry could see his dad.

A small table and tea for two appeared. Dumbledore severed tea and Harry began to tell him about finding the entrance way to the chamber.

By the time Poppy finished her examination and the tea was gone, Harry had explained what Lockhart did and all about the strange boy that was down there and that the basilisk was now dead. Harry even pulled the broken fang that he had kept out of his robes.

"Fawkes may have fixed your injury from the fang, but I'll bet there are a few bruises and scrapes that need tending," Poppy stood next to Harry. "I want you to take those filthy clothes off, put on some pyjamas and hop up on that other bed."

"You said I could stay with my dad," Harry whined at the woman.

"Once I check you over, you can sit back on the bed with your dad," she told Harry and gave him a nudge towards the other bed.

"What's wrong with my dad?" Harry asked from behind the nearby curtain.

"He was hit in the head from the cave in. He will be out for awhile, but other than that, he's fine," Poppy announced with a happy tone. "I've given him a pain medication that is slowly entering his system and something that will keep him asleep for a few hours. Now let's have a look at you," she added when Harry opened the curtains.

Harry hopped onto the bed and laid down so she could check him out. Once on the bed, Harry realized Dumbledore had left the hospital.

"Where did Albus go?" Harry inquired as Poppy's wand hovered over his body.

"To tell your mother that you and Severus were fine and to get Professor Lockhart," she answered.

"Professor Lockhart has my wand," Harry mentioned.

"I think Albus heard you mention that," she smiled. "That one is my dad's," Harry remarked, pointing at the wand on top of his clothes at the bottom of the bed. "The sword, I pulled out of the sorting hat," Harry grinned with pride. "Do you think I can keep it?"

"I think you are too young for such a thing," she remarked. "Perhaps Albus will keep it until you're older."

"It has writing on it, but I haven't had time to see what it says," Harry revealed as he watched the mediwitch's wand flicked a blue light over the spot where the fang had gashed Harry.

"Does Albus know who the boy was or where he went?" Harry questioned as he sat up.

"He hasn't said anything to me. I don't think you should worry about that right now. I want you to take this potion and try and relax for awhile," she held a vial out to Harry.

"You said I could sit back with my dad," Harry scowled, not reaching for the offered potion.

"Come on then," she held her arm for Harry to use to get down from the bed.

Once he was seated next to his dad, Harry accepted the offered potion and took it without reservation.

When Narcissa came into the room she found Harry sound asleep next to Snape, and Harry's head was resting on his dad's chest.

"I've doped Severus up to keep him here while Albus takes care of Professor Lockhart," Poppy told Narcissa and Professor McGonagall; who had just entered. "I gave Harry a calmly draft so he could get some rest too."

"Albus wasn't forthcoming with any information; do you know what went on?" Narcissa asked Poppy.

"Let's go into my office and have some tea while the boys sleep," Poppy smiled. "I'll tell you what Harry told Albus."

After tea and a lengthy story, Narcissa took Snape's wand and tucked into her robes. "I think I'll hang on to this until Albus says it's safe for Severus to have this back."

"An excellent idea," Minerva nodded. "I'll go tell the rest of the staff that it's safe to let the students out of their towers. "Call me if you need a hand dealing with him when he wakes up," she said to Narcissa while pointing at Snape.

"We just need to make him understand that he won't be much help to Harry if he's locked away in Azkaban," Poppy let out a long slow breath.

"Their okay aren't they," Draco spouted, half out of breath, as he continued to run towards the bed.

"I thought I told you to stay in your dorm," Narcissa scowled angrily as she got to her feet.

"So ground me," Draco snapped and climbed onto the bed near Harry.

Poppy was standing the closest to Draco and reached out and cuffed the side of his head: "I understand you are worried about your dad and Harry, but that is no excuse to talk to your mother like that young man," she snapped, and stormed away.

"Sorry," Draco pouted at his mother.

"You better be," his mother answered and sat back to read her book.

"How long are they going to sleep for?" Draco questioned.

"A few more hours. Why don't you fetch your homework," Narcissa told him.

"They might wake up while I'm gone," Draco whined.

"I'll let you use the floo," Dumbledore's voice came from behind Draco. "Get your homework and straight back."

"I'd rather listen to you tell me what happened," Draco smiled up at the old man.

"I'm sorry Draco, but any decisions to discuss what happened must rest with your parents," Dumbledore explained.

With a huff, a pout and a long face of disappointment, Draco shuffled off to the fireplace.

"I thought Harry might like his wand back," Dumbledore told Narcissa after Draco left.

"And Lockhart?" Narcissa inquired.

"It would appear that his memory charm backfired. He has no idea who he is or where he is. I found him sitting amongst debris from the cave in, tapping Harry's wand on a rock little a drum stick. I hope I will be able to show Severus the man has done himself more damage than Severus could inflict, short of death itself," Dumbledore explained. "I would assume Lockhart will spend the rest of his life in St. Mungo's."

"I would feel sorry for the man, but he threatened my son's life," Narcissa responded.

"Could I impose upon you to take Severus' class and I can give him Gilderoy's position until a suitable replacement can be found?"

Dumbledore asked her.

"I should be able to handle Severus' curriculum, if not he'll assist me," she smiled. There will be some very happy potion students and some very concerned ones in DADA," she giggled. "Will you be contacting Remus?"

"That is my hope. I know he had some family matters to attend to. That's why he was unable to take the DADA post this year. I will send my request as soon as I return to my office, but it may be several days before I hear back," Dumbledore admitted as Draco re-entered the room.

"Please notify me the minute they awake," Dumbledore motioned towards Snape and Harry.

"Perhaps you should take this," Narcissa held Snape's wand out to Dumbledore. "Then you are guaranteed to hear from him when he wakes," she grinned.

"I do not expect the man to act irrationally, with what he now has at stake," Dumbledore returned the smile, but did not accept the wand.

Narcissa tucked the wand back in her robes and Dumbledore gave a little bow of his head to her and Draco before he wandered off.

"Why are you trying to give Albus dad's wand?" Draco brow furrowed with confusion.

"We are concerned with how your dad is going to react to things when he wakes up," she replied and quickly raised her hand to signal 'stop' when she saw Draco open his mouth. "Please do not ask me to explain anything further until I've had a chance to discuss things with him and Harry."

Draco curled up at the bottom of the bed on Harry's side and opened up his History book.

"I really must put in a request for a family sized bed," Poppy smiled when she came to check on her patience. "When it comes to your family, I am never able to have just one of you in a bed."

"This is just more comfortable than those old chairs," Draco mentioned. "And I know you won't let us take them home yet."

"Your dad has quite a bump on his head. I want to make sure he's okay before I let him go. I had to give him a sleeping potion so his head could heal a bit before he started running around the place. I thought the sleeping draft was more relaxing then having to put the man in a body bind," she laughed.

"Then you placed Harry on me so I would stay and not disturb the boy," Snape sneered, his eyes still closed.

"Harry refused to lie in another bed, and since he possesses his father's stubborn streak; what choice did I have," Poppy scowled.

"Do not," Harry mumbled from his dad's chest.

"Harry," Draco bounced around on the bed.

"I guess I can take my family home now," Narcissa smiled, getting to her feet.

"I have never been able to keep anyone from your family in one of my beds for any length of time; whether I thought it best or not," Poppy remarked sarcastically.

"Where is the sword?" Harry asked as he gathered up his stuff.

"Albus has it. You will have to talk to him about it later," Poppy explained.

"What sword?" Snape questioned.

"We'll explain it to you at home," Narcissa replied.

"Where is my wand?" Snape inquired, looking from Narcissa to Poppy.

"I will return it, when I'm sure you won't do something rash," Narcissa scowled at Snape.

"My action will not be rash. Swift and painful, yes," Snape's voice became gruff.

"We will discuss this at home," Narcissa stated and made her way over to the fireplace.

"Do you know what that man did?" Snape barked.

"I do," Narcissa barked back. "Do you intend to leave your son, while you rot away in Azkaban?" Her soft blue eyes took on an icy lake glaze.

Snape let out a deep growled huff and joined his family.

As soon as they entered their apartment, Narcissa ordered the other three to sit on the couch.

"I find it highly unlikely that Draco won't hear about this one way or another," Narcissa commented. "Therefore I have decided he can sit and listen to Harry say what took place today. Before he starts let me explain that Lockhart's memory charm backfired, possibly dew to your disarming charm and Harry shield. Anyway, Lockhart's mind is lost. The man has no idea who he is or anything else for that matter. I know you would rather torment the man until he begged for death, but I'm afraid it would mean nothing to the man at this point. Harry needs you in his life, we need you too. You must choose what is more important, revenge or your family."

"My family," Snape replied without hesitation.

"Meeka," Narcissa called out.

POP

"A light luncheon and some tea," Narcissa requested.

Harry started the story with finding the paper in Hermione's hand. By the end of the tale, Narcissa was in tears, Snape was horrified and Draco was hanging on the edge of his seat.

"You've never seen this boy before?" Snape questioned.

"He said he was a memory. Isn't that like a ghost or something?" Harry questioned back.

"I'm not sure what that means. I'll have to discuss all of this with Albus," Snape answered and then his brow creased as he thought about everything Harry had talked about.

Draco wanted to know more about the sword and the fang.

"Harry, Draco, I don't want any of this being discussed outside of this house," Snape ordered, his tone denoting his seriousness.

"That includes not telling Ron or Hermione," Narcissa added.

"You boys should work on your homework while I go talk to Albus," Snape said with an eye brow raise.

"My stuff is in the Gryffindor tower," Harry mentioned.

"Go try a nice hot shower and I'll fetch your book bag," Narcissa offered.

"Sounds good to me," Harry hoped up and over the back of the couch.

"Harry," Snape scowled, but there was no real anger in his voice.

"I know, I know, no jumping over the furniture," Harry snickered and kept going.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

It was late when the boys finished their homework and Snape still hadn't returned. Narcissa had sent them to bed and was surprised that she didn't have to argue with them.

Snape quietly crawled into bed at three in the morning. But Narcissa was still awake: "What's going on?" she questioned and called the lights to turn on low.

"The sword Harry pulled from the hat was Godric Gryffindor's," Severus began. "Albus said if Harry had any thoughts about being in the wrong house, he should realize that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword. But as for the strange boy, we have no idea. If it is in fact a young Voldemort than neither of us can understand how he got there, how he'd know about Harry and where he is now. Albus says not to worry; a memory or even a ghost of Hogwarts can't physically harm anyone. My concern is who opened the chamber and brought the memory to life, sort speak."

"I would rather take the boys home," Narcissa sighed.

"I know but the boys will be fine here. No one else will be petrified," Snape grinned, feeling a rush of pride for his son.

"You and Albus were down there weren't you. I mean you couldn't just been taking for the last eleven hours," Narcissa gave a mild scowl.

"Scouring even inch of the place," Snape answered. "No trace of that boy or any clue as to who he might have been, where he went or when he'd be back. And yes, we believe he will be back somehow. There are no other entrances and we've put wards on the one we know; if someone tries to reopen it, we'll know. I doubt Albus will sleep until he finds out who the memory real is for certain and how to rid the school of it."

"And how much sleep do you plan on loosing?" Narcissa sneered sarcastically.

"Not too much I hope. If I do I apparently get grumpy and Harry gets upset; he says the other students blame him when I'm grumpy, claiming he's the reason," Snape chuckled.

"How can they tell the difference," Narcissa giggled.

"Witty for this time of night, aren't you," Snape propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Narcissa's giggles.

"I'm learning from Harry," she laughed a little louder.

Snape and Narcissa looked like they didn't get much sleep when they came and joined the boys at the table for breakfast.

"No being extra grumpy," Happy wagged his finger at his dad.

"Kay," Snape answered with a big grin on his face, and then reached for his paper and coffee.

Harry just lightly shrugged at his dad expression and continued eating his breakfast.

"You want a little brother or a sister?" Draco remarked with a laugh as he and Harry got dressed for classes.

"What?" Harry grumbled, pulling on a jumper.

"Why do you think mum and dad didn't get much sleep last night?" Draco said in a taunting tone.

"I don't know. Why didn't they sleep?" Harry pulled on his shoes.

Draco came right up to Harry and looked him in the face: "Do you want a brother or a sister," he laughed loudly.

"Shut up," Harry snapped, grabbed his robe and his book bag; he didn't even bother to tie his shoes.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked Harry as he tried to rush out of the apartment.

Harry couldn't even look at his mum: "Have to meet Ron," he replied as he bolted out.

"Draco what's wrong with Harry?" Narcissa asked as Draco now exited the bedroom, still snickering.

"That's a trick question," Draco grinned. "If I tell you everything that wrong with him, I'll miss my own graduation. See you later." He continued out the door.

"Did you hear that Lockhart is gone?" Ron asked Harry

Draco came strolling right up to Harry and hissed in his ear: "They were having sex," then he laughed and continued on his way.

Harry let his head fall to the table, his cheeks rushing with blood.

"Harry?" Ron leaned down to look at his friend.

"What'd he say to you?" the twin said in unison.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled from inside his folded arms, his head shaking slightly.

"Go get the little twat," Rod ordered his brothers.

"No!" Harry snapped, lifting his head up; his cheeks still slightly red.

"Now you have to tell us what he said," George grinned and squeezed Harry's red cheeks.

"No, no," Fred stopped Harry from hiding his head again.

"Come on Harry, out with it," Ron joined in to the conversation.

"He was talking about my parents having sex," Harry mumbled.

Fred was the one that got most of what Harry said and began to laugh. "Hell, mine do that all the time. Where do you think all of us came from?"

"Let's get to class," Ron said to Harry, and dragged Harry off the bench.

"Do let us know what the new Professor thinks of the little surprise we left," Fred snickered.

"You think Dumbledore will get Lupin to teach again?" Ron asked as they made their way down the hall.

"I don't think he could get him that fast," Harry responded.

"At least the day will start off with a good laugh," Ron chuckled. "But I wonder what happened to Lockhart."

Harry refrained from comment. He was hoping he'd be able to tell his friend one day soon.

"Hey," Draco jumped up, leaning one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Ron's; using them to lift himself off the ground a bit. "Dad's teaching DADA until Albus can get Remus."

"OH SHIT!" Ron and Harry spouted and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Draco squeaked with surprise at their reaction.

"The twins left something for the new DADA teacher," Harry told Draco.

"That might take that grin off his face," Draco snickered and ran to class.

"Should we warn him?" Harry asked Ron.

"And you would tell your dad you knew this, how?" Ron queried.

"I hope it isn't too bad," Harry sighed and they calmly walked into class.

Harry and Ron scanned the room and everything looked normal. They took their seats at the back of the room. Everyone was busy chatting; having heard the news that Lockhart was gone, but no one seemed to know who was taking over the class.

An instant hush streaked through the room when Snape made his usual styled entrance.

But the second he closed the door, thousands upon thousands of picture of Lockhart fell from the ceiling. Each picture spouting out a different question form the first little test Lockhart ever assigned to his classes. And then some of the pictures began to answer the questions. There seemed to be no end to the falling pictures or the sound of Lockhart's voice.

"Finite Incantatem," Snape barked, but the pictures still spoke.

"Everyone out," Snape ordered.

A mad scramble for the door ensued. A few students almost got trampled on as their classmate pushed their way out.

As soon as all the students were in the hall, they began to talk about the prank or laugh at the whole event. This would definitely be the talk of the Great Hall during lunch and supper and probably weeks from now.

Draco was right, Snape's chipper mood was gone; he was way past grumpy.

"The next one to talk will sever detention by cleaning that room," Snape bit with venom as he led the class down the hall to any empty room.

Snape was in no mood to teach, he decided to set a three foot essay on boggarts. Normally there would have been a few moans and groans, but the class didn't even want to breathe too hard.

"I take it you heard who is teaching DADA," Ron sneered at his brothers during lunch.

"Snape set a three foot essay on boggarts," Harry scowled.

"We could work on them for you," George volunteered. "We have History of Magic after lunch and doing your homework might keep us awake for the first time in that class."

"You don't have DADA today, do you?" Ron scowled at the twins.

"No," they admitted.

Harry had no qualms about handing his DADA assignment over to the twins, and Ron followed Harry's lead.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Fred asked Harry.

"Definitely in the dorm," Harry answered with a quick glance up at the Professor's table.

"Maybe your mum can put a smile back on your dad's face," George teased.

Harry closed his eye and gave his head a gentle shake, but this time he didn't feel the blood rush to his face.

During super, Snape noticed Harry poking at his food and eating very little. Snape usually checked on Harry's eating habits at dinner; it usually told him how Harry's day went.

Harry was so busy pushing his food about; he didn't notice his dad come over to the table.

"Harry," Snape had leaned over and whispered.

Harry jumped and his fork full of mashed potatoes flicked and flew across the table at Lee.

Fred broke into laughter immediately.

"Sorry," Harry couldn't help but giggle at Lee.

"Since you don't seem hungry, do you want to go for a walk," Snape asked his son.

"Kay," Harry quietly replied and climbed out of his seat.

Harry walked beside his dad, who led them outside; stopping briefly to change Harry's school robe into a winter weight cloak.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday," Snape said after they exited the school and stepped into the crisp cold night air.

"I told you everything I can remember," Harry looked up at his dad.

"I know that. What I want to know is how you feel. We didn't talk about you," Snape explained.

"I really wanted to stay with you," Harry admitted. "But I promised you that if anything happened I would go to Albus. I know that promise was made before we found out that my portkey didn't work. But I had to find away to get help, cause I didn't know how to fix you. I was really, really scared but I couldn't let that stop me," Harry babbled out quickly.

Snape put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close to his side: "That's why the hat put you in Gryffindor. It knows how brave you really are. In the last ten years you have had to face more terrifying things than most people could even thing of and you still keep smiling and enjoying life."

"That's cause I'm not a freak anymore. I see strange and bad things happen to other people too; like Seamus accidently makes things blow up, and poor Neville," Harry snickered, and then stopped walking and looked up at his dad: "Having a family that loves you and friends make things a lot better too," a big smile graced Harry's face.

"Now that I understand," Snape smiled too. "Having a family that loves you does makes a lot of things easier to deal with. And a caring family also notices when one of the family members is upset about something," one of Snape's eye brows rose.

"I'm worried about Hermione. I know she's going to be okay, but the thoughts of her laying there for the next two months..." Harry paused gathering his thoughts. "I should have told you about the voice and stuff earlier and then she wouldn't have been attacked."

Snape lowered himself and turned Harry so they were face to face: "Harry none of this is your fault."

"I should have told you," Harry responded. I should have told you that I was warned to stay away because something bad was going to happen."

"You were warned? By who?" Snape concern could be seen and heard in his voice.

"A house elf," Harry answered. "But I don't know if he's real or just something I keep dreaming about when thing happen."

"Do you want to tell me about him now?" Snape asked as he stood back up.

Harry looked up at his dad, but didn't say anything right away. Snape put his arm around Harry's shoulder and started them walking again.

"The first time the elf came I was at the Burrow and he told me I had to stay away from Hogwarts this year. I was dreaming about playing Quidditch, then the elf appeared and then I went back to dreaming about Quidditch. It was kinda like he was a commercial in a telly program," Harry explained.

"How many times have you dreamt about him?" his dad inquired.

Harry thought for a moment. "The second time he came to me was after I was hit by the bludger. He said he wasn't trying to kill me with the bludger. He wanted you and mum to think I was in danger here so you'd take me away from the school. I asked him if the danger I was in was about the chamber of secrets. But he said he couldn't say," Harry told his dad. "I haven't seen him since. I asked Meeka to see if she could find him, but I told her I wasn't even sure if he was real, and I don't really remember his name. Meeka has asked me if I know his name yet. Because the names I gave her don't belong to any elf."

"If he comes back, would you please tell me? I might be able to find out who he belongs to," Snape responded. "But I can't understand why someone would send their house elf to try and keep you from harm, instead of saying something himself."

"Can a house elf get in trouble for hurting another house elf?" Harry looked up at his dad.

"Not if she is protecting her master," Snape gave Harry a little grin.

"Have any homework?" his dad inquired as they came back to the castle entrance.

"Nope. Even that horrendous essay you set is done," Harry scowled and sneered.

"If the essay was so bad, how come you're done already?" Snape coldly retorted.

"History of Magic is the most boring class of all," Harry grinned.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Today was a beautiful spring day and a nice lazy walk was a great way to spend lunch. But Harry's walk was cut short when he found Ginny Weasley sitting on a bolder crying and staring out into the frozen lake. Harry stopped and watched her, while he decided what would be the best course of action. It was at this moment that he missed Hermione more than another time over the last few months. He knew he could fetch one of her brothers; if someone had hurt Ginny her brothers would hunt down the culprit kill him or pretty close to it. He thought he should go over to her, but he didn't know what to say to a crying little girl. While standing in the snow debating his options, Ginny had looked over and saw Harry staring at her.

Ginny ran over to Harry; "Please don't tell my brothers about this," she pleaded and tried to wipe away her tears and put on a smile.

"Did somebody hit you?" Harry scowled at the thought.

"No, nothing like that," Ginny replied, her phony smile now taking shape. "I'm fine Harry. Sometimes girls just need to cry."

"People cry because they're hurt. Maybe not physically, but something hurt them. Somebody said something that hurt your feelings, right?" Harry was taking on the mannerism of a big brother.

"Its fine Harry I don't want to talk to him anymore," her voice was soft, her tears on the verge of resurfacing.

"Sometimes it helps to go for a walk and talk," Harry heard himself say to her.

"You swear not to tell anyone what I tell you?" Ginny requested.

"This guy didn't hit you or do any...um...ah..."

"He didn't touch me at all, he's never touched me," Ginny said with certainty. "Do you swear?"

"I swear," Harry replied.

"I've been secretly talking to this guy. He's really nice and doesn't mind me talking about anything. I even told him about the day you were hiding in the girl's lavatory to get away from Collin and Lockhart," she gave a little giggle. "He's been away from here for a long time and would ask me about different things and he hadn't heard about you or that You-Know-Who had been defeated, so we talked about that a lot," she admitted.

"What's his name? Where do you meet him?" Harry inquired.

"His name is Tom and we haven't really met. We just write to each other. He said he'd come to see me near Christmas, but he didn't come. He told me later that a very close friend of his died. Then he said he come to me on during Easter break, but he didn't. I wrote to him last night, but he seemed to be ignoring me. So I have decided I don't want to talk to him anymore," she huffed.

"If you wrote to him last night, don't you have to wait for the mail to get his answer?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

"We talk to each other through a special book. I write what I want to say and then the book writes his answer. It's like you and me talking only we would write what we're saying down," she explained.

"Where did you get this book?" Harry's voice denoted concern, but Ginny didn't know Harry well enough to pick up on the tone.

"I don't remember," she admitted. "I just remember seeing it with all my other books, and then I started writing in it one night and found that the book wrote back to me."

"Can I see the book?" Harry grinned evilly. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind for hurting your feelings," he sneered.

"You'd do that," she stated and pulled a small black book from her robes. "You can tell him he knows where to find me if he wants to apologize."

"You look like your mum when you're angry," Harry snickered.

"And you promise not to tell my brothers about this, right?" Ginny scowled at Harry, and looked even more like her mother.

"I promise I won't tell your brothers. I don't think they'd like the idea of some guy chatting up their little sister," Harry snickered again. "If he tells me he's sorry and would like to talk to you again, do you want to talk to him?"

"Maybe," she replied with a tip of her head.

"Then I'll try not to scare him away when I tell him off," Harry gave her a big smile.

"Thanks Harry," she smiled back, quickly kissed his cheek and ran off.

Harry could feel every ounce of blood in his body rush to his face. He silently prayed that no one saw her kiss him or how red faced he was. He had a happy little grin on his face as he headed back up to the castle.

Harry headed for the apartment to tuck the book away until he could get time to write to this Tom guy. The book made Harry think this was another of those times he could use Hermione. He thought she would probably know how the book worked, or had read about them.

Harry was happy that his parents weren't at the apartment when he arrived, because he hadn't really thought what he would say if they asked why he was here.

"Think before you do," Harry said to himself looking over the book from Ginny. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," he read the gold embossed letters on the book. "I think I should check you and this book out before I actually write to you," he said to the book, then tucked it under his mattress.

On Sunday, Harry asked if he could go to the library; he hoped he could sneak into the restricted section and look into possessed books. He wasn't even sure whether the book was possessed; but he decided to check out the worst scenario first.

Harry stuffed his invisibility cloak into his book bag before he left the apartment. He was happy to see the restricted section's door was ajar, so he slipped in. Harry found books on possessing various items in order to cause death or destruction, and how to possess the soul of the dead; preventing them from eternal peace. He soon realized that there were hundreds of books pertaining to possession; he needed help skimming through these. He couldn't ask Ron, because he had promised not to tell, and Ron would want to know why they were looking for possession information. Draco was grounded, Hermione wouldn't be out of the hospital for another week and she would have a lot of work to catch up on. So for now it was up to him. He was worried about telling anyone else just in case the book was possessed with some type of dark magic. Ginny might get in trouble for having the book and not telling anyone about it; especially since she couldn't even remember where she got it from.

It was now lunch time and his parents would probably be looking for him soon. Hopefully he could find some time tomorrow to look some more.

The gate to the restricted section was locked and his mum was not at her desk, she had obviously left for lunch. Harry used various passwords he had heard his mum used, but nothing opened the gated door. He paced back and forth, holding his special portkey; wondering what he would say to Albus if he popped up in his office. Harry chose to let go of his portkey and returned to skimming books; he'd wait for his mum to returned and unlock the door. Coming up with an excuse for missing lunch would be easier then explaining why he had to use his portkey.

When Narcissa returned to the library, she didn't unlock the restricted section. She began putting returned books away and registering them as returned. It was half past two when Remus came to inquired about a book that was in the restricted section.

Harry stood close to the door, waiting to slip out once his mum opened it for Remus.

"Someone has been trying to open the door again," Narcissa mentioned to Remus. "Last week someone kept sneaking into here at night, so I changed from a password to only allowing my wand to open the door. My wand is now telling me someone tried to open the door repeatedly during lunch. I need to find away to learn who is trying to get in."

"It isn't me," Remus smiled. "I'd rather come while you're here, so I can gaze upon your beauty," he snickered.

"That silver tongue of yours must want more from me then just opening the door," Narcissa remarked with a Snape style tone and the raise of her eyebrows.

"You always were perceptive," Remus grinned again. "I was hoping you could help me find a book on trapping and controlling Boggarts. I'm hoping to introduce one to my classes. I know that only a dark magic curse can control them. Albus has okayed my wanting to bring and control one for the benefit my classes. I have to be able to control it so it cannot take up residence in the castle. I will find it a home after I am done with it."

Harry was able to slither between his mum and Remus and escape the locked room. His cloak was almost caught by his mum resealing the door after they had entered.

"Where were you?" Draco asked when Harry finally made his way back into the apartment.

"The library," Harry answered, heading for the bedroom to tuck his cloak away.

"You? In the library for four hours?" Draco remarked sarcastically.

"No Hermione. I have to do my own research," Harry answered and slipped his cloak into a drawer.

"What kind of research needs your cloak?" Draco grinned with his sarcasm still intact.

"I was looking for something for a friend," Harry told him.

"You, library and your cloak?" Draco said then made a Hmmm sound: "That would mean you were in the restricted section. So tell me what kind of trouble we're getting into now." Draco blocked the doorway, not allowing Harry to leave the bedroom.

"We?" Harry countered.

"You're my little brother I have to watch out for you," Draco smirked. "But why isn't Weasley helping you?"

"Because he can't," Harry relied.

"You're up to something that you can't even tell your best mate about? Now I am really intrigued," Draco spouted with a broad grin.

Harry's facial expression remained unchanged.

"You sneaking out to spend time with his little sister?" Draco questioned, still grinning.

"No!" Harry snapped defensively.

"Mentioning her struck a nerve," Draco couldn't help but giggle.

Harry slumped down the end of his bed.

"Ginny's a sweat kid," Draco sat next to Harry. "Why does she need you to sneak around the restricted section?"

"She didn't send me in there. I was trying to find out about something she gave me. Well not gave me, but lent me," Harry sighed.

Draco sat quiet.

After a few deep breaths Harry told Draco about Ginny, Tom and the book.

"Where this book?" Draco asked.

Harry reached into his book bag and pulled it out.

Draco leafed through the pages: "Ginny's name is written all over every page." Draco showed the book to Harry. "I think he's trying to reach his girlfriend," Draco grinned.

Harry took a quill and wrote: 'She's not here', in one of the corners and the boys watched every page turn blank.

"That's creepy," Draco remarked.

"Do you have any idea how many books there are in the restricted section on possessed items?" Harry moaned.

"Why do you think it's possessed?" Draco inquired.

"I decided to look at worse scenarios first," Harry explained.

"We should find this Tom guy and kick his ass for chatting up your best mate's sister," Draco stated.

"But this book looks really old. I think someone is using the name on the book. It could be someone in Ginny's class who's too shy to talk to her in person and is using this old book to get to know her," Harry mentioned. "Or it's some old pervert. I have thought of a few things, I just started at the worse thing first."

"We need to get some information on this Tom Riddle guy," Draco told Harry. "Maybe he's the father or grandfather of the guy using this book. It would help if Ginny knew where she got the book."

"So you going to help me find this guy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I want to see what this little git looks like," Draco fell back on the bed laughing. "He's probably Colin Creeve's bum buddy."

Even Harry had to laugh about that.

"I just thought of something," Harry said sitting up quickly.

"You can do that?" Draco quipped.

"In Muggle schools they take a picture of the graduates from each year. Do they do that in the wizarding world?" Harry questioned.

"I guess we'll have to check that out," Draco answered. "I'll ask mum tonight if there are any books in the library that have pictures of past students. Creeve can't be the only student to take pictures of Hogwarts Quidditch players."

Narcissa told the boys she had never heard of such a thing. She said there were many portraits around the school of famous witch or wizards that once attended Hogwarts.

"Is there one of you, dad?" Harry smiled over the dinner table.

"The portraits in the castle are of dead people that aided in Hogwarts in some way," Snape told them. "Adderon was a Potion Master at Hogwarts in the seventeenth century."

"What if I wanted to find out if some one's grandfather went to Hogwarts? Like Myrtle, did her parents go here or to another wizarding school?" Harry questioned. "How do you know who came before you if there's no pictures?"

"There are books in the library that list every student that has ever attended Hogwarts," Narcissa informed the boys.

"Really?" both boys said with excitement.

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. "I could go look in the oldest of the books and tell you the name of the first students that attended Hogwarts the year that it opened."

"Can anyone look in the books?" Harry asked.

"Why the sudden interest in past students?" Snape questioned.

"Probably all that history crap you've had him reading," Draco snickered.

"Anyone can look at the books," Narcissa told Harry.

"So I could see if Emilia Prince went to school with a Potter?" Harry inquired.

"Yes Harry," Narcissa nodded and Snape grinned.

"Can we go after dinner?" Draco said eagerly.

"You two are grounded and going to the library to look up ancestors is not school related," Snape noted and the boys excitement waned.

Both boys let out an audible sigh and resumed eating their dinner quietly.

On the way to lunch the next day, Harry told Ron he wanted to do some research during lunch.

"You think when Hermione comes back; you'll go back to slacking off with me?" Ron asked Harry as Harry wolfed down his lunch.

"Definitely," Harry grinned. Then he sighed: "If I don't have to do my homework at home."

"If this guy is in Ginny's class, then we need to check the student list for this year," Draco said to Harry as the quickly made their way to the library.

"And if Tom is the father of a guy in her class, then we have to look at..." Harry paused, trying to do some math.

"That could put Tom here thirty, forty, even fifty years ago," Draco mentioned. "I think we should check for the name every seven years. That way we find Tom either starting or finishing school."

"Does that mean we can leave out the last fourteen or more years?" Harry questioned.

"What if Tom is the older brother of some guy in school with us?" Draco countered.

"This could take a long time," Harry sighed.

"I would imagine the lists are alphabetical," Draco grinned.

"Set a timer," Harry told Draco as they each began to look through different books. "If we're late for dad's class after lunch, we will be grounded till the end of the year."

"He's not here now," Draco said closing the first book he looked in.

"Don't forget we have to look for Emilia Prince and a Potter," Harry told Draco.

"Those will be way far back," Draco remarked and flipped through another book.

"I found him," Draco said as his little timer went off. "He was here over fifty years ago and I haven't seen the name Riddle before this. Which means it's not a son using the book."

"How do you trace female relatives?" Harry asked Draco as they put their books away.

"Through family or friends," Draco sighed as they headed for Potions class.

"Think it's time to write to this guy and tell him he's either lying about his name, or he's some old pervert and we're going to report him to Albus?" Harry scowled.

"After tea," Draco remarked and they quietly slipped into their desks.

Harry and Draco sat cross legged on their bedroom floor with the book in front of them. Harry dipped his quill in the ink and wrote: 'We have some questions you need to answer before we return this book to Ginny'.

"Danger, danger," Dobby appeared and reached for the book.

"Nasty elf, comes to hurt my Harry again," Meeka popped in and screamed at Dobby and clamped some kind of metal ring around Dobby's wrist.

"Dobby?!" Draco gasped.

"You?!" Harry scowled.

Dobby's ears dropped as low as possible and he tried to pull the ring off his wrist.

"Dobby must protect Harry and young Master Malfoy," Dobby stated.

"Protect us from what?" Draco snapped.

"What is going...?" Narcissa opened the bedroom door and saw Dobby.

In a blink, Narcissa had her wand pointed at Dobby: "Get away from my boys," she demanded and then yelled: "Severus."

"Meeka puts training band on nasty elf, hims not going anywhere," Meeka sneered. "See my Harry, nasty elf not dream. Meeka waits and waits and waits for nasty elf to come back."

"You've been dreaming about Dobby?" Draco inquired look of total bewilderment.

"Is this the elf you were telling me about?" Snape asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answered, still looking at the sad looking little elf.

"Did Lucius send you here?" Snape growled and his eye's iced as he glared at Dobby.

With the binding ring on his wrist, Dobby knew he couldn't go anywhere without Meeka. He would have to answer questions: "No."

"Why are you here?" Narcissa inquired.

"To protect Harry," Dobby mumbled.

"The basilisk is dead," Harry told Dobby.

"Its master lives," Dobby looked up at Harry.

"How do you know this?" Snape mannerism was still cold and very angry.

Dobby looked at the book on the floor, but didn't speak.

"Its master is Tom Riddle?" Draco said after noticing Dobby glance at the book.

"Where did you get that name?" Narcissa shrieked in horror.

Draco had never heard such terror in his mother voice before, so he slowly bent down and picked up the book; he held it with the name on the binding facing his mother and tried to hand it to her.

She recoiled, terror still etched in her face.

There was a slight hesitation in Snape's hand, before he reached out and took the book.

"Where did you get this?" Snape whispered, unable to conceal his shock and concern.

"A friend has been writing to Tom and he writes back, through the book," Harry explained. "But someone else must be using the book because Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts over fifty years ago."

"The book is possessed, isn't it?" Draco questioned.

"You know this Tom, don't you?" Harry remarked at the same time as Draco asked his question.

"Tom Riddle grew up to become You-Know-Who," Narcissa answered.

"Ginny's been talking to Voldemort?" Harry said with surprise.

"Where did Ginny get the book?" The shock had gone from Snape's voice; to be replaced by definite anger.

"She doesn't know," Harry revealed. "She said she found it among her other books and just decided to write in it one day and the book wrote back to her."

"Dobby, does the book belong to Lucius?" Snape snapped at the elf.

"Can't say," Dobby replied while tugging his ears down.

"Nasty elf," Meeks snarled and a bludger appeared in her hand.

"No, Meeka," Harry yelled.

"What are you going to do with that?" Draco asked Meeka and pointed at the bludger.

"I's going to shove..."

"Dobby was trying to protect me without breaking his vow to his family. I don't think he really meant to hurt me," Harry said to Meeka, cut her off from finishing her bludger explanation.

"So the book was previously in Lucius' possession," Snape sneered at on one in particular.

"He will never admit to that and we can't prove it," Narcissa said angrily.

"Ginny didn't know the book was possessed," Harry told his parents.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll have a little talk with Ginny and explain a few things to her," Narcissa smiled. "Ginny did nothing wrong."

"I think it's time we had a little talk with Lucius," Snape stated. "You two get ready for bed."

"But..." Harry whined.

Snape spun and looked at Harry; he said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"We have to go see Albus," Snape remarked. "Meeka bring Dobby," he ordered.

"Get your cloak," Draco whispered after Narcissa closed the bedroom door.

"I think Albus can see us, even under the cloak," Harry told Draco.

"I'm worried about Dobby. My father is going to be really, really angry at him for coming here," Draco said sadly. "It's my turn to save Dobby from my father's wrath."

The concern in Draco's voice was all Harry needed to convince him to pull his cloak out from under his mattress. "I'm not sure how, but let's go help your friend," Harry smiled, and wrapped the cloak around himself.

As soon as Draco was under the cloak too, Harry put his arm around Draco's waist and Draco put his arm around Harry and they held each other tight: "We have to run to catch up with them," Harry mentioned.

"I guess it would look weird if Albus' door suddenly open and no one was there," Draco snickered softly as the boys exited the apartment.

They held each other and the cloak tight and scurried as one up the stairs and through the corridors, until they reached their parents.

"I think that book should be burned," Narcissa remarked angrily.

"I doubt this book could be destroyed so easily," Snape stated with a sneer. "Even in his youth, You-Know-Who was a very intelligent wizard."

Dumbledore's eyes quickly took in the sight of all that entered his office. A smile was given to Snape and Narcissa, an eyebrow raise fell upon Harry and Draco and his brow furrowed at Meeka as she dragged Dobby along by his ear.

"Elf issues?" Dumbledore gave Snape a quirk of his lip and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"The elf belongs to Lucius," Narcissa huffed.

"He tried to kill my Harry with a bludger," Meeka raged. "Nasty elf," she snapped and yanked Dobby's ear hard.

"Not try to kill Harry," Dobby said defensively.

"Then explain your action against my son," Snape demanded.

"There was a plot to make bad things happen at Hogwarts this year. Dobby tried to keep young master Draco and Harry from coming back this year. When this did not work, Dobby tried to make yous see Harry was in danger and take him away," Dobby explained.

"You could not bring this to my attention?" Narcissa scowled at Dobby with ice in her tone.

"You are not Malfoy now," Dobby said sadly and hung his head down. "Dobby does not want to be cast into dungeon and held there with training bands," Dobby looked at the cuff on his wrist. "Dobby sneaks foods to Debby and keeps her company when Master is away. Master will not let Debby come to yous."

"She served me, but she is the property of the Malfoy's. I'm sorry Dobby, but what can I do?" Narcissa spoke softly while gently shaking her head.

"Can you tell me more about the danger the boys are in by being here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore requested nicely.

Dobby vigorously shook his head.

"I believe it has something to do with this," Snape placed the book on in Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore read the embossed lettering and then flipped through the pages. "Where did this come from?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Harry and Draco had it," Narcissa replied.

Dumbledore's eyes then fell to Dobby: "Is this the danger the boys are in?"

"Can't say," Dobby mumbled and avoided looking at the old man.

"He also can not say if the book belongs to Lucius," Snape stated and his angry glare fell upon the little elf.

"That I understand," Dumbledore smiled at Dobby. "Your actions tell me where the book came from and I am proud of your willingness to protect Harry and Draco, at the expense of your own well-being. You should be grateful Severus," Dumbledore gave Snape a cold glare.

"Perhaps," Snape replied in his even unemotional tone. "But his methods leave much to be desired."

"I will speak with Lucius, but we cannot prove ownership of the book. Lucius still holds much sway over the Ministry and making an accusation we cannot verify will undoubtedly cause more problems than I care to deal with at this time. I will however explain to him that should any other old things of Tom's surface I will show him who hold more weight over the Ministry's council when properly provoked," Dumbledore stated.

"It should be destroy, to prevent it from ever falling into unskilled hand again," Narcissa demanded.

"I would assume The Dark Lord would have guarded it against such an action," Snape told Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore grinned. "But in his youth he was impatient and I'm sure I can find a way around his wards on the book."

"Meeka you can release Dobby," Narcissa told her.

"Then we will leave the book in your hands," Snape said to Dumbledore.

Once Meeka and Dobby disappeared and Snape closed the door behind himself and Narcissa, Dumbledore turned to where the boys where standing: "Did the two of you plan on explaining yourselves and then try to out race your parents home?"

The boys removed the cloak: "Sorry," Draco said remorsefully, "I'm worried about Dobby. I know what my father can be like when his orders are challenged."

"I had no intention of mentioning Dobby's involvement in anything. I plan on discussing the book with your father as if I had no idea who may have belonged to. Lucius is after all one of the governors and should be made aware of recent events. I cannot accuse him of being involved, but I can make him understand that such an action towards the students of this school could result in serious consequences if any more of Voldemort's old school things surface again," Dumbledore remarked with a rather sly tone. "I am sure he will understand my point and refrain from any such action in the future. I will find a way to help Dobby also. For now I must find a way to put an end to this book ever being used again. I would suggest you use my fireplace and flew home before your absence is noticed." He smiled and held out a pot of flew powder.

"Thanks," the boys smiled.

The boys scurried into the bathroom to wash off any possible traces of floo powder and hopped into their beds just as the parents came into the apartment.

As Harry got ready for school the next morning, Meeka appeared with a plan for Harry: "I know how Harry can help Draco's Dobby," she smiled at Harry.

"I thought you wanted to shove a bludger up Dobby's arse and now you are going to tell me how to help him," Harry snickered lightly.

"Dobby risks hims life to help my Harry. Meeka owes Dobby for this," Meeka replied. "Yous must make Dobby's master give hims clothing. That is hows elf be freed. Yous thinks the book belongs to Dobby's master. If you put clothing in the book and gives it to Dobby's master, the master will makes Dobby carry book. Masters like Dobby's hates carrying stuffs. Yous tell Dobby to look in book and Dobby will see clothes and if book does belong to hims master, then Dobby will excepts clothing as sigh of freedom."

"Sneaky little devil, aren't chu," Harry laughed at Meeka.

"Meeka talks to Meeka's parents, they old and sneaky," she said happy and bounced up and down.

"If Draco ever comes out of the bathroom I'll tell him the plan," Harry said quite loudly.

"It took you too long, you have to wait until after breakfast," Harry grinned and ran out of the room.

"What plan," Draco called out.

"After breakfast," Harry whispered.

Harry loved the fact that Draco hated to be in the dark about anything, it caused Draco to consume his breakfast faster than Ron could have done.

"Meeka told me how to free Dobby," Harry smiled.

"How?" Draco questioned.

"With that book and a sock," Harry then told Draco about Meeka's plan.

They were still whispering when Snape entered the class.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe your seat is over there," Snape scowled and pointed across the room.

Snape stopped Draco before he could make it to his seat: "What are you scheming?" he whispered to Draco.

Draco could truthfully say he wasn't involved in this particular plan. "I'm not scheming anything," Draco whispered back and took his seat.

Snape watched the boys closely through the class, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. But still he felt something was in the wind.

When Snape arrived for lunch, he noticed that, Harry and Albus were all missing from the Great Hall.

"Lucius is here to talk with Albus and Albus thought it best to have a quiet lunch in his office with his guest," Professor McGonagall told Snape when the man looked at Dumbledore's empty seat. "He said he thought it was better than having you and Lucius in the same room at this time," she said plainly, then gave a smile grin.

It was Harry's turn to see if he could free Dobby. Harry slowly walked to Dumbledore's office, hoping it would give the men enough time to eat some lunch. But when Harry reached the top of the stairs he was almost knock back down when Lucius came barging out of the office.

Harry carefully stepped around Lucius and slipped into Dumbledore's office. Harry looked over at Dumbledore and could see the fang Harry had taken from the basilisk embedded into the book with Tom's name on it.

"You figured out how to destroy the book," Harry smiled at the old man.

"I remembered the writing on the wall claimed the heir of Slytherin was responsible for opening the chamber of secrets; therefore the magical creature belonged to him and I could use his own magic to defeat him. When I thrust the fang into the book, the young image of Tom Riddle appeared and cursed at me until the image was destroyed," Dumbledore smiled, proud with his accomplishment.

"Could I borrow the book?" Harry asked.

"It is powerless now," Dumbledore told the boy.

"I don't need its power," Harry grinned, stepping out of one of his shoes. "I just need to see if it did once belong to Lucius," Harry peeled off a sock. "I'm hoping Lucius will give the book to Dobby to carry."

Dumbledore laughed joyfully and walked around his desk to give the book to Harry.

Dumbledore placed the sock in the book, while Harry put his shoe back on. Then Harry raced off, hoping to catch up to Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy," Harry bellowed when he saw the man ahead of him.

Lucius stopped and Harry came to stand in front of him. Harry thrust the book into the man's hand: "You forgot your book."

"That it not mine. It belong to someone named Tom Riddle," Lucius sneered at Harry.

"I think you put it in Ginny's cauldron when we ran into you at the book store at Diagon Alley," Harry accused the man.

"Prove it," Lucius grinned evilly and Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Take this Dobby," Lucius ordered and handed the book to the elf. "I have no use for such garbage." With his statement made, he spun around to leave.

With Lucius' back to them, Harry leaned over and whispered to Dobby: "Open the book."

Dobby's whole face lit out with excitement when he saw the sock folded into the book: "Master has given Dobby a sock. Master gave it to Dobby. Dobby is free," Dobby bounced around waving the sock in the air.

"What?!" Lucius spat, and then stood in shock at the elf waving the sock about.

"Master gave Dobby the book, saying he didn't need it. Master gave it to Dobby like a gift and there was a sock into. Master gave the sock to Dobby. Master has freed Dobby," the happy elf rambled with excitement.

Harry couldn't help but grin broadly and show Lucius that one of his socks was missing. Harry was as proud of his trickery as Dobby was excited about his freedom.

But the rage that surfaced on Lucius' face now frightened the small boy. Suddenly Harry realized he was facing a very angry and powerful wizard with no one there at help him.

In a flash, Lucius pulled his wand from the head of the cane he always carried.

Dobby jumped in between Harry and Lucius: "You shall not harm Harry," the elf shouted and held his hand out in front of Lucius and the man found himself flying through the air until he collided with a wall.

Lucius was livid when he got back to his feet, but a crowd of elves now stood behind Harry and Dobby. Meeka stepped forward: "Yous will not threaten my Harry," she growled. "Yous will leave now," she ordered the man.

When faced with over a hundred angry house elves, Lucius quickly realized he was out numbered.

"Harry freed Dobby," Dobby smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Harry truly is the greatest wizard."

All the elves clapped and voiced their agreement with Dobby's words.

That night a fantastic feast was set before the staff and students, followed by bowls of every kind of ice cream popping up all the tables

Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head and a little raise of his goblet to Harry when dessert arrived.

Harry returned a broad grin and then began to take a scoop of all the different ice creams that sat closest to him.

Snape noticed the exchange between Harry and Dumbledore. He then looked over at the old man with a look of wanting an explanation. Dumbledore just smiled and dug into his bowl of ice cream.

Snape was pacing the living room when the boys came back after dinner.

"I am curious as to why the house elves decided that ice cream was the only dessert offered," Snape mentioned to the boys. "We all know that is your favourite food, Harry. I also saw Dumbledore nod and raise his goblet to you."

"He freed Dobby from my father," Draco beamed.

"How?" Narcissa questioned from her seat on the couch, placing her book down on the coffee table.

Harry explained that with some help from Meeka and Dumbledore, Dobby was able to be freed.

"I am very proud of you," Snape gave them a brief smile. "But never under estimate Lucius," he said very seriously.

"Meeka stayed near me until Mr. Malfoy left the castle," Harry mentioned.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ron was so happy to see Hermione up and about; not just happy that she was okay, but happy because he could have Harry back.

Harry was delighted to see Hermione come into the great hall for breakfast and also to learn that she had in fact heard everything that went on around her. She whispered this fact to Harry, explaining that Ron had talked about a lot of things he might be embarrassed about should anyone ever find out. She of course was not willing to discuss any of Ron's secrets with Harry or anyone.

Draco was also happy to Hermione and help her with everything she missed, mostly because of having someone on his level was much better person to study with.

As the last few days of school dragged on, Harry began to feel sad the summer was almost upon them. Having found out that Ron and his family were going to Egypt for most of the summer and Hermione was off to some other part of Africa; and now he learned that Draco would be spending the summer with his father and his grandmother. Narcissa had tried to fight the issue but she had no valid reason for denying Lucius access to Draco. She was still battling for Draco, but the courts had sided with Lucius in the matter. There had never been any signs that Draco had or ever would be in danger while with his father. The incident with the unborn child was within Lucius' rights since the child was not his; not that there was any proof one way or another. The courts had also looked at the fact that Lucius mother would be with them and she herself had guaranteed that Draco would be back before the new school year started. Mrs. Malfoy had told the courts that if they had any doubts about Draco's safety or any other issues in regards to her son and grandson spending time together, they were more than welcome to make unannounced visits to check on the family.

Narcissa made Draco promise two things; one, he would never remove the portkey of a carved raven from his neck, nor tell anyone he had it. Two, never allow his father to talk him into any rituals that involved blood, his or anyone else's. Draco found the second request rather absurd, but never the less he agreed.

Harry, Narcissa and Snape would not be leaving Hogwarts for another week or so. Snape needed to dispose of old potions and any expired potion ingredients.

Harry was so bore by the third day; he actually offered to help his dad. With Harry and Narcissa help, Snape was able to finish what he want done in only a few days.

As soon as they returned to Kier Korbin Harry raced off to go talk to Elinora.

"You found her?" The old woman jumped to her feet.

"Someone removed all the Prince records from the hall of records," Harry replied. "There was only a scrap of paper with the word Potter on it."

"Potter?" Elinora scowled and sat back down with a sigh of sadness.

"Did your mum know any Potters? Did you?" Harry inquired.

"I do not see the connection between my dead daughter and the Potters," Elinora sighed mournfully.

Not until he spoke to Elinora did Harry come up with an odd idea: "Elinora..." Harry paused unsure whether to express his thought or not.

She sat patiently staring at Harry.

Out of the blue, Elinora began to wail for her baby.

"What if she didn't die that night," Harry finally spouted out, hoping he would be heard over the woman's cries.

Silence immediately filled the room.

"My mother gave my child to the Potters?" Elinora was flabbergasted.

"Did your mother know some Potters?" Harry asked again.

"Not that I ever heard of," Elinora replied. "She took my baby," the woman once again began wailing. She was so loud; Harry's ears were beginning to hurt.

Harry regretted his words and had to leave. Her crying was so loud it was giving him a headache almost as bad as the ones his scar would give him at Halloween.

Harry made his way back to the main part of the house and cleaned up before he joined his parents for dinner.

"Am I the last Potter?" Harry blurted out ad he doled himself out some salad.

"You are a Snape," Snape stated, somewhat angry at Harry's remark.

"Before you knew I was a Snape, was I the last Potter?" Harry rephrased with a mild huff.

"I remember my mother once mentioning that my father's aunt's daughter had married a Potter. She thought that was the man's name," Narcissa admitted to Harry. "But there was some kind of family falling out and I think my father lost touch with that aunt."

"What brought up such a question, Harry?" Snape inquired.

"I've been trying to figure out the Potter/Prince connection and I was wondering if the baby actually lived and was given to a Potter," Harry explained.

Snape stared at Harry and Narcissa dropped the salad bowl.

"Is his aunt or great aunt still alive?" Snape ask Narcissa.

"I can see what I can find out. My mother is too traditional in her ways to be of any help. To her, a family member that has been cast out is dead," Narcissa explained. "And you," she pointed at Harry, "will not hound every day for answers." There was a hint of a grin under Narcissa's scowl at Harry. "When I get some news I will tell you."

"Dad you need to teach her how to scowl without giving slight grins," Harry smirked at his dad.

"If I'm angry young man, you'll know the difference," Narcissa stated, without a hint of a grin.

Harry just laughed and Snape broke into a large grin.

"Cheeky, the pair of you," Narcissa huffed and picked the salad bowl back up.

"I have to go into town tomorrow morning," Snape mentioned, looking directly at Harry.

"I can come?!" There was eagerness in Harry's eyes that hadn't been seen in weeks.

"Nine sharp," Snape replied and began his dinner.

"This is a Muggle village mostly. There are a few other wizarding families nearby I think," Snape told Harry as they rode one of the carriages to the main gates of the estate. "Remember you can't use magic outside of Keir Korbin."

"I know and I have my portkey. Don't worry," Harry huffed with frustration. "I'm almost thirteen."

"I'm trying to make sure you make it to thirteen," Snape sneered, then rose his eye brows; one of his unique ways of hiding a grin.

"Did you plan on abandoning me in town?" Harry questioned, with a definite tone of concern as they began to walk away from the main gates.

"I will let you wander around while I take care of a few things. I will set a meeting place," Snape told him. "I want to check out the town and some of its people. Then perhaps tomorrow I will let you come on your own. If..." he paused for effect, "you will stop mopping around the house."

"Brilliant," Harry beamed and began walking faster.

Harry and Snape both spotted a small cafe with an outdoor patio area. "Noon," they said at the same time.

"Harry," Snape called before Harry could take another step.

"I know, no magic," Harry sighed.

"Here," Snape held a small card out to Harry.

Harry looked at what his dad was offering, before he took it: "A Muggle credit card?"

"There may be wizards here, but everyone deals with Muggle money," Snape explained, still holding the card out to Harry.

Harry took the card and read that it had his name on it: "So what's its limit," he said with a very cheeky tone and a mischievous grin.

"If I find a Porch in the driveway, I will give you firsthand knowledge of a few Death Eater curses," Snape remarked with a Harry style cheeky grin.

"See you at lunch," Harry giggled and walked away. He didn't care where his dad was going; he wanted to look around on his own.

The first shop he walked into was full of antiques. Harry was sure some of the stuff in Keir Korbin was older than anything in this shop. But still, it held some oddities that caught Harry's attention.

"May I be of assistance?" an older lady called and rose from the rocking chair she was sitting and knitting in.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "But I just want to look."

Harry looked at many things before his attention was given to two quills that where lying out on an old style desk. Harry picked one up to examine closely. Noticing how sharp its black nib was.

"They are called quills," the old woman told Harry. "Tricky to write with, unless you practice the art."

"Are they a set or sold individually?" Harry inquired.

"They are each unique on their own, but I do not think they are something you would find need in," the older woman said as she neared Harry. "I have some other ones that would help you in learning how to use a quill for writing."

"I use them all the time," Harry remarked without think what he was actually saying.

"I would not suggest you use the blood quill to often and its neighbour," she pointed at the other quill, "is banned during the writing of your OWL's," the woman smiled at Harry.

Harry took an uneasy step back from the woman.

"Not to fear, dear," she continued to smile. "I'm sure Severus made you aware that not all those in town are Muggles and that some of us would keep an eye out for you."

"He left some of that out," Harry huffed. "No wonder he let me go wander around on my own, he has little spies set up all over town," Harry snarled quietly.

"I am no spy," the woman stated. "He merely asked me to keep an eye out for strangers. Strangers that might be loyal to Voldemort, and I'm happy to say that maniac has no followers here."

"You said his name," Harry's widened with surprise.

"To fear a name is to fear the thing it represents. I am too old for such stupidity or any other ridicules superstition," she laughed.

"So everyone in town knows who I am," Harry grumbled.

"I am not privy to whom your father has spoken too," she replied. An old professor of mine, told me about your family finally returning to the old Kier Korbin estate."

"Dumbledore," harry said softly.

"Yes," she smiled. "He still loves the socks I knit for him, especially if I remember to mix up the colours."

Harry laughed, then looked at her and said: "So... you going to sell me the quills?" a chuckle still in his voice.

"I don't think the blood quill is a good idea," she scowled mildly.

"It's just as a joke. My brother is always bugging me about my sloppy handwriting," Harry gave her his best sad puppy-dog look.

"I take it your brother is older," she grinned at Harry and picked up the two quills.

"Older siblings can be critical to the point of being down right obnoxious," she remarked with an oblivious tone of knowledge.

She slipped each quill into a box and handed them to Harry.

"Remember that this quill will not work on some of your tests. It will depend on if your teacher thinks such a quill may be used. It definitely will not work when you write your OWL. The other I hope brings you a good laugh," she slipped the quill's boxes into a bag.

"You haven't told me how much," Harry remarked with a scowl.

"They both used to belong to me and no one has ever even given them a second look," she explained. "I would rather give them to someone who could put them to good use. You are young Harry and your life should be full of laughter. You will have time to be serious when you are older. Until such time, enjoy life and find laughter whenever you can."

"Are you related to the Weasley twins?" Harry snickered and accepted the gifts.

"Albus has told me about them. They have the courage of a Gryffindor, the skills of a Slytherin, the brains of a Ravenclaw and I hope the hearts of a Hufflepuff. My grandson is coming to town tomorrow, perhaps you could stop by and see him," she said wishfully.

Harry walked away wondering if he just got a fantastic gift, or whether the quills were payment for playing with her grandson tomorrow.

Harry peered in the window of the next shop and thought it looked like a Muggle style book shop. That shop he knew he'd have to leave for another day. Once he got in a book shop, he had a habit of browsing for hours and he had to meet his dad in an hour. Harry thought it best to just familiar himself with a few of the store and then check them out more thoroughly at another time.

Harry arrived at the cafe five minutes early, but he noticed his dad was already sitting there, drinking a tea and reading a newspaper.

"A Muggle paper?" Harry remarked, sliding into the seat across from his dad.

"I am not ignorant to the world beyond ours," Snape replied and put the paper down on the table.

"I would never think of you as ignorant on anything," Harry smirked. "Mind you most of your student will kill themselves laughing to see you sitting here dressed like a Muggle and reading a Muggle paper. Most of them don't believe you even know how to laugh."

"I prefer it that way, it keeps them on their toes," Snape said with his Professor facade.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter that now stood next to their table asked Harry.

"Do you make milkshakes?" Harry inquired.

"Yes sir, of course," the waiter smiled.

"A chocolate one, please," Harry smiled.

"Find anything interesting?" Snape asked Harry as Harry glanced at the menu.

"A friend of Albus' that you have already met and asked to watch over me," Harry replied from behind the menu. But his tone told Snape that Harry wasn't too happy.

"I will voice my concerns about your safety to those I believe can be trusted when I am not around to do it myself. If you wish the freedom of coming to town without your mother or myself, then you will allow me to ask a few trusted people to see you safe. Or would you prefer to spend the summer within Kier Korbin's grounds?" Snape rebuked.

"I thought you trusted me," Harry gave a slight whine.

"It's not about trust. It's about your safety," Snape's answered calmly. "I trust you. I do not trust any of my old associates."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, feeling a little stupid for not really understanding why his father had people watching out for him.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked, placing a huge milkshake down in front of Harry.

"Two piece fish and chips," Harry answered and Snape told him to make it two.

Harry looked over at his dad after the waiter left.

"I'm sorry," Harry gazed into his dad's eyes. "I didn't think about the Death Eaters looking for me."

"And I wish you didn't have to," Snape admitted sadly. "That's why I asked Anita to keep her eyes open. She said she would be happy to and would let her friends know that you were now a resident of Nerwendael." Snape lifted his tea, but before he took a drink, a question begged to be answered: "Might I inquire as to how you ended up talking to Anita about none Muggle related things?" Snape's eyebrows rose with the question.

"Her shop is full of the strangest things," Harry said happily. "And there were these quills that caught my eye and we started talking about quills and I kinda let it slip out that I knew how to use them. And then she mentioned Hogwarts and Albus and you and then she asked if I could come back tomorrow and spend some time with her grandson."

A puzzled expression crossed Snape's face: "So you'd like to come into town tomorrow and spend time with Blaise Zabini?"

"Bloody hell," Harry moaned loud enough for the people at the nearby table to turn and look his way.

"Excuse me," Snape snapped at Harry.

"She didn't tell me his name," Harry answered without noticing his father's angered scowl.

"I see that you have picked up a few of Mister Weasley's colourful metaphors," Snape's displeasure was evident to Harry now and Harry's eyes opened wide as he realized why his dad seemed right cross with him.

"Sorry," Harry apologized and hung his head.

Before Snape could make another comment, the waiter appeared with their food and a caddy of vinegar, salt and ketchup. "Will there be anything else?" the waiter inquired.

"That will be all for now, thank you," Snape told the waiter.

Harry looked at his plate and then shyly peeked up through his bangs at his dad.

"You should be thankful I don't carry one of your mother's pieces of soap with me," Snape grumbled quietly. "Now eat your lunch."

"What is Blaise like? What does he like to do?" Harry asked his dad during lunch.

"Just because he is a Slytherin does not mean that I am familiar with his off hour's entertainment," Snape remarked, looking at Harry like that was the strangest question ever asked of him.

"I was just wondering if we had anything in common," Harry sighed.

"He is quite gifted in charms and potions," Snape added. "I guess the two of you will have to talk and see if you share any interests."

Kobo came into the dining room as Harry sat down with his parents for super: "Forgive the intrusion," Kobo said with a bow of his head. "This letter just arrived for young master Harry and the owl is waiting for a reply."

Harry opened the letter: "Mum and I have been invited to someone named Madam Duvet's for afternoon tea tomorrow," Harry said with his face scrunched up with confusion.

"Mister Zabini's grandmother," Snape informed him.

Harry nodded then flipped the note over, then back to the right side and rescanned the invitation: "She didn't say what time."

Narcissa let out a soft giggle: "You seem to need a few skills in proper etiquette."

"Traditionally, afternoon tea is served between three and five," Snape explained.

"Do you want to go?" Narcissa asked Harry.

"Yeah sure," Harry answered and began to eat his dinner.

"You definitely need some etiquette skills and possibly some table manners," Narcissa scowled as Harry shoved a huge forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I see young Mister Weasley has also taught you how to eat," Snape quipped.

Harry quickly glanced up at his dad; worried that the lunch time outburst might become the topic of dinner conversation. Narcissa however, didn't seem to pay much attention to Snape's witty remark and instead told Kobo to have the owl wait until she had finished dinner and then she would send her reply.

"I take it that Madam Duvet is the grandmother of one of your students?" Narcissa questioned Snape.

"Blaise Zabini is in Slytherin, same level as Draco and Harry," Snape answered.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "I have never met his mother, but I do know of her."

Harry decided to put his proper table manners to work and listen to whatever his parents wanted to talk about.

Harry and Narcissa arrived in town just after two-thirty.

"Your dad said there was an overseas post below Crafters Books and Bindings," Narcissa said to Harry as they began walking along the main street of town.

"Good afternoon," Narcissa smiled to the young man behind the counter of the book shop. "I am looking for the overseas post."

The young man walked over to a rack of books and tapped his wand four times on a book and the bookcase slid aside.

Harry joined his mother in the lift and felt it drop down a few stories. The doors opened to reveal a man no bigger than Professor Flitwick.

"We are a rather small post and both of my overseas birds are out," the man explained before Narcissa ever spoke. "You can leave your mail and I will send it out tomorrow. Unless of course it is an emergency; then I can send a local owl to the nearest overseas post with available birds."

"Tomorrow will be fine," Narcissa smiled and handed her letters to the little man.

"Since they have different destinations once they reach France, there will be an extra charge," the man told Narcissa.

"What is your payment preference?" Narcissa inquired.

"Like everyone else in town, I prefer Muggle money," he mentioned. "If not, I can give you the wizarding equivalent. I am also the one to see in town for monetary exchanges."

"This should suffice," Narcissa handed the little man her Muggle credit card.

"Thank you," the man smiled. "I wish more wizards and witches would see the convenience of credit cards. It's so much easier then carrying around pouches of coins."

"Next step, computers and cell phones," Harry quipped as the man returned Narcissa card to her.

"I believe those items have caused the youth of today to become lazy," the man remarked.

"Do you remember where Madam Duvet's shop is?" Narcissa asked Harry when they exited the book shop.

Harry pointed across the street and down a block.

"I really have no idea what I am supposed to say to Zabini," Harry admitted.

"You might want to start by calling him Blaise," Narcissa grinned.

"Geeze thanks," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I..." Blaise began to ask, then realized who came into his grandmother's shop. "Snape," he gave Harry a mild scowl.

"Zabini," Harry retorted.

"Nana, who did you invite for tea?" Blaise yelled back into the back area.

"Harry and his mother," she replied, coming out of the back area. She smiled at Harry and Narcissa. "Come on back," she gestured to the area beyond the door she had just exited from.

Blaise's scowl remained when he looked at Harry again.

"Doesn't the old woman know about Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Harry whispered while following his mum.

Narcissa gave a quiet giggled and then smiled at Blaise.

"Where's Malfoy and your Gryffindor tag a longs?" Blaise sneered quietly at Harry.

"Draco's with his father, Ron's gone to Egypt and Hermione is in Zimbabwe," Harry answered.

"Looking for a summer playmate?" Blaise remarked.

"I believe your grandmother is looking for a summer babysitter for her grandson," Harry countered just before everyone sat down in Madam Duvet's impressive back garden.

"I am aware of house rivalries," Madam Duvet smiled at the boys. "But that rivalry does not have to continue outside of classes. There are one or two wizarding families that vacation out here that have son's your age. But the boys that live here year round are Muggles. I thought you both might enjoy meeting someone of your own breeding."

"How about you ladies enjoy your tea and I'll show Harry around town and maybe we can find something in common," Blaise said pleasantly, and then gave his grandmother a little kiss on the cheek.

"What are you playing at?" Harry hissed quietly to Blaise as they re-entered the building.

"My grandmother is the sweetest woman in the world. All she cares about is making everyone she meets happy. You and I are not going to sit there and trade insults in front of her," Blaise snarled. "She seems to think that when I come and spend time with her that I am lonely and she always want to find a playmate for me. I personally like to spend some time alone."

"So I should show up a few times a week and see if you want to go something and then when we're out of her sight, we can each go our own way?" Harry grinned.

"You caught on fast," Blaise remarked. "What's your price?"

"You trying to buy me off?"! Harry questioned, but was shocked at the thought.

"If you don't want money then what do you want?" Blaise scowled then had an afterthought before Harry could reply. "You spend the whole school year under Snape's thumb. This could be beneficial to both of us. You say you're coming to see me and then you can go do whatever you want without Snape breathing down your neck and my grandmother will think I'm happy to have a friend and I can go do whatever I want. Tell me which cottage you're spending the summer in and I'll even come calling on you to make it look good."

"Creating little schemes that benefit the schemer is a trait that all Slytherins have, isn't it?" Harry replied as they walked down the street. "And as much as your little scheme sounds appealing, my father would skin my alive and use a few body parts for some potion if he ever found out I was lying about coming to see you."

"But you aren't lying. You're coming to see me, we just don't spend time together," Blaise grinned. "I'll come and get you tomorrow and show you how easy it is."

With the devil on one shoulder and an angle on the other, Harry debated Blaise's plan. The devil won with one simple sentence; 'You're the only twelve year old in the world that has never been able to tell him parents he's going to the park and then just go out and play with no worries'.

Blaise could almost see the little debate Harry was having. He had never had such a problem before; he always paid potential playmates and they were happy to get money for doing nothing. He just needed to find out what Harry's price was.

"We'll try it your way a few times. But if I get the weebee-geebees about it, I'm calling it off," Harry stated.

"Agreed," Blaise smiled and held his hand out to shake on the deal.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

Blaise had been shocked when he learned where Harry lived; that it was actually his house and not just some place they were renting for the summer. At least Blaise now understood why he couldn't buy Harry.

Snape was hesitant about letting Harry go.

"I have my portkey," Harry pulled the hidden necklace out and waved it about.

"You're meeting Blaise at the main gates at ten?" Snape questioned, but didn't wait for a reply. "I want you back by two."

'For my afternoon nap?' Harry thought to himself. But this was his first taste of freedom and wasn't going to argue. "I'll be back at the gates at two," he smiled at his dad.

Harry knew the fastest way to the gates was on him Nimbus. Harry could see no reason to wait another fifteen minutes for Blaise, when he could just start walking and they could meet along the way.

It was a good twenty minutes from the gates to town, so Harry was almost in town by the time he met up with Blaise.

"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked as he fell into step next to the other boy.

"I'm going that way," Blaise pointed back towards town. "There's a river on the other side of town. It's peaceful and quiet."

Not knowing where to go, Harry quietly walked beside Blaise, pretending he wasn't there and didn't exist; two qualities that Harry had an abundant knowledge about.

Blaise said nothing to his companion, assuming Harry would turn off in another direction sooner or later.

At some point Blaise had stopped and Harry had continued along the river's edge. He stopped in mid stride; across the river Harry could see a doe bring a pair of offspring to the water's edge for a refreshing drink.

"No cares," Harry heard Blaise say quietly as he sat next to Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Blaise leaning his back against a rather large tree, bringing a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it.

Having lived in the Muggle world most of his life, Harry was aware of the hazards of smoking and couldn't believe anyone would willingly harm their body like that; especially someone his age.

The look on Harry's face told Blaise what was running through Harry's head and he gave a small laugh. Something Harry had never heard from the boy before.

"Its ganja not a cigarette," Blaise chuckled at Harry. "My mother's latest conquest is a Rastafarian. He brought me down to the river last year and we smoked the ganja and blended into the nature of the woods. It brings you closer to Jah. It helps cleanse the body, mind and soul. If only for a short time, I could feel all the pressures of life's facade slip away and I could relax without worry. I had no one I had to be on ceremony for. The animals do not care whether I was dressed right, had proper manors or told were my place was. I am free here to do want I want, not what I am expected to do."

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to say. He somehow knew if told Blaise that he understood that, that Blaise would become annoyed. Harry knew that most of the kids where under the impression that Harry was doted upon and that everyone bowed to his wishes so they would not offend the boy. When Harry had met Draco, he had seen an old man in a child's body; Harry knew what purebloods expected their heir to be like. There were still times when the Malfoy upbringing would surface in Draco. But Harry relished the times he could bring Draco down to just being a twelve year old and they would play. Harry decided for today he would not exist, unless Blaise wanted him to. Harry would never rain upon someone peace. There were times when Harry wanted to escape his life; if only for a few hours.

Once Blaise had wondered off, Harry took his position against the tree. Harry closed his eye and just listened to the world around him.

Harry didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He thought he could still hear the birds in the distance; the birds suddenly shrilled loudly, like a train whistle. A chill like never before raced down Harry's back and he fell himself slipping into darkness. Despair, loneliness and abandonment tugged at his heart and then the screams of a desperate woman echoed through his head and sat straight up and his eyes shot open.

Despite the warmth of the summer sun and the tranquility that met his eyes, Harry fell cold and frightened. Harry whipped his head around; he was not sure if he was looking for something, or just trying to get his bearings.

"Alright there Snape?" Blaise was leaning on the tree and looking down at Harry. "Most people reserve their nightmare for night time; hence the word nightmares."

Harry scowled up at the boy. The sarcastic tone and the sneer, made Harry think of his dad and Draco; 'Must be a Slytherin trait,' Harry thought to himself.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, getting to his feet.

"I think you need some ganja more than me," Blaise laughed.

"I just forgot where I was," Harry grumbled.

"Not used to being all on your own?" Blaise remarked as the two boys began walking.

Being alone is what frightened Harry, but he didn't plan on telling Blaise that.

"I'm famished, do you like Muggle food?" Blaise asked the smaller boy.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

Blaise took off running and Harry was only a few paces behind.

Harry knew they were quite a distance from town when Blaise finally came to a stop and began to slowly walk towards a market.

To Harry it looked like a farmers caravan market. He remembered reading about them in primary school. Farmers got together and set up a market for all the famers for miles around to sell and trade their wares.

The aroma of chips and vinegar was strong. Harry thought he could smell it so strongly because he was hungry.

"Something wrong, Snape?" Blaise asked and Harry noticed he was walking so close to Blaise, they could have been glued at the hip.

"Sorry," Harry pulled a little bit away. "Crowds bother me."

"They're Muggles Snape. You mean nothing to them," Blaise snickered. "They don't want to kiss your arse and they don't want to kill you. You're just a kid from town, nothing more."

Harry stopped and just stared at Blaise.

"You hungry or what?" Blaise glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

The boys sat at a picnic table with hamburgers dripping with condiments and chips smothered in vinegar and salt.

"Finger food," Blaise grinned broadly and then shoved the hamburger in his face and took a huge bite.

Harry had never seen anyone take such delight in make himself a mess while eating. Blaise would lick the barbeque sauce from between his fingers, cram his mouth as full as he could with fries, made great slurping noises with the straw in his pop and let out a belch that would rival Ron.

"You sure you're a pureblood?" Harry laughed at Blaise when Blaise's mouth was stuffed with chips.

"What my mother doesn't know wouldn't hurt me," Blaise chuckled, his mouth half full of chewed chips.

"Good, Harry eats," Meeka's little voice crackled from under the table.

Harry leaned over at peeked under the table: "Meeka what are you doing here." Then Harry took a quick glance around.

Meeka popped up on the bench beside Harry: "Muggles can't see Meeka," the elf explained. "Mistress worried Harry to busy playing to eat."

"I'm not blood two, I can take care of myself for four bloody hours," Harry snapped.

"Meeka give Mistress message," she smiled and disappeared.

"Meeka," Harry bellowed, causing a lot of people to turn and look at the boy.

POP

"Harry thinks Meeka says what Harry says. No, no, no," she laughed. "Meeka tell Mistress, Harry is eating with friend." She was still snickering when she disappeared.

Blaise had to spit his bite of burger into a napkin before he choked: "Your house elf is a comedian," Blaise roared with laughter. "Where can I get one like her."

Harry let out a loud huff, but then he too quickly found the whole thing funny.

"You're alight Snape," Blaise smiled happily. "You might be fun to have around for the summer."

"Then it's back to the Slytherin and the Gryffindor in September?" Harry retorted.

"I'm not one of those purebloods. The only difference between my family and say the Weasley's is money and influence," Blaise told him.

"My family does not agree with Voldemort's ideals," Blaise explained as they made their way back to town. "He believes wizards are the smartest of all creatures and that only purebloods and magic should only be taught to those of proper breeding. But he himself is a half breed. He claims to be the heir of Salazar, yet his blood is soiled. My grandmother says that if outsiders do not enter our world we will perish. She says that if purebloods where to only marry purebloods, then in the not so distant future, brother would have to marry sister. To Voldemort, squibs should be killed; by doing that, a magical family could be destroyed. A squib carries the magical gene and can produce a magical child. To kill a Mudblood, is to kill a new gene pool. The magic is there and it is needed before the race of wizards is gone by way of the dinosaur. My grandmother says the predigest of some purebloods will bring an end to their family line if they do not change. My grandmother wants me to marry a witch and she doesn't care what her bloodline is."

"And your parents?" Harry had to ask.

"My grandmother has divided everything that is Duvet into quarters for my three cousins and myself. It remains that way unless another Duvet is born before her death. She hopes that at least one of us will understand her teachings and our family can live forever," he smiled at Harry. "I imagine my mother will parade the most eligible females of proper breeding before me when I turn seventeen. My grandmother says that if one of those girls hits my fancy, then take her. If not then go searching until I find one that I truly want to keep forever. Personally, I can't think of being with a girl for more than one dance at my mother's fancy parties and they want me to find one to live the rest of my life with," he said with a disgusted face and tone.

"I'm glad I'm not from a family like yours," Harry scrunched up his face. "I've never danced with a girl and really can't see why I'd have to."

Blaise burst out laughing: "You might change your mind when you get older."

"Na, they're too emotional and like to hug and cuddle you and they're way to bossy," Harry said with a shake of his head.

Harry was rather surprised the next morning when Meeka disturbed his flying to tell him that Blaise was at the main gate.

Harry's broom made a sharp turn. Harry hunkered down, so he could achieve a faster rate of speed.

"You do know the river is the other way, right?" Harry smiled as he landed near the gate.

"Hi Madam Duvet," Harry smiled when he noticed Blaise's grandmother standing there.

"Call me Anita and then I won't feel as old," she laughed.

Harry heard the snort of the thestrals behind him and turned to see Narcissa sitting in the carriage.

"The gate please, Harry," Narcissa said and smiled at the guests.

"Did you boys want to ride with us?" Narcissa asked after Kobo helped Blaise's grandmother into the carriage.

"We'll walk, so you lady's can visit and then we'll join you for lunch," Blaise smiled pleasantly and gave Narcissa a small bow of his head.

"Lunch will be severed on the patio in an hour," Narcissa told the boys.

"My grandmother says this is one of the oldest places in Great Britain. I bet the ghosts have a lot of stories to tell," Blaise remarked as the two boys began slowly walking along the carriage road.

"You would think so, bet there really isn't much ghost action here," Harry said with a tone of disappointment.

"Not even in the dungeons or the crypts?" Blaise queried.

"Tell you the truth, I haven't found the dungeons or the crypts. My dad doesn't want me going in the dungeons," Harry admitted.

"Keeps his private lab down there does he?" Blaise asked.

"No his lab is under his study," Harry told him. "He just doesn't want me and Draco getting lost in the catacombs."

"Catacombs sound cool," Blaise replied. "I've never seen catacombs. I've been through a lot of caves in Africa and Peru and you mark the walls as you go, that way you don't get lost as easy. All you need is a compass, a watch and some chalk. Every once in awhile you mark the wall with the time and the compass direction. If you turn a corner you make an arrow point. That way if you get lost, someone can find you easier."

"I can show you around a bit after lunch. But I don't think you'll find many caves in those hills," Harry pointed to the hills the house sat in the shadows of. "They're not like real mountains."

"This is the only area in or around town that I haven't checked out. Besides there are mounds all over the country that were built in the Stone Age as burial mounds; maybe that's a large one," Blaise pointed beyond the house.

"I could ask my dad if you could stay for a few days and then we'll have more time to check things out," Harry told Blaise.

"You wouldn't have to come home at two for your nap?" Blaise joked.

"He's a little over protective," Harry huffed. "But since no one can get into Keir Korbin without a family member escort, he doesn't worry as much when we're here."

"How big are the estate grounds?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

"There's still a month and a half of summer vacation," Blaise laughed.

"If we get to the house fast enough, I can ask if we can just pack a lunch and go exploring," Harry said excitedly. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah."

"Accio Nimbus 2001," Harry yelled and waved his wand.

"You're not allowed to do magic..." Blaise began, but Harry cut him off and smiled: "Doesn't apply here. Kier Korbin doesn't register in the magical or Muggle world. My dad and Albus had to do something to even make it so they could fire call each other." Harry thought about telling Blaise that a special floo powder had to be made for his dad to be able to floo to Dumbledore's office; but that information was a need to know thing and other then the family, no one needed to know. Harry thought that him and Blaise may become good friends, but aside from his dad, Harry had real little trust in anyone else.

"You call the headmaster Albus?" Blaise squeaked.

"He's like a surrogate grandfather," Harry snickered. "But I don't call him that at school, unless we're alone. Just like my dad is Professor Snape at school and aunty Minnie is Professor McGonagall."

"Did you grow up at Hogwarts? I know your name changed from Potter to Snape before you started school. I don't really know why. I thought maybe the Professor adopted you," Blaise mentioned.

"I was almost ten when Snape found out I was really his son and not Potter's son. And don't call my mother a slut," Harry barked.

"I am the last person that could ever comment on the virtues of a mother. Mine's been married seven times," Blaise admitted. "I've never done a blood bond with any of my mother's conquests, so I keep the name Zabini. It's easier then changing my name every few years," he laughed.

"What happened to your dad?" Harry questioned.

"He was killed by a Death Eater by mistake. But I heard shit-for-brains killed the Death Eater," Blaise replied.

"Shit-for-brains???" Harry scowled.

"Dear old Voldi," Blaise sneered. "I like the reference better then that crap about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or whatever else people want to call him. My family ranks up there with the top of the pureblood lines and Voldi's little minion screwed up any chance of our family joining them and I think he was a little pissed off at the idiot that killed my dad. Accident happen; but shit-for-brains doesn't accept accidents or mistakes. Not that my family would have joined him. My grandmother said she wouldn't hesitate to kill any family member that sided with shit-for-brains and no one has ever doubted her words."

"You think she would?" Harry asked timidly.

"Her best friend is your surrogate grandfather, what do you think?"

The two boys just laughed.

Harry jumped off his broom the minute they reached the main door and ran into the house.

Barging through the study doors, Harry bellow: "Dad."

Snape wasn't in the room, but Narcissa came running out of the living room with concern written across her face: "Harry what's wrong," she yelled across the foyer.

Harry turned around and saw the look of concern on his mum's face as she hastily made her way over to him with her wand at the ready: "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if Blaise and I could pack a lunch and go exploring."

"You come running in here screaming like banshee for no reason. Not to mention that fact that your dad's study door is closed. Which," she snapped and her tone was rising rapidly, "means you knock and wait for an answer."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled; he hated being scolded like a five year old, especially with someone else standing there.

Not to mention Harry could now feel on ominous presence now looming behind him.

"I take it the house is not under attack," Snape sneered.

'Like that's even possible', Harry thought to himself, with a Snape style sneer.

"Just lunch inquiries," Narcissa snipped and with a wave of her hand she gestured for Anita to rejoin her in the living room.

Blaise had briefly glanced up at his Professor, and then remained silent and motionless.

Harry turned around, but would not look up; he knew there would be an angry scowl and a cold glare.

"I'm sorry dad," Harry mustered the courage for a quick, look through the bangs, glance up. "I wanted to go exploring with Blaise and I didn't think of knocking. I guess I might have been a little...impatient."

"A little," Snape retorted angrily.

Harry's response was a little nod.

"Since your mother is enjoying her visit with Madam Duvet, I guess she needs you to entertain Blaise," Snape gave Blaise a slight bow of his head; "we can discuss you learning patience later."

"Meeka," Snape called out.

POP!

"Master Snape," Meeka smiled.

"Pack a lunch for the boys, please," Snape told her.

"When Madam Duvet is ready to go, Meeka will fetch Blaise," Snape told the boys. "I would suggest you not go somewhere she can't find you." He then turned back to his study.

"I guess today isn't a good day to ask if I can stay," Blaise snickered after Snape had closed himself in his study.

"The catacombs are definitely out of the question today, Meeka can't come down there," Harry sighed.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat and then we can fly around and get an idea of the grounds," Blaise suggested. "She can find us if we stay above ground, right?"

"Yeah," a smile finally resurfaced on Harry's face.

"Tomorrow I can come early in the morning and we can check out the catacombs then. If your dad let's me come over. Can you floo call me later?" Blaise asked, and then he remembered what Harry had said earlier about the floos in this house: "I guess you'd have to send an owl."

"When my dad's in a better mood..."

"He has better moods?" Blaise quipped.

"You may not know this, but he knows how to laugh too," Harry smirked. "Anyway, I'll see if he can set up the floo so I can call you."

It was shortly after dinner when Harry called out to Blaise through Laura's fireplace.

Blaise came running into the living room and crouched down to the fireplace: "Hiya Harry," he smiled at the image of Harry in the coals.

"My mum said she'd send a carriage out if you want to come spend the night," Harry told his new friend.

"I'll pack some stuff we'll need to go exploring tomorrow and I'll see you soon," Blaise replied and ran off to his room, yelling his intentions for the night to his grandmother.

Harry already had the tent set up when Kobo escorted Blaise to the back yard.

"Nice set up," Blaise remarked as he made his way into the tent.

"My dad got it for me last summer when Ron came to spend the weekend," Harry told him. "It even has indoor plumbing, not that we used it," Harry laughed.

"So we can sneak out and go exploring whenever we want," Blaise had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I didn't really thing about it, but I guess we can," Harry snickered.

"Well you're not a Slytherin or as old as me," Blaise mentioned.

"I get enough of the 'I'm older' from Draco," Harry huffed.

"I'm almost fourteen," Blaise reported. "My mum couldn't stand the thought of me being away from her, so she didn't let me go to Hogwarts when I was eleven. She said I was too young to be sent away to school. She married her latest man when I was twelve and between him and my gran they convinced her that it would be better if I went to school. Mostly because I wouldn't do the work my tutors wanted me to do. I wanted to go to school like everyone else. Not many people know that I'm old then the rest of my class."

"I don't really see that it's anyone business," Harry responded. "I know what it's like to be singled out and treated different. Some days I'd love to trade places with just about anyone, except probably Neville Longbottom," Harry giggled.

"We could always mix up some polyjuice and switch places with each other, or someone else," Blaise said rather seriously.

"Will polyjuice last long enough for someone to switch class with someone else?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know much about it. I'll have to find a book on it and see how to make it and how long it will last. And I would think it might be hard to find all the ingredients to," Blaise noted.

"I read about it in one of my dad's books at school, I'll copy it when we get back," Harry told him. "My dad probably has all the stuff to make it to."

"So what are we going to do until your parents go to bed?" Blaise asked, reclining back on a pile of pillows.

"Ever tried diving off your broom into a lake or flying with your broom under the water?" Harry grinned at Blaise. "We can go flying as much as we want until it gets dark out."

"A broom will fly under water?" Blaise sounded amazed.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you," Harry sprang up with excitement. "You might not be able to do it the first few times. You kinda have to learn how to hold your breath and your broom the right way; so the water doesn't push you off your broom."

"You could use a bubblehead charm and then you don't have to hold your breath," Blaise told Harry as they raced across the yard towards the house.

"I don't know that charm," Harry admitted.

"I'll teach it to you," Blaise told Harry.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

Once Harry mastered the bubblehead charm, the boys were able to go deeper and stay in the lake longer. They even happened upon a cave, but Blaise pulled Harry away and shook his head. Blaise then pointed upwards and Harry followed the other boy to the surface.

"You never go exploring a cave without the right equipment," Blaise scowled at Harry.

"Let's get your backpack. We have a few hours before it gets dark," Harry was already rising above the water.

Not far from the cave entrance the boys found themselves in a large cavern. They lit their wands and climbed up a rocky shelve and had a look around. Blaise was first to notice what looked like a tunnel on the other side of the pool. They carefully shimmied along the ledge. Blaise stopped and wrote the time and direction on the outer edge of the cave opening. They hadn't gone far before their progress was halted by a heavy metal door. The metal bindings around the door were heavily rusted and there was no handle or any other means to open the door.

"Alohomora," Blaise called out.

The only reaction was Blaise's word echoing around the cave.

"The door is really, really old," Harry mentioned. "I think we need something in Italian. There's a door that goes from my dad's study to the catacombs and only his wand and some Italian words can open. My ancestors were all about keeping things in the family. My grandparents never even came to this place."

"Unfortunately we could stand here for hours reciting words in Italian or even Latin and get nowhere," Blaise sighed with defeat. "Outsiders can't snoop around the estate, so either this door is for the master only or a specific family member. We need the right word or your dad."

"I heard my dad mutter something to some of the other doors in the house. I just need to think," Harry responded and began pacing.

"A lily doesn't open it blooms," my mum said to my dad. "What is bloom or blossom in Italian or Latin?"

"Bloom in Italian is fiore," Blaise said and the door groan and shook a bit. The boys quickly noticed that years of dirt and rocks had built up and the door was bellow the actual ground they were standing on.

"We have to dig the bottom of the door out," they said together.

"Years of erosion has packed the dirt down, we need something to dig with," Blaise told Harry.

"Can't you just blow up the ground? Cause I don't think you can blow up the door. It's probably got a spell on it so that can't happen," Harry remarked.

"The only way I know how to blow things up is giving Neville a cauldron and a potion to create," Blaise snarked.

Harry burst out laughing.

"Where does the gardener keep his tools?" Blaise asked as he turned to head back out.

"We have a gardener?" Harry squeaked with surprise.

"Someone trimmer the lawns and takes care of the flowers and bushes on the terraces," Blaise replied.

"I'd have to ask Kobo," Harry answered and followed Blaise back to the water's edge.

The sun was already low on the horizon when the boys emerged from the lake.

"We have an hour maybe an hour and a half before the sun goes down," Harry remarked. "I don't think I can swim and carry a shovel. We'll have to find what we need and quickly take it to the cave and then bring the brooms back."

"Once your parents go to sleep we can swim back to the cave," Blaise grinned, as the boys ran to go find something to dig with.

"Will that bubblehead charm last long enough for us to swim to the cave?" Harry questioned.

"I think it should last until you end the charm," Blaise replied.

"Wicked," Harry beamed.

It was after one in the morning when the boys began the long walk to the lake. Harry hadn't realized how far the lake was, having usually flow there on his broom. With only their wands lit lightly the boys had a slow go; choosing to walk around the house rather than through it.

"Let's stop at the cabin near the lake, I have an idea," Blaise told Harry. "It's going to be too dark in the lake to see if we're going the right way. If we can find something that'll float in the cabin; even an old door or something, then we can float out towards the cave area and then dive down."

"Or we could wait for day light," Harry snickered.

"Yeah, I guess we should have thought about that," Blaise chuckled. "You want to head back?"

"Since we're here, we should check out the cabin. I've never been in it," Harry told Blaise. "Draco and I where always exploring the hidden passageways and the catacombs."

"Ron would die if he saw this," Harry chuckled as he batted away some cobwebs just inside the door.

"Weasley's afraid of spiders?" Blaise broke out in laughter.

"Think any of these lanterns still work?" Harry asked; pluck the lantern off the wall near the door.

Harry let out a quick: "Ah!" and the lantern smashed on the floor.

"I thought Weasley was afraid of spiders," Blaise snickered, watching the arachnid scurry away.

"I'm not afraid of them; I just don't really like the idea of them crawling on me," Harry huffed and swept the broken lantern to the side with his foot.

The door had opened into a large living area; to the right was a massive stone fireplace with a cobweb infested bookshelf on the left and on the right was an armoire looking cabinet. In front of the fireplace, two couches of dark wood and fraying cushions faced each other with a coffee table of the same wood between them. Just to the left inside the doorway was a small dining area with a kitchenette area towards the back side of the cabin.

Harry proceeded to the kitchen area and laughed at the old wood burning stove and a water pump for a kitchen tap. Curiosity struck the boy and he pumped the handle on the spout and was rewarded with dirty rusty looking water flowing into the sink.

The left side of the cabin had three doors on it wall and the boys headed for them. The first door they opened revealed what must have been the latest in indoor plumbing when the place was in use.

The wash table had a dusty old wash basin and a jug. The tub had clawed feet and a drain hole but no means to fill it. The toilet looked similar to those of today, but the water tank was up near the ceiling and a long chain hung down from the tank.

Harry did not seem curious to see if the plumbing worked.

The second door revealed a stair well. Harry opened the third door before they would venture up. It was nearly a pantry with a low slopped ceiling; it was obviously the best use for under the stairs. The stair themselves went up five steps to a landing with a decorative window, then turn towards the interior of the house for another five steps.

The top of the stairs was an open area with a peaked roof and two of dormer windows facing both to the front of the cabin and to the back. The far wall housed the continuation of the stone fireplace from down stairs, but its hearth was smaller. Unlike downstairs, this floor had no furnishings.

"Not much to check out in this place," Blaise turned to go back down.

"I want to have a look at the books on the shelf," Harry mentioned. "We're still looking for the book of the family linage. The last two generations haven't had it or even know where it is."

"What? Did your great-grandmother marry a Muggle or something?" Blaise queried.

"She had a child out of wedlock. Even though she married the father of her child, my great great-grandfather disowner her," Harry explained.

"Was he a pureblood?" Blaise inquired.

"We think so, but we don't even know his name. I just thought I'd look in here cause there's less books," Harry said plainly. "Sometimes the best way to hide something is to leave it in plain sight. Why not hide a book in amongst a bunch of other books."

"Have you checked through all the books in the house?" Blaise asked, walking over to the wardrobe looking cabinet; while Harry held his wand out in front of him to see if any of the books had writing on their binding.

"I think there are more books in the house than there is at Hogwarts. So I want to look other places first. I'm hoping my great great-grandmother wanted it to be found one day. And the thoughts of looking through the books in the house would even discourage Hermione," Harry chuckled.

"This wardrobe is actually a fully stocked bar," Blaise announced, holding the doors open. "You think any of this shite is still good. I know wine is supposed to be better when aged, but this stuff was made before they had labels, I think."

"My alcohol knowledge is limited to some Mexican crap with a worm in it. And even if you puke it all out, you still feel like shite the next day," Harry moaned.

"Wine won't do that to you," Blaise mentioned. "I have wine all the time when my mother has her fancy dinner parties and even sometime when it just the family having dinner and I've never been sick. Maybe the worm is poisonous and the Mexicans are immune to it."

"Must be. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin Quidditch teams got sick from it," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Find anything?" Blaise asked, closing the wardrobe back up and walking towards Harry.

"Nah. I think we should head back to the tent and get a couple of hours sleep," Harry told his friend.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was almost lunch time when the boys finally emerged from the tent.

"Meeka brings lunch now?" the little elf asked, sitting outside the tent waiting for Harry to finally come out.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Harry questioned her.

"My Harry doesn't wake for breakfast and Master Snape says let yous sleep, yous will eats when yous wakes. Meeka waits," she explained.

"Where are mum and dad?" Harry inquires.

"Master Snape is in hims lab and Mistress goes out," she told the boy.

"Is dad joining us or can you just bring something for me and Blaise?" Harry asked Meeka.

"Master Snape very busy. Do not disturb unless there is an emergency," Meeka replied. "I's bring lunch for yous and friend."

POP!

Blaise's idea of finding a door or something to float out into the lake was still a good idea in the day time.

They decided the stairwell didn't really need a door. And the sideboard near the dining table supplied make-shift screw drivers in the form of butter knives.

With their brooms, a couple of shovels and a backpack of necessities, the boys used their hands and paddled out to the far side of the lake.

With the door now dug out enough for them to squeeze through, they lit their wands and proceeded in.

The boys walked in silence as they took in the sight around them. Harry felt like he was walking through an old movie set of a medieval torture chamber.

"I think we found the dungeons," Blaise said in a hushed voice.

Both boys turned as shear fright ran through them as they heard the door close.

An eerie presence floated around Blaise, and then the mist took on a more visible form. "Un rubato virga assistente non, sclavus," the spectre sneered as he circled Blaise.

"What's he saying?" Harry questioned Blaise.

"I think some of it is Italian," Blaise kept his voice low. "But I think he thinks I'm a slave."

Harry quickly stepped between the ghost and Blaise and pointed his wand directly at the sneering spectre: "Back off," he bellowed angrily at the ghost.

Without warning, the ghost took on a more solid form and back handed Harry; knocking the boy to the floor.

"Erede Kier Korbin," Blaise yelled at the ghost; while bending to help Harry, hoping the ghost would understand that he was trying to explain who Harry was.

Harry latched onto Blaise's arm. Harry's eyes water from the pain in his face and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Erede non penetro hic," the spectre growled at Blaise.

"He says the heir of Keir Korbin would not come here," Blaise told Harry.

"Sherbet Lemon," Harry cried out, keeping a hold of Blaise.

Blaise fell to the floor, knowing the feeling of just using a portkey. He had no idea where they were, but he helped Harry to a chair they had almost landed on.

Fawkes let out a screech, then a friendly soft whistle that he always sang when Harry was near him.

Dumbledore quickly descended his spiral staircase, calling Harry's name as he came down.

A look of great concern was etched into the old man's face as he approached the boys.

"Where's your father?" Dumbledore distress ran through his words and then he looked at Harry's face and saw a perfect red hand print on the boys face and the blood sliver down the split in Harry's lip.

Dumbledore and the boys turned their heads as they heard the floo in Dumbledore's office activate. A flash of green was quickly followed by Snape.

"Quite the portkey you have," Blaise whispered to Harry, but the adults heard the statement.

Dumbledore's eyes were cold and angry when they met with Snape's.

"Harry," Snape called out rather softly.

Harry gave his head a gentle shake before he looked up at his dad.

As soon as Snape saw Harry's face he turned to Dumbledore: "You think I did this," he hissed.

"It was a ghost at home," Harry scowled at both the adults.

"I thought ghost couldn't actually touch the living," Blaise remarked.

"It is very uncommon," Dumbledore answered.

"A ghost from Keir Korbin did this to you?" Snape snapped kneeling down in front of Harry; waving his wand over his own hand.

Harry nodded, as his dad placed his now very cold hand on Harry face.

Snape turned his head and looked up at Blaise: "Where did you encounter this ghost?" Snape's mannerism automatically turned to that of the dour Professor.

"We didn't know where the door led to," a mousy voice came out of Harry.

"Where?" Snape's attention turned to his son.

"The dungeon," Harry mumbled and then quickly spit out: "We didn't know the cave under the lake would go there. We thought it might lead into the hills near the lake. Stone Age people build mound to house their..."

"I hardly need a history lesson," Snape sneered. "Let's go get your face taken care of and you can tell me all about this little adventure."

Before they walked out of Dumbledore's office, Snape turned to the man: "I may need your assistance in dealing with this ghost."

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled brightly and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "I am intrigued by his ability to interact with the living."

"He thinks Blaise is a slave," Harry mentioned as they headed for the infirmary.

"What did you say that made him hit you?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"He kept circling Blaise, so I pointed my wand at his and told him to back off," Harry told them. "That's when he hit me."

"I told him Harry was the heir of Keir Korbin, but he said the heir wouldn't come there. At least that's what I believe he said and then Harry sent us here."

"How did you find the cave?" Snape inquired.

"I was showing Blaise how to fly a broom under water," Harry grinned. "Then Blaise showed me a bubblehead charm so we could stay down longer."

"Flying a broom underwater; that is absolutely brilliant," Dumbledore sounded almost giddy.

"Me and Draco showed Ron how to do it last summer. But now that I know the bubblehead charm it's even better. You could come with us," Harry had his happy bouncy tone, then an afterthought came to him: "You have to do it to get to the dungeon."

"I assume there is another way in, or we will just have to apparate," Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I think I will leave your approach to the young."

"I can't imagine a simple turn of a knob allowed you entrance into the dungeon," Snape remarked, an angry scowl creasing between his eyebrows.

"There's no handles," Blaise grinned. "We had to use the password 'fiore'," he added; pleased with the ability him and Harry had possessed.

Harry's shoulders visibly sagged as they now entered the infirmary.

"Is that so," Snape scoffed coldly.

Harry's slumped shoulders and Snape's tone told Blaise he had said too much or the wrong thing. He thought it better to stay near the door while Harry climbed onto a bed and Snape accioed a salve.

Snape's eyes were piercing as he tenderly applied the salve to Harry's face. Harry opted to close his eyes after a moment of seeing his dad's.

The silence in the room was heavy and Blaise let out a quiet sigh. Dumbledore, who stood next to him, reached out and gave Blaise's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Guess we weren't supposed to open that door," Blaise whispered to Dumbledore.

"It would appear not," Dumbledore answered quietly.

"Better?" Snape asked Harry as he put the lid back on the salve.

"It still stings a bit," Harry replied.

"Good," Snape quipped and sent the salve back to the cupboard.

Dumbledore moved closer to the infirmary's fireplace; the infirmary's and Dumbledore's office fireplaces were the only ones in the whole floo network that could connect to Keir Korbin.

Snape held the pot of floo powder to Blaise: "I think you should head back to your grandmother's. I'll have Meeka send your stuff when we get back to Keir Korbin."

"Yes sir," Blaise responded and gave Harry a quick little glance.

Harry gave a miniscule nod and Blaise stepped into the fireplace.

There was no margin for error when flooing into Keir Korbin; and with this in mind, Snape pulled Harry close to himself and they fooled together, with Dumbledore only seconds behind them.

Snape gave a quick flick of his wand, cleaning any residue of ashes from Harry.

"Your room," Snape ordered his son.

Harry hung his head and shuffled his way out of his dad's office.

"I'm not sure how we get into the dungeon, other than the boys way," Snape admitted to Dumbledore. "The lake is more than a half an hour's walk from the house. I haven't found a passage way that leads in that direction."

"I would think that this fireplace would have access. The master of the house would have made sure he could communicate with his dungeon master and a way to send his enemies to the dungeon," Dumbledore remarked. "It was not uncommon to invite your enemy into your study for a drink and a false sense of friendship and then do away with him."

"I will give it a try, but do not follow until I give the okay," Snape told his mentor.

"You are the master of the house, it would make more sense that I go first," Dumbledore countered. "The master would not precede his enemy and therefore there might be a specific place that the first one to enter ends up; or perhaps a phase or word that you must utter before entering on your own."

"Without this word or phrase, I may end up in a place no better than you," Snape mentioned. "But your idea does hold a valid point, so go ahead," he couldn't help but give Dumbledore a mischievous grin.

"Carcer Keir Korbin," Dumbledore called out as he dropped his handful of floo powder.

Snape assumed Dumbledore was right in using the Latin word for dungeon, but waited a moment or two before following the older man.

Snape arrived and found Dumbledore having a conversation with a ghost.

"Is this the one that hit my son?" Snape growled and gave the ghost a fearsome glare.

The ghost turned at the sound of another voice, just as Dumbledore said yes to Snape.

Snape of course had some knowledge of ghosts and he knew a spell he could use to attack one. Snape's preference for attacking someone was to use non-verbal spells and just a flick of his wand caused the spectre to physically collide with a nearby wall.

The stunned ghost could not really understand what had just happened to himself, and was uncertain where to rise back up or stay slumped on the floor near the wall.

"Vostentatio meus fillius," Snape yelled at the ghost.

Tener non venite hic," the ghost replied, now scrambling to kneeling before Snape.

"He says the young do not come here," Dumbledore translated for Snape. "He seems to speak in a mix of Latin and Italian."

"Sclavus usus virga," the ghost told Snape, still kneeling with his head down.

"In his era, all blacks would have been thought of as slaves. Seeing Blaise with a wand must have been surprising and Harry coming to his defence would not have been something he had ever witnessed before," Dumbledore was hoping his explanation would smooth things over a bit.

With another flick of his wand, Snape undid the spell that gave the ghost cohesion.

Even though he was now back to his vaporous form, the ghost did not move from his position.

"Ask him if there's another door to get in here, other than the one that goes out to the lake," Snape asked Dumbledore, knowing the man could translate faster than he could.

After conferring with the ghost, Dumbledore turned to Snape and said: "The lake door is for feeding the creatures of the lake when a prisoner dies or is close to death. It is only supposed to open outwards. It is not an entrance and the door you seek is down that way," Dumbledore pointed off into the darkness beyond the present light their wands were giving off.

"Quis creatuta?!!!" Snape spat out.

"Wyrmdraca," the ghost stated like they should know the creature of the lake.

"I believe that is serpent dragon in Old English," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"There's a sea serpent in my lake?" Snape's voice went up an octave as both surprise and concerned raced through him.

"The dungeon master here," Dumbledore pointed at the ghost, "seems to have died quite some time ago; I doubt the creature is still alive. It would have had no food."

"I need to know for sure that it's gone," Snape said worriedly.

"When I return to Hogwarts I will contact Hagrid and see if he knows how to find out if there is a sea serpent in your lake," Dumbledore assured Snape.

Snape gave a nod and walked through the kneeling ghost as he made his way back to the fireplace.

"I doubt I can return to your study without you," Dumbledore told Snape as Snape stood waiting for Dumbledore to leave first.

"True," Snape remarked. Then looked over at the dungeon master and said: "Ortus." Telling the ghost to rise and then he stepped into the fireplace with Dumbledore.

"I would like to return later this week or perhaps next week and have a chat with your dungeon master," Dumbledore smiled at Snape, once they back in Snape's office.

"You could take him home for all I care," Snape sneered.

"I would keep him as a guard to the estate. Should anyone find a way to enter the grounds they cannot harm him, but he could harm them," Dumbledore grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"Enlisting a new ally should Voldemort return," Snape continued to sneer.

"It is always better to have more allies than enemies," Dumbledore retorted.

A sadistic glimmer crossed Snape's face: "I would be more than happy to send you down to talk with my dungeon master."

"I'm sure you would, my boy," Dumbledore grinned and flooed back to Hogwarts.

When Harry had been sent up to his room, he decided to start working on his summer homework; assuming he would be spending quite a bit of time with nothing better to do.

Even though Harry was expecting a knock to come on his door soon or later, it didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach taking flight when the knock came.

Snape walked in to find Harry sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, surrounded by books and a sheet of parchment in front of him. Snape walked up the three steps to the bed area, moved a few books from the bed so he could sit on the edge.

"I know I'm not supposed to open locked doors, but this was in a cave under the lake," Harry spouted before his dad had even sat down. "We just wanted to see if it led into the hills. I thought nothing in Keir Korbin could hurt me, I just wanted to explore."

"There are lots of thing here that can hurt you," his dad scowled with a calm even tone. "Nothing can come from beyond Keir Korbin's grounds and attack you. There are some things I have found in the house that are of a dark nature and could in fact cause great harm to anyone. That is why I told you not to go into locked rooms." Snape barked out the last sentence.

Harry looked right into his dad's angry eyes and timidly said: "I won't open any more doors, I promise."

"Barging into my office screaming like a banshee yesterday caused the potion I was working on to be ruined, and it was ruined again today. Since it is going to take me the better part of two weeks to prep and remake the potion, I think it's best if you spend that time in your room doing your homework; that way I know where you are and what you're doing," Snape stated harshly.

"Kay," Harry sighed, his head hanging down.

"You can retrieve any books you need from the library and meals will be in the dining hall," his dad added as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I ruined your potion. I could help you do some of the prep work," Harry said eagerly.

"I have to go into town to order a few of the ingredients," Snape replied. "If you have finished that History essay and I find it acceptable, then you may help me tomorrow."

"Kay," Harry happily grinned and hunkered down to start his work.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Harry didn't mind being grounded, it gave him an excuse to help his dad with potions and get some of his summer homework done. Most of the people Harry knew would call being stuck helping Snape a detention; but to Harry it was their special time. Snape usually explained why some ingredients had to be prepared a specific way and why they were added in a certain order. Some potions came with a story of why they were invented and others came with a story that involved his dad's use of the potion. Story or no, Harry liked to just be around his dad.

Quite some time ago Snape discovered that when Harry wanted some alone time with his dad, he would commit some minor offence in hopes of getting a detention with his dad. Snape also knew that if he really wanted to punish the boy all he had to do was deny Harry's offer to help; but like Harry, Snape enjoyed their time together. Sometimes Snape like to just watch Harry, a surge of pride would engulf him as he watched Harry prep or even make a potion. Snape was also proud of the fact that Harry real did listen to his stories or antidotes; as they quite often ended up in some of his essays.

Harry hadn't minded the first week of his grounding, as it had rained everyday and it was quite cold out. His mornings were spent helping his dad; afternoons were for working on homework. Harry's evenings were spent looking through the library. He was not searching for a good book to read; he was looking to see if a certain book had been hidden amongst the others.

It was two minutes to midnight on July 30th and Harry watched the time tick away. Ever since he had learned when his birthday was he would stay awake to give himself a hug and wish himself a happy birthday. To Harry, this birthday was important; he was leaving his childhood and embarking on the teen years.

There was still a minute to go before his birthday and a knock came on his bedroom door.

"Yeah," Harry called out.

In parents came walking in with smiles on their faces and packages in their hands.

"After you give yourself your traditional hug, and welcome yourself into your teenage years, I will give you your presents from your friends," his dad smiled and him and Narcissa stood in the lower part of Harry's room.

"Happy..." Harry began to whisper to himself, when a package suddenly appeared on his bed. He gave it a quick glance, then hugged himself and said: "Birthday."

"How does it feel to be a teenager?" Narcissa smiled warmly as Harry stepped down from his bed area.

"Happy birthday, Harry," his dad said, holding his hand out; thinking the boy was older now and would rather shake hands like a man then be hugged like a child.

Harry's eyes went from his dad's hand to peeking through his bangs. As soon as his dad saw the sad look in the boy's eyes, he reached out and pulled Harry into an arm wrapping hug. Feeling those arms holding safe and listening to the heart beat that always gave him comfort was all he ever needed for his birthday.

Snape and Harry never made any type of communication with each other, but both of them pulled Narcissa into the hug at the same time. Before the hug came to an end, Narcissa kissed her husband and son on the cheek.

"What did you bring me?" Harry grinned, looking at the table near his recliner.

"Gifts from your friends are rerouted through Hogwarts, so you can't be traced. Albus flooed your gifts over; knowing your friends have always made sure your gifts arrived at midnight," Snape smiled at his son.

"What about the one that appeared on my bed?" Harry questioned as made his way to the bed to get said package.

Snape took hold of Harry's arm before Harry grabbed the package: "It's not from us."

While the two males stood near the bed, Narcissa called Meeka.

POP!

"Did you send that package to Harry?" Narcissa pointed towards the bed.

Snape was already waving his wand over the package, checking for curses or a hint at the sender.

"Meeka waits for morning to give gifts. Midnight is my Harry's special time for gift from friends," the little elf explained and looked at Narcissa like she should know this.

"Thank you Meeka," Narcissa said and waved a hand of dismissal to the elf.

"I think the house has a gift for Harry," Snape remarked with a scowl of obvious confusion. "This gift didn't break through the wards of the estate, which means it came from within the grounds."

"Let's open it down there," Snape told his son and pointed to the lower part of the room, where Narcissa was standing.

Narcissa waved her wand at the fireplace and ignited the fire, and then all three sat on the floor.

Harry took the envelope off the top of the package and ripped it open and read aloud: "I know not how long these books have waited for you to come to your ancestral home. If Elinora or one of her daughters still lives, I ask that they forgive me. But I saw it as the only way to preserve the Prince line."

Without a word from anyone, Harry unwrapped the plain brown paper from the package; which revealed two books. One was immediately recognisable as the family genealogy book with the family coat of arms beautifully embossed on the cover. The other bore three initials.

"I assume the smaller book is Emilia's diary," Narcissa told the boys.

"I think you should take both books," Harry said, pushing them towards Narcissa. "You are the matriarch of this family now and that book should be kept by you. And the other one...well...it a girls..."

"It's also written in Italian," Narcissa snickered as she leafed through a few pages.

"That note answers one of Elinora's issues. Her daughter did not die in child birth," Snape mentioned after looking over the note Harry had read.

"Hopefully the diary will tell us what happened to the baby, or her name," Narcissa responded, still idly flipping pages. "But it is rather late and I'm too tired to read this tonight."

"Why did the book come to me?" Harry inquired.

"With the exception of you and me, no Prince heir has been here since Emilia died," Snape explained to Harry.

"Your dad is the Master of the house, I think the books were meant for an heir that was not the master," Narcissa added.

"Centuries ago, thirteen was thought of as the year of awakening; when a child begins to take responsibilities for themselves. The Matriarch of the family would plan a grand ball for the day after a daughter turned thirteen. The Master would announce that his daughter was now old enough to accept male suitors," Narcissa told Harry.

"I'm not a girl," Harry huffed.

"You are the last Prince heir," Snape answered. "Unless, my unknown aunt had children."

"The books are here now," Narcissa remarked, getting to her feet. "It's getting very late. We'll leave you to your gifts from your friend and then you hop into bed. When I get some free time, I will read Emilia's diary."

She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Straight to bed after you open those," She ordered, with a warm smile.

"Since it's your birthday, breakfast will be whatever time you decide to crawl out of bed," Snape said, ruffling Harry's hair before he left with his wife.

"Good night," Harry smiled.

"Happy birthday," his parents said and closed the door.

The first gift he picked up was from Hermione; he opted to open the envelope before the small gift: 'Happy birthday Harry. I spoke with the shaman of the tribe near where we are staying and he suggested the gift I sent to you. It is designed for the seers; it helps them distinguish the difference between vision and nightmares. In their tribe, nightmares are thought to be the work of evil demons and visions are good spirits guiding you to a good life. I'm not sure how it works or how you'd know the difference, but the shaman assured me you would know; and when a nightmare disturbs your sleep, the spirits of the charm would chase away the demons. If this really works, you won't have to take any more of your dad's awful potions.'

Harry unwrapped the gift to find a beaded bracelet. Each bead was carved with different signs or depicted animals. He smiled at the token and put it on. Harry would try anything to prevent the nightmares and his dad's potion.

Ron sent a glass looking pyramid. Harry opened the note that came with it; the note told Harry to take his wand and tap the top of the pyramid once. Harry followed the instructions and the room filled with dancing prisms of colour. Harry reclined back on his elbows and watched the colour dance and found himself feeling very relaxed.

Harry gave the pyramid another tap and the light show ended.

Harry noticed another envelope and opened it to find a brief note from the Weasley twins. All this paper had written on it was: 'Tape the pyramid three times, enjoy from Fred and George.

Harry followed their instructions and was amused when a beautiful young woman dress in different coloured veils began to dance. His amusement quickly turned to awe and embarrassment when said dancer began to remove the veils and dancing with the aid of a gold pole. Harry re-tapped the pyramid three times, but she continued with her show. Harry reached up to the back of his recliner chair, pulled down the blanket and threw it onto the pyramid.

A small box with not note or any writing on it was all that was left on the table. Harry opened it and found a beautiful silver looking ring with his birth stone set in it. Harry examined the ring and found an engraving in the band: 'Frater'.

Harry placed the ring back on the table. He had read enough about cursed things last year and knew that jewellery was one of the most cursed items around. Until he showed this to his dad and found out what it meant, or who it was from, Harry had no intention of putting it on.

Harry gave one last peek to the pyramid; the dance was over and the pyramid was once again a glass looking paperweight. The bracelet from Hermione was on his wrist and he scampered off to bed.

When Harry woke up, he was hoping his parents were still waiting for breakfast; since it was just after noon.

Harry hopped into a quick shower and once dressed he called Meeka to find out where his parents were.

"They be going to the patio for lunch," Meeka informed Harry.

"Tell them I'll be right down," Harry told her and gathered up the gifts he had received.

As Harry made his way to the patio, he decided he would show his parents the pyramid, but only the one tap aspect of it.

"A shaman gave this to Hermione to give to me," Harry thrust out his arm after he sat down at the table.

"It's to ward off nightmares," Harry told his mum as she examined the bracelet.

"And when you tap the pyramid," Harry placed the item on the table, "prisms of light dance around. But I don't think it will work out here."

Harry then handed the box with the ring in it to his dad: "It came with no note or anything and it has something written inside. I didn't want to put it on. I read all about cursed thingies last year and jewellery is the number one most cursed thing."

"The inscription says 'brothers'," Snape smiled at Harry.

"Why didn't Draco put a note with it?" Harry scowled.

"He misses not being here to tease you about something or another," Narcissa giggled.

"Or he's telling you to brush up on your Latin," Snape teased.

"He's a prat even when he's not here," Harry sighed.

"What are your plans for the day?" Narcissa inquired.

"Nothing. All my friends are away," Harry moaned and put some cold cuts on his plate.

"What about Blaise. You could go see him for awhile. As long as you're back by five, we have dinner plans," Narcissa explained sweetly.

Harry just looked over at his dad.

"He hasn't given me his ruff copy of his Charms essay," Snape said with no emotion in his voice and he gave a mild scowl with a slight up-curl of his lips; which Harry knew was his dad's teasing style of grinning. But most people didn't notice the brief, almost none exciting, lip curl.

"Severus," Narcissa bit and scowled angrily down the table.

Harry and Snape snickered.

"Is that potion finished?" It was Harry's way of asking if he was still grounded.

"Yes," Snape smiled at his son.

"Wicked," Harry beamed and started eating his lunch.

The minute Harry finished his lunch he ran into his dad's study to floo call Blaise.

Blaise said he'd start heading for the estate and Harry would fly to the gates and then make his way towards town.

"Snape have you scrubbing caldrons for the last twelve days?" Blaise chuckled as the boy met up.

"I just had to help him do all the prep and stuff so he could redo the potion that I ruined...twice," Harry gave a light moan. "But I like helping with potions, so it's not like being punished for something. Besides all it's done for over a week is rain. And I got most of my summer homework done," Harry grinned.

"You like potions?" Blaise said with shock.

"Yeah, they're wicked," Harry continued to grin. "The twins make most of their pranks based on potions. And last year I made Draco's hair turn green with silver streaks. I thought it suited him, but he didn't find it as funny as everyone else."

"He blamed it on the twins," Blaise remarked.

"I figured it was much safer to let him assume that," Harry snickered. "The twins didn't tell Draco the difference. They just asked me for the receipt."

"So I should watch what shampoo I use this year?" Blaise inquired wide-eyed.

Harry shrugged.

"You know how we were talking about being someone else. You know the polyjuice thing?" Blaise mentioned.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "I know, don't invite the twins in on the deal," Harry laughed.

"Whoever's place they took would probably end up in detention for the rest of the year," Blaise gave a little chuckle and a light shake of his head.

"I read about polyjuice while I was grounded and found that it takes over a month to make," Harry told Blaise.

"We should get started," Blaise suggested.

"My dad knows every ounce of every potion ingredient he has," Harry mentioned with a mild huff.

"Get a list of the ingredients and we can order our own," Blaise responded plainly.

"It's a rather complicated potion to make," Harry told him.

"You're the son of a Potion Master. I've seen you in class Harry, I have faith in you. You, me, Draco, Granger and some goof from Ravenclaw were the top of our year for potions. If the twins can create some of the wide stuff they make, then we should be able to make a potion that already exists. Have faith my little friend," Blaise slapped Harry on the back, expressing his faith.

"Maybe we should head back to my place, find the book and see if we can get some of the ingredients in town. We might be able to work on it before school," Harry suggested.

"We could use the cabin to work on it," Blaise added.

The boys hopped on Harry's broom when they got back to the gate and sped off to the house.

Harry told his mum that he came back to the house to let her know that him and Blaise were going to be down near the lake.

Harry and Blaise scampered up to Harry's room to grab bathing trunks; Harry took this opportunity to get the potion book he wanted and wrap it in his towel. Then the boys run back down the stairs to get one of the other brooms for Blaise and off they went.

Harry recognised some of the ingredients as being rather common, but others he had never really heard of.

With both of them leaning over the book as it lay on the dining table in the cabin, they read through the instructions of the potion and Blaise scribbled down the ingredients and the portions needed.

"We'll have to order the less common ingredients from a few different places," Blaise mentioned. "And I'll order extra. I imagine there will be more than just you and I that want to be someone else for a few hours. I bet there's tons of people that would like to be you for a day," Blaise laughed boisterously.

"The next detention I get or get grounded or piss off my dad, I'll let whoever wants to be me take my place," Harry laughed too.

"Ya know," Blaise said slowly, pulling one of his ganja cigarettes, "I think I'd rather imitate a prefect and see the perks to their life." He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Or a Professor," he remarked, coughing out the smoke and laughing.

Blaise handed the cigarette to Harry; without even really thinking about what he was doing, Harry took a deep drag of the ganja.

A coughing fit ensued.

"It takes a bit of getting used to," Blaise smirked and took another drag and held his breath; grinning at Harry.

Not being one for backing down for what he saw as a challenge from a Slytherin; Harry took the cigarette, inhaled deeply and held his breath while staring at Blaise.

"I'm getting light headed from holding my breath," Harry mentioned, then broke out laughing; he wasn't sure why, it just found things funny. "Can you smell a skunk?"

It wasn't long before the two of them were talking about polyjuicing themselves into different teachers and laughing about everything and anything.

"I feel really strange, but in a good way. And I'm starving," Harry giggled.

"Meeka," Harry called out.

POP

"Smells like foul little creatures nesting in cabin," Meeka huffed. "Yous go outside and Meeka fetch some treats," she told the boys and disappeared.

Blaise was laughing so hard he slipped out the chair and onto the floor.

"Can you bring us some biscuits and maybe some crisps? No, I think, maybe some of those milkshakes you make, chocolate ones. Really big ones," Harry was telling her and using his hands to emphasis the word big, trying not to pay attention to his friends fit of laughter.

The boys headed out to the docks while Meeka had gone to get their drinks. Once they were slurping their milkshakes, Harry gave his toes a wiggle and was mesmerised by the ripples in the water.

"Alright there Harry?" Blaise asked when Harry became very quiet.

"The little ripple in the water gets bigger and bigger as it waves away," Harry answered and flicked his toe again.

"Yup," Blaise agreed, took a big suck of his milkshake and watched Harry make little waves with his toe.

"Your skunka is like a really strong calmly draft," Harry said lazily and laid on the dock, watching the clouds.

"Ganja," Blaise responded.

"Smells like skunka," Harry snickered.

After a moment or two of silences between the boys, Harry softly spoke out: "I do feel closer to nature. I can hear the water lazily lapping the dock, birds way far off and even the wind gently blowing in the trees."

"Yup," Blaise sighed contently.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

At four thirty, Harry raced up to his room to shower and dress for dinner. Harry assumed that when his mum had said they had dinner plans, Harry would need to be in dress robes, but when Harry came down stairs, he found his parents wearing jeans, t-shirts and carrying leather looking jackets.

"You could have told me we were going somewhere Muggle," Harry huffed and turned back up the steps.

"You never asked," Snape retorted with one of his self amused tones.

Harry quickly threw off his robes, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and then zipped his favourite fleece jacket part way up, pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and shoved his hands in his pockets and when to rejoin his parents.

"Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked as they got into the carriage at the front of the house.

"A neighbouring town," his dad answered and said nothing more.

Harry knew he could continue to ask about their destination, but that might ruin the surprise. So he chose to sit quietly and let his parents surprise him with whatever they were planning.

When they reached the gate, the carriage stopped and they got out. Snape opened the gate and Narcissa and Harry came to stand beside him. "Hold the coin," Snape ordered and held a tiny corner of the coin.

Harry was glad his mum had her arm around him; he was hoping that when he learned to apparate he would also learn to land on his feet, unlike portkey and floo travel.

What his parents had planned to do in this small wooded area was beyond Harry. He could hear yelling, screams, music and what reminded him of city traffic; with its horns and screeching brakes, but all the sounds seemed to denote pleasure.

The trees were more sparse in the direction of the noise and Harry could make out what appeared to be fairground rides rising higher than the grassy knoll before them. His parents were a mere pace behind him when he stopped turned and looked at their smiling faces.

"When Lily was your age, she won two passes to a fair and invited me to join her," Snape told Harry as he put his arm around his son's shoulder and they continued to walk. "Her parents drove us to the grounds, gave us some spending money and said they be back at nine that night to pick us up. It was the most wonderful day summer I had ever had. I know if your mum was still alive and she knew there was a fair nearby, she would take you."

"As you can see," Narcissa said to Harry, while pointing at the entrance gates. "Your friends are here to enjoy the day with you."

"We will wander the ground and try and stay out of your way," Snape explained. "If this runs out before the day is done," Snape handed Harry a wad of cash, "then come find us."

Harry's whole body was vibrating with excitement; happiness ran through him like bubbles in a Champaign bottle. He didn't even care that he was now in full view of his friends, as he tried to squeeze the life out of his dad.

After Snape paid for Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco and Harry, and their hands were stamped to allow them on any ride as many times as they wished, Hermione asked Harry why Narcissa and Snape weren't following them.

"They're not here to hold our hands," Draco replied with a pompous sneer.

"They're here to make sure none of shit-for-brains followers disrupt our evening," Blaise added with a tone similar to Draco's.

"Nice reference," Ron grinned at Blaise.

"Thank you," Blaise gave a little nod of his head.

"Muggle frighten easily, don't they," Draco remarked as a girl screamed like hell as the ride the young wizards were standing near spun and twisted violently.

They started at the ride that the girl had screamed about and made their way along the park, stopping at every ride and food cart they passed.

The first game stand they came to, required you to throw a ball and knock down an arrangement of bottles. Hermione hit her target every time.

"You'll make a proper wife one day," Blaise laughed.

"Provided her husband can duck as good as she can throw," Ron added.

"Look at that," Blaise pointed at a building just a few games down from where they were, "a haunted house. Want to see what the Muggle call a haunted house."

"I'd like to conjure up a few things and give them a real fright," Draco laughed evilly.

"You could throw spider at a few people and listen to them scream," Blaise remarked and grinned at Ron.

"Remember who my brothers are, and they don't need much of an excuse to torment a Slytherin," Ron countered.

When they reached the haunted house, Draco held the door open and turned to Blaise: "Age before beauty," he smirked and waved Blaise on in.

Ron leaned on the door just behind Draco: "Shite before the shovel," Ron snickered and pushed the blond through the doorway.

They weren't far along in the house when red slit like eyes appeared, then seemed to close, followed by a scream and then the process repeated. This image sent chills through Harry, and he felt nauseated; images and sounds mirroring one of his haunting nightmares. Harry's heart began racing, a cold sweat streaked down his back, his breathing became erratic and he legs felt too weak to hold him. He knew that the green light would soon flash and he would feel great pain, followed by a dark loneliness.

In his dreams, Harry had always found himself frozen in place and could nothing but scream out, but this time he found he could run. His legs shook uncontrollable, but they still managed to propel him forward and through a door. This room offered him no more comfort then the last; the walls, floor and ceiling where black and white squares with a blinding light flicked on and off. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up as figure in a black robe with porcelain white face mask appear in front of him. He reached back to find the door he had come through, only to find himself grasping someone's hand. He saw the hand of the cloaked figure reach out, it dug its fingers into Harry's shoulder. He still had a hold of the hand behind him as he felt the unmistakeable tug at his stomach as a portkey was activated.

"I knew placing my haunted house at the fair would be too irresistible for the likes of you Harry. Separating you from your friends was easier than I had hoped," the voice whispered with delight from somewhere in the darkness.

"Do make yourself comfortable," the voice continued. "You will remain here until the Dark Lord returns." With his statement finished, Harry heard a heavy metal sounding door open and then lock shut.

"I'm still here Harry," the voice of the hand he held whispered out.

"Dra," was the only sound to escape Harry's barely audible whisper.

"At the first flash of those eye looking things, I thought it might remind you of the dream you told me about your mother. I tried to reach you and push you through to the next room. You must have grabbed my hand at the same time as whoever took us," Draco continued to speak quietly and lowered himself and Harry to the floor.

With his hand still clutched onto Draco, Harry reached under his shirt, took hold of his portkey: "Sherbet Lemon."

There was no tug on the tummy and no light. Neither boy had to comment; they knew Harry's special portkey had failed.

"My portkey worked from the dungeons of Keir Korbin, why not here; wherever here is?" Harry sighed. "The only other time it didn't work was in Salazar's secret chamber."

"I doubt we're under Hogwarts. This guy used a portkey to bring us here and as far as I know you have the only portkey that can get through the wards at Hogwarts," Draco mentioned. Wherever we are, even Dumbledore's magic can't work."

"Our only advantage now is if they keep us in the dark that way they won't know you're here," Harry let out a deep sigh.

"That and the fact that the idiot never took our wands," Draco let out a brief happy snicker. "This moron probable assumes you wouldn't have your wand cause you're not allowed to use it outside of school."

"I know Ron wouldn't have his. Mrs. Weasley won't let any of the boys carry them around, she says it's just asking for mischief," Harry smiled. "Were as dad would probably sticky charm mine to my nose for a week to make sure I didn't forget to keep it with me at all times," Harry laughed, and he knew Draco was laughing and nodding in agreement.

"You do realize we've been captured by a Death Eater and we're sitting in a dungeon in the dark and laughing," Draco continued to snicker. "I don't think your captor wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"It's my birthday, I should be able to enjoy it anyway I want," Harry stated. "Besides, I'm missing what is probably the best firework show on Earth as dad blows up every structure in the fair looking for us."

"And most of the Ministry people are running around trying to obliverate anyone within sight of dad," Draco remarked with a hint of pride in his voice. "Hey, I wonder if anyone has told my father. I don't imagine he's going to be too happy with the git that took us."

"Or he'll have the git take you out and leave me here," Harry mentioned with a deep sigh.

"I didn't think of that," Draco shrugged. "But I will fight Lucius if I have to. I won't leave you here Harry. Cause I know you wouldn't leave me." Draco's words were brave, but Harry could hear the worry in his voice.

"Frater," Harry announced proudly.

"Okay little brother, let's feel our way around the room, but don't let go of my hand, no matter what," Draco said and began to rise.

"If you ever decide to use this leading me around by the hand situation as a pun to some joke, I'll hex your arse off," Harry threatened and stood up.

As the boys slowly felt their way to a wall, an irate Potion Master blew up the outer walls of the haunted house, so he could see into every corner without the distraction of the lighting system.

"What do you think you are..." the carnival master began to yell at Snape, but soon found himself flying backwards.

Without diverting from his task, Snape waved his wand and the carnival owner suddenly found himself tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth.

Remus, who was never far from what he considered his adopted cubs, saw the commotion and raced over to Narcissa and the kids. As he neared he noticed the absence of Harry and Draco. Remus immediately sent a Patronus to Dumbledore and tried to cautiously to approach Snape.

"Severus," Remus called out. "It's obvious they aren't here anymore and we have to think rationally about this situation." Remus was hoping to reach the logical side of Snape and make the terrified parent take a backseat for a moment.

"I know it summer time, but does Harry have is wand?" Remus asked.

"If he doesn't, I'll kill him," Snape growled as he made his way over to Remus.

"Let's find him and if he doesn't have it, then you can kill him. Draco's with him, right," Remus questioned and looked at the three frightened kids huddled near Narcissa.

"What about Harry's...." Ron began to ask, but stopped and looked at Blaise.

"Portkey," Blaise added pompously and rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"If it worked, I would have felt its use by now," Snape stated and began to pace.

Dumbledore and a few dozen Aurors suddenly appeared. The one closest to Snape was the one to suffer for his sudden arrival, as Snape sent a silent hex Hystarn Procer used to punish his slaves without leaving the tell tale signs of a real lash; the victim's back would be struck with the same sensation as someone who had endured twenty physically lashes. Snape could hold the painful sensation as long as he desired, or flick his wand and double the punishment. The man had arched his back and dropped to his knees when the hex inflicted upon him. Once Snape realized his mistake, he immediately withdrew his assault and removed any residual pain from the man. Snape was pleased with the effect of his new found curse, but now was not the time to gloat.

The man had barely got back to his feet before his partner gave him a good dressing down for arriving on the scene without being prepare for immediate action.

"Tend to the Muggles," Dumbledore ordered the Auroras.

As soon as there was no one left within ear shot of the family and friends, Dumbledore spoke softly: "The portkey may not work, but trying to activate it did give off a magical signature that I was able to track. Harry and Draco are somewhere in the... ocean just past the Hebrides." Dumbledore had grabbed onto Snape's arm before he named the location. "Until one of them uses their wands or tries to use the portkey again, I can't get an exact location."

"Lucius' boat," Snape spat and him and Albus where gone in a flash.

"Lucius may be a fool at times, but he is not suicidal," Narcissa scowled at Remus. "He knows Severus would kill him without a second thought if tried to harm either of the boys."

"I have never been on Lucius' mother's yacht. I don't know how to find it," Narcissa yelled, almost in tears.

"Then we have to hope Albus can control Severus," Remus reached over and pulled Narcissa close to his side.

"Accidents happen at sea all the time. One less Malfoy is no great loss," Ron huffed, and then grinned.

"I think we should wait back at Keir Korbin," Narcissa said to Remus.

"Perhaps I should take the young one home first," Remus replied.

Ron took in a deep breath, but Hermione spoke before he had a chance to say whatever he was about too. "We'd rather wait to see that Harry and Draco are okay," Hermione said nicely.

"I knew you would," Narcissa smiled at Hermione. "I'll floo call your parents and tell them you're staying a little longer."

"We can't leave until we've helped Harry eat his birthday cake. That would be uncivilized," Blaise snickered hoping to lighten the situation.

"Draco, I think I can hear thunder," Harry remarked.

"It sounds more like waves crashing against the shore," Draco replied.

"I've never been to the coast. I guess I'll take your word for it," Harry answered.

"I think I found the door," Harry whispered and let his hand feel the door latch.

"We'll stay right near the door. If we hear someone coming, you'll move and I'll stay near the door. Keep your wand in your hand," Draco stated and they slid down the wall beside the door.

"So tell me about the dungeon you found at home," Draco whispered and Harry began to tell his brother about the summer.

Lucius had just turned around after pouring himself a drink, when Snape materialized right in front of him. Before Lucius could move or utter a sound, Snape had him by the throat.

Lucius' drink crashed to the floor as he was lifted a few inches into the air and forcibly smashed against the wooden wall panels.

"Severus, you can gain no information from the dead," Dumbledore said calmly and gently pushed Snape's arm downwards, making Snape lower Lucius but he did not release his hold.

"He must also be able to speak," Dumbledore continued in his soft tone.

Clamps latched onto Lucius' wrists and Snape released the man's throat. Snape gave his wand a little flick, letting Lucius know where his wand was situated. He knew Lucius priced his manhood above anything else in the world. "I know how much you value your companion. If I do not like or believe the answers to my questions, I will skin your little friend layer by layer and make sure you remain conscience for the duration of my inquiries."

The look in Snape's eyes told Lucius that the words the man spoke were not meant to threaten, they were stated as a fact. Concerned that his voice would give away his fear, Lucius opt to just nod his head in agreement.

"Do you know where Draco is?" Snape began is questioning, his eye's watching for the slightest flick of deceit.

Lucius' eyes flashed with concern before being replaced with a scowl: "With Narcissa?" he questioned back.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Snape inquired.

"No."

"Are you involved or do you have any knowledge of his disappearance today?"

"No. Where is Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"Whoever kidnapped Harry, indivertibly got Draco too," Dumbledore mentioned, while he calmly sat nearby, sipping a tea.

"I have no involvement," Lucius growled in Snape's face.

"I will ask you to please remove your wand from my crotch," Lucius glared at the man before him, but his growling tone sounded more like a plea to Snape.

"While I still have your undivided attention, I will have you make an unbreakable vow to protect our sons with your own life if the need arises," Snape demanded and an evil gleam danced in his eyes.

"I will make that vow," Lucius said without hesitation.

Both Snape and Dumbledore were shocked by Lucius' acceptance. Dumbledore placed his tea on the table and came to stand next to Snape.

Once the binding by flame was over, Lucius laughed at Snape: "The binding maybe short lived. Once you are dead, I am no longer bound to the vow we made. Your life was forfeit the day you acknowledged Harry as your son."

"You are mistaken Lucius," Dumbledore grinned. "I merely have to mention this vow to another. If the knowledge of the binding exists, then so does the vow. And now in the eyes of your fellow Death Eaters, your life has no more value than Severus, should they learn of your vow."

"Since we were once friends, you could say that you will be killed by your so called friends where you defend Harry or not," Severus said triumphantly.

Lucius slumped down in the chair behind him. He normally knew every angle to his plotting, but unfortunately he was not as knowledgeable about the unbreakable vow as he had thought. He knew that to save his own neck, he would have to use his old position as Voldemort's right hand man to be in the know of everything that was going on.

"Well my old friend," Lucius smiled coldly up at Snape, "I guess we have a rouge Death Eater to locate."

"I spent a lot of my youth aboard this yacht and can easily locate it, but where in the world the ship is not something I checked before coming. Albus knows the boys are somewhere near the Hebrides, but that is as close to locating them as he could get," Snape explained.

"As is the ship. And again, I assure you I know nothing of their abduction. The only land mass near the ship right now are the Flannan Isles. Which is nothing more than a few giant boulders with a lighthouse," Lucius remarked.

"That island is either more than it appears or there's another ship nearby," Snape stated and began pacing again. "They have their wands. Why the hell aren't they using them," he growled.

"Enough of this shit," Draco snapped, jumping to his feet. "Let's rattle the door and make some noise, the git might come down here to shut you up and we can pounce on him."

Like Draco, Harry felt like they had waited long enough for someone to come recue them. It was up to them to find a way out and Harry was getting tired and hadn't even eating any of his birthday cake yet.

"Hey you pathetic excuse for a Death Eater, you better get me some food and water if you expect me to survive until Shit-For-Brains comes back from the dead," Harry yelled as loud as he could, while pushing and pulling madly at the door.

Harry wasn't sure if he heard movement on the other side of the door or not, but he moved aside just in case. Draco remained quietly standing at what would be behind the door when their captive came.

The boys waited and waited and waited. They held their positions for nearly twenty minutes before Harry whispered: "I don't think anyone is coming."

"Next great plan?" Harry sneered and slid down the wall to sit.

"I don't know," Draco moaned as he slid his way back to the floor. "Alohomara the fu..."

Before Draco could finish his sentence, the boys heard the door click. They may not have been able to see each other, but they knew they were looking at each other.

Harry slowly slid his back up the wall. As soon as he was on his feet, he gave the door handle a gentle tug and the door opened.

A small life boat with a magical motor and three men sped towards the isles.

"That way," Dumbledore ordered Lucius, who was manning the motor and the direction they headed.

"We've been sitting here all this time and we could have escaped with a simple door opening charm," Harry grumbled and lit the tip of his wand to see what was outside the room they were in.

The only door they had found while feeling the walls of their dark room lead to nothing more than an old outhouse looking facility.

Draco spun and lit his wand so that he could see the entire little room they had spent the last few hours in. The room itself was not their focus, but a way in or out was. They had felt no other signs of a door and even with the light; they could see nothing but solid walls.

"We can't get out without the portkey that brought us here," Draco snarled with his jaw clenched.

The boys silently sat on the floor beside each other and kept their backs to the wall. Draco decided to keep his wand lit, but at a very low level. The silence was interrupted by Harry's quiet giggles only moments after they sat down.

"Do share," Draco sneered.

"We spent twenty minute or more guarding a loo door," Harry snickered and was pleased to hear Draco give a brief laugh.

"Only you could find something funny about the situation we're stuck in," Draco groaned.

"Finding stupid things to laugh about was how I dealt with the endless days I spent locked in my cupboard," Harry explained.

"Sorry Harry," Draco patted Harry's leg. "If something else strikes you as funny, spit it out, I could use a few good laughs right about now too."

There was a moment of silence before Draco slapped his hand down on Harry's leg: "I just thought of something," he grinned broadly. "It's funny from my point of view, but probably not from yours. I can just picture you and dad going to Diagon Alley for school supplies next week. After today, he won't let you go anywhere without holding his hand," Draco broke into a fit of loud laughter.

Harry moaned, then grinned: "You know dad likes to treat us the same and after all, you are a kidnap victim too."

"I'll get Lucius to take me," Draco remarked with his nose slightly raised.

"I thought you really didn't want to spend the summer with him," Harry scowled.

"He's been wicked. We go anywhere I want. I even got him to go to McDonalds for lunch and he didn't hex the annoying kids that sat near us. Two days ago he took me to Germany to watch a Quidditch game. Even the occasional cheeky retort that escapes my mouth doesn't get me anything more than a scary glare. My grandmother on the other hand, put soap in my mouth last week," Draco chuckled.

"Used one of those words dad refers to as Mr. Weasley's colourful metaphors?" Harry smirked.

"At a party after the Quidditch game some bloody git was going on and on about how good one of the American Quidditch teams was and I voiced my opinion on the matter and American's in general and my grandmother didn't like the string of colourful metaphors that I yelled. Lucius however seemed to find the whole thing amusing, but didn't intervene when my grandmother dragged me out of the room by my ear," Draco laughed. "I expected my father to fly into a rage when we returned to the yacht, but he told my grandmother he would not punish me for saying something that he himself was about to say."

"You think he's doing all this in hopes of getting you to move back with him?" Harry questioned and a tiny knot formed in his stomach with the thought that Lucius might succeed.

"Of course he is and I'm willing to let him play the role for as long as I can," Draco beamed. "No descent Slytherin would pass up such an opportunity. But I do know that sooner or later the old Lucius will rear his ugly head."

Draco gave his wand a flick and checked the time.

"This was my first summer to run around more or less like any teen and now I'm going to end up living in a bubble again. The idea Blaise and I had about making polyjuice is becoming more appealing than anyone could imagine. It's the only way I'm going to be allowed to have some resemblance of a life," Harry moaned.

"I'm sure I can find some pore git to play you while you, me and our friends go have some fun in Hogsmead," Draco stated with a broad grin.

"Why not London," Harry remarked sarcastically.

"Deal," Draco hollered. "Now let's find a way out of here and start planning the best birthday party you could wish for."

"I wasn't serious," Harry squeaked.

"Let's see if we can blow so holes in this place. At worst we'll be surrounded by people from the Ministry for underage use of magic," Draco mentioned. "We're not at Keir Korbin and if we use our wands a lot, someone might find us."

"How do we blow holes in the place? I don't know how," Harry admitted.

"Deprimo," Draco shouted with authority and flicked his wand harshly at the wall in front of them.

Draco was surprised to see a whole blast open in the wall. What he wasn't prepared for was the on rush of water.

"Shit!!!!!!" Draco bellowed.

"Make the hole bigger," Harry demanded. "I know a bubble head charm."

Both boys threw Deprimo spells at the wall, and then Harry quickly cast the bubble head charm on Draco before casting his own.

The water immediately chilled them to the bone and then they had to fight the currant while they exited the room. Exhaustion soon tried to claim them, but with what strength they had left, they managed to grab each other's hand. As soon as Harry felt Draco's touch, he clasped onto his portkey and two very tired teens appeared on Dumbledore's office floor.

As conscience left the boys, Snape and Dumbledore felt the teens arrive in Dumbledore's office.

The men raced back to the boat they had arrived in, knowing apparating to and from the island had already proved impossible. After feeling the sensation of crossing the wards that surrounded the island, Dumbledore clamped onto Snape's arm and the men were gone in flash.

Neither man had thought about Lucius as they pulled away from the rocky edge of the island.

Lucius had no choice but to dive into the frigid water and swim a few feet away before he could apparate back to his boat; not knowing where or why his companions had suddenly disappeared.

Upon entering the room, Dumbledore immediately cast a drying charm on the boys, rapidly followed by a warming charm.

Snape scooped up Draco, being the closet child to him; Dumbledore pulled Harry close to his body and the men took turns flooing to the hospital wing of the school.

"Poppy," Snape barked the second he stepped out of the floo.

Poppy's teacup smashed to the floor when she heard Snape's panicked bellow. She sprang from her office to find Dumbledore placing Harry on the other side of Snape from Draco.

Snape sat on the bed with Harry huddled on one side of his and Draco on the other. Snape's arms holding the boys like someone was going to try and pry them from his arms.

The mediwitch was about to request that Snape put the boys in separate beds, but the look in his eyes told her that was not going to happen at this time. The woman knew this family better than any she had known in her life and knew it was impossible to separate one from another if they didn't do it willingly.

"Lucius," Dumbledore suddenly spouted.

Snape closed his eyes and the most sadistic grin curled its way around his lips.

"Kier Korbin," Dumbledore said, throwing floo powder into the fireplace. He would Tell Narcissa where Snape and the boys were before he went to inform Lucius.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

...he will beg for death long before we have finished," Snape's silky voice sifted through Harry's haze thoughts.

"Dad," Harry's voice cracked, barely above a whisper; but the sound was enough to catch Snape's ears.

With the swiftness of 'bat man' Snape was at the side of the bed that his son's lay upon.

Snape had insisted that the boys be placed together after Poppy had checked them over and reported that aside from severe exhaustion the boys were unharmed.

"You're safe Harry," Snape smiled at his son carding his fingers through the boy's hair.

"We know that," Draco mumbled. "He wants his birthday cake." Draco made no attempt to hide the sarcastic smirk his face held.

"Cake???!!!" Lucius' voice boomed around the ward. "After everything that happened, that's the first thing you think about," the man ranted as he approached the bed.

Harry felt Draco cringe at his father's irate tone.

"Draco said my birthday wouldn't be over until I had my cake," Harry smirked as he perched himself up on his elbow. "And I'd really like this birthday to end," he moaned.

"I think cake and a good night's sleep is the best medicine for them right now," Poppy voiced.

"Meeka," Narcissa called out as her and Harry's friend came closer to the bed.

"I told your mum it was uncivilized to leave before we partook in your birthday cake," Blaise grinned.

"Enjoy your cake Harry," Lucius sneered the word cake. "Draco I will have your things sent here, since I am not privy to your stepfather's home."

"Severus, I will contact you when my mission is successful," Lucius added before he strode from the room.

"Father," Draco yelled. Lucius stopped and turned around. "He sounded young and was not aware that I was being dragged along," Draco added with his pompous Malfoy tone.

"And to busy patting himself on the back to check us for our wands," Harry snickered.

"Amateur," Snape sneered coldly.

"Could this not wait until tomorrow?" Narcissa pleaded.

"The scent is fresh," Remus finally spoke.

"Sorry to run, Harry. But I must make sure Lucius doesn't enjoy the sport without your dad being there," Remus gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"I do not think the boys need to hear the exploits of your revenge," Poppy huffed.

"I have no intentions of mentioning our actions to anyone," Snape remarked with his icy tone.

"Harry needs to blow out the candles," Hermione spouted happily. She was hoping to distract from the thoughts of what two irate fathers; one being and one a former Death Eater and a werewolf could do to a man.

"Considering it's almost three in the morning, I think we should put an end to the day," Dumbledore smiled.

"Getting too late for you old man," Snape smirked cheekily Dumbledore.

Dumbledore laughed and everyone felt the night's tension leave the room.

"Make a wish Harry," Hermione told Harry as the cake floated towards him.

Harry looked at Draco and grinned brightly before he blew out the candles.

Snape was way too tired to argue with any of the kids when they arrived at Keir Korbin; he quickly gave in to the idea that four teenage boys and one teenage girl were about to all go sleep out back in a tent.

Narcissa and Snape were surprised to see life crawling out of the tent at lunch time. But neither was surprised by the lack of sleep showing on all of them.

It was the quietest lunch either adult had ever spent in the company of five teenagers.

After lunch, Ron and Blaise flooed to Dumbledore's office, where they could then floo home from, while Narcissa and Hermione took a carriage ride to the gates of Keir Korbin, and then Narcissa apparated Hermione home.

Once the guests were gone, Snape suggested the boys go take a hot shower or bath and relax.

"We want to go down to the lake for awhile," Harry whined.

"You are both physically and magically drained and need to spend the day in the house," Snape stated with a tone of finality.

The boys didn't argue as they stomped off.

Snape closed his eyes inhaled deeply, pinched the bridge of his nose and then exhaled in a huff.

"I am not sitting around waiting a bloody hour while you shower and primp," Harry snarled at Draco on the way up the stairs.

Another deep inhale of air and a forced exhale from Snape before he heard a door slam, then another door slammed. Not two minutes later, another door slammed.

"Severus," Narcissa voice sweetly called out from the fireplace.

Snape spun his desk chair around to face his wife's summons.

"Hermione's mother, Nancy has invited me to stay for tea and a visit," Narcissa informed her husband.

"Enjoy your visit," Snape replied. "I have my class schedules to work on and wouldn't be much for company today."

"Perhaps I should tell Nancy today is not convenient, so I can keep the boys out of your hair," Narcissa responded tersely.

"I am more than capable of putting them down for a nap," Snape emphatically remarked.

"Okay," she gave a tiny giggle. "Call if you need."

Snape turned back to list of potions his fourth years would be creating; he needed to fit the potions into the class schedule. He shook his head at the fact that he hadn't finished his charts for all his classes and it was already August.

With another door slam, Snape grumbled about two year olds and swiftly made his way up the stairs.

Snape took a deep breath, knocking on Harry's door, rather than barging in like he felt like doing.

After his shower, Harry had sat on the edge of his bed, clad only in a towel. The cool afternoon breeze that fluttered through his room had caused Harry to unknowingly fall asleep.

"What?" Harry barked in response to the knocking on his door.

Snape stepped in and glared at his tousled looking son.

"I want an explanation of the constant door slamming," Snape growled.

"Must have been Draco," Harry responded, adjusting his half fallen off towel.

Snape open the door that connected to the boy's bathroom: "Draco, get in here," the irate Potion Master demanded.

Draco was dressed track pants, with his shirt still in his hand when he came into the room.

"I cannot get my class schedules organized with you two stamping around and slamming doors," Snape snapped. "I think a nap should sort you two out."

"A nap?" Harry snarled and Draco grumbled: "We're not two."

Snape scowled over at Harry: "You were asleep before I came in here, and you," he turned to Draco, "are slamming doors and carrying on like a four year old having a temper tantrum."

"It was the wind," Draco whined.

"Nap," Snape ordered.

Draco scowled angrily and turned sharply back towards the bathroom.

"You slam that door and you'll find yourself in a corner and then you will have a nap," Snape warned.

Draco caught the door just before it would have slammed, and closed it softly.

Harry just let himself fall back on his bed.

"What the bloody hell??!!!" Draco screeched when he opened his eyes to find Harry sitting in a chair staring at him.

"Waiting for you to wake up," Harry grinned happily.

"You're watching me sleep?" Draco growled.

"Your lips were pursed and you suckling like a baby," Harry snickered.

"Maybe I was dreaming about having Hermione's tits in my mouth," Draco shot back, throwing his covers off and sitting up.

Harry gave Draco his best Snape scowl.

"What did you want?" Draco questioned, swinging his feet to the floor.

"I thought you'd like to come see what mum and dad got me for my birthday," Harry replied as he returned the chair to the desk.

"That not-end-o thingy you were talking about?" Draco speculated.

"Nintendo," Harry corrected.

"You got a tellyvision thing to?" Draco inquired, taking a good look at the blank screen.

"You need the television to play the game," Harry explained. "Dad said there's no way to get reception out here, so we can't get any Muggle TV. programs. But there's a video store in town. I can probably buy a VCR. And then rent movies," Harry beamed.

It didn't take long for Harry to get Draco addicted to the game. Draco was determined that no Muggle game would get the best of him and Harry had to drag Draco away at dinner time.

"I see the nap improved your dispersion," Snape remarked when the boys came to the dinner table.

"And your appetite," Narcissa scowled as Draco began to inhale his food.

"He's in a hurry to squash mushrooms and destroy fire spitting flowers," Harry snickered.

"Draco, if you cannot conduct yourself with proper decorum at the dinner table, you will not be playing Harry's game for the next week. Am I understood?" Snape's dour persona was in perfect form.

"Yes sir," Draco sheepishly replied and his pureblood etiquette training came into play.

"Can Draco and I go into town tomorrow and get a VCR and some movies?" Harry asked.

"I have some stuff on order that should be in Thursday or Friday, we'll go then," Snape answered.

"I'm back to having a damn babysitter," Harry hollered and slammed his fork down on the table as he stood. "Because of some bloody..."

"Enough!" Snape barked; one could almost feel the vibration rattle the house, as the man rose to his full towering height.

Harry immediately coward back down into his seat.

Snape inhaled and exhaled deeply before retaking his seat.

"After what happened yesterday, I think we have a right to be concerned," Narcissa broke the eerie silence.

"I have no intention of holding your hand, I merely wish to be very close at hand," Snape said in a calm manner.

"Your Hogwarts letter will most like be in tomorrow's post," Snape mentioned, 'and I have more concern about you going to Diagon Alley then into town."

"That's when you'll be holding his hand," Draco snickered.

"Yours as well," Narcissa stated with a perfect Snape sneer and eyebrow raise.

Both boys silently returned to eating.

"I leafed through some of Emilia's diary this morning," Narcissa mentioned sweetly in her attempts to lighten the tension that hung over the room.

Narcissa now had the undivided attention of her family and continued to smile: "Emilia said she made arrangements with her niece, who lived in France and already had two sons, to take the baby. Elizabeth, that's what your aunt," Narcissa looked at Snape, "was named. Apparently, Emilia didn't know there was a second child. When Elizabeth came into the world, Emilia pronounced her dead and ran off to a secret meeting with her niece and handed the baby off. She assumed her husband would kill the child and she trying to protect her newborn granddaughter."

"During her absents the second baby was born," Narcissa continued. "Even after Elinora was cast out of the family, Emilia could not speak the truth or her husband would learn of her deceit. To further hide what she had done, Emilia removed all birth records that related to the truth. She does say where the files can now be found. Just before she died, she said she left a note in the Prince family file folder with the name Potter on it and a note in the Potter file that said Snape. She had hoped her great-grandsons," Narcissa paused, raised her eyebrows and grinned at Snape before continuing: "Severus Snape and James Potter..."

Harry and Draco swung their heads to look at their dad as he began choking and spluttering into his glass of wine.

"...would end their childish feud over the Mudblood. The Prince family fortune would be left to Elinora's grandsons to share equally. Since James claimed Harry as his son, I assume Harry," Narcissa turned to the boy, "you have inherited the Potter fortune. James had no siblings and his father was also an only child. I will however have to check all this out with my mother due to the fact that your great aunt, Elizabeth was adopted by my great aunt, Belvina."

"The best way to find out about your inheritance would be to talk to Gregorian, the head of Gringotts bank. He would have a record of everything that would be passed down to you," Snape told Harry.

"Why did the note say Potter when my blood touched it and Half-blood when your blood touched it?" Harry questioned his father.

"I believe Emilia was still alive when you were born," Snape scowled with uncertainty, "and maybe she hoped you would be the link that put an end to mine and James feud. She may have even known your true bloodline. Since the year nineteen hundred all births and deaths were automatically registered for every family. Emilia worked in that department at the Ministry and her and Amara would have been the only ones with the needed clearance to access those files. I think that note and her books were left to you because she probable saw who you were born to and also your true bloodline."

"Can I take the books to Elinora and tell her what we found out?" Harry inquired.

"I'll go with you," Narcissa smiled. "This information may bring the peace she seeks and her spirit may fade away."

"You mean she might die?" Harry questioned.

"She's already dead, dummy," Draco sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Narcissa snapped as Harry huffed: "That's not what I meant."

"Her ghost has haunted that room since before I was born," Snape told Harry. "I think it's time for her to rest if she wishes. Unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts, Elinora was brought and kept here by a curse. She is a young woman in search of her child. She knows very little of anything else. She has moments where she remembers her life but she will never enjoy being a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick."

"I never thought of that," Harry sighed.

"Let's go put her to rest," Narcissa smiled and put her arm around Harry.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Snape and Narcissa had reluctantly allowed the boys to ride the train to school. The only stipulation in place was that they had to stay in the same compartment and Remus would be traveling with them.

To the boys, this arrangement was acceptable; it was more freedom than they had had since the birthday kidnapping. The two times they had gone into town, had been with both parents and they weren't allowed to wander off on their own.

The minute Blaise boarded the train; he sought out Harry and Draco. He was just about to enter the compartment when Ron called out: "Blaise, did you find them?"

"Yup," Blaise answered and opened the door.

Ron came in just as they all felt the lurch of the train pulling out of the station.

"I have to go talk to the prefects," Remus informed the occupants of the compartment. "I won't be long, so no sneaking off."

"We're on a moving train, where could we possibly go?" Harry huffed.

"We do have our brooms," Draco grinned.

Remus just shook his head and took a step out and almost knocked Hermione to the floor.

"Sorry Hermione," Remus smiled at her and then over at Ginny.

Ginny backed up, allowing Hermione to back up and let Remus step out.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Hermione asked as she squeezed herself between Ron and Blaise.

Blaise immediately stood up and offered his seat to Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Ron scowled at Blaise.

"Giving my seat to the beautiful young lady," Blaise warmly smiled at Ginny.

"That's just my sister," Ron sneered.

"I'm a young lady," Ginny frowned at her brother and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Little crowed in here," George said after sliding the door open.

"Just a little," Draco sighed.

"We'll see you later tonight Harry," Fred said and tugged on George's arm. "Oh, and Ginny, Collin Creevey is looking for you."

Ginny shyly looked at Hermione.

"We'll come back in awhile," Hermione told the boys and her and Ginny followed George and Fred.

"Ahh, peace," Draco whispered and leaned back in the seat.

"I got the last of the ingredients last night," Blaise remarked as he sat next to Ron.

"Ingredients?" Ron questioned.

"We're making Polyjuice for anyone that wants to really see what it's like to be me," Harry laughed loudly.

"You couldn't pay me to be you with Sirius Black on the loose," Ron huffed. "Or the guy that got you on your birthday. Maybe that was Black too."

"Who is Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"A cousin," Draco supplied.

"He's the mad man that just escaped from Azkaban," Blaise mentioned.

"He killed thirteen Muggles before he was captured," Ron added. "I heard my parents say he was once a friend of your parents and he's the one that told Shite-For-Brains," Ron smiled at Blaise when he used the new found reference for Voldemort, "where your mum and James were hiding."

"Do your parents think he's the one that kidnapped us?" Draco inquired.

"It makes sense," Blaise nodded. "Black escapes and Harry gets kidnapped."

"Just once I'd like to have a normal year at school," Harry moaned.

The door slid open and Remus came back in.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked as he stepped in and saw a look of disappointment on Harry's face.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry scowled angrily at Remus.

Remus' brow furrowed as he looked at the other occupants of the compartment.

When Remus' eyes fell on Ron, Ron quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"He was a friend of mine and James," Remus finally answered.

"First Black to wind up in Gryffindor," Draco mumbled, but everyone heard him.

"I would prefer not to talk about him right now," Remus said quietly.

"How was the Quidditch cup in Germany?" Ron asked Draco and Quidditch became the conversation as the train sped along.

With just under half an hour left in the train ride, the train came to a stop.

The lights in the compartments began to flicker and a very cold sensation crept through the train.

"I don't see anything out there," Blaise reported with his face squished against the glass.

"Should we wake up Remus?" Draco whispered.

The door of the compartment slid open and a wisp of a black hooded figure floated about the door way. The hooded creature took stock of the occupants before turning directly towards Harry.

As the creature neared Harry, Harry felt ice cold and racked with gut wrenching depression. Harry heard a terrifying scream from a woman and then everything went black.

Remus had jumped to his feet when the creature attempted to enter the compartment; with his wand pointed and a demanding voice, Remus barked: "Expecto Patronum."

A bright light burst from the wand and the wispy black hooded creature was gone.

Remus knelt down to Harry, "Harry," he called a few times before the boy opened his eyes.

"Eat this," Remus handed Harry a chocolate bar and then passed a few pieces of another bar to each of the children in the compartment.

"Make sure he eats all of this," Remus told Ron while pointing at the chocolate. "I have to go talk to the driver. Do not leave this compartment, any of you," the man ordered and got to his feet.

Once the chocolate began to make Harry feel warm and took away most of the feeling of dread, Harry turned to his friends: "What happened?"

"You fainted," Draco grinned.

"But there was a woman screaming," Harry remarked and put another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"There was the black floaty creature, but no woman," Ron told his friend.

"It was a Dementor. They are the guards of Azkaban," Blaise explained.

"What are they doing on the train?" Draco snapped.

"Looking for Black probably," Ron mentioned.

"Good thing Professor Lupin was here to drive the thing away," Ron added after a moment of silence.

Harry was back to his happy bouncy self when they entered the Great Hall.

"I'm surprised mum isn't down here poking and prodding you, to make sure you're okay," Draco snickered at Harry as he continued past the other boys on his way to the Slytherin table.

Harry and his dorm mates spent a few hours after dinner talking about various aspects of their summer. Neither Ron nor Harry talked about Harry's horrible birthday party.

Harry was excited the next morning to check out this new class called Divination. He had heard it was an easy class and the teacher was a bit of a space case.

By the time the class ended, Harry was certain the teach was lost in space and the class itself was more of a waste of time then History of Magic.

Hopefully Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures would be a much better class.

"Myrtle's end of the day," Blaise whispered to Harry as they passed each other on the way to Hagrid's class.

"I 'ave a special treat fer ya today," Hagrid announced as the class gathered near a fenced enclosure.

"I'd like fer ya to meet Buckbeak," Hagrid smiled and waved his hand and pointed over to a winged horse like creature walking around in the paddock.

"Now who wants to be the first to come meet a live hippogriff?" Hagrid asked as he approached his pet.

Harry didn't notice that all the other kids had stepped back, leaving him in front of the crowd.

"Come on then 'arry," Hagrid smiled and Harry quickly looked around and realized what his so called friend had done to him.

Hagrid explained how hippogriffs were very proud beasts and that Harry needed to bow to the creature and then see if the animal accepted Harry and would allow Harry to approach.

When Buckbeak returned the bow, Hagrid let Harry come over and stroke the creature's powerful neck and then Harry let his hand lightly caress Buckbeak's feathers.

Without any warning, Hagrid lifted Harry off the ground and placed his on Buckbeak's back.

"Careful not to pull out any of his feathers," Hagrid smiled to Harry before the man slapped the hippogriff's hump.

The animal galloped across the paddock and then spread his wings and took flight.

After the initial shock ware off, Harry let go of the beast's neck, squeezed his thighs tighter and let the wind flow around him, hollering with joy and they swooped low over the lake.

Once Harry and Buckbeak were on the ground, Harry decided that Hagrid's class was going to be the best. DADA class would be second best, mostly because Remus would be teaching it.

As usual, Hermione set off to the library to start her homework the minute classes were over. Whereas Harry and Ron said they join her soon and they ran off to Myrtle's bathroom.

Draco and Blaise were already pulling things out of Blaise's book bag.

"There's a lot of chopping and prep work that goes into making this potion," Blaise told Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron sat with the other two and began chopping ingredients.

Ron suddenly burst into laughter.

"Do tell," Draco scowled at Ron.

"Snape would die of a heart attack if he saw how much care and precision we were taking at making a potion," Ron continued to laugh.

The other boys had to nod and laugh.

"Our first test of our potion making skills will be with someone we can trust to trade places with Harry so we can all go to Hogsmead," Draco mentioned.

"Snape didn't sign your permission slip?" Ron huffed angrily.

"After being kidnapped and with Black on the loose, do you really think he'll let me go anywhere?" Harry snarled.

"I volunteer to trade you places when the potion is done," Ron said and clasped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Really?" Harry beamed at his friend.

"Well it would look weird if Draco and Blaise were walking along talking to someone like Neville," Ron snickered.

"Unless you want to be Crabb or Goyle," Draco smirked.

Ron and Harry both gave a shudder and a grimace at that thought.

"Don't you want to go to Hogsmead?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Yeah, but I can go any time," he smiled.

"If this works right, we'll be able to transform into adults and go shopping for birthday stuff," Draco told Blaise.

"Why would you need to be adults? What are you two planning?" Harry voice denoted his uncertainty to their party planning.

"We're going to show you a proper party for someone of your status. Champaign and caviar; a real high society affair," Draco snickered.

"We'll have it in one of London's pushiest hotels. After all, you did say 'why not have it in London'," Blaise remarked with his nose tilled up and a snobbish tone.

"I was joking," Harry scowled. "Besides, how would we get to London anyway?"  
"We're wizards Harry; there are many ways we can travel. Don't let your Muggle upbringing limit your imagination to the possibilities of what we can do," Blaise grinned.

"Let us handle all the details," Draco grinned and patted Harry on the back.

"You two sound like the twins, and that worries me a bit," Ron sighed.

"Who do you think we're going to ask to helping us," Blaise looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows and laughed deeply.

"I don't mind you guys throwing me a high society birthday party, but I am not going to London to do it," Harry stated firmly. "Shite-For-Brain's minions are hunting for me and I don't think they care who is in the way. I will not risk me friends. Not to mention I would probably loose every ounce of trust my parents have in me, and I won't risk that either."

"How about our secret room?" Draco asked Harry in a soft tone.

"Sure," Harry gave his brother a big smile.

"Secret room?" Blaise queried.

"It's a room the Headmaster showed us years ago," Draco explained. "It changes into an area you want or need. We would quite often change it into a Muggle style play ground; we even had a swimming pool in there."

"When is the party?" Ron asked.

"First we need to check out the Polyjuice passion and make sure it's working. Then we have to get the party stuff," Blaise mentioned and looked at Draco.

"We are planning to have it on a Hogsmead weekend. Even if we aren't leaving the school now, it's still better to have it when any possible party crashers wouldn't be around," Draco grinned.

"Once we get it mostly set up, we'll let the invitees know which weekend so that everyone makes sure they don't get a detention," Blaise remarked.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

*Polyjuiced people will be listed as who they are/ and who they've become*

Harry was nervous when the first day of Hogsmead came. The day was quite nice and a good day to be out; but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to become Ron and switch places.

"I'm not sure we should switch places today," Harry sighed at his friends.

"Why?" Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"It's the first weekend to Hogsmead and I have a feeling dad is going to be watching out for me," Harry explained.

"It's a big place, I should be able to avoid anyone I don't want to see," Ron laughed.

"Besides if I run into anyone, I'll tell you everything we talk about," Ron added with certainty.

"I guess it's up to me," Draco chuckled and took a swig of the gloppy looking concoction.

The other boys stood there and watched Draco transform into Harry.

"Harry, I think you need to take your clothes off before you change into Draco. Your clothes won't fit Draco," Blaise snickered, looking at the ill fit of the clothes the new Harry was wearing.

"Remember you have to take another slug of this shite in an hour or you'll change back to yourself," Draco sneered from his new Harry body.

"We'll be back in two hours or so," Harry said as he stripped.

"We'll meet in the secret room," Draco/ Harry said as the real Harry drank some of the Polyjuice potion.

As the boys made their way down the hallway, they spotted Hermione coming towards them.

"This will be your first test at seeing how well you can play each other," Blaise grinned.

"There you are," Hermione smiled at the boys. "Professor Snape is looking for you two." She pointed at Draco/Harry and Harry/Draco.

"Where is he?" asked Draco/Harry.

"Waiting near the main doors," she replied.

"The ultimate test," Blaise laughed and they all made their way to the main doors.

"You are coming, aren't you Draco?" Hermione inquired. "They just got a new book 'World's Most Famous Wizards and Witches and What Brought Them to Fame'. I don't imagine Ron or Blaise want to go into a book store with me."

Blaise snickered and Harry/Draco smiled sweetly at Hermione and said: "I think I'll get me a copy of that book too."

"I bet a book like that could help loads with class studies or homework," Draco/Harry remarked.

"I bet the book even has you in it, Harry," Ron clapped his hand on the Draco/Harry's back.

"Lovely," moaned both Draco and Harry.

When they reached the main doors, they saw Snape standing there holding Harry's cloak.

"I have to go into town to pick up a few things and I thought you might like to come," Snape told Draco/Harry.

"Really?" a big grin crossed Draco/Harry's face.

"You will stay at my side the entire time," Snape stated.

Harry/Draco nudged Draco/Harry and whispered: "Make sure you hold daddy's hand while you're out," he then broke out in laughter.

"Wanker," Draco/Harry sneered.

"Harry would say bite me," Ron hissed quietly in Draco/Harry's ear. "Keep your insults straight."

Draco/Harry scowled, his lips pursed and turned down at the corners as he shot a look at Ron.

"I hope you lot aren't scheming back there," Snape leered over his shoulder.

"No sir," Ron spit out quickly.

"I just wanted them to get me a few things at Honeyduke's," Draco/Harry answered.

"I might be persuaded," Snape gave an eyebrow raise.

"Maybe we could all have lunch at The Three Broom Sticks," Hermione grinned.

"Am I to understand that if I take Harry, all of you will be on our heels?" Snape scowled, with a mild sneering tone.

"Hermione, the point of going to Hogsmead is that us kids get to run around without adults breathing down our necks," Ron huffed at the girl.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley that there are adults in town and any misconduct on your part will result in your exclusion of future trips into town." Snape's professor mannerism was in full form.

"I don't think he meant it quite that way," Harry/Draco defended. "He means no one has to hold our hand."

Ron shook his head in agreement.

"We all know that trouble follows Harry like an ill wind, the rest of you should have no problems while Harry is in my keeping," Snape gave a sarcastic grin.

Snape resumed his usual walking speed, and once him and Draco/Harry were several paces ahead of the rest of them, Blaise whispered: "I hope that ill wind can't see through Polyjuice," he snickered.

"Speaking of Polyjuice, isn't Snape going to wonder what Draco is drinking in that flask?" Ron questioned.

"Draco's a Slytherin, he knows how to be discreet," Blaise said proudly.

"Not to mention he is with the one person he doesn't want to know about the Polyjuice," Harry/Draco chuckled.

"What Polyjuice?" Hermione stopped and scowled angrily at the boys.

"I'm Harry," the Draco looking boy grinned at her.

"Oh, you didn't?" Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"We just wanted Harry to have a chance to do normal things," Ron explained shyly.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into with this little scheme of yours?" Hermione snapped and threw her hands up.

"Have you ever walked to a corner store by yourself, Hermione, or walked through the halls at school and no one really pays attention to you, you just blend into the crowd," Harry/Draco inquired with a sad tone. "I want to see what it's like to be just a normal thirteen year old. No mad man trying to kill me and no one whispering as I go by or having people stare at my forehead. Can you understand?"

"I never thought about that. I'm sorry Harry," she looked into his eyes before lowering her head.

"If you mess up and call him Harry while we're in Hogsmead, we'll all be in detention until we graduate," Blaise sneered at her.

"My lips are sealed, let's go have some fun," she smiled brightly and hooked her arm in Ron's.

"What's the first stop?" Blaise asked.

"Zonko's," Ron announced.

Over half an hour was spent looking at all that Zonko's had to offer; Ron purchased a few things, saying he owned his brother's a few pranks. Harry/Draco bought a few exploding ink wells, grinning to himself.

"You're part Slytherin aren't you?" Blaise whispered to Harry/Draco. "If someone checks to see who bought exploding ink, it can't be traced to you."

Harry/Draco gave an evil snicker. He hadn't really thought about the fact that he was disguised as his brother.

"Next stop is the book store," Hermione stated.

"Who actually wanted the new book, you or your brother?" Hermione whispered to Harry/Draco as they all walked down the road.

"Me," Harry/Draco whispered back. "But don't tell Ron."

They were only a few steps into the book store when they were greeted by a sight that brought laughter to all of them.

Snape was trying to hold off a group of girls that were waving their newly acquired books, about the greatest wizards, and pleading with Draco/Harry to sign his section of the book.

"Poor Harry," Blaise snickered.

Harry/Draco and Hermione slipped around the on slot and purchased the book they wanted.

A young blonde, looking to be a first year, approach Harry/Draco and Hermione: "Could you please get Harry's autograph for me," she shyly asked and batted her eyelashes.

"I am not his bloody press agent," Harry/Draco sneered in his best Draco imitation. Then took Hermione's hand and dragged her away.

"That was cold," Hermione remarked to Harry/Draco as soon as they exited the store.

"It was a perfect Draco response," Blaise mentioned and slapped Harry/Draco's back.

"My dad is going to be in a really bad mood after this," Harry/Draco moaned.

"Let's go have a butter beer in the Three Broom Sticks and then decide what we want to do," Hermione suggested.

Draco/Harry and Snape walked in the Three Broom Sticks just after the other four had ordered their butter beer.

Draco/Harry slumped into the seat next to Harry/Draco and let out a deep sigh.

Harry/Draco leaned over and in a hushed snicker asked: "Having problems with your adoring fans?"

"I think dad was having more of a problem then me," Draco/Harry grinned happily. "He resorted to telling the crowd that they would be severing a month of detentions with Filch if they didn't remove themselves immediately."

"I had one ask me to get your autograph," Harry/Draco continued to smile broadly. "I think I prefer it from your angle."

"If a cute little blonde hexes you, it because of him," Ron whispered from the other side of Harry/Draco.

"I assumed after the book store incident, dad would be taking you back to Hogwarts," Harry/Draco remarked.

"One of the ingredients dad wants won't be here for another hour. He decided we would wait here. I guess I can go to Honeyduke's after lunch," Draco/Harry said and guzzled down half his butter beer.

"Order your lunch," Hermione elbowed Ron.

"What's the special?" Ron asked the waitress.

"Sheppard's pie," the waitress answered and everyone ordered the special.

Ron tapped Hermione's foot with his, to get her attention. When she looked over, he pointed at a vial in Draco/Harry's hand, which was sitting in his lap.

"Professor," Hermione distracted the Professor from his endless scanning of the room.

"Miss Granger," Snape countered.

"Where you interviewed for this section of the book about you?" she asked and opened the book in front of him.

Harry and Draco quickly took a mouthful of their Polyjuice.

"Hhhmmm," the Professor commented and read the section about how he; as a Potion Master and presently a Professor at Hogwarts was responsible for his research and creation of a potion to aide those inflicted with Lycanthropy."

"Can you autograph my copy?" Harry/Draco laughed.

Snape's glare brought a quick end to Harry/Draco's laugh, but not the grins on the other's faces.

When the waitress brought their lunch, a young blonde girl was helping carry out the meal.

The young girl shyly put Snape and Hermione's plates down and then quickly ran back to the kitchen.

"Sorry 'bout that," the waitress said softly. "My niece is a little shy."

"I guess she isn't a Hogwarts student yet," Hermione said quietly after the waitress walked away.

Draco/Harry decided to spend lunch discussing the various things he had seen in the apothecary store.

As soon as lunch was done, Harry/Draco excused himself to go to the washroom. He took a slight detour through the kitchen.

He found the little blonde girl reading her newly acquired book.

"Would you still like your book signed," Harry/Draco said from behind the girl.

"I thought you weren't his bloody press agent," the girl mumbled shyly, not willing to look Harry/Draco in the face.

"Sometime all the attention gets to Harry. He'd like to just be treated like a normal bloke," Harry/Draco told her.

"I don't idolise him for defeating Voldemort, I like the story of an orphan finding a loving family," the girl began. "Everyone should get a chance to have a loving family. My Aunty loves me, even though I'm a squib. She took me when my mum threw me away for not being what she called a true pureblood," the girl's voice cracked with sadness.

"I never knew my father, he died before I was born and my mother blew herself up brewing something two years ago. My Aunty said my mother was always bad at Potions, the only thing she ever created that was worth anything was me," the girl beamed. I love my aunty and she loves me for who I am and not what I can or can't do. She's my true idol"

"Let me take your book for awhile and I will try and get as many of these famous witches and wizards that are still alive to sign for you," Harry/Draco smiled warmly. "I think if Harry asked it of these people, they will sign it for him, what do you think?"

"What made you change your mind?" she scowled mildly.

"You," Draco/Harry chuckled.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Draco," Snape barked for the door way.

"We were..ah.. just," Harry/Draco stuttered.

"Out," Snape ordered, holding the door ajar.

Without another word Harry/Draco left the kitchen and Snape followed.

Before they left the Three Broom Sticks, the waitress snuck the book to Harry/Draco and whispered there was a note inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they all made their way to Honeyduke's.

"I was talking to the little girl that stopped us at the book store. I told her I would try and get her some autographs and somehow she seemed to know I was Harry and not Draco. I would really like to talk to her and find out how she knew who I was," Harry/Draco whispered to Hermione.

Once in the store, with Snape standing guard near the door, Draco/Harry nudged his brother a little further away from Snape and quietly growled: "Dad seems a little miffed at you. Would you like to tell me what I might be in trouble for?"

"The waitress' niece kissed my cheek," Harry/Draco answered calmly and picked up a few chocolate frogs.

"Why?" Draco/Harry scowled.

"I promised to get you to sign her book and see if I could get some of the other witches and wizards to sign it," Harry/Draco replied with a small grin and a tilt of his head.

"In the span of a few hours, you've killed my Slytherin persona by agreeing to do something with no gain for me at all," Draco/Harry sneered.

"No worries," Harry/Draco grinned as he stepped away. "She knows who's who."

"What?" Draco/Harry spouted, then grabbed Harry/Draco's arm, spinning him back to face Draco/Harry: "How?"

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked as he began to walk over.

Draco/Harry quickly let go of Harry/Draco's arm.

"No sir," they replied.

"Five minutes in a confined space with sugar infused children is not the way I wish to spend my time," Snape sneered angrily.

Harry and Draco slipped through the crowd that was growing in the shop, quickly grabbed a few sweets and made their way to the cashier.

"I have to pick up my order and then we are heading back to Hogwarts," Snape told the group.

"I think we're ready to call it a day too," Hermione responded.

"You're just in a hurry to get your nose in that book," Ron remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yup," she grinned and skipped off ahead of the others.

The group just made it in the main entrance of the castle when Harry/Draco noticed Draco/Harry's hair start to lighten. Harry/Draco whispered: "Run," in his brother's ear and then he took off down the hall way.

Draco/Harry didn't ask or even look at anyone before he too raced away.

"You really need to put on some weight," Draco moaned as he quickly undid the pants he was wearing before they even reached the Room of Requirements.

"You should be happy I like wearing large jumpers," Harry laughed as he paced in front of a blank wall; waiting for the hidden door to appear.

"A tight top is more comfortable then pants digging into your crotch," Draco grumbled.

Hermione, Ron and Blaise arrived just as the brothers were finishing dressing in their own cloths.

"How much Polyjuice do you still have?" Hermione scowled and huffed as she angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why? You want to be Harry for a day too," Blaise laughed at her.

"I'd rather get a root canal," Hermione stated with arms still crossed as she forced her shoulders to shrug.

"A what?" Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"Never mind," Hermione uncrossed her arms and gentle shook her head.

Harry, who was ignoring his friends, pulled the little girl's note from the book. He unfolded it and read aloud:

'I don't know how, I've always been able to see the truth

about people by looking deep into their eyes. I hope I

didn't scare you away.

See you again, I hope.

Lisa'

"Your dad couldn't tell you two apart, some little girl you've never met can. That's scary," Ron remarked.

"Why?" Hermione inquired. " Some children and even animals can tell if a person is a friend or enemy. Her senses are just a little more advanced."

"Just like Dumbledore can see through my invisibility cloak," Harry added.

"Or Harry being a Parselmouth," Hermione noted. "Each has a unique skill. Both my parents are Muggles, why am I a witch? Everyone has something that makes them unique from the next person, but why? These are questions that no one can really answer."

"She seemed to accept me for me not as the famous Harry Potter/Snape, that makes her okay in my book," Harry smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Whenever Harry could squeeze in some free time, he would take Lisa's book of Famous Witches and Wizards up to the Headmaster's office; there he would listen to one of grandpa Albus' stories about a witch or wizard and then Albus would call upon said witch or wizard and ask them to autograph the book for Harry.

Snape thought it was a brilliant idea as well as keeping Harry under a watchful eye while his friends spent their weekends in Hogsmeade. What Snape didn't know was how much Hermione loved spending her weekends listening to Albus' stories. The whole thing started rather innocently; Hermione would mention a particular witch or wizard and Harry would tell her some funny antidote Albus had told him about the witch or wizard in question. Hermione said she would love to listen to some of Albus' stories. It wasn't long before Hermione/Harry was having tea and biscuits on Saturday and/or Sunday afternoons while listening with rapture as Albus spoke.

For Hermione the transformation was easy; all she had to do was sit and listen to the stories, put a few drops of Polyjuice potion in her tea when needed, and then shake hands with whichever witch or wizard Dumbledore spoke of when they came to sign the book.

Harry however refused to become Hermione; he chose to stay under his cloak while he wandered around with Draco, Ron and Blaise.

One fine Saturday afternoon Draco, Ron and Blaise made their way into The Three Brooms sticks and took a far back corner both and ordered four butter beers. It wasn't uncommon for someone to order a drink for a soon to arrive friend, so the waitress never thought twice about their order. Three mugs sat upon the table, while one disappeared under an invisibility cloak.

"We're going to need some adult hairs soon so we can get the stuff we need for the birthday party," Draco said as they drank their drinks.

"And it can't be one of the teachers cause someone might question their purchases," Ron added.

"Or ask them how the party went the next time they see the teacher," Harry whispered.

"No problem," Blaise beamed. "I brought some hairs with me. I got a few of my step father's right after we planned this. Next weekend is a Quidditch game, Slytherin against Gryffindor. I just need you two to hold of catching the Snitch until you see me back in the stands."

"What is so important about this champagne and caviar stuff?" Ron asked.

"My mother says you can tell if the host or hostess of a party is of proper breading by the quality of the champagne and caviar they are serving," Blaise responded with a snobby tone.

"Champagne is a fancy drink and caviar is expensive fish eggs," Harry told Ron.

"You want to eat something that sounds more like a potion ingredient then actual food?" Ron grimaced.

"It's really good, but if you don't want any that fine with us," Draco grinned.

"I have no problem eating your share," Blaise remarked at the same time as Draco.

"I can't imagine you turning away from anything resembling food," Harry snickered.

"Drink up, it's almost time to go get the condensed version of Albus' latest story," Draco reminded the group.

"Have you three seen Harry?" George asked as the boys came in the main entrance to the castle.

"Since the rest of us didn't go to Hogsmead, Woods called a Quidditch practise," Fred explained.

"We know he's not with Dumbledore, cause he's in a meeting with the Minister of Magic," George added.

"If we see him we'll tell him he missed practise," Ron told his brothers as the trio walked away.

"Snape's looking for him too," George remarked before the trio got far.

Cloaked Harry and Draco stopped quickly and looked back at the twins.

"When the rest of the team and us couldn't find Harry, we went and asked Snape. He couldn't find Harry either," Fred answered Draco's look.

"Would you three have an invisible friend?" George queried.

"I haven't seen Harry since before we left," Draco stated and turned back around.

"That's the thing with an invisible friend, they're hard to see," Fred sneered and the twins approached the trio.

"If he was with us, you guys probably just scared him off," Ron huffed at his brothers.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll see if we can find Harry," Draco sneered and strutted off.

"Harry, you still with us," Blaise said quietly as the trio made their way down the hall.

"We need to find Hermione," Harry whispered from beside Blaise.

"Library," the four boys said at once.

There were a few students in the library, but not who they were looking for.

"Next," Blaise quipped.

"She didn't need to keep playing Harry, so she shouldn't be that hard to find," Ron mentioned.

"Maybe she's in the Room of Requirement waiting for us to get back," Harry suggested. "It would explain why her and I can't be found."

"Why would she need to hide?" Blaise questioned as they headed for their secret room.

"That's what we need to find out," Draco said and they all picked up their pace.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned as he entered the room and removed his cloak.

"I heard your dad was looking for you," Hermione explained. "I can play you and just sit and listen to stories, but I draw the line at having to see Snape."

"He was looking for Harry because Wood called Quidditch practise. So hiding was good, you could never fly like Harry," Ron laughed, dropping myself down on the couch beside Hermione.

"Now we need an excuse on why I couldn't be found," Harry looked at each of his friends.

"Sit," Hermione ordered and patted the couch beside her.

Once Harry was seated, Hermione placed the Famous Witch or Wizard book in his lap.

"See how I've book market the pages with witches and wizards that are still alive? Continue from where I left off. Then you can say you were in here checking for future people you could ask Dumbledore about," she grinned.

"You guys are slowly turning her into a Slytherin," Ron huffed.

"Feeling left out?" Blaise laughed.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Hermione remarked. "I see a bit of all the houses in most people."

"You calling us Hufflepuffs?" Blaise sneered angrily.

"I highly doubt you would ever show that side of you," Hermione laughed along with the other boys.

"Speaking of showing oneself, it's almost dinner time," Draco mentioned.

"I have to read through a few pages and mark them," Harry responded and began glancing through while the other boys told Hermione about the day.

The group was stopped by the twins just outside of the Great Hall.

"I see you found him," George commented.

"It's not hard if you know where to look," Draco stated.

"And where would that be?" Fred inquired.

"Yes, do tell," Snape sneered from behind Harry and his group.

Without even looking up to his dad, Harry said: "A room Albus showed Draco and I years ago."

Harry turned and looked up to meet his dad's eyes. "Albus had a meeting with the Minister today, so no stories. I book market a few other wizards and witches I want him to tell me about."

"Next time let someone know where you are," Snape ordered.

"Why?" Harry snapped. "No one else has to report where they are all the..."

"Not everyone has a mass murderer looking for them," Snape growled slowly annunciating each word.

"I hate my blood life," Harry screamed and ran off.

Draco and Hermione made a motion to follow, but Snape stopped them. "Go eat," he ordered and spun around.

"But..." Hermione said, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her along into the Great Hall.

Snape knew Harry was probably in one of two places. He just had to decide which to check first. Since the apartment was closer then the owlery, Snape headed for the apartment.

Snape opened Harry wardrobe and found the boy hugging his knees, rather than speak, Snape sat on the floor next to the open door.

"I just want to be like everyone else," Harry mumbled from his knees.

"I wish I could give you that," Snape said softly.

"I don't have to worry when you're at Keir Korbin because no one can come or go without my knowledge; whereas here two attempts have been made on your life while in the school and I was helpless to stop it, just like at the fair ground," Snape explained and began to gently rub Harry's back; as the boy remained hunched over his knees. "I'm trying to give you as much freedom as I can and still keep you safe. I know it sucks, but when Voldemort returns your friends will understand what you are going through right now. Hermione is a Muggle born, that makes her a target. Ron's parents fought against Voldemort during the last uprising, and I doubt that will change; that leaves his whole family at risk."

Harry glanced over at his dad and Snape noticed Harry clench his jaw.

"Before you say what I think you are going to say, understand that your friends were in danger before they even met you," Snape demanded. "I worry less when I know they are with you. No matter what kind of trouble you get yourself into, at least one of them is with you and I think that will hold true even in the face of a Death Eater."

Harry had to nod in agreement.

"I think I might have an idea on how to help with your separation anxiety," Snape gave a weak smirked and waited for Harry to look at him.

He didn't have to wait long, the minute he fell silent, Harry lifted his head slightly.

"With Dementors on our doorstep, I think you and Draco should learn how to defend yourself against them. I know that you share most new spells and charms with your friends, so I've asked Remus to teach all five of you. That way you and your brother won't decide to do something stupid like challenge a few Dementors to show your friends how to work the charm," Snape scowled, but there wasn't really anger behind the expression.

Harry gave a little snicker.

"It's not an easy charm, that is why I've asked Remus to teach you, he has the patience I lack," Snape admitted.

"Kay," Harry replied quietly.

"You want to come have some dinner now?" Snape asked, getting to his feet. "I can have Meeka bring it here if you would prefer."

"I'm okay now," Harry answered with a little tilt of his head and a shrug.

As soon as Harry climbed out of the wardrobe and got to his feet he looked up into his dad's eyes: "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"We've all had days when we feel like that," Snape remarked and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Ask your friends, I bet they have days were they hate their lives too."

When Harry came into the Great Hall he found his friends seated in their usual spots; Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and Blaise and Draco right behind them at the Slytherin table. All four noticed the big grin on Harry's face as he approached.

"You stomp off in a temper and twenty minutes later you're grinning like the Cheshire Cat," Draco scowled at Harry as Harry slid in beside Ron.

"Dad asked Remus to teach all five of us how to defend ourselves against the Dementors," Harry continued to smile. "He'll most likely be teaching us on Hogsmeade weekends."

"He's going to teach us how he drove the Dementor away on the train. Are you serious? That is way beyond our years. I think it's a seventh year charm. Oh my God, I've got to go find look this up. I'll see you in the common room later," Hermione babbled and got to her feet.

"Did you just agree for all of us to give up our Hogsmeade weekends?" Ron frowned at Harry.

"Of course not," Harry smirked. "We still need time for us. Besides, if a weekend falls on or near a full moon, Remus will be a little drained and probably too tired to teach us."

"Harry and Hermione will probably have the spell down pat on the first weekend," Blaise quipped.

"Yeah. Hermione will tell us the name of the spell and how to wield our wands by tomorrow at the latest." Draco frowned with arms at his side, throwing his hands up slightly and tilting his head.

"If Professor Lupin has to teach us, then it must require more than a spell and a wave of your wand," Blaise told the group.

"You don't think we have to actually have to face a Dementor to make sure the spell works, do you?" Ron questioned with a wince. "You know, like Harry has to see a snake or mentally picture one to speak Parselmouth.

"That would make sense? That's probably the reason Remus has to be there, to keep the Dementor in line while we learn the spell," Blaise responded and they all went quiet; lost in thought.

"Today I have a special treat for you," Professor Lupin greeted his class the next morning.

The professor stood next to a shaking wardrobe. "Who can tell me what's in here?"

"A Bogart," Dean Thomas replied.

"That's right, Mister Thomas, Professor Lupin smiled and nodded.

"And who can tell me what a Bogart looks?" The Professor asked.

"No one knows," Hermione began.

"When did she get here?" Ron scowled at Harry.

Harry shrugs as Hermione continued to answer the Professors question: "Boggarts are shape shifts, taking on the shape of whatever you fear the most."

"Very good Miss Granger," Professor Lupin smiled. "That fear is what feeds the Bogart and give him strength. There is a simple charm that exists to use against a Bogart."

"Repeat after me," Lupin told the class. "Ridiculous," he enunciated the word and the class says it back.

"Louder and very clear," Lupin ordered.

"Ridiculous," the students voice loudly.

"However the incantation alone isn't enough. What really finishes off a Boggart is laughter," Lupin explained to them.

"You need to make the Boggart take the shape of something you find amusing," the Professor explained.

"Let's try a demonstration," Lupin looked at the class, and then called Neville forward.

"Tell me Mister Longbottom, what do you fear the most?" Lupin inquired.

"Professor Snape," Neville whisper so low not even the Professor was sure of what Neville said.

"A little louder if you'd please," the Professor requested.

"Professor Snape," Neville repeated a touch louder.

"Ahh. Professor Snape," Lupin repeated Neville's words and the class snickered.

Professor Lupin leans over to Neville, whispers something in the boy's ear, and then steps over to the wardrobe.

"Wand at the ready Mister Longbottom. Concentrate," the Professor said to the boy and opened the wardrobe.

The class vie for a good view, but remain quiet as the Boggart appears in the form of Professor Snape.

Neville waved his wand and firmly barked out the word 'Ridiculous'.

Before everyone's eyes, the form of Professor Snape transformed. Professor Snape's usual black robes were gone and in their place was a man in a dress, carrying a large red handbag and a dead vulture atop the hat on his head.

This vision of course brought howls of laughter from the class.

"Well done Mister Longbottom," the Professor praised.

"Wait till I tell dad about this," Draco chuckled louder.

"Form a line," Lupin told the laughing class.

Ron soon found himself at the front of the line.

"Come on Rod," Lupin grinned. "Be brave, have your wand at the ready. Concentrate."

The form of Professor Snape in his abnormal attire was quickly transformed into a huge hair spider. Ron eyes widen with shock, but he flicked his wand and said the incantation, causing the spider to instantly have roller skates on its feet.

"Next," Lupin called out and Ron stepped away.

Those called up; all though frightened at first, rapidly vanquished their fear, until Harry stepped up.

The Professor stood a little closer with his wand at the ready when Harry faced the Boggart.

What Lupin did not expect, was for the Boggart to take on the form of a Dementor. The black floating creature brought gasps and held breath's from the students.

Lupin jumped in front of Harry, causing the Boggart to shift into the image of a full moon. The Professor waved his wand, said the incantation and then laughed.

The Boggart became a deflating balloon and Lupin was able to force the creature back into the wardrobe.

With the Boggart safely tucked back away in the wardrobe, the Professor turned back to the class; "Well I think we've seen enough for today. Class dismissed."

Moans were heard from the students that didn't get a chance to practise their skills at fighting a Boggart.

Harry was one among the class that was disappointed that the class had ended so soon and sought out the Professor before dinner.

Harry entered the Professors class room and the Boggart's wardrobe was shaking as Harry passed; on his way to the Professor's office at the back of the room.

Professor Lupin was just making his way down the steps that led from his office when he spotted Harry and smiled warmly at the boy: "Harry."

"Professor," Harry responded and when their eyes met, the Professor could sense the boy had many questions.

"I take it you came to ask me why I stopped the class today?" Lupin mentioned as he continued down towards the Harry.

Before Harry could answer, the Professor continued: "I was prepared for your Boggart to take on the form of Voldemort."

"I thought of him, but then I remembered how the Dementor on the train made me feel," Harry told the man as they walked out of the class.

"It wasn't so much the Dementor, it was hearing the terrified screaming of a woman," Harry mentioned sadly. "I think it was my mother, the night Voldemort killed her."

Lupin put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled the boy a little closer as they headed down the corridor.

"Dementors make us relive the worst memories we have," Lupin explained. "That's what gives them power. And you Harry have horrors in your past that none of your friend could even imagine."

"That fear of the Dementors should work to our advantage at teaching you how to drive them off using the Boggart," Lupin gave Harry's shoulder a tight squeeze. "I can teach you and your friend the necessary charm to ward off the Dementors, but I don't think they will get the hands on experience you will."

"Unless we invite a real Dementor and ask him to help with the class," Harry giggled and looked up at his Professor with a huge grin.

"The best defence against a Dementor, is avoidance," Lupin said and rubbed the top of Harry's head. "Now go get your dinner."

After dinner, Hermione and the boys went to the Room of Requirement where they liked to get together and work on homework or study with each other.

"Okay 'mione, give us the run down on Dementors," Ron requested as the five dropped themselves down in the comfortable seats the room conjured up for them.

"I know the charm Professor Lupin is going to teach us is called a Patronus charm," Hermione told the boys. "I couldn't find a lot of information on the subject. It seems most people haven't heard of the charm or haven't had need of it. It's a charm mostly used by Aurors or those working in or near Azkaban."

"I wonder if I could drop Divination class and just work on this Patronus charm," Ron commented. "This charm has got to be easier than constantly trying to come up with essay and predictions of doom and gloom," Ron added with a moan, dumping his Divination book loudly down on the table they were seated around.

"You should have taken Ancient Runes, now that's a class of interest," Hermione remarked. "Divination is a lot of rubbish."

"Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Harry questioned her.

"A fair few," she smirked.

"But Ancient Runes is at the same time as Divination," Ron pointed out.

"Obviously she works on Ancient Runes when we have our study class in the afternoon," Blaise mentioned.

"Yeah. Or she'd have to be in two places at the same time. And that's a trick I don't think even Dumbledore can pull off," Draco shook his head at Ron.

"So you think if we succeed in making a Patronus charm Professor Lupin will give us extra credits," Hermione asked, hoping to divert the question of her schedule.

"Draco, write me a doom and gloom essay for Divination and I'll do whatever homework of yours you want me to do," Harry slid his paperwork over to his brother.

"You can't trade off homework," Hermione scowled at the boys.

"They do it all the time," Blaise told her. "Just not usually in front of you," he chuckled.

"If Dementors feed off of happy memories, they'd starve to death in Professor Trelawney presents," Ron chuckled. "The woman sees nothing but bad shite in Harry's future."

"The Grim is coming for Harry. "Woowoowoo," Draco quipped and clawed his hands out at Harry; remembering what Harry had told his about one of his classes.

"I guess you can't see Dementors in tea leaves," Ron added and laughed a long with Draco.

"Why don't you ask your dad to get you out of that class?" Blaise asked Harry.

"We all make choices in life, whether good or bad, we have to live with the outcome," Harry stated in perfect Professor Snape mannerism and tone.

"Tried already, haven't you?" Blaise smirked at Harry and all of them began laughing.

"You should use Polyjuice and be Professor Snape for a day, you have him down pat," Ron remarked while they were still laughing.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Saturday's plans were set in motion. As the Gryffindors and the Slytherins ready for their Quidditch match, Blaise slipped away from Hogwarts' grounds with a flask full of Polyjuice potion.

Draco and Harry did as Blaise had asked them and participated more as spectators of the game then Seekers. Each watching as their team mates vie for the lead as they swoop around, pretending to search for the Snitch.

The crowd cheered as the two Seekers dove, spun and raced each other around the Quidditch pitch. Many times the cheering crowd thought the team they were rooting for was about to win; only to realize the Seeker they expected to catch the Snitch come up empty handed.

Harry and Draco swooped down near the crowd, looking for Blaise when they saw a storm front threatened to overtake Hogwarts' ground; the boys hoped Blaise would make an appearance before the rains.

Harry noticed the Snitch glimmer in the last ray of sun before the clouds settled around the pitch.

Draco darted after Harry when he too saw the snitch. But what Harry didn't see that Draco did, was Blaise waving from the side lines.

By the time Harry caught sight of Blaise, it was too late. He heard the announcer enthusiastically holler that Slytherin had won and Draco was waving the Snitch in his hand at his cheering fans.

"You could have told me Blaise was back," Harry scowled angrily at Draco as the teams made their way to their changing rooms.

"That wouldn't be very Slytherin of me," Draco laughed and ran off.

"What happened Harry?" George inquired after the boys had all changed.

"Draco's never been able to beat you to the Snitch," Fred rebuked.

"He cheated," Harry fumed.

"Did he curse you or something?" Fred growled, thinking revenge would be needed.

"What?" Harry squawked. "No nothing like that, he ..." Harry shut up before he said something that they didn't really need to be privy to.

"He what?" the twins inquired.

"Come on Harry," George demanded.

"Tell us," Fred also said demandingly.

"What where you and Draco playing at?" an angry looking Hermione strode towards Harry and the twins. "I saw you two egging the crowd on and then both glancing about the crowd, then veering off from the Snitch. And then," her volume rose, "you let Draco win."

"Sometimes, things just happen," Ron quickly came to Harry's defence.

"Me thinks something is afoot, dear brother," George remarked to his twin.

"I must concur, brother of mine," Fred countered.

Draco and Blaise were making their way towards Harry and the other and could hear the twin's declaration.

"They were waiting for me," Blaise admitted.

"Since Harry couldn't be bought off..." George began.

"It has to be some juice blackmail," Fred ended, with a sharp raise of his eyebrows.

"We had to keep everyone occupied while Blaise went shopping," Draco revealed.

"Do tell," George responded and Fred rubbed his hands together and grinned broadly.

"Not next weekend, but perhaps the weekend after, we throwing Harry a birthday party," Blaise informed the others; making sure to keep is voice low.

"His last one, though not as elaborate as the one we have planned, was interrupted by some s.o.b," Draco explained. "While we were being held, I promised Harry a new birthday party."

"A party?" the twins sounded delighted.

"Might we make a few suggestions on how to make it one of a kind event," George asked as him and Fred put their arms around Draco's shoulders.

While the twins grinned with enthusiasm, the others grimaced with trepidation.

"I don't know," Draco said hesitantly and winced.

"Tell us what you have planned and we'll give you some input," Fred told the uneasy Draco as they lead him away.

Ron and Blaise joined Draco and the twins, leaving poor Harry with thoughts of how easy his next Divination essay could be written.

"You look a little pale Harry," Hermione mentioned as the others disappeared around a corner.

"The next Boggart I encounter will take on the form of the twins, not a Dementor," Harry moaned at her.

"Don't be silly," Hermione giggled. "I doubt it will be much different than the little parties we have after winning a Quidditch game."

"I guess you're right," Harry gave a brief grin. "But they're a little scary when they're scheming."

"They're only scary to those that agree to be test subjects to their latest creation," Hermione gently shook her head. "And they aren't apt to prank the guest of honour at a party."

"I think I'll avoid the caviar just to be safe," Harry chuckled.

"Caviar?" Hermione sounded excited.

"And Champaign. They're the two things that Draco and Blaise insist a party for someone of my stature must have. I imagine they expect me to wear a tux or something snobbish," Harry looked unimpressed.

Hermione broke into giggles: "Can you picture Ron in a tux or wizarding dress robes?"

While still giggling, Hermione asked: "Know how to ballroom dance?"

"Dance?" Harry grimaced and squawked.

"If they're planning a fancy hoity-toity party, then ballroom style dancing should be included," Hermione laughed a little harder, almost to the point of tears.

"If they expect me to dance, promise me you'll dance with me. I don't want to dance with some girl or another," Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione's giggles stopped abruptly.

"Let's go get some dinner," Hermione remarked somewhat coldly and began to walk.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked, coming up beside Hermione.

"I am a girl you know?" she pursed her lips.

"And?" Harry clearly didn't understand her comment.

"Never mind," Hermione huffed.

Neither spoke on the way to dinner.

Harry took a seat next to Ron, whereas Hermione sat further down the table.

"What's up with her?" Ron looked at Harry while he motioned his head towards Hermione.

"I don't know. She just went from laughing to scowling at me," Harry informed his friend.

"What were you talking about?" Fred asked from the other side of Ron.

"Dancing," Harry responded and began loading his plate with food.

Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged and then all the boys just tucked into their meal.

The week passed by with Hermione finding nothing more about the Patronus charm; not that her studies allowed her much time to search for information.

"Do you think the Professor really brought a Dementor into the school?" Ron asked nervously as they made their way to their Saturday class with Professor Lupin.

"I don't think he'd have us doing a practical today," Draco mentioned. "I think he'd want us to learn the charm and the proper wand movements first."

"What about the Boggart? Harry made it turn into a Dementor," Blaise noted.

"That works for Harry, but what about us?" Hermione questioned with a spread of her hands.

"Only one way to find out," Harry remarked and opened the DADA classroom door.

"Good morning," Professor Lupin smiled.

The five student approached their Professor, who had remained seated next to an old beat up looking trunk. As the kids neared, the trunk began to rock about.

"Still have the Boggart," Hermione grinned.

"You're going to make him turn into a Dementor, aren't you?" Harry sighed.

"I cannot turn a Boggart into a Dementor," the Professor told the kids.

"Harry can," Blaise chuckled.

"That may help Harry," Lupin nodded and got to his feet. "But knowing the charm and actually being able to produce a Patronus are two very different things. There are a lot of people that know the charm, but still cannot use it."

"The charm itself is 'Expecto Patronus'," Lupin told them. "But to produce the shield that will repel the Dementor requires a happy feeling. Not just any happy feeling, but one that fills you with joy."

"You must find a memory, a memory that made your spirit soar. A joy like nothing you have ever felt before." With his explanation given, Professor Lupin stood, raised his wand: "Expecto Patronus," he said in a commanding voice.

The five students watched in awe as a silvery wolf seemed to appear out of the Professor's wand and wander around the room.

"A Patronus is a wolf?" Draco inquired.

"A Patronus is as individual as the castor of it. Mine is a wolf, Dumbledore's is a Phoenix, and I do believe Severus's is a doe. I have never seen that of your parents," the Professor looked at Ron and then Draco.

"And my mother's?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Harry, and then looked away before taking a deep breath: "I do believe your father now has her representation."

"I don't remember him ever producing one prior to her death," Lupin added sadly.

"I can't imagine Death Eaters having happy memories," Blaise remarked without really think about what he was saying, until all head turned on him.

"He's not a Death..." Harry began to scream.

"I know he's not now," Blaise defended.

"Let's try thinking of happy memories, shall we," Professor Lupin suggested.

"When you think you've found one, I want you to concentrate and say the charm. We are just going to practise that way for now. You don't have to have a Dementor to produce a Patronus," Lupin explained and again showed his Patronus scampering around the room.

Harry was the first to get a weak streak of silver to come out of the end of his wand.

"Very good, Harry. Keep that memory. Close your eyes and let it fill you. The sights, the sounds, the smell of that memory," Lupin encouraged and the others all stopped to watch as Harry's Patronus grew in strength and form.

"Is that two heads?" Draco began, but Harry opened his eyes and quickly lost his concentration.

"Professor?" Harry stared at the man.

"Do it again," Lupin encouraged.

After three tries and with nothing more than silvery wisps, Harry finally produced his Patronus again.

"It's a stag, just like the one on my family coat of arms," Harry beamed.

"A Patronus shield is one thing, but to produce a corporeal Patronus...in the first class...well...it's...it's...astounding," Lupin voice bounced with pride.

"Come on 'mione, you're not going to let Harry beat you at a charm, are you?" Ron teased.

"The same could be said for Draco, he hates being out done by anybody," Blaise snickered.

"Especially his little brother," Lupin laughed.

"Yeah Draco," Harry smiled and made his Patronus romp around the room.

"Show off," Draco sneered, and then held his wand aloft and called out: "Expecto Patronus."

Not even a wisp came forth.

"A happy memory Draco, not I can do better attitude," Lupin told him.

Draco lowered his wand.

For the rest of the morning the rest of the students couldn't do more than emit a brief vapour of mist from their wands; and the mist dwindled rather quickly.

"I think we should call it a day," Professor Lupin announced. "It's lunch time anyway."

"But..." Ron and Draco both whined.

"I've explained everything I can; the rest is up to you. And getting frustrated will do you no good," Lupin told them.

"Can we practice on our own?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, but I think a break for awhile would be a good idea," the Professor answered as he walked towards the door.

"You should see what it does to a Dementor," Draco whispered to Harry.

"Have you forgotten how good my hearing is?" Lupin snarled.

"I wasn't serious," Draco spouted and tried to look innocent.

"Harry's Patronus will hold off a Dementor, but it will not keep your dad away if you try something as stupid as going looking for a Dementor," Lupin scowled very angrily.

"I'm not stupid," Harry snapped.

"Harry doesn't need to go find trouble, it finds him when it's ready," Blaise laughed boisterously.

Harry just shook his head and kept walking.

The five kids opt to sit at one end of the Slytherin table and were soon joined by the twins, Ginny and Lee.

"You do realize this is the Slytherin table?" an old Slytherin boy pointed out to the new comers.

"Then you should feel honoured that we are gracing your table," George sneered and sat down next to Blaise.

Without another word, several Slytherins scooted further away, with looks of discuss.

"Are we still on for next weekend?" Fred asked the younger ones.

"If this is some hoity-toity affair, don't we need dress robes?" Harry questioned.

"I think someone might think something is up if they see a bunch of kids in dress robes," Draco mentioned to Harry. "So everyone is dressing how they would on any weekend."

"Not all snooty parties require dress robes and evening gowns. My parents quite often throw masquerade parties or theme style parties," Blaise told Harry.

"And yours is going to be a theme party," Draco grinned.

"What's the theme?" Harry looked around to see who would answer him.

"You'll see," the twins, Draco and Hermione grinned.

That night while having tea at the apartment, Harry showed his parents his Patronus.

Harry's magnificent stag stood proud in the living room and was soon joined by Snape's doe and Narcissa hawk.

It seemed the relaxed atmosphere and possibly the sight of his family's Patronuses was all the encouragement Draco needed. His wisp of a Patronus soon took form and Harry slapped Draco on the back and happily said: "Look at your little dragon."

Draco managed to keep his dragon and opened his eyes. "It looks like the one Hagrid hatched," Draco smiled.

"Hagrid has a dragon?" Snape barked and his Patronus disappeared.

"Charley came and got it way back in first year," Harry told them.

"You two mind yourselves around that man, his pets are quite..." Narcissa paused.

"Unusual?" Harry offered.

"Bloody dangerous," Snape sneered.

"Fang is fine and Buckbeak is friendly enough," Harry mentioned.

"I think they mean the ones like Fluffy," Draco snickered.

"What happened to Fluffy anyway?" Harry questioned.

"Gringotts," Snape responded with slight curl of his lips.


End file.
